Getting To Know You
by sillycucumber
Summary: Sequel to "The new Addition." If you have read this and the one's previous, then you'll have a better idea of past events. Harry finally meets his Godmother and gets to know the best friend of his mother.
1. Chapter 1

Well, you guys wanted it...so here it is! The little unneeded wrap up of my series. And imagine my dismay when I read that JK said that Harry _has_ no godmother. Hmm, made me feel a bit dumb, but its too late now. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little story. There isn't really much of a plot, it's just meant to be fun.

* * *

Remus Lupin sat down heavily at his small dining table, dropping his large assortment of papers in front of him with a relieved sigh. It wasn't as if ten rolls of parchment was a heavy load for the Lycan, it was just that it was an awkward way to carry them with one shoved under your chin, two under your armpits and the rest held unmercifully in your arms.

Remus rubbed his forehead for a moment, before looking at the floor. "Harry James Potter, get your body up here this instant!" he called, smiling.

There was silence for a moment, before a thud on the floor. Harry must have thrown something at the roof in defiance of his old professors command. "Shut up. I'm busy." Came the muffled voice.

Remus rolled his eyes and began organizing the parchment in front of him. "Doing what?"

"Organizing."

Remus smiled and stamped his foot on the floor. "Fair enough. Just don't take too long." He called. He smiled at Harry's reply and began unrolling the papers. "His bloody party and I'm the one doing all the preparations. He muttered to himself. He began reading a slightly smaller paper, sniffing back his slight cold as he examined the list.

For a few minutes, Remus simply sat there in silence reading the papers with the occasional noise coming from beneath him. He broke his concentration away again and looked thoughtfully down at the floor. _What's he doing down there?_ He wondered again.

Harry was over at his house every chance he got. He was still quite bound to his Aunt and Uncles house, but that did not make any difference in Remus's eyes.

"Coming up for air any time soon?" he called again, getting up to make himself some tea.

Remus smiled as the bang of a door opening filled his ears, along with footsteps nearing the kitchen. He turned around and grinned even wider as the handsome, young be-speckled boy with unruly black hair and green eyes stood in the doorway, a large box in his arms.

"Make me some too." He said, flopping down on the empty chair next to Remus's vacated one.

"I'm not your bloody maid." Remus laughed, but proceeded to fix the youth a mug of tea anyway.

Harry smiled and dove into the box at his feet. "Thanks for having me over again Remus. You don't understand how good it as to get out of that hellhole I currently live in." he said.

Remus smiled and carried two steaming mugs over with him. "Well, just a little while longer and then you can leave for good. Dumbledore assured me." He said.

Harry smiled in thanks as Remus pushed a mug over to him. "Smashing. And you really don't mind me moving in here?" he asked.

"Harry, would I mind? Do I seem the sort of person who minds?"

"No. Not really." Harry chuckled. "I promise I won't be here long. Just until I can sort myself out and get a proper place." He said. He plucked various things out of the dusty box, examined them for a moment and then placed them on the floor neatly next to his feet.

Remus watched him in interest as his former student studied some of Remus's old possessions from the past, wondering what had taken his fancy. As he continued to watch the young man across from him, he reminisced about how much he had changed.

Sitting there, only a few short days from his 18th birthday, he was so different from the 13 year old he once knew...and yet, so similar. His physical appearance wasn't the only thing that had changed, although his broad shoulders, morning unshaven stubble and deep voice were extremely different, it was his personality that seemed to have taken the biggest leap forward.

There was only one way to explain his personality; Sirius and James mushed together and reincarnated. Remus smiled at the irony of it all. Here he was, sitting in his kitchen with possibly the most famous boy in the world, and yet the brave, loyal and sometimes shy boy could think of nothing better to do than go through his old professor's belongings.

"Hey, what's this?"

Remus brought himself back to the present and eyed the thing Harry had pulled out of the box. "That's my yearbook. Last day of Hogwarts we went around snapping pictures of random people. We even managed to get one of Sirius pulling a prank on Snape. It's marked with big exclamation marks." He smiled.

Harry opened the old, peeling book excitedly and flipped casually through the pages. Sure enough, 4 pages in he found a large photo of Sirius with his wand out, making a jug of water float dangerously over Snape's head form behind.

Harry laughed and smiled warmly. "That's definitely a Kodak moment." He chuckled, turning the page.

As he continued, many pictures of his parents he had previously not seen before grabbed his attention immediately. One with his parents by the lake, holding hands and smiling warmly, another with them playing rough with each other, wrestling in the snow...even one of them possibly in 3rd or 4th year, screaming at each other with Sirius laughing on the sidelines.

"Mum really disliked Dad for ages, didn't she?" Harry asked, looking a bit put out.

Remus smiled and nodded, not looking up from his work. "But as you know, it was a happy ending. Er, that is, in terms of ending up together and having you and, er...' he stuttered.

Harry laughed and nodded. "Its alright. I got you." He said. He flipped through a few more pages, and did double takes on a few. "Hey, who's this? I've never seen her before." Harry said.

Remus leant over and looked at the photo he was displaying. It was one of Lily on Graduation day, hugging and playing with a blonde-haired girl and both of them wearing identical smiles. Remus smiled. "That's Allison."

"She's in nearly every photo with mum. Were they good friends?" Harry asked.

Remus hesitated, looking at Harry's expectant expression. "Allison was your mum's best friend. And she was...' he trailed off, looking at the table.

"What?" Harry urged, leaning forward and biting his lip in anticipation. "She was what?"

Remus cleared his throat. "Well, she _is_...your godmother." He said, almost inaudibly.

Remus was prepared for the reaction he was currently receiving. Harry simply sat there, staring at Remus in shock and amazement. _That wont last long_ he mused. _He's going to be right ticked off_.

Harry shut his gaping mouth and frowned slightly. "Godmother?" he said, his voice hoarse. "I...have a _godmother_?"

Remus nodded slowly. "Mmm hmm." He replied simply.

Harry's face slowly slipped from amazement into slight irritation. He smiled bitterly and looked down at the photo in front of him. "Hmm. Nice of you to suddenly think of sharing this news with me." He snapped.

Remus winced slightly as he watched Harry try desperately not to ball his fists on the table. He sighed and scratched his head, already totally prepared for this reaction. "You're mad."

"I'm not mad." Harry said defiantly. "I'm annoyed." He seemed to be thinking things over, when suddenly he banged his hand on the table. "Dammit Remus, why did you tell me this sooner?" he asked.

Remus tried not to look away at the accusing look, blaring out of the young man's eyes. "There was never a right time to tell you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What tripe. There have been _loads_ of times." He said.

"Yeah? Name one." Remus challenged, leaning forward.

Harry deflated a bit and blinked. "Well...er, there was that time when...or...Christmas!" he said, clicking his fingers. "You could have told me last Christmas!" he said.

"So, would that be before or after you were stressing about your NEWT's, had that tiff with Hermione about accommodation and got nearly decapitated by Fred and George's new toys for the shop?" Remus retorted flatly.

Harry sighed and frowned. "Well, what about the year before when I came and helped you settle stuff in here? What about then?" he asked, smirking smugly.

"Harry, as if I could have simply blurted out something like that to you at such a time. You were still extremely distressed about Sirius." Remus said tiredly.

Harry seemed defeated finally and let his smirk leave completely. He looked at Remus's regret and sighed. "Ok, I get you. Never a good time to bring it up. I understand." He said. He looked down at the photo again and laughed flatly. "S'pose it doesn't matter now anyway. She's probably dead as well, right?" he said, admiring the picture of his mother and Sirius, dancing stupidly together.

"Oh no. Actually, she's very much alive and living in London. That is, if she hasn't moved yet." Remus said casually, taking a sip of his drink.

Harry spluttered and looked at Remus once again in amazement. Remus bit back the urge to laugh as Harry's mouth resembled that of a fish, his eyes nearly about to pop out of their sockets and hit his glasses.

"She's...in _London_?" he asked. _So close all this time?_ he thought.

Remus smiled, looked at his watch and sculled the rest of his tea. "Well, I guess some introductions are in order." He said, standing up.

Harry watched as Remus tapped him on the shoulder and went to the bench to retrieve his wand. "You...huh?" he asked, feeling dumb.

Remus laughed, grabbed the collar of Harry's shirt and pulled him out of his seat. "Well, do you want to meet her or not?" he asked.

Harry let out a laugh and followed Remus into the living room, right on his heels. "You mean, we're just going to show up? Just like that after god-knows how many years?" he asked.

Remus retrieved his cloak from the peg near the door and threw Harry's denim jacket to him. "I've got 3 more hours until I have to get you back to your Aunt and Uncle's Harry. Its going to take me that long to do everything I need to do, and I can't imagine you wanting to wait any longer than you need to. Now, put your coat on an apparate to this address when you're ready." He said.

Harry watched Remus write down an address on a piece of paper and hand it to Harry. He took it mutely into his shaking hands and ran a hand through his hair. "This is...I mean...Remus, I don't know what to say." He said.

Remus smiled. "You don't have to thank me Harry." He said.

"No, I meant I don't know what to say to _her_!" he said. He smirked at Remus, sharing his humor. "Imagine, a boy showing up on your doorstep after...what, 17 years? Yeah, kind of a mind-job isn't it?" he asked.

"Harry, once Allison gets over the initial shock of finally seeing you, you will find talking to her will be no problem at all." Remus said, fixing his cloak around him. "Now, I have to make a quick stop off somewhere, but I'll meet you there as soon as I can. You think you'll be alright on your own?" he asked.

Harry looked down at the address in his hand, crumpled slightly from Harry's nerves. "Yeah. Sure." He muttered.

Remus nodded, clapped Harry on the back and took a step away.

"Oh, before you go?" Harry asked, his head snapping up.

"Yes?"

Harry hesitated. "What's Allison like?" he asked, smiling.

Remus returned his smile and pondered the best answer to that question. Finally, he smiled at Harry's bright face and sighed. "She's just like your mother." He said.

Harry had the urge to laugh at this. _Bit useless telling me that_ he thought, but simply nodded in thanks and watched Remus disapparate from sight.

Harry let out a nervous breath as he eyed the address in his hand once more.

_I have a godmother! Was she friends with Sirius? She must have been if she and mum were friends. Why hasn't anyone spoken of her before? Maybe Remus was right. There really has been no good time to bring this up._

Harry pulled his jacket on and drew his wand out of the hidden pocket within it. He smiled and locked the front door. "Well, here goes." He laughed.

The sound of another 'pop' echoed through the small flat, leaving no movement but a small photo of a blonde and a redhead hugging under the large oak tree of Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

A/N – Well, just a short little chapter. Only the first one, and first ones are pretty hard. Reviews would be much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Wow, I can't believe how many people have reviewed already! Amazing! Thanks so much already guys! Peace out!

* * *

Harry stood on the sidewalk, taking in the appearance of the small house in front of him. It was rather large, with a single story and yet many unique furnishings on the outside. It looked as if it had just recently been renovated, possibly in the past two years. The neighborhood was a simple one, completely the opposite of the stuffiness and boring normality of Privet drive. It was colorful and noisy with the sound of kids outside in the summer sun. 

Harry let out a slow breath as he took a step forward towards the house_. What do I say to her? As if I can just smile as she opens the door, announce I'm her long lost Godson and say I was hoping if she'd like to talk to me for a while. _

Harry walked to the front door in a daze, in no time finding his nose nearly pressed against the wooden barrier, complete with golden doorknocker. _Why haven't you made an appearance until now?_ He thought again. _What happened?_

He took the golden ornament on the door and gave it a few sharp raps on the metal plate beneath it. Harry felt his breathing increase as movement came from behind the door.

"Just a minute!" called a voice.

Harry smiled weakly in nerves as he heard more muttering. _Is that her? Was that her voice? _He wondered. A feeling of excitement flooded through him as the handle turned and the door was pulled open...

"Can I help..." the woman started, but stopped abruptly as he looked up at Harry's face.

She was a few inches shorted than him; the top of her head would be as high as the base of his nose. She had layered blonde hair, framing the face that Harry had seen for the first time just minutes ago. She had aged since then...but it was defiantly her.

Whatever reaction he had been expecting, it certainly was complete and utter shock from her part. Figuring she was to say nothing, Harry shifted uncomfortably under her stare. "Um, are you Allison Jessup?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She took a step forward and blinked, as if trying to process the man at her doorstep. "Harry?" she whispered, looking at him with an expression of disbelief.

Harry smiled. "You know who I am?" he asked.

Allison let out a cry and placed her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god." she muttered. "Harry...oh my god...' she seemed very inarticulate at the moment.

Harry figured she was probably rather surprised by this reaction. "I'm er, sorry to just appear out of thin air after all this time...' he started.

The spell that had held Allison still was instantly broken. "Oh nonsense. This is just...I mean, oh come _in_!" she said, grabbing his arm.

Harry chuckled and let Allison drag him into the house, shutting the door firmly behind him. "I didn't come at a bad time, did I?" he asked, looking around. There were many papers strewn all over the floor, along with briefcases and stationary.

"What? How could you possibly _think _something like that? Oh course you're not. Here, sit down." She said. She fussed around the living room she had pulled Harry into, kicking papers out of her path as she went.

Harry suppressed a laugh as she threw papers off the furniture and indicated for him to sit down. He smiled in thanks and tried not to feel uncomfortable under her stare.

_I can't believe it. Look at him!_ Allison thought, kicking a box of pencils out of her path as she sought out a spare seat. _My god, Harry Potter...my godson at my house after 17 years... _

"Would you like something to drink Harry?" Allison asked.

"No thank you. I'm fine." Harry said, smiling. He was as interested as looking and studying her as she was with him. "Are you cleaning things out?" he asked, looking at the mess surrounding him with a cheeky smirk.

Allison laughed at his comfortable humor. "Um, no. Organizing things for work." She said evasively. There was a pause, before Allison let out a little laugh again. "I apologize for staring at you so much." She said.

Harry smiled and shrugged. "Its no problem. I'm er, rather used to it." He said bashfully.

Allison looked confused for a moment, before smiling in understanding. "Ah yes. I can imagine." She said. She considered him for a moment in front of her, a million feelings flowing through her_. Harry...oh, my baby Harry...look at you. So much like James..._

"How did you know where to find me?" Allison asked.

Harry was a little taken aback by the directness of her situation. But, now that he thought about it, there entire meeting so far had been as if they were simply good, old friends. Companions that had not seen one another for many years. He was surprised at how comfortable he felt around her already.

"Remus told me." He said.

Allison's face broke into a large smile at the mention of him. "_Remus_?" she laughed.

"Yes, Remus Lupin. You remember that crazy fool you used to live with?" came a new voice.

Both Harry and Allison looked around to see Remus standing in the doorway, a large box under one arm and a large smile across his matured features.

Allison laughed and leapt out of her chair as Remus put the crate down. "Moony! Jesus, its fan_tas_tic to see you!" she cried.

Remus let out a grunt and a laugh as Allison threw herself onto him, hugging him tightly. "Jessup. You're a sight for old, sore eyes. How long has it been now? 5 years?"

"Three. Don't make it out to be _too_ long between visits." Allison laughed, kissing his cheek.

Harry watched the exchange from the sofa, feeling it would be better if he simply remained silent for now. Allison seemed too overwhelmed to comprehend anything as her head snapped between Remus and himself. She looked ready to collapse where she stood, so it was probably a good thing that Remus made her sit down.

"Oh, forgive my hysterics Harry. I'm sure it's not a good first impression is it?" she asked, fanning her face.

Harry laughed and blushed for some reason. "No, its fine. I'm feeling a bit strange about all this myself. Remus only told me just a few minutes ago that you exist, so it's a bit of a head rush." He said.

Remus flopped down on the sofa next to Harry and smiled. "Glad to see you found your way here alright. Just...don't go telling your Aunt and Uncle where you were today." He muttered.

Harry frowned, but did not question his old mentor's motives as he felt Allison's gaze on him once more. He looked at her and smiled, finding her examining him once again.

She laughed and sat up straighter, realizing she had been caught out. "I'm sorry Harry, I just...I can't get over you. I mean, you look so much like...like...' she stuttered, feeling a bit anxious.

Harry simply smiled, enforcing the fact that Allison was trying to make. "That's what everyone says." He said.

"Well, its true. But I must say, you seem a little prettier than James used to be. Its your mum's doing I swear." She chuckled.

Remus laughed and picked up one of the papers from the floor. He listened distantly as Harry and Allison simply looked at each other, each of them taking in the appearance of the other as if trying desperately to etch them into their memory forever.

After a few minutes of small talk and uncomfortable chatter, Allison seemed to sober up from her excitement. She began looking at Harry with reluctance and slight fear.

"I suppose...you've got a few questions to ask me." She said, flipping her hair out of her face.

Harry nodded, his face betraying nothing. "Yeah. You don't mind?" he asked.

Remus cleared his throat and stood up. "I'll just er, make myself a pot of tea shall I?" he said. He exited the room hastily, eager to give the other two some privacy.

Allison sighed as Remus left the room, her eyes looking anywhere but into Harry's. "Go ahead. Ask me." She said, knowingly.

Harry seemed a little taken back. "You...you already know, do you?" he muttered.

Allison tugged on the loose strands of her hair and smiled. "You want to know where the bloody hell I've been all these years. Isn't that right?" she asked, a guilty smile on her face.

Harry shifted and looked at the floor. "Wow. You really _do_ know."

"Harry, there is no excuse that even comes close to all these years we've not known each other. And if I tell you this, all I can ask is for your forgiveness." Allison said, looking pleadingly into his face.

Harry did not have the heart to discourage her with words, so he simply nodded. Allison let out a slow breath and ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Has Remus told you about my relationship with your mother?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. He said you were best friends." He said simply.

Allison let out a soft laugh and shook her head. "Oh Harry...Lily was much more than simply my best friend." She said. As Harry leant forward with intense interest, Allison went on.

"Lily was...my sister. I don't know if I told her that enough through our history. It all seems insignificant, looking back on it all now. I remember when I heard about what happened...that Halloween night. I was sitting on the sofa when Remus walked in, his face wet and his eyes red. As his words hit me like a sledgehammer, it felt like all the air had been sucked out of me. Do you know what its like to loose someone so dear to you Harry? That you can remember, that is."

Harry smiled grimly and nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid I do." He said.

Allison shut her eyes for a moment. _God, he should have answered no. He shouldn't know pain like that. _"Then you know that urge to away? That feeling that you just want time alone to process things. To figure out how you're going to live without them present in your life anymore." She said.

"After Lily died...I had to get a away. A few weeks after the funeral, I left the country. I got a transfer from the Prophet to a paper in America. I only just moved back here a few years ago actually." She said, looking around. "I didn't want to leave everything behind, especially you...but it had to leave. I couldn't stand it anymore." She said regretfully.

Harry frowned. "You couldn't work things out here? Didn't Remus...'

"Remus was wonderful." Allison said, cutting Harry off. She looked over her shoulder to the man down the hall in the kitchen, standing over the kettle with his wand out. "I'm the cast iron bitch that left him here. You have no idea how much of a surprise it was to hear from him again." She said.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and processed this information. "You...loved her. Didn't you?" he said. It wasn't a question.

Allison smiled, looking on the verge of loosing it. "When I look at you...I can see so much of her shining through. Kindness, compassion...' she trailed off, reliving a wonderful memory. "I understand that my selfish reasons are no excuse Harry. By the time I finally _did_ come back, I considered myself too late to even attempt a relationship with you. Lord knows you didn't need that kind of stress."

"Stress?" he exclaimed. "You think meeting my godmother would be _stressful_?" he laughed. "Trust me, nothing was as stressful as meeting Sirius for the first time." He laughed.

Allison flinched and her expression darkened. "What do you mean?" she asked, her tone sharp. "You...don't tell he actually _reached_ you when he broke out?" She said.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes, he did." He said. "Remus tell you that, did he?"

Allison laughed bitterly. "Yes he did. He mentioned Black escaping but...the whole idea was absolutely crazy. Escaping from Azkaban of all places...' she trailed off. She sighed and looked deadly calm. "What did he say to you?" she asked.

"He told me what really happened that night. Who really betrayed my parents." Harry said, looking a menacing as Allison had.

She sniffed and sat up straighter. "Oh yeah? What was the traitor's excuse?" she snapped.

"Perhaps you should just see for yourself."

Harry and Allison jumped as Remus's made his presence known once more. He was reaching into the crate he had brought and pulled out a familiar object.

"Dumbledore's Pensieve?" Harry queried, sitting forward slightly.

"What's that for?" Allison asked, pointing at that basin in Remus's hands.

He placed it on the coffee table in front of her and sighed. "I should have told you this as soon as we had a spare moment. It was hard to tell anyone about it." He said. As Allison leant forward to examine the swirling mist, Remus knelt down next to it. "Go on in, and you'll finally see the truth." He said.

Allison looked up at him with reluctance. "Remus, what are you up to?" she asked, smirking. But the man beside her said nothing, simply smiled. Allison laughed and shrugged. "Ok, fine. I'll play it your way." She said. She leant forward, placed her face in the swirling mist and disappeared.

"That's not a memory of what I think it is, is it?" Harry asked, standing up and pointing at the Pensieve.

Remus chuckled. "Oh yeah." He said, standing up.

"You're going to give the poor woman a nervous breakdown! She's already had enough surprises for one day, and now you're going to throw _this_ at her!" Harry laughed.

Remus smirked, put his hand behind Harry's head and shoved it down towards the basin. "Just get your head in there and leave the medical technicalities to the grown-ups."

* * *

When Allison fell back onto the sofa, her head was spinning a million miles an hour. She barely even registered Remus sitting down next to her as she stared into space.

_Innocent? He...12 years in Azkaban and he was innocent? Bloody freaking hell. Peter! He switched to Peter without telling me. Peter Pettigrew was the spy! We trusted him the whole time..._

"Allison? You ok?" Harry asked, looking down at her with concern.

Allison looked up at Harry after a few moments and threw him a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just...just taking it all in." she muttered, shifting in the cushions.

"I know this is huge. I myself felt a huge rush after processing all of it." Remus said, looking at her with empathy. "We all thought he was guilty. If only the stupid lump had told us what he was going to do." Remus laughed, shaking his head.

Allison cracked a smile and let out a small laugh, slowly zoning back into reality. "Now really, that would involve being responsible and careful. And we both know Sirius was neither of those things." She giggled.

Harry smiled and looked at his watch. He felt a pang of disappointment as he realized he had to leave. He looked at Remus and Allison joking, not wanting to but in. "Um, Remus?" he asked softly.

Remus sobered up from laughing and looked at Harry. "Yeah?"

"Its 4:30." Harry said, looking very put out.

Allison looked between the two men and sighed. "You're leaving?" she asked.

Remus sighed and he and Harry stood up. "I'm afraid so." He said. He took Allison's hand and pulled her out of the chair. "But, it was wonderful to see you again." He said.

Allison smiled as Remus began packing up the Pensieve and walked up to Harry. She sighed and looked up at him with warmth. "I don't know if I can apologize anymore." She said.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Its ok. I'm really not focused on that anymore. All that maters is that I have met you." He said. He gave her a quick hug and then shifted uncomfortably. "Would it be alright if...maybe, I could come over again? Sometime soon?" he asked.

Allison laughed and hugged him again. "Of course! My door is always open to you." She said.

Harry smiled and gave her a quick squeeze, feeling rather light headed. He sighed as Remus came up level with him, the crate under his arm again. "Well, I don't know when it will be the next time, but hopefully you wont have to wait another three years." Remus said.

Allison laughed and nodded. "Good. I've missed you, you know." She said.

Remus smiled and looked at Harry. "You'll be alright getting home?" he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "_Yes_ Remus, I'll be fine." Harry said.

Allison laughed up at them. Clearly, Remus was rather protective of Harry and his comings and goings. "I'll see you two later." She said.

Harry and Remus smiled and disapparated out of sight.

Allison looked around her empty living room and let out a scream of laughter. She ran over her papers and threw herself onto the couch, laughing hysterically. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Did you _see_ that Lils? He didn't hate me!" she called. She smiled and closed her eyes. "He's so beautiful." She muttered to herself.

* * *

"Ginny! _Ginny_!"

Ginny Weasley screamed as Harry threw himself on top of her, making the bed shake and her book fly out of her hand. She burst out laughing as he hugged her tightly around the middle, his head resting securely against her chest.

"Harry! You scared the _hell_ out of me! What's wrong?" she laughed.

Harry kissed her stomach and looked up at her, his smile almost as bright as his eyes. "Why would anything be wrong?" he asked.

Ginny retrieved her book with a large stretch and sat up a bit against the bed-head. "You throw yourself on top of me like a bombs about to go off and you reckon nothing's going on? I'm not buying that 4-eyes." She said, playfully poking his nose.

Harry smiled and sat up, sitting cross-legged next to her knees. "Guess who I met today. You'll never guess." He said, practically wetting himself in excitement.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Then why did you ask me to, you fool? Ok, who was it?" she asked, looking back at her book.

Harry smiled smugly. "My Godmother." He said simply.

Ginny's head snapped to face him and her mouth dropped open in shock. "You're..._godmother_? I didn't even know you_ had_ a Godmother!" she breathed.

"I know! I only found out about her this afternoon. Remus took me to meet her."

Ginny marked her page with her finger and leant up towards him. "Oh baby, that's great! So, what's she like?" she asked, looking interested.

"Well, she's...' Harry trailed off, looking put out. "Um, well...I didn't really get much of a chance to get to know her that well. Personality wise, I mean. I have to be home in a few minutes." He said, brandishing his watch at her.

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "Kind of a head rush though, eh? Meeting your Godmother after all this time." She said, looking at her book again.

Harry let out a laugh and nodded. "Understatement." He said. Ginny smiled distractedly as her eyes scanned the page she was reading. Harry cocked his head to the side and read the title of the book. "Don't tell me you're doing homework for Snape." He said, looking at the potions textbook as if it were a maggot.

Ginny giggled. "I, unlike you, have NEWT's this year. Potions is bloody hard enough, let alone having Grease-head on your back for not studying. I intend to be four steps ahead at any cost." She said pompously.

Harry smirked and leant over her book, his nose almost touching hers. "I wasn't aware I was dating Percy and Hermione in the form of a beautiful young redhead." He muttered, teasing her lips with his.

Ginny smiled, placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him properly. But before either of them could get carried away, she pushed him back. "You have to go home." She said.

Harry groaned. "Can't I stay?" he pouted.

Ginny smiled and shook her head, although feeling exactly the same was as him. "I don't want to get in trouble. I don't want _you_ to get in trouble." She said.

Harry sighed and stood up. "Ok, fine. But, you'll be at Ron and Hermione's tomorrow wont you?" he asked.

Ginny nodded and looked at her book again. "Yes I shall. Kiss my feet good-bye." She said, sticking her foot out to him.

Harry smiled, placed a hand under her heel and kissed the top of her foot softly. "Until next time." He said, placing a hint of accent in his voice.

Ginny smiled and bowed her head respectfully. "I love you too." She said.

Harry winked at her, blew her a kiss and disapparated.

* * *

A/n – Wow. A lot longer than the other chapter. I know Allison's excuse was a little weak, but when you think back to Harry's reaction when Sirius died, he felt the same. He wanted to just run away. I see Allison as being deeply hurt by loosing so many people in the same night. 

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Now we can move it along just a tad. Thanks for your reviews guys! KNOCKOUT STUFF!

* * *

Allison watched as Remus read over another list at his small dining table, his brow knotted in thought as his eyes scanned the page repeatedly.

"What's the homework for?" she asked, flicking the top of his page with the end of her pencil.

"Harry's birthday party. You know, guest lists, appropriate spells...all that jazz." Remus muttered, picking up another paper and comparing it with the one still in his right hand.

"Why are_ you_ doing it?" She asked, writing another sentence to her already full page of writing.

"I offered. The boy needs a good holiday from work and thinking. He needs to just...be a slob. Be a...a...'

"Teenager?" Allison offered, smiling.

Remus smiled and nodded. "Exactly." He said.

Allison nodded and leant over to get a look at the guest list in Remus's hands. "Pretty short isn't it?" she asked.

"Well, Harry isn't one for the big extravagance of parties and such. Only good friends are coming. He wrote this list out himself." He said. "But...hmm." He added, squinting at the page. He laughed and shook his head.

"What? Who's he got?" she asked, smiling.

"Its not who he's got. It's who he _hasn't_ got. See? His Aunt, Uncle and cousin aren't on the list." He said, brandishing the list in Harry's scratchy handwriting.

Allison let out a long laugh through her lips. "Petunia and Vernon? I don't blame him. Why on earth would anyone invite _them_ to anything?" she asked indignantly.

Remus sighed. "Don't you start. They're his family." Remus said, looking as if he had had this exact same conversation with Harry.

"That's not family. That's an unfortunate sexual accident in relation to alcohol and genes. If Harry doesn't want them there, then they shouldn't be invited. _I _see no problem never seeing those people again." Allison said, looking determined.

"But they raised him! He owes them at least some acknowledgement for that." Remus said.

Allison looked like she had choked on something foul. "How _did_ they raise him Remus? I'd really like to know how the boy showed up for his first day at Hogwarts." She said, discarding her pencil.

"Its not for me to tell you. If Harry wants to ...'

"He won't mind you telling me _that_ at least. Come on, how much did they tell him?" she asked.

Remus looked at her and frowned in defeat, knowing she was more likely to kiss Snape than back down now. "They didn't tell him anything. Hagrid told him everything when he went to fetch him. They weren't even going to send him." Remus said carefully.

Allison seemed so angry, she went into a deadly calm state, staring hard at Remus as if looking at the Dursley's in front of him. "You mean...he didn't even know why he was an orphan?" she asked firmly.

Remus shook his head regretfully. "Nope. He thought James and Lily died in a car accident. That's how he was told he got his scar." He said, taping his forehead.

Allison grit her teeth. "And you mean to tell me... he's still there?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I don't like it either! As soon as Dumbledore gives the word, he's coming here. I can't wait to have him...where are you going?" Remus asked quickly.

Allison had stood up and grabbed her keys from the bench. "To do something I should have done a long time ago."

* * *

Harry did up his other shoelace on the final step of the stairs, stood up and jumped the remaining step. He walked casually into the kitchen and sighed under his breath. _Nothing ever bloody changes around here_ he thought.

Uncle Vernon was sitting at the table, his coffee in one hand and the paper strewed out on the table in front of him. Aunt petunia was sitting at the bench, a cup of tea in her small hand and peering out the window. Their neighbors had just ordered a new spa for their outdoor setting, and she obviously had to be in on all the gossip.

But Dudley was no longer around very much. Not now that he had his girlfriend. Harry suppressed a gag at the thought. _The poor girl. How do they even...urhg. No, the sheer mechanics of it are too gross to comprehend._

Harry cleared his throat to make his presence known to the two occupants of the kitchen. "I'm going out now. I'll see you tonight." He said, nodding. He turned on his heel to leave, but alas...

"Hold it!" Uncle Vernon barked.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned around again. "Yes?" he asked, trying to keep his patience.

"Where are you going boy?" Uncle Vernon asked, looking suspiciously up at Harry.

"To see Ginny." He said simply. "That alright with you?"

Uncle Vernon blew up and went slightly purple. "You're not going anywhere until you've cleaned out that guttering. No gallivanting off to converse with you're...well, people like you." He said. He frequently avoided saying 'your girlfriend' or anything like that to Harry.

This time, Harry did roll his eyes in sight of him. "Get Dudley to do it. I'm going out." He said stubbornly.

At this, Uncle Vernon stood up and walked intimidatingly over to Harry. Harry held back the massive urge to laugh as his Uncle's head came up to his nose. "You're not going out, end of story. Get your body up that ladder and do your chores." He said through grit teeth, poking Harry in the chest.

Harry however, held his ground. Being the height he was, he was no longer threatened by this. Harry had grown rather tall, but nowhere near as tall as Ron. His build was firm and fit, with good examples of male physique. A far cry from the skinny little boy he was only a few years ago.

"I told Ginny I would meet her at two thirty this afternoon. Look at the time! I can't cancel on her now!" he said irritably.

"Then you'll have to stand her up!" Aunt Petunia said, breaking her silence. "You still live under this roof, meaning you will pull your weight!" she snapped.

Harry bit back the urge to yell at his aunt, look at his Uncle one last time and finally let his head droop in defeat. _I cant be bothered doing this anymore_ he thought tiredly.

Uncle Vernon smiled in satisfaction and shoved him slightly. "Good. Bucket and Ladder are in the shed. Oh, and get the door." He snapped as the doorbell rang.

Harry watched him sit down for a moment, before muttering angrily under his breath and walked to the door. He opened it and his bad mood was instantly wiped away.

"Allison! What...what are you...'

"Are they home?" Allison snapped, looking around him into the house.

Harry blinked in surprise. She seemed to be crackling with the energy of her irritation. "Who?"

"The Dursleys! Are they home?" she asked.

Harry scratched his chest. "Well, my Aunt and Uncle are, but Dudley's out and...' That was as far as he got, as Allison strode past him into the house, her eyes narrowed. Harry shut the door and followed her down the hall towards the kitchen.

Allison stood in the doorway and looked in. _My god. Haven't changed a bit! _She thought. "Hello Petunia. Vernon" She said bitterly.

Aunt Petunia looked around and did a double take as she spotted the woman standing in her house. "_Allison_? What on earth...what are you doing here?" she asked, hopping off the stool.

Allison watched as Vernon stood up, ready to protect Petunia. "Just a casual visit. Oh, and I'm also taking Harry with me." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_What_!" The three other people shouted. But where the Dursley's was a tone of outrage, Harry was in complete shock.

"Now wait just a minute! You cant just stroll in here after...'

"17 years!" Allison yelled, poking Vernon in the chest accusingly. He and Petunia took a significant step backwards. "17 years he's had to put up with your discriminative crap...but no more!" she snapped.

She glared at the two adults in front of her for a moment, before turning to Harry. He stepped back a little in discomfort; afraid she was going to yell at him too. But her irritation melted away instantly and was replaced with a warm smile. "That's only if you want to come with me, of course." She said.

Harry glanced at the Dursleys for a moment. "But um, Dumbledore said...'

"Oh bugger him. Do you want to or not?" she said, smirking.

Harry let out a small laugh. "Well, I _do_. But...'

"No buts! Upstairs. Come on!" she said, grabbing his arm and leading him up the stairs.

Harry let out a laugh of surprise as he left his relatives in the hall, feeling absolute stunned. He directed Allison to his room and let her go in first. As he watched her fuss around the room, muttering something about Petunia being a horse, he couldn't help but remember what Remus had said.

_Was my mum that assertive?_ He wondered, watching Allison jump onto his bed and begin bouncing.

"Nice bed." She said sarcastically.

Harry smiled and started packing with a wave of his wand. "Better than the bed in the cupboard under the stairs." He muttered.

But she had heard him. "Under the stairs? Don't tell me they put you in there to punish you." She said.

"No." Allison let out a sigh of relief. "I slept in there until just before I came to Hogwarts." Harry added.

Allison looked up at him in horror. "You...you slept in a _cupboard_?" she asked, looking at him with an expression he couldn't read.

He nodded slowly and locked his trunk. "Yeah. Under the stairs." He said.

Allison looked like she very much wanted to say something, but smiled and looked out the window. _In a cupboard? My godson in a cupboard! For 11 years! _

In no time at all, Harry was done packing all his current possessions. Over the years he still had not acquired many personal items, but the ones he did he simply shrunk and placed in the knapsack Ginny had given to him two years ago at Christmas.

Allison stood up and levitated his trunk in front of her. She laughed as he opened his mouth to protest. "No, I'm fine. Just...lets get the hell out of here." She said, smiling.

Harry laughed, nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Ok. Are you sure you...'

"_Yes_! Lets go!"

Harry walked down the stairs to the hall, listening as the sound of hurried footsteps filled his ears. As he walked into the entrance hall, he understood why. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia must have been waiting anxiously in the kitchen, for they were on their feet once more, Vernon standing protectively in front of his wife.

Harry felt Allison brush past him and leave his truck levitating level with his shoulder. She walked into the kitchen and sighed. "You going to say goodbye to him?" she said. Harry had the distant feeling she was talking more to one specific person.

Vernon seemed to be sizing up the situation, as well as the woman in front of him. He looked at Harry and cleared his throat. "Goodbye boy." He said stiffly.

Harry nodded, not really caring if they said goodbye or not. But Allison didn't seem satisfied with that.

She took another step towards them. "Petunia, I have a few more things to say to you." She said. "Vernon, move aside please." She said impatiently, still looking at the woman behind him.

"Oh no. Don't think I'm going to let you...'

"Move out of the bloody way!" Allison snapped, pointing her wand at the beefy man in front of her.

Vernon seemed to whimper in fear as he stared at the tip of her wand. Harry was far to interested in what Allison wanted to discuss with his aunt to even try to remind her of niceties to muggles.

Finally, he moved aside and sat down heavily on his seat. Allison grabbed Petunia's arm and pulled her towards Harry. "Why on earth, did you treat Harry like this? Like...he was merely a bug?" she asked.

Petunia looked at Harry, then back at Allison. "I don't need to make excuses for the way I bring children up. If you're so concerned about it, why didn't _you _ever try and find him?" she retorted.

Harry saw Allison wince, but it was discreet. She flared up again, but kept her cool. "Don't change this around to be my fault. The point is you had this wonderful, amazing boy in your care and yet, you treated him like nothing but an inconvenience." She said, sounding astounded.

Harry felt something as he watched his Aunt's face change to...soft. Open.

"Just tell me why Petunia." Allison asked, although it seemed she already knew the answer.

Petunia sniffed and looked at the floor. Was it guilt Harry saw in her?

For a long moment, she didnt speak. But when she finally did, it was throaty and shaky. "Because every time I looked at him...' she started. She looked up at Harry and held his gaze.

"Yes?" Allison pressed softly.

Petunia sighed. "Every time I looked into his eyes...I saw her." She whispered.

Allison smiled weakly in satisfaction and took a step backwards to Harry. She looked up at him. "I'll see you in the car." She said.

Harry nodded, distantly noticing her leave the house with his trunk and walk out into the sunny street. His body was tingling as his Aunt gave him the most foreign look he had ever received from her.

He took a few steps towards her, but she lowered her eyes and looked at the floor. "Aunt Petunia...' he started.

"No." she said sternly, cutting him off. "Just... just go." She muttered.

Harry bent his head down, placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up, making her look into his eyes. He smiled and did something he never imagined sharing with her before.

He kissed her on the forehead.

Petunia seemed to flinch in surprise as he pulled away. He took a step back and walked toward the door. But before taking his last step out of the doorway of Number Four, Privet drive, he gave her one last smile.

"Well, bye then." He said. He nodded, adjusted his bag on his shoulder and crossed the threshold, closing the door behind him.

* * *

A/N – Please tell me if this is going too slow. I just like taking my time and putting little details in. Next chapter should be a good one...I hope!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Lets make his relationship develop a little bit more, shall we?

* * *

Harry smiled and blinked the warm summer sunrays out of his eyes as he and Allison drove down the highway in her red, convertible Mustang. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, still in a mind-numbing phase over what had just transpired.

He laughed as her blonde hair flayed out magnificently behind her, her sunglasses fixed securely on her nose as she mimed along with the radio. "You into music much?" he asked, smirking.

Allison laughed and looked at him. "Don't pull cheek with me boy. My car, therefore my taste in music." She said. She chuckled, leant over and popped the glove box open for him as they came to a red light. "There's some CD's in there if you want to listen to them. I give you permission to be DJ, and trust me...that's an honor." She said.

Harry smiled and pulled out the cases of CD's she had. As he flipped through them, he looked at her again for a moment. "So, you'd know Aunt Petunia rather well eh?" he asked.

Allison put the car into gear once more and accelerated. "Sadly yes. But, most of the time I stayed over at Lily's she stayed out of the way. Probably terrified we were going to turn her into a bullfrog or something. Maybe we should of come to think of it. She's be much more good looking." She said, smirking.

Harry let out a stunned laugh and felt slightly embarrassed. "You know, it was nice of you to come and get me an all. But, Dumbledore's going to pop a fuse when he finds out what you've done." He said.

Allison simply smiled and changed gear again. "What's he going to do? Give me detention? As long as you don't get in trouble for it, then I'm fine." She said airily.

Harry snorted. "Hard to get blamed for your own abduction." He muttered. Allison laughed and hit him on the knee. He ran his hands over the dashboard, still fiddling with the pile of music in his lap. "Where did you get this car anyway?"

"Isn't she a _gem_? I got her as soon as I got enough money from my stay in the states. Among other things. But nah, this is my pride and joy." She said, stroking the steering wheel fondly.

Harry nodded as they rounded another corner. "So, you went to the states right after Mum and Dad died yeah?" he asked.

"Hmm mmm."

"So you just...packed up and left? What did you do for money? Where did you live?" he asked, suddenly quite curios.

Allison smiled. "I got no trouble getting a job at an American newspaper. They read my work and hired me then and there. It took me a while to find my feet, but I got on ok. As for living...well, I have a friend in the states. I stayed with her." She said.

Harry nodded, storing this information away for future discussion. Right now, he wanted broad details of everything. He looked at the cd in his hand and snorted. "_ABBA_?" he laughed, holding it up.

Allison broke again at more traffic lights and looked at him. "Excuse me? ABBA is good bloody culture, and it would do you good to learn some of their songs. Here...' she said. Harry didn't even have time to protest as she grabbed the CD and placed it in the player with lightning speed. Music began playing and Allison laughed.

"Oh yeah. That's the stuff! _Friday night and the nights are low...looking out for a place to go..._come on boy, sing!" Allison said, turning the volume up.

Harry blushed and sunk slightly into his seat, trying not to show his embarrassment. It was funny to watch Allison not care that the people in surrounding cars were giving her strange looks. She simply smiled at them, capped her shades and continued singing.

She looked at him and laughed. "Oh ok. Something for you. Lets see now..." she said, sorting through the pile on her lap. Luckily the red light was a long cycle; otherwise she would have been caught out. "Ah, here we go. A bit of heavy metal for you." She said, slipping in a new cd and placing her ABBA one out of sight.

Harry watched as she set the cd to the right track, put the car into gear once more and drove through the intersection. Harry felt more relaxed as a rock song came on. He sat up and rested his elbow on the door.

He tapped his foot along with the music, recognizing it as one that Hermione had been obsessed with recently. He looked at Allison and laughed to himself. She was also bouncing along with it, screwing up her face in enjoyment and tapping her fingers on the wheel.

"So, you and Sirius must have been good friends." Harry said suddenly.

Allison was so shocked she made the car stall for a moment. She laughed nervously and got herself together. "What makes you say that?" she queried.

"Well, you're both my Godparents. That's got to count for something. I mean, the only other factor could be that you and him were together." He laughed. And then Harry realized what he had implied as he saw the look on Allison's face. "Wait..._were_ you together?" he asked, turning in his seat.

Allison cleared her throat and looked in the mirror. "Um, well...yes. Yes, Sirius and I were together for a while." She said.

Harry smiled, exposing his teeth. "Yeah? How long for?" he asked.

Allison shifted again. "Well, right up until he was arrested actually. Well, there was a little break between...but yeah. We stared in 7th year, just like James and Lily." She said.

Harry laughed and looked back out at the street. "I never really saw Sirius as the type to have a girl. Makes you wonder what else he didn't tell me." He said.

Allison was quiet for a moment, before she looked at him. "Where is he now?" she asked.

It was Harry's turn to get nervous. "Who? Sirius?". At Allison's nod, he looked away from her. "Well er, that's hard to explain." He said_. I can't tell her this now. Not yet. It has to be at the right time. _

"Complicated? How so?" she pushed.

Harry sighed. "It just is." He said simply.

Allison nodded, deciding he must have been a touchy subject for some reason. _Are they fighting about something? What's happened?_ "Ok, that's fine." She said. The prospect of seeing her old flame after all this time was strangely exciting. "Is he safe at least? I mean, no one's going to find him are they?" she asked.

Harry looked at her and smiled. "No. No one will find him." He said.

Allison nodded and turned a corner. "Well, enough about him. Tell me more about you." She said.

"What do you want to know that isn't already written in the history books?" he asked bitterly.

Allison however, cracked a small smile. "That's not you. That's the Boy-Who-Lived in them books. I want to know about Harry Potter. My Godson" She said, giving him a small smile.

Harry returned it, feeling rather tight in the chest. "Well er, ask me anything. What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Ok." She looked around for things to ask him, even at her steering wheel. "Can you drive?" she asked.

Harry snorted and drummed his fingers on his knees. "No way! Uncle Vernon would never take them time to teach me something like that, or even pay for someone else to. He wouldn't even let me in the car." He said.

Allison smiled and nodded. "No one else could teach you?" she asked. She turned into a quieter street, leaving the bustle of the main roads behind.

Harry frowned in through. "Well, Remus doesn't know how to drive, nor does he have a car in which to learn himself. I just never really thought about asking anyone for lessons." He said.

"Well, I'll teach you if you want. I trust you behind the wheel of my baby girl." She said, talking patronizingly to the steering wheel beneath her hands.

Harry chuckled as she pulled into her driveway with skill and effortlessness. "That would be fantastic. If you don't mind." He said.

Allison killed the motor and smirked. "Any bumps and bruises can be magicked away anyway Harry. Its no big drama." She muttered.

Harry laughed as she stood on the top of the door and jumped out of her car, landing skillfully on the driveway. "Hey, if I can handle a Hungarian Horntail, I think I can handle one simple little Mustang." He said simply.

Allison and Harry walked into the house, carrying his small about of luggage. She walked straight through the hall and up the corridor. Harry tagged along behind, taking in the parts of her house he had not seen in their first visit. It was rather large, now that he thought about it.

"All this room for one person?" he asked.

Allison laughed softly and opened a door on the left. "Well, it's only been one person for about 2 years now. My Boyfriend and his daughter moved in here, ready to become permanent residents." She walked in and dumped Harry's trunk at the foot of the double bed.

Harry looked around the large room and suddenly felt rather uncomfortable at the luxurious expanse of slumber chambers. But he did not comment, as Allison was still talking.

"Anyway, we were all ready to get engaged until he hit me." She said.

Harry whipped around from the window he was staring out of and stared at her, his face hard. "He hit you?" he asked.

Allison nodded and fussed around the room, straightening things up. "Oh, not very hard. Just a slap over the face. But it was enough for me to kick the bastard out. His daughter I didn't mind saying goodbye to either. Bit snobby for my liking." She said.

Harry sniffed in amusement and looked at the empty owl cage at his feet. He head Allison's silent movement on the floorboards as she moved towards the door.

"Well, I'll let you have some time to get settled. I'll be downstairs making afternoon tea when you're ready to join me." She said.

Harry looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you. I'll be down soon." He said. Harry watched as she shut the white door, leaving him alone in this new environment.

The bedroom was probably double the size of his old one. The double bed was against the wall to his left with a nice view of the neighborhood from the bay window. The seat at the window had cushions on it, making it look like a very romantic place to sit. There wasn't too much furniture to make it cluttered, but enough to make it seem like home.

Strangely enough, the walls were painted in a forget-me-not blue.

Harry smiled, walked over to the window and pushed the shutters open, letting the warm summer air fill his new room. He looked at the bed behind him and felt a feeling of smarts coming on.

"Yeah,' he said. 'This'll do."

* * *

Harry gulped down his glass of Butterbeer, trying to extinguish the spicy feeling his mouth as the hot sauce coerced over his tongue.

"Id's nod funny." Harry said, his tongue poking out as Allison laughed at him.

She took another bite of her pizza and giggled. She had bought him with extra hot Barbeque sauce."Its not _that_ bad Harry. You'll get used to it." She said.

Harry left the tip of his tongue poking out slightly, trying to cool his mouth down. "Yes id ith. I don'd know how you can thand it." He said.

Allison erupted into another fit of giggles as she took a bite of garlic bread. "You're so much like James." She said, shaking her head.

Harry smiled and pulled his tongue back in. "That's what Sirius used to say. '_So much like Prongs you are_'. I think he thought I had short term memory loss or something." He said.

Allison snorted and cracked her knuckles. "Are you and Sirius...ok?" she asked. "Its just, you seem a but touchy when I mention him." She said.

Harry looked up from his plate and considered her for a moment. _Tell her. Go on. Now's as good a time as any_ he thought solemnly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Allison, I don't know quite how to say this." He said softly.

Allison frowned slightly, her joyful features calming down as she took in the seriousness of this situation. "Just say whatever it is Harry. If it makes you feel better." She said.

Harry bit his lip and hesitated. "Sirius is...' he started. He didn't want to even say the words. "Allison...Sirius is dead." He said, almost inaudibly.

Harry felt a wave of sadness as he watched his words hit Allison like a semi trailer. Her face could not hide the fact that she was crushed with the sudden news. Harry wanted to do something to comfort her, but felt it best to just leave her for a moment.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity of silence, Alison made a small sob-like noise. She looked up at Harry, her eyes large. "He's...you mean, dead as in..._dead_?" she asked.

Harry nodded, his face empathetic. "Yeah." He said. He felt stupid for not having the comforting words that seemed to come so easily for others.

Allison nodded and looked at the table. "How long...I mean, when did he...'

"Two and a half years ago." Harry said. "He um...he died in the Department of Mysteries." He said.

At this, Allison did look up. "What was he doing there?" she asked.

Harry took in a deep, shaky breath and proceeded to describe the events of his 5th year at Hogwarts. The dreams he had, his Occlumency lessons, how Sirius was imprisoned in his childhood home for all that time...

Harry finished some time later with a feeling of freedom. As if re-accounting everything from that traumatic year had been some sort of cleansing ceremony. But his relief was short-lived as he saw Allison's dismay.

"Are...you alright?" Harry asked.

Allison nodded and smiled weakly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She said. She pushed her plate of pizza away and stood up. "I'm just...I'm going for a lay down. I'll see you at supper Harry. Ten thirty sharp." She said, smirking.

Harry nodded and watched her walk out of the kitchen, feeling relieved, yet horrible at the same time.

* * *

Harry tip-toes to the bedroom that had to be Allison's, as it was the only one left he had not searched. She had not come down for supper at ten thirty sharp, so an hour later; Harry made his way to her room with caution.

_Perhaps I should just leave her_ he wondered, staring at the white door in front of him. But some force kept him in his mindset. He sighed a pressed his ear to the door. No sounds could be heard.

Harry sucked in a breath and turned the door handle, pushing the door inwards slightly. "Allison?" he muttered, sticking his head into the room through the small opening in the door.

The room was in darkness, save for the streaks of moonlight filtering through the gap in the curtains. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the light, but once they did he finally spotted her. She was sitting on the end of her bed, looking at something in her lap.

Harry entered the room softly and shut the door behind him. "Allison, are you ok?" he asked.

Allison continued to look down as Harry stood in front of her. Harry could see tears streaked down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I didn't come down for supper." She whispered.

Harry smiled and put his hand over one of hers. He looked down at what was in her lap and felt a shiver. It must have been 20 years old almost, for it was Allison and Sirius in their summer bathing suits, sitting by a pool and both wearing sunglasses. They were shoving each other playfully out of the vision of the camera, occasionally kissing each other tenderly and stroking the other's hair.

Harry smiled as he looked at his Godfather in what must have been his physical prime. He was very well built and seemed very tanned.

"This is only one of the few pictures I have left of him. Most of them I burnt. You know, in revenge." She said, smiling.

Harry bent down in front of her. "Do you...want me to leave?" he asked.

At this, Allison looked down at him with alarm. "No Harry. Don't ever leave." She said.

Harry felt a flush of something new as he watched her place the picture frame down at her side and stroke his hair. "You're all I have left. You and Remus...' she choked out.

Harry smiled. "I'm not going anywhere." He said.

Allison let out a laugh and a sigh. "That's what Sirius said." she said. This seemed the end of her tether, as she burst into tears.

Harry sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, remaining silent. He didn't want to tell her everything would be alright. He knew he didn't want to hear that ether in states like this.

So, he simply held her, letting her sorrow flow out of her.

* * *

A/n – Sorry it took me long guys! You have the patience of really good doctors. Yeah, that was meant to be a joke.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! You all rock my world!

* * *

The first thing Harry got when he showed up and knocked on Remus's front door was a scream and a door slammed in his face. Harry blinked in surprise and laughed.

"Don't you even _think _about coming in here Harry Potter!" Called a familiar female voice.

Harry rolled his eyes and let his forehead rest on the door with a slight thump. "Mrs. Weasley, come _on_! I have to get in there!" he called.

"Oh no you don't. You cannot come in here until tonight! Remus, Arthur and I are still organizing things for you. Now...go away!" she said.

Harry smiled. He could tell such simple words were agony for her to say. "Oh Mrs. Weasley, you don't really mean that do you? Me, your favorite possible future son-in-law who...'

"Don't you get her to open the bloody door like that, cause you know she will!" came Arthur's voice. He hit the door softly in playful annoyance. "Harry, you can't see this until tomorrow night." He said.

Harry rolled his eyes, grasped the handle and pushed the door open a fraction. "Remus, can I get a ruling here?" he called, not actually looking into the house.

There was a familiar, sarcastic sigh and footsteps. "Harry, do you really expect me to overrule such a wonderful woman such as Molly? Now really, isn't there anything you could be doing today besides being here?" Remus asked.

Harry stepped back as Remus poked his head out the door. Harry bit his lip as he heard Mrs. Weasley being dragged away by her husband ("_He. cant. come. in_!"), as Remus rolled his eyes.

"I need my old Transfiguration book I left in the guestroom." He said.

Remus nodded and went back into the house. Harry quirked an eyebrow at the closed door in front of him. _God, so much bloody planning for me._ _I can't wait until tomorrow night! _He thought excitedly.

The door opened once more and Remus's hand appeared, holding Harry's book. He took it and shook Remus's hand. "Thanks old man. I'll see you later." He said.

"Sure thing." Remus said. "No! Molly, not the fireplace!"

Harry laughed as Remus slammed the door shut. He walked out into the street and flipped through his book, looking for a safe place to apparate at the same time.

* * *

"So, he wouldn't let you in?"

Harry stirred the pot of soup and groaned in agreement. "Nup. Slammed the door in my face. Even Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let me in. My charms didn't work." Harry said, smirking.

Hermione's laughter could be heard over the cordless phone as Harry held the reciever to his ear with his shoulder. "You couldn't charm a snake. She's as immune to your pretty eyelash battering as Ginny is." She laughed.

Harry sniffed in amusement and turned the stove down. "Don't insult my talents in such a way, woman. I have great personality, charm and charisma." He said pompously, making his way around Allison's kitchen.

"Yeah, ok.' Hermione sighed and there was a pause. "What are you doing?"

"Making lunch and reading." He said.

Another pause from the other end of the phone. "_Reading_? Reading what?" she asked disbelievingly.

Harry smiled and looked at the book open on the bench beside him. "Minnie's books. 7th grade." He said, turning the page with the end of the wooden spoon in his hand.

Hermione let out a splutter of shock and laughter. "Are you _high_? You wouldn't even read it during NEWT's! Why on earth are you reading it now?" she asked.

Harry smirked and tasted his pumpkin soup. A little more salt... 'Do I need a reason? I have to put my glasses to some use." He said.

Hermione snorted and seemed to zone out for a moment. Harry frowned as she let out a small giggle and whispered something. And it was when he heard a familiar noise that he knew what was going on.

"OI! No making out on the phone! That's dis_gusting_! Cant I have a bloody conversation with my best friend without her boyfriend trying to feel her up?" he called.

Hermion laughed and there was a click. "Not like you've ever done the same thing, right?" came Ron's deep voice. He had picked up the extension.

"Maybe so, but not on the phone. Its good manners!" he said, smiling.

Hermione laughed. "We are in love." She said, as if that were a sufficient reason for making out on the phone. "Besides, you could be with Ginny right now if you wanted to. I bet she's really lonely by herself." she sang suggestively.

"She's in Romania with Charlie!" Harry said.

Ron laughed and appeared to be moving around. "Only until tomorrow. Besides, who says you cant Apparate or Portkey over there and surprise her?" he asked.

Harry looked at his soup with a stunned expression, as if looking into Ron's face and not the bubbling concoction. "Do my ears deceive me? You're actually _encouraging_ me to go to your sister and be with her?" he asked.

Ron laughed. "Don't get too cocky. What are you doing right now anyway?"

"He's reading." Hermione said.

"Reading? What could he possibly be reading?"

"A school book." Hermione laughed. "I couldn't believe it myself...'

Harry smiled and began serving his soup as Hermione and Ron momentarily forgot he was actually on the phone as well. They did that sometimes, whether it be in this situation or in person. He changed a look at the paragraph he was reading and frowned.

_Stupid book. Doesn't tell me anything really that helpful about..._

"Harry? Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I just...I'm serving my soup." He said.

"Mmm. Soup...' came Ron's moan.

"I'm not making you soup!" Hermione said suddenly. "I'm going out with mum and you're coming with me!" she said.

Harry laughed as Ron groaned in protest. "Harry, you coming?" Ron asked hopefully.

Harry chuckled as he grabbed a spoon from the drawer and sat down at the table with his soup and book. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm actually just going to bum around here today. Maybe snoop through Allison's stuff." He joked.

Ron and Hermione laughed. "Ok. Well, we'll see you tomorrow night, if not sooner." Hermione said.

Harry nodded, even thought they could not see him. "No problem. Have fun you two."

Ron laughed and sighed. "With two Granger women? I doubt it very..._OW_! Hermione that _hurt_!"

* * *

Harry switched the TV on and relaxed into the leather recliner. _Gees, it should be illegal for a chair to be this comfy. _He thought happily. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his eyes relaxing for a moment. He had been reading for quite a few hours and was feeling a bit light-headed by it all.

Harry opened his eyes again and changed channels with the remote at his side. _Nothing...nothing...ooh, sport. No, nothing...soapies...infomercial..._ Harry threw the remote aside with a frown, feeling bored once more. He looked around and saw another remote for the VCR. He smiled, picked it up and pointed it at the player.

"And God said, let there be video viewing for Harry Potter." He said. He pressed play and the video started. "And there was!" he laughed.

He watched as the video got playing properly. It was a home video, taken apparently a few years ago. As Harry watched, he realized it was Allison in a bathing suit, laughing at something the person behind the video had said.

Harry turned the volume up slightly, curious as to what this video contained.

Everything seemed simple enough. Allison seemed to be having a good time, sitting at the edge of someone's pool with her feet dangling in the water beneath her. Harry watched as someone new entered the frame and he felt his male, hormone-driven innards turn.

She was extremely good looking. Her silky brown hair was down to her shoulders and her figure was obviously well taken care of. She looked a bit older that Allison, but only just. She sat down next to Allison and wrapped her arm around her, smiling and exposing a row of perfect teeth.

A man laughed, obviously the cameraman and did some funky movement with the camera. The woman with Allison laughed and poked her tongue out. "No, Allison is not here for you're perverted viewing pleasure Roger." She shouted, her American accent showing through.

"Perverted? That guy can look at me all he wants." Said Allison, smirking at the camera.

"Anytime shorty!" the guy called.

Harry laughed as Allison stood up and bombed into the pool, making the other woman squeal in mock irritation. "Jesus Jessup! No freaking bombing!" she shouted, standing up.

Allison flicked water out of her eyes and smiled up at the woman. "Lily taught me that. Pretty good huh?"

Harry smiled as the woman nodded, smiled fondly for a moment and then jumped in also, almost landing directly on to of Allison. The two women played abusively for a moment, before the camera moved and showed the face of the man who had been filming.

"Two gorgeous women, totally wet and wearing bikinis! Guys, it don't get much better than that!" he laughed, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry snorted as the camera moved back to the two girls. Indeed, both of them were rather pretty. Harry had noticed this about Allison as soon as he had first seen her. Being the 18-year-old boy he was, he could hardly miss such things.

Harry didn't know how long he watched Allison on the video, but he was suddenly interrupted.

"Having fun?" Came a female voice in his ear.

Harry leapt out of the seat and looked around in embarrassment at Allison as she smiled at him, taking her cloak off. "I er...I wasn't snooping or anything. It was in there and there was nothing on TV and...'

"Harry, its ok." Allison laughed, sitting down on the couch. She indicated for him to sit down. "I was watching this last night. I couldn't sleep." She said.

Harry sat down beside her and looked at her face for a moment. "Who are they?" he asked.

"The chick is Trinity Marshal. Good friend of ours. She worked with your mum at the Ministry for a while before she got transferred back home to Philadelphia. The spunk filming is her brother Roger. Gees, I tell you, I would have hooked him hook, line and sinker if he wasn't already married." She said dreamily.

Harry laughed and nodded. "You talk to her much now?" he asked.

"Not so much. We send the occasional letter of course. But, nothing along the lines of every day contact." She said sadly. And then Allison produced a large smile over her windblown face.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Remus would love to see her again. I know _she'd _love to see him again too." She said.

Harry smiled as he got Allison's meaning. "Were they...they..."

"Remus isn't the celibate prude he makes himself out to be. From a woman's point of view, I can tell you he's definitely one sexy werewolf." She said, smirking.

Harry let out a laugh. "Do you _fancy_ Remus by any chance?" Harry asked.

It was Allison's turn to laugh. "_Lupin?_ God no! That's like imagining being with your brother. Nah, Remus is too much of a good-boy." She said. "I like the tamable bad ones." She said.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Sirius." He said.

Allison stopped the video and stood up. "Got it in one sparky. Sirius was just...' she made an action with her hands in the air in front of her that bordered on inappropriate groping. "Oh, you won't want to hear that. I don't want be responsible for putting you in therapy." She said.

Harry laughed, got up and followed her into the kitchen. "Don't worry. I have two best friends to do that." He said.

Allison laughed and took two bottles of Butterbeer out of the fridge. She sat down with a sigh and handed Harry one. "Your dad was worried he would send you to therapy for all the times you busted him and Lily in the hallways." She giggled.

Harry laughed and screwed up his face. "They didn't...not in the hallways?" he asked.

Allison smiled. "So Lily told me. Oh, not actually _doing_ it...but it was close enough. You were quite the escape artist as a baby. If you didn't want to stay in your cot, then nothing was going to keep you there." She said.

Harry cracked the bottle open and smiled as Allison attempted to open hers. "I wish I was that good at escaping from Potions when I wanted to. I tell you, Snape could be such a...'

"Excuse me?" Allison said sharply, putting a hand up. "You didn't just say the word Snape did you?" she asked.

Harry nodded and opened Allison's bottle without any effort at all. "Yeah. Sadly." He said.

Allison made a strange expression between shock and disgust. "Severus Snape, a _Professor_? Dumbledore really _has_ lost the plot." She said. She took a swig of her drink and let out a content sigh after she swallowed. "I hope he didn't give you a hard time." She said.

Harry sniffed. "Not as hard as some, but still annoyingly so. I wasn't upset about saying goodbye to him, I tell you."

Allison snorted. "Slimy Git. He called Lily a...well, you can probably guess. Urgh, Slytherins. Not worth the time of day, any of them." She said.

Harry looked at her nervously for a moment. "The Sorting Hat nearly put _me_ in Slytherin." He said suddenly.

As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt a war-type battle of thoughts go on in his head._ What the hell did you say that for? And just after she finished expression her loathing for the lot of them! God, you really can be thick sometimes Potter..._

"You...you were nearly in Slytherin?" Allison asked, giving him her full attention.

Harry shifted under her stare. _Why did you tell her that? You haven't told anyone that! Not even Ron..._ 'Yeah. He, well '_it_' said that I would do well in Slytherin. That it would take me places and make me great." He admitted. "But, I firmly said I didn't want in Slytherin...so, it put me in Gryffindor." He said, smiling.

Allison smiled and nodded. "Wow. That must have been a head rush, especially after finding out you were a Parcelmouth." She said.

"Yeah, you've got no...Hey! How did _you_ know I was a Parcelmouth?" he asked.

Allison chuckled. "Harry, I _do_ read the paper's you know. It was big news when it finally came out. '_Boy who lives possesses same talents as He-who-must-not-be-named. Full story in page 3_...blah blah blah...' she rolled off, shaking her head. "OK, I'm ashamed to admit I read that article, but only to get the facts. I knew the parts about you being a raving lunatic were complete tripe." She said.

Harry sniffed in bitter amusement. "Yeah. People probably still think that." He muttered. He stared pensively at the table for a moment, before feeling eyes on him. He looked up and saw Allison watching him, a glint in her eye. "What?" he laughed.

"Say something." She said, leaning forward in interest.

"Say something? What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Say...oh, say 'I love Allison Jessup'." She said.

Harry snorted. "Ok. I love Allison Jess-"

"No you dolt! In _Parceltounge_!" she laughed, hitting him playfully.

Harry laughed and nodded. "Ok." He leant forward, smirked and hissed Snake language in her ear.

Allison laughed and shivered. "Oooh, that's creepy. But still incredibly cool. You charm the girls with that little trick?" she asked, taking another sip of her drink.

Harry smiled and shrugged. "Just one." He said.

Allison raised an eyebrow, but kept silent. _Who could be the lucky girl? I'll meet her tomorrow. He can't not invite her. Ooh, unless he's shy! Oh, how cute! How can he be so much like Lily and like James at the same time? I can even see some Sirius in..._

"Allison?"

Allison jumped as she realized Harry had been talking to him. "Yes sweetie, what is it?" she asked.

Harry frowned in thought. "I asked if you were ok today. I mean, finding out Sirius is innocent and dead in the same week must be pretty heavy for you." He said.

Allison looked at him and smiled. "Truthfully? No, I'm not ok. But I'm going to postpone my grief until the next fortnight, because you are here. You're more important at the moment." she said.

Harry shifted. "Allison, you know, its really not a good idea to bottle things in and...'

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore! I didn't know you had died and been reincarnated in Harry Potter!" she said, smiling. Harry shut his mouth and sighed with a smile. "I don't need the lecture Harry, although I do appreciate that you care so much. You just worry about turning 18 tomorrow." She said.

Harry smiled and nodded, sensing she was too stubborn to argue with. "Ok. Just you wait until you meet everyone. My friends are dying to meet you...especially Hermione." He said, shaking his head and laughing.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Allison asked suddenly, not able to control herself.

Harry burst out laughing and put a hand on his chest. "_Hermione_? God no! She's my surrogate sister and my best mate's girlfriend. Ha, that's funny. Hermione and me...' he trailed off, bursting into a fit of giggles again.

Allison smiled and stood up. "OK then. I'm off for my alone time. Think you can tidy this mess up for me?" she asked, pointing at the books strewed over the floor.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I was going to get it done hopefully before you came home."

"That's ok. I'll be back down for Dinner. Are you staying in?" she asked. Harry nodded and she smiled. "Good." She bent over and kissed him on the crown of his head.

Harry felt stunned as she simply tapped him on the shoulder and walked out of the room. She had kissed him without reason. It was a simple gesture of kindness and caring. Harry shivered at the thought. It was a motherly gesture.

He smiled dopily and stood up on shaky legs, hoping sincerely that that wouldn't be the last time she did that.

* * *

A/N – Yay! I'm trying to put humor in these chapters, but I think I'm failing miserably.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Ah, I love it when I get inspired to write. It's like meditation for me, even if sometimes it makes no sense at all. Smiles happily!

* * *

"Allison, why aren't you ready? You should be ready! Get up out of that chair...wipe that smile off your face!" Harry said hysterically, pacing in front of Allison.

She looked up from her book and watched him panic. "Harry, its one thirty in the afternoon." She said.

Harry rounded on her. "What's your point?" he asked.

"You're party is at eight." She said, smiling.

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but sighed and let his head droop. Allison laughed, got out of her chair and grabbed his hand. "You are as stressed as Chihuahua in a Chinese food shop, junior. Settle down, take a deep breath and take a load off." She said.

Harry smiled as she guided him over to the sofa and sat him down. "I can't help it if I'm neurotic." He said, resting his head on the back of the chair.

Allison snorted and sat back down in her own chair. "No. Its in your genes." She said. "Would you like me to make you something? Some lunch? A good sedative?"

Harry laughed and took his glasses off. "No, I'm fine. Thank you for thinking so highly of me though." He said. "If I can defeat the most feared wizard of all time, I think I can wait a few more hours until my party." He said.

Allison looked over at him and shivered. Without his glasses, he looked a great deal younger...not to mention vulnerable. His face was blank and innocent as he rested his eyes, completely unaware of her staring.

"So much crap rested on your shoulders, and yet you're still perfectly normal." She said, astounded.

Harry smiled, but did not open his eyes. "Well, I wouldn't say _totally_ normal. I do have an odd obsession with toothbrushes." He said.

Allison laughed. "See? It's amazing how wonderful you are. Almost too good to be true." She said. She sighed and continued to study his features. "Was that a hard day for you? The day you killed him?" she asked.

Harry seemed not to have heard her, as he made to sign of registering her question for a moment. And then he sighed and frowned slightly. "No. It wasn't." he stated firmly. "I was so reluctant to say those two words. Two words that would end everything. I don't know how many times I tried when practicing. 100 times? Maybe 200...I lost count. They just didn't seem right."

Allison clenched her jaw, listening intently. "What made you finally say them then?" she asked.

At this, Harry smiled. "A very, ultimate strong feeling of protection. I had to do it. No one else would...or could. I told myself that I would never have to say them again. Ever. That time would be the only time anyone would hear such things escape my lips." He said.

Allison shivered. He sounded like someone matured far beyond his real age. But she didn't dare interrupt him.

"I did it for everyone. That was the last favor. No more fighting evil, no more curses...' he trailed off. He shifted and cleared his throat. "I changed my mind about being an Auror that day." He said, smiling.

Allison gave him a few moments, before speaking again. "If people wanted your help again...would you be there for them?" she asked.

Harry seemed completely comfortable with her questions as he inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "Without thinking." He said.

Allison smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "You're such a good boy." She said sincerely.

Harry laughed and his eyes flew open again. He looked around with blurry eyes and slipped his glasses back on. "I thought you weren't into the good ones." He said, giving her a look.

Allison snorted and went back to her book, feeling the heavy moment lift with Harry's good humor. "I think for you I can make an exception." She said.

Harry chuckled, stood up and stretched, exposing his midriff. "Well, I'm going to have a shower and then I'm locking myself in my room." He said. He smiled as Allison grunted in answer and kicked her outstretched legs as he walked past.

Allison laughed and threw a cushion at his back, missing him by a mile. She looked at the chair he had occupied moments before and shook her head.

"Now _that's_ a hero." She said.

* * *

Harry leant over and rested his arms against the tiles of the shower as the stream of warm water rinsed over his back, allowing his muscles to unclench. He sighed and began breathing deeply once more; finding he somehow couldn't help but crack a little smile.

_Will this be the way it is for the rest of my life?_ He wondered. _Allison and I simply talking, discovering each other and being together? _

Harry turned around and rested his back against the wall, the stream of water now running over his pecks and down his stomach. _God, that would be awesome!_ He thought again_. Her and I...we could almost be... _

He stopped his thought and looked up at the ceiling. "Is this was you planned for me?" he asked. "Is this the way it should have been if you weren't here? The three of us together like this?"

Harry ran his hands through his wet hair and blinked water out of his eyes. "Mum, would it be ok if she...if I looked to her as...' Harry seemed to get choked up even thinking about it. "I don't want to replace you. Jesus, I want you more than anything. But, would it be so bad?" he asked.

Harry looked at his feet and leant against the wall again. "I'm confused Mum. Allison is awesome. She's caring and supportive... and she's here. You're not." He said. He bit his lip and sniffed.

"You and Dad, you're not here." He said. "You're not here to meet Ginny, or to hug me tonight when I make my speech...' he trailed off, closing his eyes.

Harry bent down on his knees and crouched over on the floor. "You're not here. Dad, Mum...' he choked.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. His tears became one stream with the water running over his shaking shoulders.

* * *

Allison knocked on Harry's door, rubbing her upper arms as she waited.

"Come in, I'm decent." Came his voice.

Allison smiled and pushed the door open. She let out a wolf-whistle as she spotted him crouched on the floor, doing up his shoelaces. "Looking fine boy." She said, wriggling her eyebrows.

Harry laughed and stood up, his cheeks going pink. He stretched out his arms and looked at her expectantly. "You think? I didn't want to go too casual." He said.

He was wearing a black shirt with silver, Chinese-style dragons up the sides that fitted him very nicely. He had simple blue jeans on and white sneakers. Yes, it was simple and it complimented him wonderfully.

Allison closed the distance between them and ran her hands along his shoulders, smoothing out the shirt unnecessarily. "You look very smart. I don't suppose you're going to try and comb your hair though." She said, smiling.

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. "No bloody way. Besides, I've recently started to like it all messy." He said, running a hand through his hair.

Allison snorted as it stood up even more, if that was possible. "It's not like you had a choice anyway." She said.

Harry smiled charmingly down at her, before finally realizing what she was wearing. "Allison, why in Merlin's name aren't you ready?" he asked, tugging on the sleeve of her bathrobe.

"I'm not going the same time as you silly." She said, turning back towards the door.

Harry frowned and collected his denim jacket. "Why not?"

"I'm going to be fashionably late." She called, walking out into the hall.

Harry laughed and ran after her. "You can't be late! Remus will throw a hissy fit...and they're scary." He said. He followed her to her room and stood in the doorway as she walked to her wardrobe.

"What's the ickle Pwofessor going to do? Gwond me?" she said, sticking her bottom lip out. She smiled as Harry laughed. "Don't you worry. I can handle that oaf. You just go and have a good time with your friends." She said, examining the contents of her wardrobe.

"But, you have to meet everyone and...'

"Harry! I assure you I know mostly everyone already. I know Molly and Arthur, not to mention Minerva, Dumbledore, Hagrid...I'm down with your posse kiddo." She said.

Harry sighed and smiled. "That's not the point. I want to arrive with you." He said. He walked over to Allison and leant his head on her shoulder. "Do it for your favorite godson?" he asked, batting his eyelashes.

Allison rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "Its Eight o'clock Harry. You can't be late for your own party." She said, looking authorative.

Harry sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "It doesn't take you three hours to get ready does it?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Not for this occasion, no. But, if you keep distracting me it's going to take a lot longer." She sang, smiling.

Harry laughed, nodded and kissed her cheek. "See you there then." He said.

"Gotcha." She said. He gave her one last wink and disapparated with a 'pop'.

Allison sighed and finally chose an outfit. Not too dressy, but good enough. She threw the clothing onto the bed and sat down heavily next to it. Resting her elbows on her knees, Allison put her head in her hands and groaned.

"Lily, this should be you today."

_You'll do fine. He's already fallen for you. And James is in agreement as well, so stop being such a martyr. _

"Me? What substitute am I for you? He's got Remus in place already. I can't even try and mess with that."

_You don't have to, Al. Harry's saving a special place for you, just like he's done with all of us._

"Lily, that's not helpful. Tell me what to do!"

_How should I know? I didn't get to have shot either._

Allison laughed and shook her head. "Bitch." She chuckled. She leant over and switched the radio on, stood up and began to change.

"...The monitors lost gallantly to the Tornadoes last night, due to a unfortunate genital injury for seeker Jackson Harvey."

Allison sucked in air through her teeth. "Ow. Poor guy." She muttered. She pulled on her pants and did them up.

"And finally, as most of you history buff know today is the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potters 18th birthday! Rumor has it he's having a mighty big party, hosted by the Minister and special guest stars, the Weird Sisters!"

"_What_?" Allison yelled in outrage, looking at the radio in disgust.

"That's right, the Weird sisters! I tell you, no expense has been spared for this heroic teen. Butterbeer by the gallons, all different type of charms put in place...perhaps that boy being an historical orphan is the best thing that could ever happen to him, if you get my drift."

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Allison roared. The clock radio flew off the bedside table and smashed into the wall behind it, causing it to shatter into half a dozen pieced.

Allison stood there with her wand outstretched, breathing hard. She glared at the broken object for a moment, before sighing and throwing her wand down on the bed. "Inconsiderate prick." He muttered, pulling her shirt on.

_Is that what he has to put up with? Does he hear that sort of dribble every time he goes anywhere that wizards are? Harry is too sweet to have all this dumped on him._

Allison, after finishing dressing, went to the bathroom and applied her make-up. She styled her hair to her desired style and ran down the corridor to the entrance hall. She grabbed her leather trench coat and pulled it on, feeling extremely excited and yet nervous.

She looked at the clock. 8:10.

"Well, here goes nothing." She said.

* * *

A/N – This was a bit depressing, but I wanted to get some emotional stuff out of the way. I promise, the party is next! It may go for a few chapters; I hope that isn't an inconvenience.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Ok, I'll try and make this a little less depression and fluffier, mushy, whatever! Lets Party!

* * *

Harry blinked, shook his head and then looked at the house in front of his eyes, still not quite believing that this was only just a few days ago, his friends flat.

Remus's small expanse of living quarters had been transformed. It still, in basic structure, held the same architectural value it used to, but had been spiffed up considerably. The atmosphere was suddenly more personal and exciting. Perhaps that had something to do with all the bodies in the small flat. Music was playing rather loudly from a large stereo on the living room ("Where did he get _that_?"), and the smell of mouth-watering food was wafting through the air.

"Nice eh?" Remus said, clapping Harry on the back.

Harry let out a laugh and looked at the man beside him. "You did all this just for me?" he asked, eyeing the 'Happy Birthday Harry' sign above his head.

"It was worth everything for you Harry. No expense of time was spared." Remus said, flashing him a large smile. "And besides, you're 18. How many guys spend their 18th in a dingy little flat?" he asked.

Harry laughed as Ron ran over, a bottle of Butterbeer in his hands. "Definitely not you mate. Come on, everyone's practically here!" he said. He grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him off into the small crowd congregated around the bar.

Harry laughed and hugged Hermione tightly as she hopped of the stool with an excited squeal. He lifted her up slightly and spun around with her. "Glad you could come Hermione." He said, putting her down.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a sip of her Butterbeer. "As if I wouldn't be here. Even my parents are here!" she said, pointing to the couple talking to Mrs. Weasley. Harry smiled as he observed the Grangers. They seemed a lot more comfortable talking to everyone than their first meeting. "You're looking very nice tonight. I see you also had a shower." Hermione said, smirking.

Harry shrugged as Ron laughed and linked his hand with hers. "I felt I should at least smell nice for the occasion. After this, its another month of poor personal hygiene." He said.

He smiled as Ron and Hermione laughed. They looked very nice as well. Hermione, in her later years, had become much more fashion-savvy than she used to be. Her clothes always seemed appropriate for the occasion...and it seemed she had influenced Ron as well.

Harry looked around. "Where's Ginny?" he asked.

Ron rolled his eyes and groaned. "She's coming late." He said. "Something about clothes and a crazy hair straightener." He said, shrugging.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Why are all my favorite girls showing up late? Er, besides you of course." He said, smiling at Hermione. She wiped her mock outraged look off her face and smiled.

"You have to open my present I got you. It's the best." She said.

Harry smiled and looked around, noticing Charlie Weasley beckoning him over. "Er, maybe I should do the rounds first." He said. He assured his two best friends he would be back and trotted over to Charlie, who was talking adamantly to Tonks.

"Hey! Happy Birthday Potter!" Tonks said.

Harry smiled as she pulled him in a hug. "Thanks. Glad you two could come." he said, pulling away.

"Think nothing of it Harry. I know I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Charlie said. He looked around and smiled. "Big space for only a few people isn't it?" he asked.

Harry smiled. "Luckily I got in unnoticed. I think everyone's going to cotton on in a minute." He said, looking around apprehensively.

Tonks laughed. "Brace yourself for the flurry of hugs. Especially when Molly discovers that you're...'

"HARRY!"

Harry found himself nearly knocked over as Molly Weasley ran over and threw her arms around his neck.

"...here." Tonks finished with a laugh, running a hand through her bright purple hair.

"Oh Harry, Remus didn't tell me you were here already. Happy birthday sweetheart." Molly said, stroking Harry's hair fondly.

Harry blushed and smiled down at the mother-figure he had grown to admire. He still felt rather nervous whenever she showed affection to him such as this. "That's Mrs. Weasley." He said.

"Oh Harry, I think you can start calling me Molly now. You're family after all." She said, smiling up at him.

Harry laughed and nodded. "Very well then. And I must say, you're looking very beautiful tonight." He said, running a hand up her arm. "Its easy to see where Ginny inherits her beauty from."

Molly giggled and rolled her eyes with a click of her tongue. "Now, don't go getting all charming Harry Potter. I'm on to you." She said.

"Hear that? She's on to him. So many ways that statement could be taken. Don't you reckon George?"

"Couldn't agree more Fredrick."

Harry laughed and turned around to face the twins, their mischievous faces shining with humor. Molly rolled her eyes and walked around Harry to face them. "No funny business tonight, do you understand me? This is Harry's night." She said, pointing warningly at them.

"Mum, ye of so little faith. Does thoust not place her trust in the prophesized ones who look the same? To whom she bared life to?" Fred said, laying a hand over his heart.

Charlie laughed, walked forward and threw an arm around George's shoulders. "Come on Little brother, lets get sloshed." He said.

"WHAT! Charles Xavier Weasley, don't you even _think_ about getting your brothers drunk!" Molly shrieked, chasing after the twins and Charlie.

Harry laughed and turned back to Tonks. "How's things anyway?" he enquired.

Tonks smiled. "Same as usual. Although this promotion to supervisor is the best thing ever! So much authority and no one to down pat me for doing something wrong! Ah, Harry you don't know what you're missing." She said, slapping him on the back.

Harry smiled and nudged her back. "I'm in no hurry to find out." He muttered.

Tonks sobered slightly. "Well, if you ever change your mind on you're a career front, I can hook you up." She muttered under her breath, throwing him a discreet wink.

Harry laughed and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. But, enough of that. Lets get a drink."

* * *

Allison didn't even have to knock once on the door before it was pulled open, revealing a very happy looking Remus Lupin.

"When you say you're going to be fashionably late, you really mean it don't you?" he asked.

Allison laughed, crossed the threshold and drew him into a hug. "I'm only late by 20 minutes!" she exclaimed.

Remus laughed and shut the door behind her. "That's long enough for Harry. He's being going mental. Its bad enough Ginny isn't here, let alone you as well." He said.

"Well, I'll make him suffer a bit longer. There's someone else I'd like to say hello to." Allison said. She dumped her bag on the floor, dropped Harry's present over with the pile of all the others and ran over to a small group near the entrance.

Allison tapped the man on the shoulder and smiled brightly as he spun around. "Allison Jessup! Time has been jolly good to you I see!" Arthur Weasley said, hugging Allison warmly.

She laughed and hugged him back. "You too Arthur. And this cant be Molly? No way in hell!"

Molly laughed and hugged Allison as well. "Wonderful to see you again sweetheart. You remember Percy, our son?" she said, indicating to her son at her side.

Allison blinked in shock as Percy smiled stiffly and held his hand out. "Good to see you again Miss Jessup. It has been a while hasn't it?" he asked.

Allison bit back the urge to laugh at the man before her. So formal. He can't be related to the Wealseys... 'Yes, it has. Last time I saw you, you were still having troubles with your brothers. Still annoying are they?" she asked.

Percy sniffed indignantly. "In a manner of speaking."

Ron looked around as Hermione sat down on his lap, Harry at his side. _Not everyone's here yet. Bloody rude that is, not being punctual._ He thought. He cast his vision over Dumbledore and Lupin conversing near his parents, and it was then he spotted a very attractive blonde woman talking to Percy.

"Cor, who's _that_? And talking to Percy too!" Ron voiced, astounded.

Harry, who had been in mid-conversation looked around and smiled. "Allison!" he cried.

Hermione laughed as he leapt out of his seat as if it had bitten him and bolted over to her. "Wow, she _is_ pretty isn't she?" she asked, hopping off Ron's lap.

Ron laughed. "She's bloody beautiful. Er, but not as pretty as you dear. Of course not...'

Harry picked Allison up around the middle and spun around with her. She burst out laughing and nearly kicked Percy in the process. "Harry! God, you only saw me half an hour ago!" she said.

Harry put her down and smiled. "Doesn't mean anything. I assume you already know Molly and Arthur?" he said, smiling at them over Allison's shoulder.

"Not to worry Harry. She's well in with the crowd I assure you." Arthur said, placing a hand on Molly's shoulder. "You know that Allison was a part of the Order don't you?" he asked.

Harry looked at Allison. "No, I didn't know that." He said, raising an eyebrow.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Look, this is hardly the time for accusations and finger pointing. Introduce me to people I don't know!" she said, holding her hand out to Harry. She laughed and bid the Weasleys goodbye as Harry seized her hand and dragged her over to two teenagers.

"Allison, this is Hermione Granger." He said, gesturing to her with a wave of her hand.

Hermione, who stood roughly the same height as Allison, shook her hand strongly. "Wonderful to finally meet you Miss Jessup. All this talk about you and not actually seeing you...we thought Harry had a new imaginary friend." She said.

Allison laughed and Harry poked Hermione playfully in the side. "Gee you waffle on sometimes. And this is my best mate and Hermione's Boyfriend, Ron Weasley." He said, beaming at the tall redhead next to Hermione.

"Smashing to meet you." Ron said, flashing Allison a grin.

But Allison was looking at him in amazement. "No bloody way. You _can't_ be Ron." She said, still shaking his hand weakly.

Ron's smile faltered as the blonde haired woman studied him. "Er, last time I checked." He said.

Allison let out a laugh and released his hand. "Christ. I can't _believe_ this! Seems only yesterday Lily and I were babysitting you." She said.

Ron elbowed Hermione, as she was giggling at the growing red tinge in his ears. "Babysitting? You...and Mrs. Potter?" he asked. He exchanged a look with Harry, who appeared as shocked by this news as he did.

"Mmm hmm. Not all the time of course but...oh, you and Harry used to be so _cute_ together. I just...I cant believe you ended up best mates! What are the odds of that?" Allison laughed.

Harry snorted and smiled at Ron. "Yeah. What _are_ the odds of that?" he asked. He and Ron exchanged a warm smile, before Allison nudged Harry playfully in the ribs.

"So, where is she?" she muttered.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"The mystery girl who's stolen his heart. He wont bloody tell me about her!" Allison said, looking around hopefully.

"Ginny? He won't _tell_ you about her? This isn't Harry." Hermione said, smiling. "He normally doesn't shut up about her."

"Is that so?" Allison asked, looking at Harry with a smiled. Harry blushed and smiled nervously.

"Oh yeah. Him and my bloody sister are a ripe old pare of fuddy duddies. You know, with their goggle eyes and their...'

"Hold the phone!" Allison said, holding a hand centimeters from Ron's nose. "You're sister?" she asked. Ron nodded mutely and Allison let out another laugh of shock. "Ginerva Weasley?" she asked once more.

"Someone call my name?"

Harry spun around and smiled the biggest smile as his eyes landed on Ginny Weasley, standing behind him looking absolutely smashing. Harry growled and pounced on her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and lifting her up.

Ginny let out a scream and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Harry, my _parents_ are here!" she said as he kissed her neck.

"Potter, put her down if you know what's good for you!" Ron yelled, but his eyes were twinkling.

Harry hesitated, but complied with his friends demand. He placed Ginny back on her feet and turned her to face his Godmother, his arms still on her hips. "Allison, this is Ginny. My wonderful, most precious better half." He said.

Ginny rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "Don't listen to him. He goes on. But, it is really wonderful to finally meet you." She said, smiling.

Allison however, seemed to have zoned out. She simply stared at the pair of them, Harry cheek rested against Ginny's temple as he hugged her from behind. _My God. Gee, now where have I seen THIS before I wonder... _

Finally, she snapped out of it and shook Ginny's hand. "Good to finally meet you too. The girl who makes him smile in the mornings when I levitate his lazy ass out of bed." She said.

The three surrounding teens laughed as Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes well, nothing a little bit of good cooking wouldn't fix." Harry retorted, smirking.

"The lowest blow to a woman's ego is to insult her cooking Harry. Doesn't my mother teach you anything?" Ginny asked sweetly over her shoulder.

Allison smiled as she watched Harry and Ginny rile each other up. She leant towards Hermione. "They always like that?" she muttered.

"Uh huh. Mostly its flirtatious exchanges. Personally, I think it's a waste of time." Hermione muttered. Allison snorted. "I suppose you'd remember Ginny as a baby as well." Hermione said.

She and Allison stepped away slightly as Ron included himself in the play fight. "Yep. Big news it was, the Weasley's finally having a girl."

"So, you'd remember the twins then." Hermione said, pointing to the two said 'Brothers-in-crime' near the food table, their heads together.

Allison nodded. "Yep. Bloody hell, they must be what...21?" she asked. Hermione nodded and Allison let out a breath. "How did all the Weasleys get so good looking? And...oh my lord. That cant be _Charlie_!"

Hermione snorted and took another sip of her drink. "You feeling old yet?"

"Oh, beyond my years!"

* * *

Harry blushed uncomfortably as everyone sang Happy Birthday to him at the top of their lungs, Fred, George and Bill singing completely out of tune and out of time. He had never had anyone sing him Happy Birthday before.

Finally, the agony finished and everyone let out a large round of applause. "Speech! Speech Harry!" people called.

Harry laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Um...well, what can I say? Um, thank you all for coming I guess, firstly. I'm glad you could all take time out of your busy schedules to celebrate today with me." He said. Everyone let out another round of applause, and Harry sighed and went on.

"I suppose I would be here forever if I took the time to tell each of you individually what your presence tonight means to me. So, I'm just going to generalize. I've never had a birthday party, so I have nothing to compare this to. But, I just have to say that this is more gracious than I would have ever expected." He said.

A collective "Aww" rose from the crowd and Remus stepped forward. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and held up his glass of drink.

"To Harry." He said, smiling warmly at the boy beside him.

"To Harry!"

A pensive silence followed this, in which everyone drank to Harry. But it was short-lived, as Hagrid let out a laugh.

"Well, is this a party or isn' it? Come on Harry, get a knife and cut the ruddy cake!"

* * *

A/N – Part two of the party in the next chapter.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! If my updates seem to become irregular from now on, I do apologize. I've got a lot of homework lately. It's insane!

* * *

Allison smiled as she watched Harry talk to Minerva about something important. His face was firm and his eyes were full of an unknown passion she had not seen until now. _What could they be talking about to engage such a response from him? _She wondered.

"Staring like that will make you need glasses just like him, you know."

Allison jumped and smiled up at her old Headmaster. "Can you not do that please. Its creepy." She joked. Dumbledore smiled and leant on the bench beside him. "I suppose you hate me, right? Taking him away from the Dursleys like that?" she said, tearing her eyes away from her godson.

"I'm surprised you didn't try and do it sooner. Funny how it took the fact that I _didn't_ want him leaving to get you to finally take him away." Dumbledore said, casting a glance at Harry. "I admit, I was rather...irritated. But, if I really was adamant about him staying there, I would have made it so." He said.

Allison nodded, knowing this was his way of saying she had his blessing for taking him away. "What did you get him?" she asked suddenly.

Dumbledore smiled and looked over at the pile of presents. "You'll see."

-------------------------

Harry walked into the living room, watching his feet as they shuffled. His head was full of thoughts from all the information Professor McGonnagal had told him_. I need to get to the library. I can't ask Hermione, she'd go ballistic. Maybe I can borrow some of Ginny's... _

"Hey Harry. Why the long face?"

Harry looked up and smiled as he saw Hermione bent over the CD player, a thoughtful look on her face. Ron was sitting down on the couch and Ginny was bobbing along with Seamus Finnegan to the song that was currently playing.

Harry smiled and shrugged. "Just pondering." He said.

"That's a direct violation of proper Party etiquette. Who thinks on their birthday? Honestly?" Hermione said, giving him a quick glance and smiled over her shoulder. "What song do you want? I'll play you anything."

Ron leant over as Harry sat down beside him. "She's gone all TJ on us." He said.

Harry laughed as Dean shook his head. "_DJ_, Weasley. If you're going to talk, make sure its English." He said.

Ron smiled sarcastically and stuck his middle finger up at him. "Funny as all hell you are. Tosser." He smirked. Dean laughed and continued eating his cake. "Put that song on you like. You know, the boppy one." Ron said, kicking Hermione softly in the thigh to get her attention.

"NO! Put the other one on. The Michael Jackson one." Ginny protested, bumping Hermione out of the way with her hip.

This was a big mistake. Hermione let out a cry of mock annoyance and pushed Ginny away. "Excuse me! No touching my stereo equipment!" she yelled.

Harry laughed. _So, that's where it came from_ he mused. He watched on in amusement as Hermione slipped a CD in, flicked to a specific track and turned the volume up. She and Ginny exchanged a look, and the second the music began, they both squealed in excitement and began dancing.

Harry laughed as Seamus flopped down beside him. "What _is _it with chicks and the Spice Girls?" he asked.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't think they're hot?" Dean said, sitting on the arm of the sofa. Harry snorted, opting to stay out of it.

"Yeah, _we_ do. But I'm sure they don't." Ron said, gesturing to Hermione and Ginny. The boys nodded and watched the two girls dance together.

Harry simply watched Ginny with a smile_. God, could I be any luckier? She loves me and I love her. Cor, life just doesn't get much better than this._ He mused. He looked around and frowned in thought.

"Hey...where's Neville?"

------------------------

Allison looked down at the mounds of food in front of her, finding it very difficult to decide what her belly needed, and what her mouth wanted. _Mmm, lets see now. Molly's cooking is too good to decide in one helping. Roast turkey...crackling...wedges with sour cream and..._

"Oh! Sorry kiddo!" Allison cried. She had been walking up the table and had walked straight into the back of someone tall.

The boy turned around and smiled down at her. "Not at all. You like scooping out your options to eh?" he laughed.

Allison nodded and looked down at the chocolate mousse in front of her. "Don't I know it. Molly Weasley's just legendary." She moaned, licking her lips.

The boy laughed and picked some salad out of a bowl. "Well, this is my second experience with her cooking and can I just say, I've been hanging out for it." He said.

Allison chuckled and helped herself to some wedges. She watched the boy fill up his plate and bit her lip in thought_. Who is this? He looks familiar...oh, I can't place it._

"Excuse me?" she asked, tugging on his sleeve. "This may sound rude, but I don't know you at all. You must be one of Harry's school friends." She said.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he and I were dorm mates. You're Allison right?" he asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" she asked.

He smiled and shrugged. "You're the only person I didn't recognize." He said. Allison laughed as he put his plate down and held his hand out. "I'm Neville by the way. Neville Longbottom." He said.

Allison's mouth dropped open and her head clicked into gear. _That's it! That's who he looks like!_ She let out a dry sob and without even thinking, threw her arms around Neville's neck and drew him into a hug.

Neville's eyes widened as this woman he had met only seconds ago embraced him like a long-lost friend. He patted her awkwardly on the back, trying to comfort her.

On the other side of the room, Remus Lupin was talking to Bill, until his eye caught something on the other side of the room. He nearly spat out his drink as he watched Neville hugging Allison nervously, looking around for help.

"Oh God. She's met Neville." He muttered.

"Who's met Neville?" Bill asked. But he didn't get an answer as Remus hurried over to the pair.

"Allison..." Remus started. He grabbed Allison softly by the elbow and tried to pry her arms off Neville. "Allison, let him breathe..." he said, smiling at Neville.

Allison laughed and released Neville, but did not completely let go of him. "Oh _Neville_. Look at you...all grown up. Oh...you look so much like your mum." She said, smiling warmly at him.

Neville's initial relief of being released vanished as soon as he heard this last sentence. "You...know my mum and dad?" he asked.

"Allison was rather good friends with your mum, as were we all. You wont remember her...you were just a baby when you met her." Remus said, still maintaining his grip on the woman at his side. "She's er, kind of emotional tonight." He said.

Allison snorted and finally let go of Neville all together. She smiled apologetically up at him, but he didn't seem offended. Only a bit surprised. "So, why haven't you said anything until now Professor Lupin?" Neville asked, smiling.

Remus smiled. "Because I wasn't expecting Allison to throw herself at you. And, you can call me Remus now, Neville." He said, smiling. "How come you aren't in there with the others?" he asked, gesturing to the living room.

Neville smiled and picked up his plate. "Just getting in on the grub. So, if you'll excuse me...good to finally meet you Allison." Neville said, giving Allison one last smile before heading for the living room.

Remus laughed at Allison's expression. "Close your mouth. The moths will start flying in." he said.

Allison smiled and hit him playfully in the chest with the back of her hand. "Stop it. I bet you were as amazed as I was when you first met him." She said. She watched as Harry shook Neville's hand and shifted over on the sofa for him to sit down with him and Ron. "Look at them. The three of them, friends even after everything that's happened." She said.

Remus nodded. "_It's a small world after all.._." he began singing.

"NO! Don't even _start_ singing that!"

-----------------------

"Hermione, put our song on please." Harry said, finally getting out of his seat. He walked over to Ginny and she smiled, knowing that she could finally dance with him.

Hermione laughed, changed CD's and put the song Harry had requested on. She too, pulled Ron out of his seat and demanded to dance with him.

Ginny giggled and wrapped her arms around him as Harry slowly began swaying with her. "Why does it take me nearly two hours to get you in the mood for dancing?" she asked, playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

Harry smiled charmingly down at her. "I'm not much into dancing. You know that." He muttered.

Ginny smiled and rested her cheek against his. "Liar." She chuckled simply, and then there was no more talking. The song did their communicating for them.

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you,  
__By now, you should have some how realized what you gotta do,  
__I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do...about you now..._

Harry smiled. She was right. Harry did have a liking for dancing. That time at the Yule ball was different, because he wasn't dancing with her. Of course, being the male he was he had only recently figured that out.

Ginny frowned slightly in concern as Harry's grip intensified around her. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

Harry closed his eyes and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You're...really here?" he whispered. "This all isn't some dream?" he asked.

Ginny made him look at her and placed her hands on either side of his face. "Look around you Harry. Every single person here loves you. And sure...maybe this all _is_ just one big dream. But, I never want to wake up from it." She said, smiling.

Harry smiled and kissed her softly. "Don't wake me up either." He whispered.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding,  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding,  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how  
Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my Wonderwall..._

---------------

Allison stood partially hidden behind the wall as she watched Harry and Ginny dance. She didn't want Harry to feel eyes watching him. She knew he had a sixth sense about that sort of thing.

She didn't know how long she had been standing there, before...

"Stalking now?"

Allison smiled, but did not look away. "Begrudge me all you want Lupin, but I reserve the right to admire my godson from afar." She muttered. Remus remained silent and he too, watched Harry laugh at something Ginny said. "I like watching him. Not just because..." she trailed off.

"They remind you of James and Lily." Remus said knowingly.

Allison nodded. "Not just because of that. But...because it's _him_. He adores her with everything he's got. It's obvious. I don't know if he even realizes that yet." She said. "He lets his guards down for her. He lets her see him as he is."

Remus shifted. "He does that for us too." He said.

"Yes, but she's seen parts of him we haven't yet. Maybe, Ron and Hermione have too but..." she trailed off. She watched him twirl her at the end of the song, smile and kiss her hand.

Remus chuckled. "Yes, well I for one aren't really into hiding behind corners and spying on people." He said.

Allison looked away from Harry and gazed up at Remus in amazement. "You? Mr. Sleuth spy-man for Dumbledore and the Order? You must be an expert!" she cried.

Remus laughed. "Oh please. I didn't stand behind corners holding a cucumber, ready to vegetable a Death Eater to death." He said, indicating to the sandwich in Allison's hand.

Allison smiled in defiance and stuffed the entire quarter into her mouth without any ounce of ladylike gracefulness. Remus screwed up his face and walked away, allowing Allison to trot into the room as the song flipped over.

"Hey! Here she is!"

Allison smiled as Hagrid waved at her. She raised an eyebrow, as she noticed that Ron was for some reason sitting on Hagrid's knee, a plate of food in his hand and half a chicken sandwich in his mouth.

"Asking for things for Christmas are we?" she asked, putting her plate down.

Ron and Hagrid looked confused, but Hermione, Dean, Neville and Harry burst into a fit of laughter. She smiled, walked over to Harry and tapped Ginny on the shoulder.

"Can I but in? I would like a swing with my Godson." She said, smiling at Ginny.

Ginny laughed and nodded. "Sure. Don't let him tread on your feet though." She said. She laughed at Harry's look of mock outrage, kissed him and went over to dance with her father in the other room.

Harry took Allison in the proper stance and began swaying with her. "Attacked Neville I hear." He said, smiling.

Allison laughed and screwed her face up in embarrassment. "Oh, I have apologized too much for that. I think he's still scared of me." She muttered.

Harry snorted and pressed his cheek against her ear. "So am I." He whispered.

Allison whacked him playfully in the arm, but continued to dance with him. She liked the feeling of being danced with. The closeness to someone special in your life. It wasn't perverted or anything...she simply liked being with Harry like this. Friends.

Allison flinched as the volume of the song increased...and then she realized that in fact it hadn't. Harry had begun singing in her ear...and he could definitely carry a tune.

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am..._

This amazed Allison. _Wow! My god, does anyone know about this? He definitely isn't tone deaf like James..._she thought excitedly. _Are you listening Lily? He's almost as good as you! _

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,  
__Or the moment of truth in your lives,  
__When everything feels like the movies,  
__And you bleed just to know you're alive..._

Harry stopped suddenly, as if just realizing what he was doing. Allison looked up at him and smiled. "That was fabulous!" she said quietly.

Harry blinked in surprise. _It was?_ He thought. "Really? I always thought I was rather tone deaf." He said.

Allison rolled her eyes. "That's anything but, Harry. You're mum was the same. Always modest about her vocal ability, no matter how many times I complimented her on it." She said.

Harry grinned widely. "Yeah? Wow." He said, looking away for a moment. _Mum could sing too? That's awesome! Wish I could remember that...maybe if I concentrate really hard...OW! Ok, maybe later._

He looked down at Allison. She was looking at Hermione and Ginny as they sat together, their hands linked and laughing about something. Harry recognized what he saw in her face.

"I'm glad you could be here with me Allison." He said.

She looked up at him and smiled warmly. "So am I honey. So am I."

---------------------------

Allison tiptoed towards the door, trying to place her cloak on in the complete darkness of the flat. The party had ended some time ago, and now the apartment was deadly quiet except for the occasional whisper. Harry was sleeping over, as were Ron, Neville, Ginny and Hermione. Everyone else had left.

"Hold it!"

Allison let out a scream of surprise as the voice called out to her from behind, her hand inches from the door handle.

She spun around and squinted into the darkness. A shiver ran up her back as she spotted two dazzling green eyes in the dark, looking close to cat eyes. "What? You're meant to be asleep." She whispered.

"Sleep? Are you _daft_? I'm too pissed to sleep. And where are you going? You're staying here aren't you?" Harry asked.

Allison rolled her eyes. Obviously, the other boys in the living room were awake as well, as he wasn't bothering to keep his voice down. "I didn't think you'd want a stuffy old woman like me hanging around." She said.

"Stuffy? Old?" Came Ron's voice. "You must be what...37?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't really like to disclose that information, thank you Ronald." Allison said. She squinted into the dark living room, trying to make out who was who in the array of moving male forms.

"Come on Allison, stay. Professor...er, Remus is staying." Neville's voice rang.

"Remus _lives_ here!"

"Oh well. Come on. _Pleeeeeeease_?" Harry begged.

"You might as well, Jessup. All the actions happening here anyway." Came Remus's yawn.

Allison laughed and took her coat off. "Fine. But you're all cooking me Bacon and Eggs in the morning." She said.

"That we will. Thanks!" Ron said. "Give Hermione a kiss for me when you see her!" he added.

"Yeah, and Ginny!" Harry cried.

Allison shook her head and smiled. "Ok, but I don't think I will mean the same coming from me." She said.

Harry watched her walk out of sight and relaxed back onto his mattress on the floor. "I have the coolest Godmother ever." He said. "How many 37 year olds sleep over anyway?" he asked, looking up at the ceiling.

Remus snorted next to him. "Do I not count for _anything_ with you juveniles?" he muttered.

Ron laughed. "Of course you do sir." He yawned. He paused and looked over at the resting form of Harry. "So, what was the best present you got tonight?" he asked.

"Well, kind of hard to say. Although, getting Gryffindor's sword off Dumbledore was amazing! I couldn't believe it!" he breathed. "Allison's Pensieve was cool. But, I don't think I saw any present from a certain werewolf in my pile of goodies." Harry said, nudging Remus beside him.

Remus half groaned, half laughed and rolled over onto his stomach. "Its special. You're getting it tomorrow." He said. "Now, go to sleep." He said.

"Good_night_ Professor!" the boys chorused.

---------------------------

"Hey, I thought you were going home."

Allison smiled and lay down in-between Ginny and Hermione. "Yeah well, that was my intention. But, the drunk 4-eyed dork in the living room convinced me to stay." She said. She sat up, conjured a mattress, sleeping bag and pillow and got comfortable.

Ginny laughed and sat up. "He has that thing about him doesn't he?" she said dreamily.

"I hope you don't mind me bunking with you two." Allison said, adjusting her pillow. Hermione and Ginny had been told that the condition of them staying, was that they were not allowed to sleep in the same room as the boys. So while they took the living room, the girls had the guest room floor.

"Not at all. Its nice to have new girls with us." Hermione said. "And besides, now we get to interrogate you." She giggled.

Allison laughed, as Ginny seemed to quiver with anticipation on her left. "What could you_ possibly_ want to interrogate _me_ about?" she asked.

"Sirius!" Hermione and Ginny said together.

Allison rolled her eyes and groaned. "Who told you? Please tell me it wasn't Lupin, because I'll have to attack him with a spoon." She joked.

"Actually, it was my mum." Ginny said. "She told me a few days ago and ever since I've been dying to ask you about him." She said.

Allison squinted into the dark where the shimmer of red hair lay. "You knew Sirius?" she asked.

"Well, not as well as Hermione. I only got to know him the summer before my fourth year. It was kind of scary at first you know, sharing a house with a convicted murderer." Ginny said.

"How did _you_ meet Sirius?" Allison asked Hermione.

"I helped him escaped in third year. Harry and I...well, its complicated. But that's how it happened." Hermione said, propping her elbow up and resting her head on her hand. "So, you knew Sirius before all the drama. And we cant really ask Remus about all the icky, personal details." She said.

Allison laughed. "No, no you cant."

"So you're the next best thing." Ginny said. "So tell us, what was he like to date?" she asked.

Allison giggled at the girl's eagerness to discover things about the illustrious Sirius Black. "God, I don't know. The same it is dating any other guy, except this one can change into a large dog, has an obsession with Chinese food and oh my he give massages!" Allison moaned, remembering all the foot and back rubs he used to give her.

"Yeah? Sirius really didn't seem like that sort of person to me." Ginny said.

"But like you said, you only knew him what...a few months? Trust me, if you really got to know him you would at least suspect things like that." Allison said. She sighed and drummed her fingers on her belly. "What did he look like when you saw him?" she asked.

"He hand long hair, about as long as Ginny's. It was kind of matted...and he was really thin. Pale, you know." Hermione said. "He started to look better as time went on though..."

"So, you don't really know what he looked like before?" Allison asked.

"Harry showed me a photo of him at his parents wedding, but that's about it." Ginny said. "He looked pretty fine to me." She giggled.

Allison sighed and sat up. "Well, hang on. I think I still have one lodged away." She reached for her wand, created a beam of light and searched for her wallet in her bag. She found it with a cry of triumph and flipped through it. "I'm sure I have one in...ah ha! Here we go. Oh, it's a bit inappropriate." She said.

"Let me see!" Ginny cried. She snapped the photo out of Allison's hand and held it into the light. "Oh my god! Is that _Sirius_?" she giggled. Hermione leant over to get a good look, her mouth too dropping open in amazement.

It was an old, very small wallet size photo of Sirius. He had only his jeans on, revealing his bare, toned chest. He was smiling and posing for the camera, occasionally pulling faces and flexing his muscles.

"Nice eye candy." Hermione said. "Still, it feels weird seeing him like that. Its like seeing _Remus_ like that." She giggled.

Allison smiled and placed the photo back in her wallet. "Yes well,_ I_ certainly had no trouble seeing him that way. _Nox_." She put her wand and wallet away and lay back down again.

There was a pause. "So, you and Sirius...you know." Ginny stared softly.

Allison smiled and looked at the clock. "Oh look, its 3 in the morning..." She said.

"Allison, you can't stop now!"

"We have to get up early tomorrow!" Allison sang.

"Allison, come on...you're killing us here..."

"_Night_ girls!"

* * *

A/N - Not the most descriptive chapter, but if it had been I would have been here forever! The songs (incase you didn't know), where "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls, and "Wonderwall" by Oasis.Oh, and the remark about the spoon...its silver. Silver Werewolfs = bad.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9! Well, I'm not sure on whether I should make this a long or short story. Give me your views!

* * *

Harry flipped the bacon over on the stove, the only sounds being made were the sizzling of the food in the pan in front of him. He sniffed in the mouth-watering smell of the breakfast he was currently making and looked behind him into the living room.

He couldn't help but smile as he took in the sight before him. Remus was dozing in the fetal position on his mattress, his sleeping bag at his feet and his t-shirt halfway up his chest. Ron was on his back, his mouth wipe open and his arms spread out wide. He was drooling slightly, but what made the sight even more amusing, was that Neville had his head resting on Ron's arm, his arm around Ron's chest. He was snuggling against Ron, muttering something about faeries.

Harry snorted and turned to the eggs_. I'm alone. I should do some reading before everyone wake up. _He thought. _Oh boy, if Remus ever found out..._

Harry jumped as someone kissed his bareback and wrapped their arms around his waist. He smiled as she raked her fingernails along his back. "Hermione we cant, what if Ginny wakes up and sees us? Or Ron?" he joked.

"Funny Potter. Ever thought of stand up?" Ginny said.

Harry smiled as she sat up on the bench beside him. "I _am_ standing up. Why are you up so early anyway?" he asked, busying himself with the stove.

"I could ask you the same question. It's your 'Birthday Hangover Day' and you're making breakfast!" Ginny said, sounding outraged.

Harry smiled and flipped the bacon again. "It's the least I can do after last night. All that preparation...just for little old me." He said, smiling. "Besides, Remus looks too comfy." He said, jerking his head at the living room behind him.

Ginny brushed her hair out of her face and looked into the living room. She let out a laugh and shook her head. "So do Neville and Ronnikins." She said. "Ron always had a thing about Brunettes." She sighed.

Harry chuckled, put the egg flip down and stood in front of Ginny. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her exposed neck. "I've always had a thing for Redheads myself." He whispered.

Ginny smiled and tilted her head back, letting him have better access to her neck. "I'll have to warn my family then. You could go through all of them in a week. A different one each night." She said.

"Ginny...that's gross. I can't believe you'd _say_ something like that!" Harry muttered, his face still near her jaw.

Ginny moaned in answer, but felt his kisses were too pleasurable to be interrupted at this point.

Harry and Ginny so far had not been at all terrible physical together. There had been the odd kiss or two, and the occasional touch, but nothing so far as loss of all clothing. Ginny didn't mind at all. She knew he was prepared to go a bit further, but she wasn't.

"Harry...someone's going to walk in." she breathed, lifting his head.

"So? I'll do the swishy thingy with my new sword and banish them back to the depths of their dwelling, saving fair maiden and her knight form a lifetime of embarrassment." He said in a low, distinguished voice.

Ginny giggled and pushed him away. "Yes well, unlike you Remus is still my teacher. Ergo, I would like to be able to look him in the eye in classes." She said, quirking an eyebrow.

Harry sighed and stepped back away from her. "Fair enough. I'll the eggs." He said, giving her a small smile.

Ginny smiled apologetically, but caught herself as she hopped off the bench. _What should I be sorry for? What does he expect to happen? That we're going to get heavy in the kitchen? _"I'm er, going to get dressed. Then I'll come back and help you." She said.

Harry nodded, turned around and kissed her cheek. "I'll be here." He said. He listened as her the sound of her footfalls faded and sighed. _She drives my crazy!_ He thought. _Not much I can do though. And I really don't mind the kissing at all._ He thought with a smile.

Harry sighed, leant over and turned the radio on that was sitting on the windowsill. He smiled as he recognized the song and turned it up a little.

'..._The thing about my baby, it don't matter if your black or white. Owe_!" he sang softly, bobbing along with the music. "_Yeah yeah yeah! Ow_!"

Allison stopped as she entered the kitchen and watched as Harry danced around the kitchen in only the pants of his pajamas, an egg flip in one hand and his hair all over the place. _He likes Michael Jackson? Hmm, another genetic trait. _She thought with a smile.

"Morning Sparky." She said, making her presence known.

Harry spun around on his heal in a tight circle and smiled at her, still miming to the song and dancing. He didn't seem terribly embarrassed to dance in front of her it seemed. He did a fancy move, spun around in a complete circle and bowed at her.

Allison laughed softly and clapped. "Who taught you to dance?" she asked.

Harry shrugged as the song ended and turned the stove off. "Just always been able to pick up a beat." He said, reaching for some plates. He passed her one and took the pan over to her. "Bacon and Eggs, just as I promised." He announced, piling up her plate.

"Hmm. You _do_ deliver, don't you?" she said.

Harry smiled, placed the pan back on the stove and sat down opposite her. "Tea? Coffee?" he asked.

Before he had a chance to stand up, Allison grabbed her wand, waved it at the kettle and it began to boil silently. "I'll get it." She said, giving him a smile.

Harry nodded. "Fair enough." He said. He watched her eat for a while, fiddling with her wand nervously. "So, I was wondering if I could talk to you before everyone wakes up." He started.

"Sounds serious." She said, shaking salt onto her eggs.

"Well er, it's not really. Its about...um, well...'

"While I'm still reasonably young, Potter." Allison said.

Harry smiled and scratched his cheek with his index finger. "I wanted to talk you about...me moving out." He said carefully.

Allison held back the urge to smile at the expression she was receiving. He looked fearful, as if she was going to blow her top at him for even suggesting such a thing. "Go on." She said.

"Well, I don't want you to feel offended about me wanting to do this, because you've been every bit the best Godmother by letting me stay with you this past week. Its just that...well, I've had my heart set on moving here for nearly a year now and its been all planned and...'

"Sparky, you're rambling. Breathe." Allison laughed, unable to hold it in any longer.

Harry smiled and sighed. "Sorry." He muttered with a laugh.

"Not a problem. And I mean that about everything you've just said too." She said.

Harry's head snapped up. "What? You mean, you don't mind me moving in here?" he asked. _She's not mad! Thank god for that!_ He thought.

"Of course not. But, there _is_ one condition." At Harry look, she went on. "I have the right to visit at anytime and I expect you to visit me at least 5 times a week." She said simply, making a cup of tea from where she said.

Harry let out a laugh. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"No, I'm Allison. But I _did_ mean what I said." she said, grinning.

Harry let out a laugh, stood up and hugged her around the shoulders. "Thank you so much. And I will visit every chance I get...that is, if it's alright with you." He said.

Allison rolled her eyes and scratched his forearms softly with her fingernails. "Harry, what did I say when I first met you? My door is always open for you." She said.

Harry kissed her cheek and stood up straight. "Thanks. Oh, I wont be moving out yet. You're still got me for a few more days." He said. "Then the trouble starts." He said, smirking.

Allison laughed and hit him playfully in the stomach. "Go get dressed you shmuck." She laughed.

Harry nodded, gave her one last kiss on the cheek and headed out into the hallway. Allison went to take another sip of her drink, when there was a CRACK, and cry of surprise and then...

"Harry!" she yelled, jumping out of her seat.

Harry had been thrown onto his back by something small, which was currently sitting on his stomach and looking down at him with big eyes. Allison looked at Harry in amazement, but he didn't seem very surprised by the little person sitting on his stomach.

"Urgh, Dobby...that hurt." Harry laughed, rubbing his backside slightly.

Dobby looked down at him in horror and leapt off him. "Dobby is terribly sorry Harry Potter!" the elf squeaked. "Shall Dobby get a mediwizard?" he asked.

Harry sat up and smiled. "No, I'll live." He chuckled.

"Ahh! Whazzit? Whas wrong?" Ron mumbled, sitting up and looking around wildly. "Longbottom, get your hands off me!"

"Whats going on?" Ginny and Hermione ran into the kitchen, looking around in panic. They spotted the house-elf and smiled. "Oh, hi Dobby." Hermione said, fixing her hair.

Dobby smiled at all the teens, now fully awake. "Good morning Sirs and Miss's. Dobby is terribly sorry to have woken you all, but...Dobby had to wish Harry Potter Happy Birthday!" he said, looking up at Harry.

Allison watched on in interest as the small elf simply gazed up at Harry in awe, apparently making Harry slightly uncomfortable.

"Er, thanks mate. But, my birthday was yesterday." Harry said, bending down to Dobby's level.

Dobby nodded and bowed. "Dobby is aware of that sir. Dobby could not get away from Hogwarts to wish Harry Potter Happy birthday yesterday in time, so he got away this morning while the other Elves were sleeping. Professor Dumbledore helped Dobby sneak out." He whispered, giggling cheekily.

Ginny giggled and walked into the kitchen with Allison. "That's Dobby. He practically worships the ground Harry walks on." She explained quietly to Allison.

Allison snorted. "Couldn't half tell. How did they meet anyway?" she whispered.

Ginny's expression darkened somewhat and she looked at her feet. "Um, long story. I'll explain later." She muttered.

Allison frowned in concern. _What's that about I wonder? _She thought, examining Ginny. Feeling it best left for now, Allison tuned back into the scene in front of her. In the short time she had looked away, Ron was now supporting Dobby on his shoulders and laughing at the expression on Neville's face.

"...Wheezy is too funny. Dobby will remember to tell Professor Dumbledore that one." Dobby said. He looked around, sighed and hopped of Ron's shoulders. "Well, Dobby must be getting back. Does Harry Potter like his present?" Dobby asked.

Harry smiled and pulled on the red and yellow beanie Dobby had given him. "Great Dobby. I'll definitely be wearing it in the winter." He said.

Dobby smiled and looked on the verge of tears as he threw himself around Harry's middle in a crushing hug, knocking the wind out of Harry. "Dobby is so happy, Harry Potter. Such a great Wizard likes simple Dobby's present." He cried.

Hermione hid her smile behind her hand as Harry patted him on the back. "Thanks Dobby." He said, looking a bit nervous.

Dobby released Harry from his hold and looked around. "Good day Sirs, Miss's...Professor Lupin." He said.

Everyone looked around in surprise. Remus was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face. He had been asleep until recently. "See you in a month Dobby." He said, giving the elf a wink.

Dobby giggled, bowed low and disappeared with another loud CRACK.

Seconds later, Neville burst out laughing and bent over slightly. "Oh...you're _face_ Harry...' he breathed, pointing at Harry.

Harry frowned, trying to act offended, but as everyone else started laughing, he couldn't help but smile. _Trust Dobby to be the one to give me a bruise and a stitch laughing at the same time _he thought happily.

Harry felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled as Remus jerked his head to the side, indicating he should follow. Harry gave the party one last look, before following his mentor down the hall to the guestroom.

Remus shut the door behind Harry as he entered the room and cleared his throat. "Well, I just wanted a little privacy for us." He said bashfully.

Harry nodded. "Fair enough, but I think Hermione will notice that you've been through her things." He said, smiling.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to give you your birthday present you thick lug." He laughed. He adjusted his pajama shirt and walked across the room to the desk. Harry watched as he shifted through a draw for a moment, before obviously finding what he was looking for.

"I hope it's not _too_ extravagant." Harry said, quirking an eyebrow.

Remus sighed, plucked the unseen object out of the draw and hid it behind his back. "Harry,' he started. He walked around the desk to stand in front of Harry. "It seems cruel that I should be the one to give this to you when there were far more suited people to do so." He said.

"Remus," Harry started to object. Remus often thought he was inferior to Harry in some way.

"No, let me finish." Remus said, cutting Harry off. He sighed and looked Harry in the eye. "You should never have lost this in the first place, and I should not be the one giving it back to you. But, I feel privileged that I am." He said.

Harry looked as Remus produced a small, dark blue box before him. He smirked and looked up at the man in front of him. He clapped a hand against his cheek and sighed dramatically. "Oh Remus...this is all so _sudden_! I'll have to tell Ginny it's over...then there's Allison to consider." He said in a girly voice.

Remus laughed and whacked Harry over the back of the head, thankful that he could lighten the mood so easily. They laughed together for a moment, before the seriousness of what he was giving him came back.

Remus looked down at the box. "This was meant to be from all of us but...now I'm the only one left." He said, smiling weakly.

Harry took the box as Remus held it out and examined it for a moment. Finally, he opened in and his eyes widened. "Remus... this is...' he stared at the small object.

"That was from us four on your first birthday. We had it specially made for you. But, its not real silver, cause then I wouldn't be able to touch it. We put a charm on it so it wouldn't never tarnish, no matter what you did to it." He muttered.

Harry plucked the small ring out of the box and examined it. The crest with the Stag, Dog, Rat and Wolf stood out brilliantly with the 'M' in the middle. It was still sparlking silver as if recently polished, even after all these years.

"How long have you had this?" Harry asked, looking up at Remus.

Remus sighed. "Since just before your parents died. You stayed over at our place one night and left it there. You had to wear it on a chain in those days. Anyway, I found it a week after...' he trailed off. He choked back and looked away. "I wanted to give it to you when I met you again, but it seemed...inappropriate. It didn't seem to be the right time. But, now it does." He said.

Harry slipped it on his right index finger and wriggled his fingers out in front of him.

"I just...I hope you don't mind me holding onto it for all these years." Remus said.

Harry smiled, let his hand drop slightly and threw his arms around Remus. The older man seemed a little shocked at first, but returned the embrace with vigor.

It wasn't one of those 'Hey, we're guys' hugs. This was a real hug between great friends. It was strange how they were kind of similar in such aspects. Both very bashful, yet passionate at the same time.

Harry pulled back slightly, but did not let go. "Thanks Moony." He said, giving Remus a warm smile.

Remus felt his stomach clench at the look he was giving him. He smiled as Harry leant over and kissed him on the forehead. "Any time Harry. Anytime."

* * *

A/N – Terribly mushy! Who doesn't love it!

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. My, there's so many ways to take this story, but no ending in sight! Don't worry; I should be able to think of something!

* * *

Harry sighed in euphoria as he rested his elbows on his knees and squinted against the summer sun as it invaded his eyes. He was sitting on the front deck of Allison's house, enjoying a few minutes in the warmth. He had been sitting in his room since early that morning, his nose buried in a book.

_How does Hermione do it?_ He wondered. _I can barely go a few hours, and she had our entire booklists read when she was only 11! Perhaps she can read to me _he joked silently with himself.

The street was a pleasant sight. Kids were running around with water pistols, playing army games and jumping out of bushed to ambush their opponents. The roar of a lawn mower could be heard from a few houses down and the smell of summer was strong.

Harry closed his eyes and smiled, tiling his head up towards the sky. _God, this would be the best day for a fly_ he thought, thinking longingly of his Firebolt in his room. _Allison would kill me though_ he smiled.

Allison had gone out for the day, but with reluctance she had left him there alone. She wanted to take him everywhere with her, even if it was just down to the milk bar in the next street. But, Harry had graciously declined, so she had gone off by herself. Harry, although he loved spending time with her, still treasured his time alone. Especially lately.

Harry jumped and opened his eyes as he felt something hit him gently in the leg. He looked down and saw a soccer ball lying innocently at his feet.

"Hey! Sorry about that!"

Harry looked up and smiled as a girl of about 8 came running up, her brown hair tied up in a ponytail and her hat double the size of her head.

Harry picked up the ball and held it out for her as she arrived in front of him. "No problem. At least it wasn't a window." He said, giving her a grin.

The girl giggled and took the ball off him. "Thanks mister.' She said. She jumped off the step and started off down the pathway, before turning back around. "You wanna play?" she called.

Harry shrugged and stood up. "Sure. Although I'm not very good." He said. He followed her out onto the street and stood a few meters away from her.

"That's ok. Mum wont play with me hardly ever. Says I'm too good for her. But, I just think she's lazy." She called.

Harry laughed and watched as she kicked the ball to herself like a pro. "You look pretty good to me." He said.

The girl smiled, let the ball drop to the road and kicked it to Harry. "Daddy says I can play for Manchester United, just like Beckham. He said I could be world famous." She said.

Harry stopped the ball, positioned himself and kicked it back to her. "He's right you know. You can do anything if you set your mind to it." He said.

She smiled happily at him and stopped the ball. "Do you play soccer with your mum much?" she called.

Harry scratched his head and stopped the ball as it came towards him. "No. Not really." He answered.

"Miss Jessup doesn't really look like the type to play. I didn't know she had a son." She said.

Harry kicked the ball back to her and laughed. "No, I'm not her son. I'm just staying with her for a while." Harry said.

"Oh." The girl said. She stopped the ball and began doing some fancy footwork with it. "So, where are your Mummy and Maddy then?" she called.

Harry hesitated. "I don't have any." He called.

The girl stopped and looked over at him. "Oh, sorry." She said. She positioned her foot and kicked the ball over to Harry. "Did they die?" she asked.

Harry smiled, refreshed by the attitude of an 8-year-old girl. "Yeah. A long time ago." He called. He kicked the ball back to her. "Where do you live?" he asked.

She stopped the ball with her foot and pointed to a large house at the end of the street. "Down there. Mummy's at work and Daddy said I could play out here. Said it's too nice to be inside with the telly." She laughed.

Harry chuckled and adjusted his glasses. "Yes, it is." He caught the ball and kicked it back to her, feeling a bit hot. "Why aren't you playing with the other kids?" he asked.

She sighed rather dramatically and picked the ball up. "They don't like me much.' She said. Obviously deciding she had had enough, she picked the ball up and began bouncing it on her head. "They think I'm weird." She said.

Harry frowned and walked towards her. "You're not weird." He said.

"Yes I am." She said, still bouncing the ball on her head. Her face was contorted in concentration.

"Why do you think that?" Harry asked.

The girl stopped her bouncing and caught the ball as it fell towards her. She held it under her arm and looked around, as if to make sure no one was listening. "Can you keep a secret?" she whispered.

Harry bent down to her level and nodded. "Sure can." He whispered back. He followed her back over to the porch in front of Allison's house and sat down with her in the shade.

She sat on the ball, now sitting up the same height with him. She gave the street one last look, before leaning over towards him. "I can do things." She whispered. "Strange things. I don't know how. Like this one time, I made all the kids hair turn green when they were attacking me with water pistols. And another time, I made Johnny Henderson fall off his bike as he chased after me with a big spider." She whispered.

Harry suppressed a smile, knowing exactly what was going on. _Poor kid_ he thought in sympathy.

She looked around again and whispered in his ear. "Do you believe in magic, Mister?" she asked quietly. She looked up at him with slight fear.

Harry smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes, I surely to." He said.

"Its like magic, what I do." She muttered. "I cant tell Mummy or Daddy though.' She said. She looked at the ground, looking a bit sad. "I don't want them to think I'm weird too."

Harry smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "Maybe you're not the weird one." He said. He leant closer and brought his voice down to a whisper, as if telling her a huge secret. "Maybe all the other kids are weird because they _can't_ to magic like you can." He said.

The girl looked up at him and cracked a small smile. "I...I never thought of that." She said. Harry winked at her and she giggled. "Yeah. _They're_ weird!" she yelled defiantly, looking out into the street.

Harry laughed as she stood up and hugged him. "Thanks Mister." She said.

"Anytime kiddo." Harry laughed.

He watched on with a smile as she ran off down the street back to her house, dribbling the soccer in front of her with her feet and smiling brightly against the sun.

He looked at his watch and sighed. "Time to go." He thought. He stood up, pulled his wand out and walked back into the house to disapparate to The Leaky Cauldron.

--------------------------

"Oh, that's so _cute_!" Ginny cooed, looking up at Harry with a smile.

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione tapped the third brick in the wall behind the small pub. "It wasn't as dramatic as you're thinking. I only told her the truth. Somewhat." He said, squeezing Ginny's hand in his.

Hermione laughed and stood back as the wall began to open. "Wish _I_ had a handsome boy to tell me all that when _I_ was 8." She said, giving Harry a smile.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes again. "Mad. Both of you, absolutely raving." He muttered with a smile.

The trio walked down the cobble street of Diagon Alley, talking casually of how they had each spent their morning. Ron was not currently joining them, as he had a tryout for the Chudley Cannon's Reserve Team that afternoon. He didn't want any of them in attendance. 'Just in case I muck up' he had said.

"Come on, Flourish and Blotts first!" Ginny said, dragging Harry across the road through a crowd of people.

"But...Hermione...' he protested, watching as his bushy-haired best friend disappeared into the crowd, her eyes locked on the Ice-cream Parlor.

Harry sighed and resigned as Ginny pushed him into the old bookshop with a grunt. He laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, a huge smile on her face. "I knew you'd see it my way." She giggled.

Harry smiled and kissed her nose. "Come on, what's on the list?" he asked.

Ginny released him and drew out the piece of parchment from her back pocket. "Um, here. Most of it should be here' she said, handing it to him.

Harry scanned the page and nodded. "Yeah, the same we had last year. Ok, I know where the defense and Transfiguration one are. How about I get them and the Charms, and you can get Potions and Herbology over...there." He said, pointing to a large arrangement of shelves over her shoulder.

Ginny nodded, tore the parchment in half at the line in which the books divided accordingly and handed him half. "Ok. Regroup in 5?"

"And if one of us isn't here, we shall send the search party." He smiled, nodding. They exchanged a quick kiss and went their separate ways.

Harry squeezed through the lines of people; smiling in apology, as he was sure he stepped on a few people's robes. He also averted many people's faces, as most of the ones he brushed past in close proximity looked at him with wide eyes and cut their eyes to his forehead.

He finally stumbled out of the crowd and sighed, adjusting his t-shirt. He walked along the rows and ducked behind a shelf, his eyes scanning the books. It only took him a few minutes, before he found the Defense book Ginny needed for her final year at Hogwarts.

Two more aisles later he arrived at the Transfiguration section. He browsed the books, running his finger along the spines. _Its so cool in here._ he mused distantly, remotely aware of how cool the air was. The shade of the aisle was well out of the sun, providing ultimate conditions for the heat.

"Ah ha!" Harry said softly. He plucked the book off the shelf and slipped it under his arm with the others. He went to leave, when another book caught his eye. He looked around to see if anyone was around, but they weren't.

_I shouldn't_. He thought_. I've got to get back to Ginny... _

Harry bit his lip, feeling indecisive. _A little flick through won't hurt, surely... _he reasoned.

Slowly, Harry put the books down and plucked the book off the shelf. It was fairly new and not yet as dusty as the others that occupied the shelf with it. He flipped it open to a random page and began reading.

'..._not a process to be tampered with. Any misinterpretation of the steps outlined in this book could result in disastrous consequences, such as Agatha Greenwalt who ended up with a tail and gills at the end of...' _

"What are you doing?"

Harry let out a rather unmanly yelp of surprise and dropped the book to the floor with a thud. He looked up at Hermione, who was standing there with a confused expression on her face and two ice creams in her hands.

Harry cleared his throat and smiled. "Getting Ginny's books." He said, acting innocent. He hid the book he had been reading before Hermione could read the title, picked the assigned schoolbooks up and ushered Hermione out of the row and into the main aisle.

"One of those is for me I hope?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and handed one to him. "Yeah. I gave Ginny hers and she sent me to find you." She said, still looking suspicious. Harry smiled and nodded, but he could tell she knew something was up. She was far too smart to be bluffed by a simple gesture.

Harry and Hermione found Ginny 3 people away from the register, her arms full of books. Harry jumped forward and smiled. "Here, I'll take them." He said, taking the books of her awkwardly with his free hand.

Ginny smiled and handed them to him. "Such a gentleman. You find him alright?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione looked from Ginny who was indulging herself with her strawberry ice cream, to Harry who had a strangely blank look on his face. Hermione nodded, her gaze lingering on Harry.

"Yeah, no problem at all." She said, smiling at Ginny.

The uncomfortable feeling had not gone unnoticed by Ginny, but she brushed it off and turned back to Harry. "After this, we can go into Quidditch supplies and check out the new extras for your Firebolt." She said.

Harry smiled, ignoring the feeling of Hermione's stiff gaze on him. "Anything my love." He said, smiling.

* * *

A/N – not a lot happened, but I thought it would be quite nice to put in there!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11! Wow, I can't stop! It's like writing diarrhea. Ew, ok. Moving on...

* * *

Harry placed the last article of clothing in his trunk and snapped it shut. He closed the latches, ran his long fingers along the edge of the object and smiled in satisfaction.

"My entire life fits into one single trunk. How pathetic am I?" he said.

Allison laughed and sat up. She was lying on the bed, watching him pack. "Its _so_ not your fault." She said. "Besides, wait until Christmas. I'm going to buy you an entirely brand spanking new wardrobe." She said, giving him a cheeky smile.

Harry chuckled and slipped his wand in his back pocket. He looked around for a moment and sighed. "Well...this is it." He said in a regretful tone.

Allison stood up, sensing a deep and meaningful moment coming on. "Don't get all emotional now." She laughed, pulling him into a hug. "You sook, you're going to make me cry." She choked.

Harry laughed and hugged her. "Why are you crying? I'm only moving 20 minutes away!" he said.

"My baby's leaving home. Flying the coop...abandoning ship...skipping town...'

"_Ok_! I get the point!" Harry laughed. He kissed the top of her head and pulled back slightly. "You know, when Remus goes back to school I'll have the house to myself. I grant you permission to visit any time. Even at quarter past two in the morning." He said with a smile.

Allison snorted and broke away from him. "As if I needed your permission, boy." She said with a wink.

Harry smiled and turned to his trunk. He preferred her way of calling him 'Boy' than Uncle Vernon used to. He levitated his trunk and followed her out of the room, down the hall and out to the car. He placed the trunk in the back seat and went to leap into the front, when Allison threw the car keys at him.

Harry caught them very ungracefully for a seeker, and looked at her in confusion. "What are you giving me these for?" he asked.

Allison smiled, pulled her sunglasses on and hopped in the passenger side. "You're driving. Get in, we're doing it the 'Sink or Swim' way." She said, buckling her seatbelt. She looked up at Harry, who was still standing in front of her door, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"But, I don't know how to...'

"Get in Sparky, and I'll teach you!" she laughed, pressing a button so the top went down.

Harry smiled, let out a laugh and shook his head. "Ok,' he said, walking around the front and sitting in the drivers seat. ", we'll do it your way."

-----------------------

"No, wait for it! _Now_ second...'

Harry put his foot on the clutch and changed the gear into second with a grind. He smiled apologetically at the pained look on Allison's face. "I'm sorry." He said for the millionth time.

"You're lucky I have the patience of a saint Potter. Now, brake!" she cried.

Harry placed his foot on the brake, bringing the car to a slow stop at the traffic lights. He sighed in relief and sunk into the seat. "I'm no good at this. There's too much to learn!" he said.

"Nonsense, you're doing fine. Just pay attention to your speed, don't run over anyone and you'll be fine." She said, changing radio stations.

Harry laughed and fiddled with the gear stick. Indeed, he was a rather quick learner, but he still had quite a lot of practice to go before he could consider himself any good. _Puh, flying came so friggen natural. Why cant this?_ He thought grimly.

Harry cast a glance to the car beside him and did a double take. Two very pretty girls were sitting there, just staring at him with large, flirtatious smiles. The waved at him and giggled. Harry smiled weakly and nodded in acknowledgement, but did not look back at them again.

"So bashful. You're gorgeous Harry...flaunt it! All the girls fawn over you like you're a new brand of chocolate." Allison giggled.

Harry smiled, put the car into gear and took off as the lights changed to green. "I only care about three girls opinions. Well, now four." He said with a smile.

Allison tapped him on the knee and winced again as the gears grinded as Harry stalled. "I appreciate that honey. But you are _so_ paying for my next car service!"

----------------------------

"And I performed one spectacular save after the other! I swear I was the best there. No competition! Harry, you should have tried out. You were far better than the other blokes that showed up. I mean, you and your record...you would have been put on without even having to try out!" Ron said.

Harry laughed and relaxed against Ginny's chest. "I doubt it Ron, but nice of you to think of me." He said. He exhaled deeply as Ginny ran her fingers through his shaggy hair.

"Yeah well, that's my profession opinion. Hear that Love? I'm a_ professional_!" Ron beamed at Hermione.

Hermione bent over a kissed him on the forehead as she placed drinks on the coffee table. "Its marvelous dear." She said, giving him a wink.

"Well, I still cant believe it. My big brother Ronnikins is going to be famous! One of the best Keepers the Cannon's has ever seen." Ginny said, giving Ron a grin.

Ron had made it onto the Reserve team for the Cannons and had been on Cloud nine ever since. Harry had hopped over ot Ron and Hermione's as soon as he had settled in at Remus's. He and Remus had discussed house rules, duties and such, and Harry had agreed to pay for half of a celebratory take-out dinner that night.

But, the best surprise was finding Ginny there on his impromptu visit to his best friends house. He looked up at her and smiled. She hadn't noticed him gazing at her for a moment, but when she did she kissed him and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

Harry snuggled into her closer and sighed silently. "You're going away soon. I just want to be close to you is all." He muttered.

Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He seemed instantly comforted by her touch. Ginny knew he was a very tactile person. She suspected that had to do with his lack of loving physical contact throughout his childhood.

"I'm going to school Harry, not a peace mission in Bosnia." She giggled.

"I don't care. You'll meet a handsome boy and fall head over heels for him and not even give me a single thought." He pouted, giving her a smirk.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're such a drama queen." Ginny laughed.

"Who is?" Hermione interjected, finally finished talking to Ron. She smiled as Ginny pointed discreetly to Harry. "Ah yes. Headlines will be a frenzy with that news." She said.

"I reserve the right to hate you right now." Harry said with a smile, his eyes closed.

"And what about you? Me stuck at school while you have the entire female world to your disposal? What do you think _I'll_ be like? Hmm?" Ginny retorted.

"He wont cheat on you. Charlie will make sure of that." Ron said with a smile. He remembered how when they had found out Harry and Ginny were dating, each Weasley brother with the exception of Ron had sat Harry down and warned him that if he broke their little sisters heart, they would break bodily parts of him that were not generally exposed to the public.

The funny part about it was, that Harry had totally believed them.

"My heart belongs to you Weasley. No doubt about that." Harry said.

"Oh Harry, I never knew!" Ron said, smirking.

Harry threw a biscuit at him and sat up to get another one. "Hey, what's the deal with Charlie and Tonks anyway?" he asked.

Ginny and Ron giggled, but Hermione looked confused. "Charlie and Tonks? What...what do you mean?" she asked, looking at Harry.

"I saw them making out the night of my party. Looked a little more than simple friends to me. I didn't know they were together." He said, looking at Ginny.

"They hooked up a few weeks ago. Charlie hasn't told anyone yet. Ron and I found out by walking in on him and Tonks getting...well, lets just say she hasn't looked me in the eye since." Ginny smirked.

Hermione laughed and took a sip of her tea. "Who would have thought that?" she asked.

"Well, I did. Hey, don't look at me like that! I do have _some_ intuition. I mean, who can stay best friends that long and not fall in love?" he asked, smiling knowingly at Hermione. She smiled and shut her mouth, looking away.

Harry chuckled and looked at his watch. "Bugger, I have to go. Its Fish 'n' Chips on the menu tonight." He said, standing up.

"Your shout?" Ron asked.

"Yup. Gotta go, it's past my curfew." He said, quickly kissing Ginny. He jogged around the coffee table, kissed Hermione on the cheek and nodded at Ron.

"You have a curfew?" Ron asked, astounded.

Harry shook his head. "Technically no, but I figured I should be punctual at least once."

----------------------------------

Remus unwrapped the paper containing their dinner and inhaled the smell of the food before him, his mouth watering instantly.

"Isn't it some unwritten law that wolves shouldn't consume fish? Isn't kind of...unwolfish?" Harry asked, loading up his plate.

Remus smiled and picked out what he wanted. "Shows how much you know. I happen to enjoy other indulgencies other than my red meat, thank you very much." He said. "Didn't Snape teach you anything in third year?" he asked, smirking.

Harry laughed and summoned two bottles of Butterbeer from the fridge. "Are you kidding?" he asked. He cracked open his bottle and held it out before him. "So, here's to our first night as official Roommates. Did you ever thing you would be sharing a house with me Professor?" he asked.

Remus smiled, picked up his bottle and tapped it against the neck of Harry's. "Not at all. I thought you would...' he stopped suddenly.

Harry frowned and bit into his fish. "No, go on." He urged.

Remus smiled. "I thought I would be the one visiting you at Godrics Hollow." He said.

"With Trinity Marshal?" Harry asked smoothly with a grin.

Remus choked on his drink and looked at Harry's smile. "How...who...' he stuttered.

"Allison told me all about it old man, don't worry. And can I just congratulate you too. She's quite the looker." He said, taking a causal sip of his drink.

Remus cleared his throat and wiped the front of her shirt. "Remind me to kill Jessup sometime soon will you?" he said, smiling nervously. "And how do you know what she looks like anyway?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry smiled and ate some more chips. "Ah, you will forever wonder the answer to that Lupin." He said simply.

Remus frowned humorously at him. _Cheeky little brat, thinking he's got one over on me. Ha! I'll show him who wears the pants in this house._ "So, I have rules to discuss with you." He said.

"We've done that already. I know that I take out the rubbish on Thursdays and that I clean out Hedwig's cage every...'

"No no! Not household chores." Remus cut Harry off. "I'm talking about you and Ginny." He said, remaining serious.

Harry's smile was wiped completely off his face. "Oh. Well...alright. State your terms." He said, leaning forward.

Remus put his glass down and looked at Harry directly. "Now, please don't think I'm being patronizing, neither think of you as an adult. Because I am fully aware that you are. But, while under this roof this is what I would like to see happen." He said.

Harry nodded. "Ok." He said.

"Right. I will let you and Ginny be in your bedroom with the door shut, as long as I have your word that you will not do anything terribly inappropriate." Remus said. "No, let me finish!" Remus said as Harry opened his mouth to protest. "I do realize that you're of age, but Ginny is not. Not yet anyway. Molly would kill me if she knew I was going to be _this_ lenient, but I trust both you and her. Now, listen very carefully. You will not undergo any...'hormonally charged' acts _while I am under this roof_." He said slowly.

"But you just said that...Oh!" Harry caught himself as Remus's last sentence_. Remus wont be in this house for the next nine months_ he thought, grinning inwardly._ By then, Ginny will be of age._ "Ahem, well...I think I can obey that law." He said.

Remus smiled and nodded. "I know I can trust you Harry. Just...take it easy ok?" he said with a smile.

Normally, Harry would have blushed at this. But he was too excited and too happy about finally living with Remus to care anymore.

"Shall do old man. Shall do."

* * *

A/N – another chapter of nothing. But, I had to get these little loose ends out of the way.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12! Ok, lets get back into a bit of a plot, not there has been much trough this entire story anyway...

* * *

Allison stroked her chin pensively as she studied the young man sitting across from her, his brown knotted in thought as he considered the Chessboard between them. He had been simply gazing at it for the past minutes, his eyes not even shifting position as they bored into the wooden chess pieces.

_What's he thinking?_ She wondered, shifting slightly. _He's barely muttered two words since I arrived. Maybe I should ask him..._

"Harry?" Allison asked. But he did not look up. "Harry!" she tried a bit louder.

Harry jumped and looked up at her with blurry eyes. 'Yeah? What?" he asked, blinking a few times.

"Are you going to move before I start to decompose?" she asked, giving the board a quick glance.

Harry rubbed his hair and cleared his throat. "Its er...my go, is it?" he asked.

Allison simply stared at him without a flicker of any expression on her face. "Ok, that's it. You've barely said two words since I got here. What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly. He adverted her eyes.

_Can I tell her?_ He wondered. _Its too embarrassing, but I need to ask someone. _He thought quickly. _I can't ask Ron, he'll blow his top. Hermione'll just give me some huge lecture and Remus...hell no!_

Harry sighed and blindly shifted his pawn forward. "Alright. But, can it just stay between us?" he asked.

Allison nodded. "Of course." She said.

Harry nodded and looked around unnecessarily. Remus wasn't due home for another half an hour. Plenty of time. "Ok. Well I just...I need your advice on...' he said, muttering the last part.

"Sorry, what?" Allison asked, leaning closer.

Harry sighed and felt like he just wanted to vanish right here. "I need your advice on...sex." He blurted out.

Allison sat back. "Oh! Oh, alright then. Well, er...not that I don't want to talk to you but...wouldn't you rather talk to Remus about this?" she asked.

Harry laughed nervously. "Remus? God, I couldn't look at him straight again, especially after...' he trailed off. "I want a girl's...a _woman's_ perspective." He corrected himself.

Allison smiled and nodded, shifting her knight. "Ok then. Fire away." She said.

Harry smiled and in relief. "Well, Ginny and I are coming up to 11 months together." He started. "And I guess, I want to make it special you know. But, my male mind is pretty much focused on one thing." He said, looking away.

Allison bit back the urge to laugh. "Yes, typical. Have you and Ginny...what I'm saying is, er...are you a...'

It was Harry's turn to smile. "Yes, the wonderful Boy-who-lived is still a virgin." He laughed.

Allison snorted and tried to diminish her blush. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. I was a virgin as well until Sirius and I...' she trailed off. Harry raised his eyebrows and gave her a small smile. Allison cleared her throat and took on a serious look. "So, you've not discussed this at all?" she asked, diverting the subject back.

Harry smiled and nodded. "No, we have. She's not ready and I respect that. I just...' he trailed off, looking away again.

"Go on." Allison urged.

"You'll think I'm a horrible male prick." He said.

"Harry, stop being dramatic and tell me!" she said, giving him a smile.

Harry smiled bashfully. "Ok. I want her to know that I am willing to wait for her...but I also want to reassure her. You know, let her know that its ok to do stuff like that and...but I don't want to be pushy, cause I might make her feel guilty and that's the last thing I want to do. I don't want to come off as selfish for wanting to go further when she's expressing she's not willing to and..."

"Harry, stop! _Breathe_!" Allison said, cutting off Harry's rambling. Harry shut his mouth and smiled slightly. "You're over thinking things baby. You need to keep it simple. Now, like I asked, have you discussed this? I mean, actually talked?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, not actually sitting down. But...I can still tell she's hesitant. Its like a vibe. And I don't want her to feel obligated and...'

"Harry!" Allison laughed. _Good god, he's so bloody stressed!_ She thought. "Ok, what's this "Vibe" you're getting?" she asked, making the action with her fingers.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, feeling a bit frustrated. "Well, I think that in some ways - a lot of ways actually - ... I remind her of Tom." He said quietly, looking rather put out.

Allison frowned. "Tom? Is he and ex of hers or something?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "Its...that's complicated." He said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Allison said, leaning forward to show he had her undivided attention.

Harry considered her for a moment, before letting out a slow breath and beginning the story of his second year at Hogwarts, Ginny's first and how they both intertwined in the worst possible way. He explained about the Chamber of secrets, about how the entire school thought he was the Heir of Slytherin, how Muggle-borns were being petrified...

He stopped as he came to the end, having just explained about the situation between Ginny and Voldemort in the diary. "I saw him. As he was when he was 16." Harry said. "We look kind of alike...something that still sends shivers up my spine." He said.

Allison just stared at him in horror. Ginny went through all that at 11, and yet she didn't seem the worse off for it. But then again, Allison really didn't know Ginny all that well.

Harry cleared his throat, his voice croaky from talking so much. "She's called me Tom once. I don't think she realized it, but I didn't say anything to her." He said. "She has nightmares about him." He said.

Allison watched as Harry's face tightened. He was getting rather irritated, balling his hands into fists at his side of the table. She reached out and took his hand. "And you think that's why she's so reluctant? Because you remind her of him?" she asked.

Harry hesitated, and then nodded slowly. "Yeah." He muttered.

Allison went serious and squeezed his hand. "You listening to me Harry Potter?" she asked firmly. When Harry nodded, she went on. "You are nothing like him. You understand me? _Nothing_. You are as opposite to him as day is to night. Ginny knows that..._everyone_ knows that!" she said.

"Yeah, but...'

"No buts Harry! Ginny loves you Harry. _You_.' She said, looking him square in the eye.

Harry held her gaze and finally nodded, feeling very relieved. "Thanks." He said, giving her a smile.

Allison smiled and her intense gaze lifted. "Its what I'm here for. And I didn't really answer your original question did I?" she asked.

"No, you didn't." he laughed, studying the chessboard once more, this time without being off with the fairies.

"Well, the best way to a girls heart is romance. You know, flowers, choccies... the cliché's people think are dead. Trust me, they still work." She said, giving him a wink.

Harry laughed and nodded. "I think I'll do that. And remind me to buy you a bunch of flowers too. Checkmate."

Allison looked down at the board in horror. _How the hell did he do that? _She wondered with amazement. She looked up at his satisfied smiled and smirked.

"Ok sure. You beat me. But, can you stand the trials of Shot Chess?"

-------------------------------

Ginny felt her feet hit the wooden floor with a thump as she landed somewhere very familiar. She had received a letter from Harry, but he had failed to inform her that it was a Portkey. Her first reaction was irritation, for she had a lot of work to do before school started in a week, but now she was extremely intrigued.

"Harry?" she called.

The click of a door shutting sounded behind her, causing her to spin around. She smiled as she noticed her boyfriend standing beside the closed door, a sly grin on his face.

"Evening my dear." He said.

Ginny giggled and raised an eyebrow. "Harry, you sound like Dracula or something." She said. She shivered as he walked smoothly over to her, his gaze intense. He wrapped his arms around her and drew into a bear hug.

"Nice to know I don't look as pale, but I cannot promise I wont indulge on your neck." He said, kissing her collarbone in emphasis.

Ginny smiled and kissed the top of his head as he worked on her neck. "Harry, was there something important you wanted? I'm in the middle...'

"Of homework. I know." He said. He lifted his head and smiled. "I've gotten you out of it for tonight." He said.

Ginny raised an eyebrow as he released her and walked around behind her. "Harry, my mum is going to blow her top when she finds out I'm not in my room studying, and instead in your room doing...Um, what _am_ I doing here?" she asked.

Harry sat on his bed and patted the spot beside him, indicating for her to sit down. "Not to worry. I asked your mother's permission for you to come over. She's under the impression that I'm going to help you study for Defense." He said with a grin.

Ginny sat down beside him, her eyes wide. "You _lied_? To my _mother_?" she asked, trying not to sound impressed.

Harry's smile faltered. "Well, I couldn't very well tell her I wanted you over to snog you senseless and celebrate our anniversary with you now could I?" he asked with a smile.

Ginny laughed as he leapt off the bed and strode across the room to his dresser. "Well no, I can see how that wouldn't work. But really, is Remus ok with me being here?" she asked.

"Remus and I have discussed everything. And besides...he's out tonight with Allison." Harry said, his back to her.

Ginny watched him as he searched through his top drawer, the muscles in his back showing through his tight-fitting t-shirt she had bought him last year. _Mmm._ She thought, suppressing a moan. _God, I could just grab him right now and...NO! Stop that!_ She yelled mentally, shaking herself.

Harry rummaged for a few more moments, muttering to himself before he let out a cry of triumph and pulled out a small velvet bag from the folds of his clothes. He spun around and shut the drawer behind him.

"You got me something?" she asked, eyeing the bag.

Harry sat back down beside her and shrugged. "Eh, no big deal." He said, smiling. He handed it to her with and eager look. "I hope you like it." He said.

Ginny smiled warmly at him, pulled the drawstring open and tipped it up. Out fell a golden necklace with a heart-shaped locket on the end, a very small green gem in the middle.

"Oh Harry...'

"There's more." He said, turning the locket over.

Inscribed on the back was _'Forever your hero, Harry'_. It was a well-known fact that Harry only accepted Ginny calling him a 'Hero'.

Ginny let out a dry sob, turned his face toward her and gave him a kiss. "Oh, I love it." She said. "But, I didn't get anything for you yet." She said guiltily.

Harry smiled, took the necklace off her and sat up behind her. "Not a problem. Just the pleasure of your company tonight is good enough."

Ginny lifted her long, red hair up so Harry could have access to her neck. He gently placed it around her and fastened the link, planting a little kiss on the base of her neck. She turned slightly and kissed him again, stroking his face.

"Thank you. Its beautiful." She said.

Harry smiled bashfully and shifted as she turned a little more to face him. "Well, I couldn't get a photo in there yet." He said regretfully.

"That's 'cause you're camera shy!" she laughed. "I don't think I have barely any photos of the two of us." She said.

"Well, I'll sit still for you one day. I promise." He said, pressing his nose against hers.

Ginny smiled as he leant forward and pressed his lips against hers once more. And it didn't take long for her to get completely lost in the feeling of his mouth moving with hers.

_Sweet mother of Merlin this boy can kiss!_ She thought happily, straddling his lap without even realizing. _If I grow old with this boy, we have to have like scheduled make-out sessions!_

Harry ran his hands up her back, holding back the urge to moan. She was taking it a lot faster than usual, but he didn't want to press his luck just yet. He wanted her to be in control, for then he knew when she had had enough.

Ginny, as if suddenly realizing what she was doing, leapt off him and backed away towards the wall. She pressed herself against it, maintaining as much distance as possible between them. "Harry, I...' she started, but couldn't finish.

Harry sat up from his reclining position she had put him in and smiled, already totally prepared for this reaction. "Its alright." He said.

"No its not." She said irritably. "I don't want to tease you like that. Its not fair on you." She said, looking at the floor and feeling disgusted.

"Ginny, I said its fine." He said softly. "I know you're not ready and I'm going to wait." He said. When she didn't do anything, Harry frowned. "Ginny, look at me." He said.

Ginny grit her teeth and lifted her head slowly. Her eyes locked with his and she knew she couldn't look away.

He smiled, but did not get up and go to her. "Its fine." He said, his tone full of reassurance.

Ginny watched him for a moment, before she sighed, rolled her eyes and sat back down next to him. "I know. You're such a gem." She said, hugging him tightly.

Harry chuckled and kissed the crown of her head. "You tired? You want to sleep the night?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "Mmm hmm." She said, squeezing him tighter.

Harry smiled and rubbed her shoulders. "Ok. I'll get you some clothes to sleep in."

---------------------------

Harry was dreaming wonderfully of being the star seeker for England, the stands erupting with screams and supportive cheers as he dove towards the small, flittering winged target. He looked beside him and frowned as he noticed who the opposing seeker was.

"_Dad_?" he asked, still descending.

James Potter looked at him and smiled. "Wake up Harry." He said, swerving towards him.

Harry looked in front of him, and then back at his father. "What?" he asked.

"Wake UP!" His father roared, hitting him hard in the shoulder.

Harry cried out in discomfort and suddenly found himself not in the middle of a dive, but in bed. It took him a moment to figure out who was still hitting him, before he noticed the redhead thrashing about beside him, her face contorted in fear.

"No...Tom, get away...' she said loudly.

Harry sat up and put his glasses on. "Ginny...' he turned back to her, shaking her shoulder. But Ginny was still groaning. "Ginny!" he called a bit louder.

"No...Harry, where are you? Tom, get _away_!" she yelled, still thrashing about against Harry.

Harry jumped as Ginny sat bolt upright, still apparently asleep as she pounded her fists against his chest. "Ginny! Ginny, wake up!" he said, feeling very concerned.

"No...Tom, get away! Get AWAY!" she screamed.

"Ginny, WAKE UP!" Harry roared.

Ginny's eyes suddenly flew open, her brow drenched in sweat and her breathing hard. She looked around madly, before her eyes clapped on Harry. She backed away against the wall, her expression fearful.

"Don't, get back!" she said threateningly.

Harry frowned, but his mind clicked into gear quickly. His eyes were bright green and were probably the only part she could see in the pitch black. _She thinks I'm him_ he mused calmly.

"Ginny, its alright...' he started, reaching out of her.

She slapped his hand away and pressed herself harder against the wall. "No, get away! Don't touch me...' she growled.

"You were dreaming Ginny, it was just a nightmare...'

"Leave me ALONE!" she snapped.

"Ginny, its _me_!" Harry said. He grabbed her upper arms and held her in place. "Its Harry." He urged.

Her muscled tightened in his urgent touch, but she seemed to be relaxing. Ginny's breathing slowed as she squinted into the dark. "Harry?" she whispered. She reached out her hand and stroked his face.

"Its me. Its Harry." Harry whispered again, bringing her hand down to his chest. "Feel that? He asked. "Feel my heart Ginny." He whispered.

Ginny pressed her hand against him s little harder and felt them thumping beneath her palm. She looked back up at him, her face streaked with tears. "Harry..." she muttered. "Im so sorry Harry. I...I thought you were...'

"Its ok." he said, kissing her forehead.

Her body had relaxed considerably now against his hold. "You found me again." She choked.

Harry sighed as she threw her arms around him and wept into his shoulder. "Shh, tts ok Ginny. I'm here." He said soothingly, rubbing her back. She was shaking like a leaf. "He's gone Ginny. He wont be coming back." He said.

Ginny sniffed and hugged him tighter. "Don't you leave me Harry. Ever." She said.

Harry kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

A/N – I feel very paranoid about that last little bit. I don't think I portrayed it the way it should have been. Please give me your opinion on the chapter as a whole, or on little bits you liked or didn't like.

Pleas review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13! I hope to get out of the misery and onto some humor soon. After all, life's only worth living if there's a smile to go with it!

* * *

Harry watched on with his arms folded over his chest as he watched Mrs. Weasley sob into Ginny's shoulder uncontrollably, her cries making many people walking past give the pair strange looks.

"Oh my baby, all ready for your last year at school...'

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Mum, I'll be back for Christmas." She said. She looked over at her father with a pleading look.

Arthur hopped into action and tugged Molly on the arm. "Dear, she's going to be late. You need to let Ginny go now...'

"How can you just stand there and watch her leave? _Again_?" Molly cried hysterically, making Arthur jump. "You of _all_ people should understand what's going on in my heart Arthur...you insensitive, male...'

"Molly, take it easy!" Harry said, stepping in. Ginny pried her mother's arms from around her and turned to Ron, who was just holding back his laughter. Harry suddenly found himself in Ginny's place as Molly's tears soaked his shirt.

"Oh, I didn't even consider how hard this would be for you. How are you feeling dear?" she asked, looking up at him with big, shining eyes.

Harry ignored Hermione giggled as he watched Ginny hug her over Molly's shoulder, the sound of the train whistle filling the platform. "Well, like she said...we'll see her at Christmas." He said softly.

Molly let out a sort of grunt and went back to Ginny. Arthur came to stand next to Harry, his hands clasped behind his back. "She was the same with Bill. Poor boy had to endure nearly half an hour of it." He chuckled.

Harry smiled as Ginny finally got away from her mother and came up to him. She looked up at him with a smile. "Guess this is it for the next few months." He said, smiling.

Ginny laughed and threw herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Harry let out a grunt of surprise and hugged her back tightly. He buried his face in her long hair and breathed her in, wanting to savor her presence.

Arthur cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes well, lets just go over here shall we?" he said, dragging the others away to give Harry and Ginny some time.

Ginny looked down at Harry and smiled weakly. "You wont cheat on me with some big boobed, blonde hussy now will you?" she asked with a smirk.

Harry chuckled. "If you promise not to do the same." He said.

Ginny sighed. "Well, that might be rather hard. Loony Luna _has_ become quite the hot chick you know." She giggled.

Harry groaned and shut his eyes. "Please, just let me imagine that for a moment...' he paused and a grin appeared on his face. "Oh yeah...no, you can do that as long as you sent photos." He muttered.

Ginny laughed, leapt off him and swatted him playfully on the arm. "You sick bastard." She whispered.

Harry smirked, leant down and captured her lips in a very impolite kiss, making a few people surrounding blush. Ginny felt it was one of those leg-lifting moments like they had in the movies, where you felt your knees go weak and that you were floating on cloud nine.

She felt him brake away and opened her eyes slowly, feeling very light headed. "Well, that was... er...'

"That was to tide you over until Christmas." He said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You think you can kiss me like that and expect me to wait another 3 months to see you again? You really _are_ mental, scar head." She said, poking him between the eyes.

Harry laughed and leant closer. "Well, I packed a few surprises for you in your trunk as well. To remind you of me." He whispered.

"Oooh, your naughty under things?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

The whistle blew again and everyone started boarding. "You'll see when you get there. Now go before you have to fly a car there." He said, pushing her away.

Ginny laughed and nodded. She waved to her parents, Ron and Hermione and leapt onto the train. She opened the window of the door as the conductor shut it and leant out to smile at Harry.

"I love you." She called.

Harry shivered and placed his hands in his pockets with a goofy smile. "I love you too!" he replied.

She blew him a kiss and ducked back in out of sight as the train picked up speed. Harry watched the scarlet train until it was nothing but a small moving red line in the distance, and it was only until he felt Ron at his side did he remember he wasn't alone.

"Well, thank God she's gone." Ron joked.

Harry smiled. "Oh I know. I couldn't stand her." He said, giving Ron a sarcastic look.

Ron laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, I need to get mum a stiff drink."

----------------------------

Harry watched from the doorway as Remus packed the last of his luggage into his large trunk. "Second time today I've had to watch someone leave me for that little castle down yonder." He said with a smile.

Remus laughed, shrunk his luggage to the size of a domino piece and slipped them in his pocket. "What _will_ you do with your time?" he asked.

Harry smirked and walked into the living room with Remus. "Now, don't start lecturing me on proper house etiquette and maintenance. Because you know, I do have an outstanding record in house keeping and...'

"Yes yes, I know." Remus laughed. "Do with the flat whatever you want. But don't touch the cage downstairs or remodel my room. They're the only exceptions." He said, waving a finger at Harry.

"Well, there goes my only ambition in life. To redesign your room was the only thing keeping me alive." He said dramatically.

Remus rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. "You would have to be the biggest smart ass I've met since James Potter himself." He said, giving Harry a smile as he looked in the fridge.

Harry shrugged, but was secretly booming in excitement at the comparison. "Yeah well, I try my best." He said. Remus threw him a can of Coke and they both cracked it open at the same time. "I'll be seeing you in a month anyway wont I?" Harry asked.

Remus walked back into the living room and nodded. "Yeah. But, if circumstances change and I decide to stay at the school, I'll owl you and let you know." He said.

Remus had decided (after quite a long debate with Harry) to come back home for his monthly transformations. He had tried to tell Harry that the Shack was quite adequate, and than he was quite used to the dingy house, but Harry had insisted.

"Fair enough. But, does this mean that we have to have visits from Snape?" Harry asked, looking repulsed.

Remus rolled his eyes and took another mouthful of his drink. "Honestly Harry, I think you and Severus can get over this. He and I have. Well...after a fashion." He said, smiling.

Harry chuckled. "That man will never look civilly at me. But, I do genuinely appreciate what he does for you. And for that...I suppose I can try and be polite." Harry said, not looking too happy about the idea.

Remus smiled and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Good man." He said.

Harry smiled and opened his mouth to comment, when the front door burst open and in her haste to get inside, Allison literally fell through the opening and landed on the floor with a grunt. She looked up at the two men and smile through her hair.

"Evening Gentlemen." She said, pushing herself up.

Harry and Remus exchanged a look, before bursting out laughing. "Oh...you're such a klutz Jessup...nothing ever changes." Remus laughed, clutching his side.

Allison simply smiled and shut the door. "Yes well, things have changed, but not in a place I would like to display to you Remus. Now, the reason I came over here was to say goodbye." She said.

Remus sighed and hugged her. "I'll be back every full moon. And I was wondering if Harry could stay with you for that time." He said.

Allison nodded. "Of course he can. 3 days isn't too bad and...'

"Excuse me!" Harry yelled. "I _am_ still here you know! And I'm not leaving you here alone." He said, pointing at Remus.

"Harry, you very well know that the werewolf transformation isn't a pleasant experience and I don't want you here to witness it." Remus said, sounding tired.

"I've al_ready_ bloody witnessed it! Remus, I'm not going anywhere while you're in such a state. Tell me you want me here." Harry said, looking pleadingly at Remus.

Remus considered Harry's expression, before looking quickly at Allison. She had a smile on her face that said "_Its up to you. You can't tell me that deep down you don't want him there._" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, alright. I'm late anyway. Can I not go to the welcoming feast after just having a tiff with you?" Remus asked, spreading his arms out.

Harry smiled and embraced his friend. "I'm sorry." He said, giving Remus a tap on the back.

Remus chuckled and broke away. "Stubborn Prat." He said. "I'll say Hi to Ginny for you as well." He said.

"Thanks. See you." Harry said.

Remus nodded, gave Allison and wink and Disapparated. She sighed and fixed her hair back up. "Well, thank heavens. Now I can _really _teach you the ways of a good Marauder." She said, rubbing her hands together.

Harry turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "What can _you_ teach me that Remus cant? No offence but, you weren't even an official member." He said.

Allison laughed and linked her elbow through his. "You forget who I dated Harry. Come on, get your Pensieve out."

--------------------------

When Harry fell on the hard, stone floor, his eyes were closed from the impact. He let out a groan of discomfort and looked around him. It was definitely Hogwarts, but why he was there he didn't know.

"Ow." He muttered, standing up. "Stupid Pensieve. Why cant I ever land properly?" he asked himself.

He looked around a little more, rubbing his sore tailbone. He recognized the Hallway. It was on the 5th floor, just around the corner from the extra Charms classroom. It was night, and the rays of the moon were streaked up the walls.

Harry looked around and jumped as he heard voices and the sound of footsteps approaching. His first instinct was to hide, but he caught himself with a laugh. _I can't be seen_ he mused. _Stupid twit_.

He watched as two girls ran down the hallway, giggling madly as if escaping some detention-worthy mischief. Harry pressed himself against the wall as they ran past, straight into the room he had stood opposite from. But the one thing he noticed in the dark sent his stomach into butterfly mode.

Two girls. One with blonde hair...and one with Red.

Harry slipped into the room behind them, just as it was about to close. He stood by the door and watched as the two girls collapsed against the desks, nearly wetting themselves in laughter.

"Oh...oh it hurts!" one laughed. "Allison, remind me to write that in our Promise book when we get back."

Allison laughed and took deep breaths. Harry could see the silhouette of the shorter girl lean against Lily. "_If_ we get back. Filch will have us skinned if he finds out who put that Dung bomb in his desk drawer." She giggled.

Harry snorted and watched as the two friends burst into another fit of giggles. "You two are insane." He said, fully aware that they could not hear him.

Allison sat up on the desk and suddenly a small flame illuminated her face. Harry wondered where it had come from, before he noticed the lighter in her hand and the cigarette in her mouth.

"Al, _must_ you do that?" Lily said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Allison sucked in a drag and diminished her flame. "Stop being such a priss."

"I'm not a _priss_." Lily said indignantly.

Harry blinked as his mother lit her wand, making a soft glow bring some of the picture to life. He smiled and studied his mother's young features. She was looking at Allison with an expression of distaste...and yet mixed somehow with temptation.

Allison laughed and blew out smoke as she held her cigarette daintily between her fingers. "Its not that bad." She said. She paused and studied Lily. "You sure you don't want to try it?" she asked, holding out her smoke.

Harry stepped forward and stood next to Lily as she raised her wand, shinning a light onto the forbidden object. He watched, as her temptation seemed to intensify greatly.

"I don't know...' she said, unsure.

"Oh come on. It wont kill you." Allison said, holding it up more.

Harry looked at Lily, desperate to find out what she was going to do. She eyed it for a few more moments, her gaze flickering from it, to Allison and back again. Finally, she smiled and shook her head, lowering her wand slightly.

Harry smiled and nodded, looking at Allison's disappointment. She shrugged and took another drag.

"Lily really was such a good girl."

Harry jumped and looked beside him. The real Allison was standing there, looking at Lily with a hint of admiration and humor. "I tried so many times to get her to try it." She said, smiling.

Harry laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't know you smoke." He said, looking at her.

Allison walked over to where her young self sat and stood next to her. To Harry, it was an eerie sight. To see how much she had changed and physically matured throughout the years, and yet how much she hadn't. As if she was a ghost, watching over her past.

"I don't smoke anymore, Sparky. I quit a few weeks after this. I wouldn't _dream_ of doing it now...yech." She said, making a face of distaste.

Harry laughed and watched his mother. She had a grace about her that seemed to be always shining through. She seemed so comfortable within herself. From the way she sat and her posture, from the way she tucked a stray strand of hair out of her face...all simple gestures that showed she was a beauty full of power and confidence.

"How old are you here?" he asked, sitting on the desk next to his mother.

"17. We'd just come back from the Christmas break. This was one of the last times Lily and I snuck around. She said it was inappropriate for the Head Girl to engage in such activities." Allison said, giving Lily another warm look.

Harry watched as Lily stroked her hair subconsciously. She seemed so relaxed.

"So, I noticed Potter scoping you out today." The young Allison said, giving Lily a smirk as she took another drag of her cigarette.

Lily clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Why is this different than every _other_ day since we were 11?" she asked.

"'Cause _you_ my girl were scoping right back." Allison giggled, kicking Lily playfully in the knee.

Lily's mouth dropped open and she gaped at Allison. "I...what? I...I was _not_...how could you even _say_ such a thing?" she asked, outraged. Harry thought he noticed a small red tinge flush her cheeks.

"Lily, who knows you best in the world besides your mama?" Allison asked, looking expectant.

Lily smiled and looked at the floor. "Allison Jessup." She said flatly, as if reciting something she had said many times before.

"And who has the best intuition in the entire school?" she asked.

"Allison Jessup." Said Lily and the real Allison together. Harry looked at his godmother and laughed.

She looked at him and smiled. "Its an old joke between us. I'll tell you later." She said quickly with a wink. Harry nodded and looked at the young Allison.

"Exactly. Just tell me, what's changed?" she said, taking another drag.

Lily sighed and bit her bottom lip. "Him. _He's_ changed." She blurted out, as if letting a huge burden off her shoulders. She stood up and paced slightly. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed? How he turns up on time for everything...how he doesn't call me Evans anymore...'

"How he doesn't follow you like a little puppy dog?" Allison added with a smile.

Lily looked at her and nodded. "Yes. I had noticed that." She said. But there was something in her tone Harry noticed that also apparently had caught the young Allison's attention. Was it disappointment?

"What's that meant to mean?" she asked, putting her smoke out and letting out one final smoky breath.

Lily sighed, put a hand to her forehead and sat back down on the desk next to Harry. "You'll think I'm insane. You'll be booking me a bed in St Mungo's with the name 'Crazy Lily Lady' over my bed." She said.

Allison smiled and shrugged. "Well, it's too late for _that_...but tell me anyway. I wont laugh." She said.

Lily looked at Allison and smiled. "Ok. I guess...well, I guess I kind of miss it." She admitted. Harry was sure now that his mother had gone red.

"You...hang on. You _miss it_?" Allison asked, disbelievingly.

"I know! It makes no sense. But...I don't know. I guess...it kind of made me feel a bit special. Even though it was annoying as all hell." Lily said, rubbing her eyes.

Both Allison's laughed exactly the same way, making Harry crack another smile.

"The other day for example, Snape was teasing a 5th year Hufflepuff girl and James, without any of his other stooges mind you, stepped right in and quite firmly and impolitely told Snape to bugger off. I think his exact words were 'Go wank yourself you jackass Greasehead', but don't quote me on that." Lily said.

Allison snorted. "Maybe he was just doing it to impress you." She said.

"He didn't know I was watching. And what makes it even _more_ amazing was that didn't have that smug 'Who's the man?' look on his face after Snape had left, but he _comforted _the girl! I swear he didn't leave her side until he made absolutely sure she was alright."

Allison let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair. "Wow." She said.

"I know this doesn't sound that big a deal to you Harry, but your dad wasn't really one to do that too often before this time." The real Allison said, giving Harry a glance. Harry nodded, but remained quiet as Lily smiled beside him.

"He's really embraced his role as Head Boy. I see why Dumbledore picked him." She said, looking dreamy.

The teenage Allison studied Lily for a moment, before breaking out in a grin. "Lillian Paige Evans, do you _fancy_ Potter?" she asked, her pitch increasing with every word into an excited mutter.

Lily let out a laugh. "_What_? No! No, of course I don't." she said defensively. But her tone was a bit shaky.

"Oh my god, you _do_!" Allison said, standing up.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes with a smile as Allison grabbed her hands and bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly in front of her. "I don't fancy him.' She repeated. "But...I admit he's growing on me." Lily said with a sly smile.

Harry looked around as the scene began to black out and fade away. He desperately wanted to watch more. To sit so close to his mother in such a fashion. But he smiled as Allison walked up and stood next to him. She lifted her hand and fiddled with the ring on his forefinger.

"I know that these memories aren't really that interesting,' she said ',but I just wanted you to see casual things. I thought you might enjoy them." She said. She raised her head and smiled up at him.

Harry returned the gesture and kissed her forehead. "I love it. Thank you." He said. He looked around and found himself in a house. He frowned as he studied it. It was all rather familia, as if from a dream. The wallpaper...the furniture...

"Where are we?" he voiced.

"Godric's Hollow." Allison said. She smiled and turned him around. "Look...' she said, pointing.

It didn't take more than half a second for Harry to find what Allison wanted to show him. He smiled and took a few more steps forward.

"Dad." He muttered.

Indeed, it was James Potter with a baby in his arms. Music was playing softly behind Harry somewhere as his father swayed slowly, singing low in the baby's ear.

_Christ, that's me!_ Harry thought, as he stood right up next to the man he had never met. He looked briefly down at the baby version of himself and then back up at his father. "How did you get a memory of this?" Harry asked, still watching his father sing.

"Lily and I are hiding around the corner." She laughed, looking over her shoulder at herself and Lily poking their heads around the corner.

Allison looked back and shivered as she saw how close Harry really did resemble James. The same height, posture, hair...

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Allison muttered, wrapping her arms around herself.

Harry lifted his hand and ran it centimeters from his father's bare arm. "No. Stay." He whispered. His fingers ached indescribably to touch the skin before him.

Allison nodded and sat down on the couch, not taking her eyes off the three male figure in front of her. "Ok. I'll stay."

* * *

A/N – 1,2,3...AW! Hehe. I liked writing this. I hope you liked reading it!

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14! Ok, my strange little brain invented this chapter a few days ago and ever since I've been absolutely busting to write it! I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

Harry pivoted on his ankles, breathing hard and bouncing on the balls of his feet as he glared at the punching bag in front of him. He wiped beads of sweat off his brow in annoyance with his free hand, his right hand clutching Gryffindor's sword tightly beside him.

He stared to pace like a caged lion, his eyes still fixated on the object hanging from the ceiling in front of him. "What can I do to hurt you when you don't _tell_ me how you stupid, stuffed... thing?" he asked. He chuckled and gripped the hilt tighter and smirked. "Maybe I can imagine you as a no-armed, no-legged Malfoy. Now _that's_ motivation enough." He said.

Harry took a few steps back, paused and then swung his sword around hard. It connected with the bag with a dull THUMP, but did not rip. Harry had placed an Impermeable charm on it, so Remus would not kill him for breaking his gym equipment.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, letting his arm flop at his side. He took in a few deep breaths and walked over to the book sitting on the table a few feet away. He turned the page and read the next steps of: _Sword dueling and fencing. How to fight like the old guys in those muggle movies. _

Harry had been teaching himself how to use the birthday present his old Headmaster had given him for the past few weeks, finding nothing much else to do with himself.

He didn't have a job as yet, and was finding that he really wasn't as stressed out about this fact than he thought he would have been. He didn't really want to be an Auror anymore, especially after the war. And he had missed all the tryouts for Quidditch Teams, so he was left to ponder where his life was going.

But right now, his mind was focused on the task at hand. He smirked as he studied the next move being shown on he page and when he felt confident, stepped up to the bag once more.

He fiddled with the hilt in his hand and scratched his bare chest, having discarded his sweat-soaked shirt some time ago. He smirked at the bag once more and began pacing intimidatingly in front of it.

"So, it comes down to this. You thought you could outsmart me? Ha! No one can outsmart a Potter. There's no escaping this basement now. Its just you, and me...'

DING DONG.

'...And a doorbell?" Harry asked himself, looking at the roof above him. He gave the punching bag a look, before sheathing his sword and placing it down on the mats near the bag. The doorbell rang again as Harry ran up the stairs from the basement.

"Ok OK, I'm coming!" he called. He ran up the hall, skidded to a halt in front of the door and pulled it open.

Harry felt his chest tighten as he took in the appearance of the woman at his door. She looked to be about early twenties. She had long brown hair that came to just under her armpits and she was dressed in witch's attire.

She would have been outstandingly pretty, if it wasn't for the death glare on her face.

"Potter, get out of the way and stop staring at me like a twit!" she snapped.

Harry recoiled, but his amazement of such a woman at his house turned quickly to confusion. "What? Sorry, do I know you?" he asked.

The woman rolled her eyes and pushed him into the house. She entered and slammed the door behind her. "Where's Lupin's stash of Potion ingredients? The restricted ones?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Harry looked down at her and scratched his head. "You know Remus?" he asked. _Who is this woman? _He thought madly.

Harry flinched as the woman seemed to simply crackle with the power of her fury, her little 5'6 frame very intimidating compared to Harry's 5'12. "Potter, you either tell me where his stuff is or the closest thing you will resemble after I'm done with you will be a doily!" she shrieked.

Harry quivered and she made the smallest gesture that made him suddenly realize who it was. _No, it can't be! That's...impossible._

"_Professor McGonnagal_?" he whispered, looking at her closely.

She pursed her lips ever more; smoke seemed to be coming out of her nostrils. "Yes, alright! Its me Potter, happy now?" she said, spreading her arms out.

Harry let his eyes wander all over her youthful body out of instinct. "Jesus Professor, what the hell happened?" he asked.

McGonnagal sighed impatiently and began making her way down the hall, Harry right on her heels. "Some students obviously thought it would be quite amusing to put a Reverse Ageing Potion in the faculties goblets during lunch. Oooh, when I find out who it is they'll be in detention until they're thirty!" she said.

Harry watched her storm into Remus's room and begin waving her wand around, pretty much tearing the room apart. "But...' he started, trying not to laugh. "...Why are you _here_ then? Doesn't Snape...'

"Severus is _conveniently_ out of the counter ingredients needed! Honestly, if I ever find out who...' she muttered angrily.

Harry simply could not believe what was going on. His Transfiguration teacher was in his house, tearing up Remus's possessions...and all he could do was stare dumbly at her and not get over how stunningly pretty she was.

_Who would have thought?_ He mused. _McGonnagal was hot!_

"Potter!"

Harry jumped and looked down into McGonnagal's furious face. She stopped and her eyes seemed to look at his chest. She cleared her throat and seemed to be rather uncomfortable. "Potter, where does Lupin keep his potion ingredients?" she asked again, this time more steady.

"In the basement. Here...follow me." He said. He turned on his heel and led her out into the hall, down the corridor and to the basement staircase. Feeling her heavy stare, he looked at her over his shoulder. "You alright Professor?" he asked, descending slowly to the room below.

McGonnagal shivered and smiled hastily, as if being caught out. "Yes, of course I am. But, can you please put a shirt on or something Harry?" she asked.

Harry jumped the last step and indicated to the small cabinet where Remus kept his restricted ingredients. "Why? Do I smell?" he asked, feeling self-conscious.

McGonnagal shook her head and knelt down in front of the cabinet. "No, its just...' she stopped, her hands flat on the wooden doors before her. She sighed and looked at the floor. "While my mind is still the age I was...my body isn't." she said, looking very embarrassed.

It took Harry a moment to figure out why this was a problem, before his mind clicked into gear. "Oh!" he said. He cleared his throat and pulled his now fairly dry shirt back on. "Sorry. I...I was training and...'

'Its fine Potter. _Alohomora_!" she said, her voice kind of squeaky.

Harry leant against the table behind him, his arms folded over his chest as he watched her go through the many sized jars, checking the labels.

Far out, why didn't I ever think of pulling a prank like this? It would have been magic, just to see them all so young...

"Did you find anything?"

Harry jumped and looked at the two new bodies in the room. His eyes widened as he looked at the two men, standing at the bottom of the staircase.

The first was probably not the most surprising. Remus looked to be the same age as Harry was now. His hair was completely brown and a little longer than it was usually worn. He looked very much more rested than usual and a little more well built. Harry had already seen Remus at this age before however in Allison's memories.

But what made Harry's eyes widen, was the sight of Albus Dumbledore. This is what he must have looked like in his mid twenties. His hair, auburn, was roughly the same length as Remus's at present. His youthful face, completely wrinkle free and cleanly shaven was practically glowing with good humor and kindness. He had a sharp chin and very dignified features, which only added to his demeanor. His physical shape was outstanding. He stood high and tall, with a slender frame and was a very handsome man.

Remus laughed and came to stand beside Harry, noting his phased look. "I know. I personally thought it was hilarious, but Minerva was absolutely livid." He muttered.

Harry laughed and looked back at Dumbledore. He smiled and him and inclined his head respectfully. "Harry. Good to see you again my boy. Having a good time?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

Harry couldn't help it anymore. He burst out laughing and had to lean against Remus for support. "Oh...oh, I need a camera...' he breathed.

Dumbledore snorted and looked at McGonagall, but wiped his smile away at her scowl. She cleared her throat and shoved the jars irritably into Dumbledore's arms. "I'm glad you find it amusing Potter. Typical that you should think...' she stopped suddenly.

She looked as Remus and Harry sat together, a huge smile on both their faces. A shiver ran up her spine. _Sweet Merlin_ she thought. _With Harry and Remus like that, it's like the old days... _

"Hey Harry!"

Everyone looked up as Ron appeared at the base of the stairs. He looked around, a frown of confusion crossing his face. "Er, sorry mate. I didn't know you had company, other wise I would have...' he stopped suddenly.

Harry snorted as he saw who Ron had clapped eyes on. "No, its ok. They were just leaving, I think." He said. _Oh, if only he knew who he was currently checking out_. He thought. Harry held back another massive urge to laugh as he saw the reproachable look McGonnagal was giving Ron. And as he felt Remus's shudders beside him, he knew Remus was too finding it hard to contain his amusement.

Ron nodded and looked away from McGonnagal. He frowned as he noticed Remus beside Harry. "Remus! You look...different." He said.

Remus laughed and nodded. "Yeah. I've had a few good nights sleep." He said. He turned to Harry and smiled. "I'll see you next week." He said. He took some of the jars out of Dumbledore's arms and pulled his wand out. "I'll see you back at the school Albus. I trust Severus is simply dying to see me with all this." He said, lifting his arms up.

Dumbledore laughed a jolly laugh and nodded, ignoring Ron's look of amazement next to him. "Yes, I imagine so. Well, don't keep the '_young'_ man waiting by any means." He said with a smile.

Remus laughed, nodded and disapparated.

Ron ran to Harry's side, his eyes still on Dumbledore. "Harry, what's going on?" he asked.

"I believe that some pranksters have decided to play a wonderful trick on their teachers." Dumbledore said, walking over to the pair. "No doubt they got a kick out of it...and I can't really say I blame them." He said with a smile.

Ron laughed and continued to throw glances at McGonagall, apparently not figuring out who she was yet. "20 years worth of detentions for this then, huh sir?" he laughed nervously.

Dumbleodre chuckled and nodded. "Yes, although I really do not mind being so young once more." He said, looking down at himself. "It does feel good to have so much agility and...well, lets just say other male tendencies I had long forgot I possessed. But er, don't tell Minerva I said that." He muttered, giving them a wink.

Harry and Ron were too shocked that their former Headmaster was discussing young male sexual urges with them to even laugh.

He smiled and stood up straight. "Well, thank you Harry. I will see you again soon I trust." He said. He nodded to McGonagal over her shoulder and like Lupin, disappeared with a 'pop'.

Harry sighed and smiled at his Transfiguration teacher. "So, you're off too?" he asked.

She nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "Urgh, this is such a bother. I never thought I would enjoy being the ripe old age of...well, my age." She said, looking more and more carefree as time went on.

Harry laughed, wondering for the first time ever what she really was like years and years ago. "Surely its not _that _bad, Professor." He said.

Ron let out a strange, strangled sort of laugh and nearly fell over. He took a few steps towards his former teacher, his eyes wide. "Professor _McGonnagal_?" he asked.

McGonagall pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips indignantly. "Do you have a problem with the way I look, Wealsey?" she snapped.

Ron shook his head, unable to ignore the similarities he now saw between the woman before him and Hermione. "N-no Professor. Its just...'

"Just _what_?" McGonagall dared.

"Just that...you're a very beautiful woman." Ron said, giving her a smile.

Whatever reaction Harry had been expecting from a remark like that, it certainly wasn't a blush and a smile. It took everything he had to watch her battle with her youthful urges and glare at Ron again.

She looked over the red-heads shoulder and nodded at Harry. "Potter." She said curtly.

Harry nodded and she left within the blink of an eye.

A stunned silence followed her departure, before Ron slowly turned around and looked at Harry. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, attempting to talk before his voice found its way.

"Did I...I just hit on Professor McGonagall, didn't I?" he said, looking a little dazed.

Harry laughed and nodded. "Oh yeah." He said.

Ron looked quite horrified. "Can we not tell Hermione about this?" he asked.

"On one condition." Harry said, pulling his sword out again.

"Anything!" Ron said.

Harry smiled and stood in front of the punching bag. "You hold this for me." He said. As Ron laughed and did as Harry asked, Harry mentally ticked the events that had just transpired off the list of Top 10 Weirdest Life Experiences and Witnesses.

* * *

A/N – I know it didn't really have any relevance, but I've been dying to write it! I hope you all didn't mind. I know it was a little weird, especially with the way I described Dumbledore and McGonagall, but think about it. If you were suddenly an adolescent again after probably at least 70 years, wouldn't you feel a little strange too?

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15! My word, this story has gone for a lot longer than I originally thought! I still can't believe that some of you have stuck around since 'Dancing Queen!'. Jees, gives me shivers!

* * *

Harry shifted against his beanbag, listening distantly as the rustling of the polystyrene balls rubbed beneath him. He turned the page of the paper in his lap and blinked away the tiredness. He smiled up at Hedwig as she hooted leisurely from the windowsill, a dead mouse hanging from her beak.

"Is that really good nutritional value?" he asked with a grin. Hedwig simply hooted and chewed on the meal. Harry laughed, shook his head and turned back to his paper. "Whatever tickles you're fancy I suppose." He muttered.

So far, Harry had been having a very good and lazy day. The breeze filtering through his open window was very comfortable, making the warmth from outside feel far away. Being early November, warm days were becoming far and few between, and as such were enjoyed with relish.

He flipped through the sports page quickly, taking very little interest in muggle sports and stopped at the TV guide for that week. But his search for suitable programs to watch was short lived as his door was thrown open with a bang.

His head snapped up and he felt his chest tighten. Remus was standing in the doorway, looking horrible. It was the first phase of the Full moon that night and he was not looking very healthy. But that wasn't as disturbing as the firm, near angry look on his face.

"Remus, god what's...'

When Remus spoke, his tone was low and accusatory. "Care to explain what this is?" he said, holding up a large book in his left hand.

Harry shivered as he eyed the book in his hand. "That? It's a book Remus." He said.

"Don't get smart with me." Remus snapped.

Harry flinched at his tone. "Well, I don't know! Maybe its one of Ginny's she left here." He said, trying to act innocent. He swallowed, trying not to sweat.

Remus's eyes narrowed, scoping out the boy in front of him. He leant forward and took one simple step into the room and tossed the book rather hard at Harry. He caught it with a grunt and looked up at Remus with fake confusion. "Ow! What was that for?" he cried.

Remus sniffed threateningly, his nostrils flaring. "I know what you're doing...and you can stop it right now." He said coolly. And without another word, he left the doorway and stormed off out of sight.

Harry threw his paper and the book aside and leapt up. "Hold on a goddamn minute!" he cried irritably, running after Remus. He found him sitting in the kitchen table, a blank expression on his face. "You can't just storm into my room and tell me what I can and can't do." Harry said, not even bothering to keep his secret now.

"The hell I cant." He responded, keeping his eyes on the table in front of him. "I'm not usually so assertive Harry, but I absolutely forbid you to become an Animagus."

Harry felt the irritation bubbling near the surface as his eyes narrowed. "I couldn't give a damn if you forbid me or not. This is something I want to do for you." He said.

"NO!" Remus roared, slamming his fist on the table. He stood up, nearly knocking the chair to the floor and stood eye level with Harry. "Its bad enough that you're even in the house during the full moon without you actually being down there in the cage. I cannot have that on my mind amongst other things."

"Tell me you don't miss it!" Harry retorted, taking another path. "Having Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail there, wasn't that what made it that little bit easier? You even said so yourself...'

"Don't try and use that on me Harry! Give me a little more credit!" Remus yelled. He shoved past Harry into the living room. "You're right. It _was_ good having the others with me. It took me away from myself for those few hours." He said. Remus ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "But I didn't ask for that. I didn't expect others to be with me and you're no different."

"I want to do this!" Harry said angrily. "This is about me wanting to give something back to you. I hear you in the basement you know. I hear how you howl for your friends that wont come." Harry said, taking steps towards Remus. The older man looked rather embarrassed about the fact that Harry knew this. "Why wont you let me be there for you?" he asked.

"Because you're_ always_ there for everyone!" Remus yelled, trying to act angrier than he really felt. "You can't keep doing this Harry. You should be going out and getting drunk on a monthly basis, not sitting in a cage with me." He said. "I couldn't stop your father doing it, but I _will_ stop you." He said, pointing firmly.

"Like you can." Harry said smugly, folding his arms over his chest.

Remus let out an annoyed growl and turned his back to Harry. He glared out the window for a moment, not speaking until he felt his irritation ebb slightly away. "How long have you been studying for it?" he asked.

Harry frowned. "Nearly four months." He admitted.

Remus rolled his eyes and spun around to face him again. "Four _months_? How is it possible that I didn't know what you were up to?" he asked.

Harry smirked. "I'm very good at keeping secrets." He said.

But Remus didn't smile back. "Harry, don't make me take all your books off you. I need you to promise me you wont become an Animagus." He said, somewhat desperately.

"How can you still deny me this?" Harry asked, amazed. "I won't promise because I'm still going to do it, even if you hate me for the rest of your natural life." He said.

Remus looked as if he were going to whack Harry over the back of the head and tell him not to be so stupid. He grit his teeth and placed his hands on his hips. "Harry, if you want to help me you wont do this to yourself." he said.

But Harry was relentless. "I'm doing this Remus." He said, lifting his chin in defiance.

Remus, finally losing his temper picked up the nearest object and threw it against the wall. Harry flinched and took a significant step backwards as the mixture of the smash of the vase breaking and the look in the Lycan's eyes hit him.

"God...I don't need this Harry...not so close to the Full moon!" Remus yelled, grabbing fistfuls of hair.

Harry shivered as Remus, whether meaning to or not, let out a very wolf-like growl. His entire body seemed to shudder as he massaged his forehead. "Don't use that!" Harry snapped, trying not to show his nerves. "Its _you_ making such a huge...'

"HARRY!" Remus roared. He looked up at Harry, his eyes bloodshot. "I don't want to fight with you...' he strangled out.

Harry frowned as Remus calmed down. "Then don't." he snapped.

Remus glared at him for a moment, before storming out of the house, banging the door behind him without saying another word.

Harry sneered angrily at the doorway, kicked a fallen cushion out of his path in annoyance and stormed back into his room, feeling worse off than he did only a few minutes ago.

---------------------------

Remus sat gingerly on the top of the hill, not caring that the icy wind was wreaking havoc with his hair, nor that his feet had gone numb from sitting down so long. His mind was elsewhere as he slowed his breathing down, watching over the village of Hogsmeade.

He sighed and flopped backwards to lay on his back, the grass a little damp from the recent rain and the smell strong in his heightened senses.

He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander back to a day he remembered very well.

_"Sit down Remus." Sirius said happily, shoving the young Lupin into a chair. Remus recoiled as Sirius leant on the arms of the chair and just about pressing his nose against Remus's. "Good." He said with a smile._

_Remus let out a nervous laugh as James smiled and tapped Sirius on the shoulder. "Er, maybe a little less obviousness is in order Sirius." He said softly, pulling Sirius away. He shoved Sirius away and smiled down at Remus._

_"So, what's all this about?" Remus asked, swallowing back his nerves._

_"We have some things to discuss with you Remus. Things _about_ you." Sirius said, walking around the chair Remus was sitting in._

_Remus shivered, feeling nervous at how his 15-year-old friend could slink around him so predatory. "Um...ok then. W-what is it?" he asked, shifting._

_James adjusted his glasses and suddenly went quite serious. "Your mother. Is she still ill?" he asked._

_Remus tried not to flinch as James's hazel eyes bored into his. "Er, well...it comes and goes. She has times where it gets better but...'_

_"Cut the crap Lupin." Sirius suddenly said. He leant over the back of the chair and smiled into Remus's cheek. "We know what you are." He whispered. "Did you really think we wouldn't find out?" _

_Remus felt like he could just die right there. The air caught in his throat as Sirius moved to stand next to James. But, they didn't seem mad. They were smiling._

_"You...you know?" Remus muttered. They nodded and Remus sank even lower into the large, red armchair. "How...how did you find out?" he asked._

_"Well, we knew something was up. How can anyone's mother get so sick, and conveniently every month? You need to think of better lies Remus." Sirius chuckled. He bent down in front of Remus, a smile still on his face._

_Remus felt a little more bravery come back into him. "Well, I've kept it from you for 5 years. I must have been doing something right." He said, feeling better._

_"Ah, actually no. We've known for about three years now." Sirius chuckled._

_"Oh." Remus said, feeling worse once more._

_Sirius laughed and tapped Remus friendly on the knees. "Yes, we _are_ terribly sharp." He said. Remus smiled weakly at him. "So,' Sirius said, looking around 'a werewolf huh? That must suck."_

_"Sirius!" James said firmly. He grabbed Sirius collar and pulled him up, sensing Remus's distress. He smiled and laughed. "Don't worry Remus. We're not in any hurry to announce it to the school." He said._

_Remus nearly fell out of his chair with relief. "You're not?" he said. But there was still a looming feeling of dread. "But, well...I suppose this is it right?" he said sadly, looking at his feet._

_Sirius and James exchanged a look. "It? What do you mean?" James asked._

_"Well, you're going to say that you don't want me hanging around anymore right? I mean, who _does_ want to be friends with a... a monster?" Remus said with a sigh._

_"We do." Sirius said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. These two simple words made Remus look up in amazement. "You're our friend Remus. We couldn't care less if you turn hairy, or drink blood or even dance naked under the Full moon with forest Nymphs...which doesn't sound to bad actually...'_

_"Anyway...' James interrupted with a laugh. "...The point is that we don't care Lupin. Honestly, its not an issue to us." He said._

_Remus considered them for a moment. It seemed a little too good to be true. But, their faces showed no lies, nor discomfort in his presence. And besides, they had stuck by him for three years and known all along..._

_Remus sighed and sat up a little. "You're...not mad? That I didn't tell you?"_

_"Nah. We understand." James said. "And to prove how good of friends we are...we have a surprise for you." He said, sharing an excited glace with Sirius beside him._

_Remus frowned, recognizing that look they always seemed to share when something big was about to go down. "I hope you haven't done anything rash." He said warningly._

_James shook his head and smiled. "No way! Only this...' he said simply. He screwed up his face and suddenly, before Remus's shocked eyes, morphed into a large Stag._

_Remus leapt out of his seat and started in horror at the animal in front of him. He looked around the empty common room, conscious of anyone about to walk in. "Oh no...no no no...' Remus said, shaking his head. The Stag turned slihgtly, proudly showing off his torso and antlers. "Please don't tell me you have...that you...'_

_"Became Animagi?" Sirius asked, smiling. Then he too screwed up his face, though hard and slowly and not very smoothly morphed into a large dog._

_Remus let out a cry of surprise and took a few steps away form them. "Oh no! No way! Guys, this is _illegal_! This is...oh my god." he said, closing his eyes. He heard a groan and then a human laugh._

_"Its getting smoother, I don't know about you." James said, adjusting his robes._

_"I'm still having issues about me being a dog though. I mean, you get to be a Stag, and I get to drool and drink out of loo's and...'_

_"When did you _do_ this?" Remus suddenly demanded._

_Both boys shut-up and smiled weakly. "We've been studying it ever since we found out about you in second year. Three years! Can you believe it?" Sirius said proudly. "But er, Peter still hasn't quite got it yet, so we've...'_

_"WHY?" Remus yelled. "Why have you...I cant believe this...'_

_"Remus, calm down...' James said._

_"Calm down? Calm _DOWN_? You'll get arrested! Thrown into Azkaban and it will be all my fault...'_

_"Lupin, sit down!" Sirius said firmly, shoving Remus back into the seat. "We did this for you!" he said. "Werewolves are not threat to Animals. We know how bloodied up and bruised you get after all transformations, and we can help to stop that." He said._

_Remus stayed silent as he considered their faces._ They did this extremely advanced transformation for me?_ He thought, feeling numb._ So I wont be alone? My god, if I wasn't just a little excited about the idea I would kill them...

_"So, ' Remus finally voiced croakily. 'you want to spend the full moon with me? A monster?" he asked._

_James smiled and shook his head, still feeling a little dizzy from his change. "No, we want to spend the full moon with you. Our _friend_." He said._

_Remus couldn't help but smile as Sirius pulled up a chair, a mischievous smirk on his face. "So, you wanna hear how we plan to do this, or are you too scared?" he dared._

Remus smiled and opened his eyes, bringing himself back to the present. He still remembered the first night his friends had gone with him to the shack. How nervous he had been that they would get caught, and yet how much better his nights had been when they were there.

It had been 17 years since he had had that sort of company, and now the junior Marauder he currently lived with wanted to be there with him again.

Hearing the very distant roll of thunder off to his left somewhere over the hills, Remus sat up, pulled out his wand and calmly apparated back to his flat, ready for his first night of pain.

---------------------------

Harry fiddled with the pair of folded jeans in his lap as he watched Remus's worn, human back rise and fall as he breathed deeply. His light snores were the only sounds coming from the dim basement, making an eerie feeling for some, but not for Harry.

He relaxed against the stone wall behind him and lifted his hand, letting the rays of bright morning sunlight create golden streaks of light on the back of hand, warming his hand up. He sighed quietly and rotated his hand, letting the stripes dance over his fingers and palm.

He crossed his legs as Remus shifted and seemed to be waking up. Harry stayed completely silent and watched as the naked form of his old professor rolled over gingerly and squinted against the sun.

He looked around with blurry eyes and finally found Harry, sitting partially hidden in the shadows. "James?" he croaked.

Harry shivered, wondering what he must have been dreaming about. "No, its Harry." He said.

Remus groaned as Harry stood up, unlocked the cage and handed him the jeans and boxer shorts. Remus took them weakly and sat up slightly. "Thank you." He muttered, slowly pulling them on.

Harry nodded. "No problem." He said. He watched Remus change and cleared his throat. "Ill just...go get some breakfast on for you." He said, turning to leave.

"No, wait Harry." Remus said quickly.

Harry stopped, his hand clutching the iron bars just as he was about to step out completely. He looked over his shoulder as Remus stood up and did up his jeans. "Yeah?" he said.

Remus tried to flatten his hair and cleared his throat. "I er, want to apologize for the way I spoke to you last night." He said. "I seem to keep forgetting you're an adult." He said with a smile.

Harry nodded and smiled weakly back, turning around to face him. "Yeah, and I'm sorry for speaking so personally to you. It's not my place to talk about how you and dad...you know." He muttered.

Remus let out a soft laugh and shook his head. "Harry, you have more right than anyone to discuss such things with me." He said. "And you also have more right that anyone to tell me when I'm being a stubborn old fool." He said with a smile.

Harry smirked. "You're being a stubborn old fool." He said.

Remus laughed and clutched his side as he did so. "Touché Harry." He said. He paused and scratched his chest softly. "Look, if you really want to do this...I'll support you." He said. "I do miss the company, and thank you for thinking of me in such a fashion." He said.

Harry felt his heart lighten at the permission he was giving him, although he really didn't need it. "Thank you Remus. I'm glad I can do this for you." He said, holding his hand out.

Remus smiled and shook it firmly. "Theres just one condition." he said.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yes? What?" he asked.

"Make it Legal. I dont want to worry about you as well." Remus said with a smile. Harry nodded and winked. Remus released his hand and yawned. "Well, now that's cleared up...how about that breakfast you were talking about?"

* * *

A/N – I saw that some of you were suspecting Harry's studying earlier on. Did you all get the little hints I was throwing out?

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16! Now we get to see them peoples that you just love to hate! Mwuahahaha!

* * *

"Harry, have you seen my wand? I swear I put it down just here!"

Harry looked up from his book and frowned as Remus looked around hysterically, his hair in disarray from repeatedly running his hands through it stressfully.

"If it isn't on the coffee table, maybe its on the kitchen table." He suggested, going back to his book.

"Yeah, except I already looked there." Remus said, walking past Harry on the couch into the hallway. He looked through the pockets of his cloak and let out a cry of annoyance as his search turned up nothing. "Dammit, I don't have time for this! I have a meeting in 15 minutes at the ministry, then I have to go get the paperwork for your registration...'

"I told you _I_ could do that." Harry chimed.

"...then I have to get to Hogwarts!" Remus continued, ignoring Harry.

Harry smiled, marked the page of his book and put it aside. He lifted his hips, reached into his back pocket and pulled his wand out. "_Accio_ Wand!" he cried. There was a pause, and the small, thin object flew down the hall and landed obediently in Harry's outstretched left hand.

Remus glared amusingly at Harry as he lazily held it up for him, a smug smile on his face. Remus snatched it up and slipped it into his pocket. "Smart ass." He muttered.

Harry laughed and stretched. "Look, I'll go to Hogwarts if you want. Save you some time." He said.

Remus paused on his trip back to the hallway and looked at Harry, a little dazed. "You would go willingly to see Severus? On your own accord?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry shrugged and stood up. "Sure. I haven't got anything else to do." He said. He blushed under Remus's knowing stare and laughed. "Oh yes, alright. I want to see Ginny too...but that's not the point. You're just about soiling your knickers you're that stressed. Let me help you." He said.

Remus laughed and retrieved his cloak. "I thought you were studying." He said, pointing to Harry's Transfiguration book.

Harry gave it a quick look over his shoulder and smile. "Nah. I need some fresh air." He said, bobbing on his heels.

Remus nodded and pulled his wand out again. "Ok, I'll be back about dinner. Play nicely ok?" he said.

Harry nodded, summoned his denim jacket and pulled it on. "I'll try. See you." He said.

"Oh, but if forgot to tell you who's working...' Remus started, but Harry had already gone. He sighed and tried fixing his hair. "Oh well. I just hope you don't run into him in the hall." He muttered.

---------------------

Harry walked casually down the staircase, headed for the dungeons and ignoring the curious stares he was receiving from the students passing him. They all seemed a little dazed to see Harry Potter in their school, let alone headed for Snape's room.

_I know how they feel_ he thought, looking at his feet as he walked the familiar trek to the nicknamed 'Doorway of Hell'. _I don't know what possessed me to do this. Hmm, maybe an incubus who had an affair with Snape in a former life..._

Harry stopped in front of the closed door and sighed, collecting himself. _Now, just be nice. Be civil. You can handle the man who opens this door._ He thought slowly. He sighed, raised his hand and gave two sharp raps on the wooden surface.

The sound of footsteps sounded form inside the room and the door was slowly pulled open.

"Snape, I need...' Harry started, but cut himself off as he stared into not the Potions Master Professor Snape.

But Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy seemed very upset and irritated about Harry's obvious gaping. "Do I have an unsightly wart on my face Potter?" he drawled.

Harry shut his mouth and blinked. "No."

"Then I would appreciate it if you kept your staring down to a single second, thank you very much." He said.

Harry's shock wore off quickly and was replaced with irritation and confusion. "What are you doing here?" he demanded discretely.

"I could ask you the same thing." Malfoy retorted.

"I asked you first." Harry said childishly, resisting flashing him a smug smile.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. "Well, not that it's really any of your business, but I happen to be doing an Internship with Severus in Potions." He said.

"So what, you're kind of an Apprentice?" Harry asked, surprisingly curious.

"After a fashion. But I prefer the word Internship. Sounds more refined and wealthy." Malfoy said with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, whatever. Listen, I came to get the Wolfsbane Potion for Remus. Is it ready?" he asked.

Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest. "Lupin is meant to be getting it himself. What, have we forsaken the name 'Harry Potter' for 'The Boy-who-delivered'?" he said slyly.

Harry grit his teeth, surpassing the rush of annoyance flooding through him. "Look, I didn't come to pass witty repartee with you in the hallway. I came for the Potion, Malfoy." He said impatiently.

Malfoy smirked; obviously satisfied that he had pushed Harry's buttons. "Wait here." He said, and went back into the classroom shutting the door in Harry's face.

Harry sneered at the door and leant on the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited. _Slimy Git_ he thought bitterly. _Wasting my time like this when I could be doing other things. And here I thought he would change. Ha! Shows how dumb I am. _

Draco Malfoy had seemed to travel exactly down the path of Snape. He seemed to be all ready to join in with Voldemort, but just before Harry had taken him on, Draco turned back to Dumbledore. His last year of school had been a very strange one, Harry knew this. But although Harry still didn't really trust Malfoy, he did try and act civilly.

Harry looked up as a new hoard of students came thundering down the staircase, their laughter and talking echoing off the stonewalls. But one girl in particular caught his attention and made his stomach clench.

"So, are you _sure_ he said that?" Ginny said, looking at Luna Lovegood with excitement.

"I promise you. Would I say things that weren't true?" she responded, her eyes wide also. Ginny laughed and Luna sighed. "But lets not talk about who fancies me now." He said.

Ginny frowned. "What? Why the hell not?" she demanded.

"Because I think Harry wants to talk to you." Luna said airily, waving a hand at the boy at the bottom of the stairs.

Ginny's head snapped around and she stared at Harry's smiling face with amazement. "Harry? Jesus _Christ_!" she screamed.

Harry held his arms out and braced himself as Ginny ran down the stairs, dumped her shoulder bag on the floor and threw herself at him, enveloping him into a hug and wrapping her legs and arms around him tightly.

Harry let out a grunt and a laugh as she kissed him firmly; ignoring the wolf whistles they were receiving. "Hello." He said, a large grin on his face.

"Harry, what are you _doing_ here?" she asked, stroking his hair.

"I'm here for Remus's potion. Hello Luna." He said, looking around Ginny to see the blonde girl walk up to them, Ginny's bag in her free hand.

"Hello Harry. Good to see you again." She said with a smile.

Harry let Ginny down and she walked over to stand next to Luna, taking her bag off her. Harry swallowed as he watched them exchange a friendly, girly banter. _Oh god,_ he thought with a sudden flashback to the train station. _Oh no, please...don't let Colin show up with his camera..._

"So, why haven't you come to see me before now?" Ginny asked, hitching her bag.

"Well, I was going to come and see you after I'd finished here. But, you saved me the trouble." He said. He took her hand and pulled her toward him. "Did you like the gifts I put in your trunk?" he whispered.

Ginny smirked and linked her arms around his waist. "Yes I did. The cloak has come in handy more than once I can tell you." She said. "Although, I'm still highly offended that Fred and George didn't bequeath that map to me." She said.

"Darling, it's rightfully mine. By Blood and inheritance." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not the point." Ginny laughed. "The point is...'

"That you two are disgusting and wasting my valuable time." Came a familiar drawl.

Harry and Ginny broke apart and spun around to see Malfoy standing in the doorway, a crate under his arm and an amused, yet annoyed look on his long face. Harry went to comment, when Ginny stepped in front of him.

"I have all the right in the world to hug my boyfriend, Ferret." She snapped. "And its not like we're doing it in class time, so you can shove your sly remarks right up your...'

"Ginny!" Harry hissed, claming a hand over her mouth. He smiled apologetically, yet reluctantly at Malfoy and cleared his throat. "Excuse her. That time of the month and all. OW!" He said. Ginny was giving him a glare having just kicked him hard in the shin.

"Yes well, as wonderful as it is to see lovers quarrel, I need to be getting back to work. Now, take your Potion and get out of the school." Malfoy said testily, shoving the crate into Harry's midriff. Harry grunted and released Ginny. "All of you, class has started!" Malfoy snapped, and with a final glare at Harry and Ginny, turned on his heel and stormed back into the classroom.

Harry watched as the students all rolled their eyes and followed Malfoy into the room, but Ginny did not move. She handed her bag to Luna, silently giving off a message that she was to save her a seat and dragged Harry away a small distance.

"Why the hell did you do that?" she whispered harshly. "He needs to be rudely informed that he can't push me around." She said.

"I don't want comments like that coming back and biting you in the ass." Harry hissed. "You can't talk to him like that and expect him not to run off and tell Snape."

"I don't care about Snape or the Ferret. If I want to make out with you in the hallways I damn well will." She said indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry smiled and positioned the crate carefully under his arm. "While that statement would usually lead to me actually testing your theory out, right now I have to go. People to see, places to go...' he trailed off, looking around.

Ginny let out a humph of defiance, but her lips slowly curled into a smile. "Well, I'm already going to loose points for being late, so can I get a kiss goodbye as compensation?" she asked, inclining her chin up to him.

Harry smiled and happily obliged her with a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you next week." He said.

Ginny nodded and slapped him on the behind as he began to walk off. "I'm counting down the days!"

------------------------------

Allison apparated back into her home with a light heart and a smile. She had had a good day, her latest article had flown beautifully...and she was having Chinese for dinner.

She slipped her jacket off and dropped it and her wand onto the sofa. She kicked off her shoes and made to join them, when she spotted Harry's Pensieve on her coffee table. She raised an eyebrow and studied it. She didn't know how it had gotten there, but there it sat, perfectly innocent in the middle of the table.

Allison now was in a habit of leaving surprise memories for Harry every week, letting him have a little more knowledge every time. It was just a silent routine that she had started and they didn't speak of. She wasn't even sure, until now, that he had even noticed she was doing it.

It took Allison and moment to notice that there was a small note left beside it. She bent down, picked it up and read it in Harry's messy scrawl:

_Come on in. The water's great!_

Allison snorted, folded it up and slipped it in her hip pocket. She sighed, bent over once more and put her face in the bowl. She felt herself fall forward, and was suddenly standing in and empty Gryffindor Common room, save for three people.

She smiled and walked over to Harry who was leaning on the side of the fireplace, watching a young Lily and James on the sofa, their hands intertwined.

"Hey Potter." Allison said, coming to stand next to him.

Harry smiled, but did not look up from his parents. "Glad to see you got my note." He said.

Allison smiled and leant next to him, her arms folded over her chest. "This is just after they got together again. Remus and I are hiding under the cloak somewhere, spying to make sure no fireworks fly." She said.

Harry looked at her. "They broke up?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm. Only for about a week and a half, but they _were_ awfully stubborn about things." She giggled.

Harry laughed and tuned back into what his parents were saying.

"...wouldn't do that! And with Hannah Yardley of all people, Lily! Why on earth would you _think_ such a thing?" James demanded, looking at her with a slightly hurt expression.

"I have woman's intuition, and girls can tell things what other girls are doing. For example, flirting! That tart was all over you and you did nothing but smile charmingly back at her. Do you know what that means in 'Lily Language'? That means you _fancy her_." She said in a low, dangerous voice.

"I don't...' James went to yell, but rolled his eyes. "Lily, lets think logically about this for a moment. Who, out of the entire female student body have I stalked incessantly since day one?" he asked.

Lily sighed and looked away. "Me." She said.

"And, who have I pronounced my undying love for since she bitch-slapped Snape in first year for calling Allison names?" he chuckled.

Lily giggled and rested her head against his shoulder, obviously feeling a little better. "Me." She said.

James smiled and kissed her temple. "Can I apologize for being a normal, teenage boy anymore?" he asked sarcastically with a smirk.

Lily poked him in the side, causing him to squirm. "Don't push it Potter." She laughed softly.

Harry smiled contently as Allison linked her arm with his, the scene blacking out before them. "Jealousy is no-body's friend, eh?" Harry said, smiling at Allison.

Allison snorted. "Lily was rather jealous over that girl. I wasn't sad to hear the end of _that_ fight I tell you." She said with a sigh. "She was in such denial over her strong feelings for James." She said.

Harry smiled. "I knew a couple like that." He muttered, thinking of his two best friends. He brought himself back to the present as a new scene appeared in front of him. He smiled as he saw one of his favorite people in the world.

"Sirius." He said happily.

It must have been when Sirius was living with Remus, as it was at the flat he currently lived in. He was standing near Allison, and for some reason she was backed against a wall.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, looking at the woman at his side.

She frowned. "Um, I don't know." She said, watching in interest.

Harry looked back and watched Sirius advancing slowly on Allison, for some reason without a shirt.

"Are you going to leave?" he asked, leaning closer. Allison closed her eyes. Her breathing had increased dramatically.  
  
Sirius licked his lips and moved in closer. Harry suddenly realized what he was going to do and felt himself go a bit red. _Oh god, I don't think Allison meant to put this in here _he thought quickly. And as he felt her shiver beside him, he knew she had just figured that out as well.

"Oh hell!" she suddenly cried.  
  
"Sirius...' the other Allison whispered, trailing off.  
  
"Ask me." He whispered, his lips mere centimeters from hers. Allison licked her lips. "Ask me." Sirius repeated.  
  
Finally, after 10 agonizing seconds, Allison whispered the words he must have been waiting to hear.  
  
"Kiss me." She breathed.

Harry's mouth fell open as Sirius fiercely crushed his lips against Allison's pressing himself hard against her.

"Oh my god! I...this isn't meant to be in here!" Allison cried. She looked up at Harry and covered his eyes with her hand. "Don't watch this!" she yelled, highly embarrassed.

But the sounds being made were enough for Harry to gather what was going on. "Wow. Quite the heated session wasn't it?" Harry said with a smirk.

Allison groaned and watched over her shoulder as Sirius and her other self began feeling each other up. _Oh god, I know where this ends and if we don't get out of here now..._ she thought in horror.

"Here, give me your hand!" Allison said.

And without waiting for him to respond in anyway, she grabbed his hand and yanked, pulling them both away from the scene that would not have looked out of place in a steamy romance novel.

Harry watched on in amusement as they found themselves back in her living room. Allison had her eyes covered with her hand, her face completely red and she seemed to be muttering 'oh my god' repeatedly.

"So...wow." Harry said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh my god, Harry. Wow _so_ does not cover it." She said, flopping down on the sofa. "Oh, I don't know how that got in there! I must have been thinking of Sirius and the time and...oh my god." she groaned.

Harry laughed and sat down beside her. "You know, I could've seen a lot worse." He said.

"A few more moments longer and you _would_ have." She said, taking her hand away but not opening her eyes.

Harry laughed and tapped her knee. "Well, Remus insisted on spending tonight by himself, so I figured I could stay overnight with you. And, seen as you seem on the edge of a nervous breakdown, I feel a glass of Firewhiskey is in order." He said happily.

Allison finally cracked a small smile as he stood up. "Oh Harry, thank god for you." She said, her nerves still shaking.

Harry winked at her and walked into the kitchen. "Yeah well, you can pay for my therapy in return!" he called.

* * *

A/N – another not-very-important chapter. But, they all seem a bit like that don't they?

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17! Ok, I've made a decision. This story will end soon! I might take a little break from writing. Man, I've been writing for so long I can't remember doing much else that I enjoy so much.

* * *

"This one?" Allison asked.

Harry shook his head and smiled. "Nup."

Allison, looking put out, threw the article of clothing onto the pile she had created in the middle of the clothing shop and grabbed another shirt off the hanger next to her. "This one?" she asked one more, holding it up.

"Nup."

"Alright then. This one?"

"Nup."

"_This_ one?"

"Nup." Harry laughed.

Allison frowned and threw the jacket at his head with a satisfied smile. "Harry, either pick out what you want or I'll be buying you the dagiest set of knickerbockers I can bloody-well find!" She said, smirking.

Harry pulled it off his head, adjusted his glasses and stretched his legs out with a smile. He was sitting on a small couch in the back of the store, looking up at Allison with great amusement. "I'm trying to act like a teenager and be defiant in what you suggest. Can I not do this successfully?" he asked.

Allison rolled her eyes and began picking up the shirts from the floor. "Adolescence is rather overrated, sunshine. But, by all means, brood to your little hearts content. But I'm still buying you new clothes!" she said in a superior tone.

Harry sighed and stood up, placing his hands on his hips. "Allison, I really don't expect you to send yourself into bankruptcy by buying me a new wardrobe. I told you something simple will be fine." He said.

Allison rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh Harry, you're such a humble little gem. This is our first Christmas together...'

"And you're acting like it's going to be our last." Harry cut her off, laughing. "Ever heard of doing things in moderation? Too much of a good thing?" he asked, rolling of metaphors.

"Am I not able to dote upon my Godson eloquently and extravagantly? You're like Lily, worrying your knickers off about money. Trust me boy, I know my limits and I'm sticking to them. Now, which bloody shirt?" she asked, holding up two new shirts with a smile.

Harry smiled lazily, sighed and waved a hand at the red one on his left. "That one."

------------------------------

Christmas that year was hosted very willingly at the Burrow. Molly Weasley had insisted outright that Harry, Remus and Allison spend the holiday season with them. Harry of course, wasn't one to refuse such an offer from one of his favorite women in the world.

Sitting at the large kitchen table, he looked around at the people surrounding. Ron was sitting next to him, feeding his face with turkey to the point of busting the seams of his lips. Hermione was next to Ron, and was looking like she was right on the end of her tether at commenting about his table manners.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting together, looking very happy with their head pressed together aas they feed each other small pieces of pie with a giggle. Harry rather expected they had had some of Fred and George's spiked Butterbeer.

And next to Charlie was the said brother's-in-crime themselves, for once not looking guilty at all, but instead looking very jolly as they read out the jokes from their bonbons to each other, Charlie was looking like he wanted to laugh, but felt he had to act the responsible adult himself.

Harry smirked, took a sip of his drink and looked directly across from him at Ginny. She was chatting away adamantly to Tonks beside her, rolling her hands around as she spoke about, Harry suspected, something very girlish. He gave Tonks a glance, and then threw his gaze back to Charlie. They still had not told anyone about their relationship, and apparently were sitting apart to douse the flame of suspicion that seemed to be constantly fueled by the twins.

Allison was in-between Remus and Tonks, her hair up in a twist behind her head, held up with a clip and her smile all over her face. She was listening to Remus talk about something ,and apparently it didn't matter what he was talking about, but she simply smiled, nodded and responded in the right intervals. _Just like an old married couple _Harry thought humorously.

And next to Harry was Bill, who sat next to Fleur Delacour. Her presence at the Weasley table seemed as out of place as a Ballerina at a Rodeo. She had however, talked adamantly to Percy beside her about International Wizard Cross-communication, to which they had been on about for a good hour and a half.

Harry jumped as he felt something on his leg. He smirked, already knowing whom it was. _Unless George has suddenly 'hopped the fence'_ he mused. He looked at Ginny, who was looking rather innocent as she listened to Tonks, but he saw the smirk twitching at the corner of her mouth.

Harry ignored her foot as Bill tapped him on the arm. "Pass me the potatoes will you mate?" he asked, looking at the said bowl in front of him.

Harry frowned slightly. "Allison's closer. Ask her." He laughed softly.

But Bill swallowed and gave Allison a quick glance. "Er, well...surely you can reach it. I don't want to yell across the table." He said.

Harry's confusion flared as he watched Bill fidget and...his ears flush pink? He smiled and shook his head. "Oi, Allison." He said.

Allison turned and smiled at him. "Yes Sparky?"

"Pass Bill the spuds will you?" he said, smiling at Bill.

Bill took the bowl off Allison with a small, bashful smile. "Thanks." He muttered, and went back to his meal.

Harry looked at Allison for an answer. It wasn't like Bill to be so reserved with anyone, especially women. After all, he was dating a part Veela. She smiled knowingly, giving Bill a small smile and winked at Harry. "I'll explain later." He mouthed.

Harry nodded and went back to his meal, enjoying the feeling of Ginny's foot against his shin once more.

--------------------

Full to the seams and busting with happiness and fantastic cooking, the clan of family and friends retired to the living room for a round of present exchanging and a good bit of caroling.

Save for two people.

"Harry dear, you don't have to do this." Molly said, washing the dishes in the sink with the aid of her wand.

Harry smiled, plucked another rinsed dish off the drainer and began drying it with the old tea towel in his hand. "It's the least I can do Molly. And besides, isn't there some unwritten law that says the cook does not do the dishes?" he said, bumping her hip with his.

Molly laughed and rinsed another dish. "Yes, that's true. But, I don't mind at all. Get's it over and done with you know." She said, not looking at him.

Harry smiled, put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "You're quite a woman Molly." He said.

Molly giggled and seemed to blush. "You're a charmer. Just like you're father." She said with a laugh. Harry beamed at this comparison and took another dish. "Speaking of which, how are you feeling today dear? It must be rather nice to have Remus and Allison here with you." She said.

Harry sighed and nodded, leaning against the bench. "Damn right. I can't imagine not having either of them with me now. Remus is such a good man and Allison...' he trailed off, not being able to find the right words.

Molly smiled and tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're happy sweetheart. I don't think anyone deserves it more than you." She said.

"MUM!" Ginny voice sounded, her tone outraged.

Harry and Molly both spun around to see not just Ginny, but Charlie standing in the doorway, looks of outrage on their faces.

"What on earth are you _doing_ mother?" Charlie asked, crossing into the room with two long strides.

"I'm doing the dishes. You know, I'm sure you've done it at least twice in your life." Molly said, giving him a smile.

"Ha ha. Mum, you shouldn't be doing this." Charlie said, massaging her shoulders.

"That's what I told her, but she doesn't listen to me. Hey there!" he said, bending down to kiss Ginny who had just came to stand beside him.

"Won't listen to Harry, eh? Well, maybe you'll listen to my friends B1,' he said, flexing the muscles in his left arm. 'and B2.' He said, flexing his right arm. And without waiting for any time of response, he put his mother's arm around his neck and lifted her up.

Molly squealed and dropped the washcloth on the floor. "Charles Weasley! You put me down right _now_!" she laughed, holding tight onto her son.

Charlie laughed. "Come on Mum. Presents!" he cheered and ran out of the kitchen with her.

Harry laughed and dried the last remaining plate. "Guess that's the end of washing up." He said with a shrug.

Ginny smiled and took his hand. "Can I give you your present now?" she asked.

Harry frowned. "But, you've already given it to me." He said. Ginny had bought him a very fancy scabbard for his sword with his initials engraved in the silver (not real of course) lining of it.

"Yeah, this is something else. Come on, its upstairs." She said, taking his hand.

Harry shrugged, gave the party one more glance as he passed the living room and let himself be lead up the stairs. "Hey, do you know why Bill won't talk to Allison? He doesn't seem the type to snob people off." He said. At Ginny's giggle, he now was insanely curious. "Come on, what do you know that I don't?" he probed.

Ginny sighed and turned top face him halfway up the staircase. "Well, I'm only saying from what mum told me, but apparently Bill used to have a bit of a crush on Allison when he was little." She said.

Harry's mouth curled into a smile. "He did?" he asked.

Ginny nodded and began up the stairs once more. "Yeah. He was only about 8, but it was his first crush. And you know, Allison's only become more beautiful with age. Its natural he'd still be a little iffy around her." She said.

"Allison knew obviously." Harry said.

"Oh yeah, she knew. But she was really good to him about it apparently. Didn't embarrass him about it or tease him. She just continued on as if she didn't know." Ginny said.

Harry smiled and nodded at her back. _That does sound like Allison_ he mused, following Ginny down the hall. They went up another flight of stairs and Harry only just took notice of where she was leading him.

"It's in your room?" he asked.

Ginny laughed as they arrived at her door and kicked it open. "Harry, I certainly wouldn't keep _this_ in the living room." She said, stepping back to let him in first.

Harry smiled and entered. He looked around, noticing the changes she had made. Her room used to be rather girly, with flowers painted on the pink walls and various other things everywhere that just screamed 'Ginny' when anyone entered. But now, she had painted the walls a light green and jazzed up her style a little. It had been a long time since Harry had been in her room.

"So,' Harry said as she shut the door behind them. ', did you like what I got you?" he asked with a smile.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and nodded. "It was wonderful." She said.

Harry placed a finger under the locket around her neck and lifted it a little. "I know it wasn't much, but I have other things for you. I just...forgot to bring them." He said bashfully. He opened the locket, looking at the small photo of him and Ginny hugging each other tightly and occasionally kissing each other on the cheek with a smile.

"Its fine Harry." She said, giving him a kiss.

Harry snapped the locket shut and sighed. "So, what did you want to give me?" he asked, looking around. He noticed suddenly, that Ginny had shut the door. Not that he hadn't noticed it before, but that he wasn't allowed to be like that in her house rang in the back of his mind.

"You shut the door." He said, breaking away from her. He walked over to it, when...

"No! Harry, leave it." Ginny said quickly, holding out a hand.

Harry hand stopped just centimeters short from the handle and he looked at her. "But, you're mum will flip." He said, a little fear in his voice.

"She'll flip if she walks past and sees what we're hopefully doing in here too." she muttered to herself.

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

"Nothing" she said quickly. At Harry smile, she tried not to loose her nerve. _Come on, you can do this. He won't push oyu away... _she thought. Ginny bit her lip and let her hand drop. "Harry, please. I...' she started.

Harry frowned and stepped back over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Its...' she laughed and shook her head. "No, you'll think I'm being dumb." She said.

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. "You are many things Ginny, and dumb is not one of them. Come on, what did you bring me up here for?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

Ginny fiddled nervously with the hem of his shirt and sighed. "I brought you up here...to give you your present." She whispered again.

Harry nodded. "Yes, ok. What is it?" he asked.

Ginny hesitated, before running her hands up his arms and leaning against him a little more. "Me." She said quietly, her voice shaking a little.

Harry blinked in surprise, suddenly understanding what was actually going on. "Y-you?" he asked, his voice a few octaves higher than normal.

Ginny linked her hands behind his neck and pulled him down slightly, her breathing increasing as she closed the distance between them. "I've been thinking a lot Harry. About us and why I'm so bloody scared to become more intimate." she admitted. "And I _still_ don't know why I was." She said.

"Ginny...'

"No, let me finish." She said quickly, pressing a finger to his mouth. "I don't want you to think it has anything to do with you. Its anything _but_ you Harry." She said. She removed her finger and replaced it very softly with her own mouth, giving him a very quick kiss. "You're the most wonderful, caring and gorgeous person I've ever known Harry." She whispered.

Harry swallowed, trying to calm down the fire coursing through his skin. "W-what changed then?" he asked.

Ginny smiled. "I had a good talk with Hermione and Tonks. Dont blush! They were sworn to secrecy. Anyway, they made me realize what was going on in my head. I didn't want you to come in closer, in fear you would leave me. But you wont leave me. You're not that kind of guy." She said.

Harry smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. "No, I'm not." He whispered.

Ginny closed her eyes and kissed him teasingly again. "I'm ready for you Harry Potter, of you're still willing." She whispered.

Harry pulled back a little from her. "Am I _willing_? Good _God_ Gin." He muttered with a smile. She laughed and stroked his hair. "But, are you absolutely, _totally_ sure that you...'

"Harry," She said, cutting him off with a finger again. She smiled and tugged on the front of his shirt, pulled her wand out, waved it at the door and flipped it careless over her shoulder with a smile. "Just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

A/N – Not very long, but there is some H/G action, which is what we all want! And, it's PG, so I had to stop there. Sorry guys!

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18! Well, I don't really have much to say at this point. ONWARD!

* * *

Allison snuck another look at Harry out of the corner of her eye as he changed gears once more and indicated he wanted to change lanes. He was becoming a rather good driver as time went on.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" she asked.

Harry smiled and shook his head, looking the rear-vision mirror. "Nup. I'm going to pleasantly surprise you." He said.

Allison rolled her eyes and looked out the window once more. He had insisted on taking her out that day, something he seemed to be doing a lot of since Ginny went back to school. At the thought of his redheaded girlfriend, a sly smile spread over her features.

"Harry?" she sang.

"Yes?" Harry responded in the same tone, not looking at her.

"What were you and Ginny doing all that time you disappeared at the Burrow?" she teased.

But, however much Allison was expecting her godson to blush furiously, laugh nervously and deny any such thing happening, she was greatly disappointed. But, amused at the same time, as Harry smirked and looked out the window.

"Well, that's classified information." He said.

"Oh come on! Surely you care share some gossip with your old Godmother, who has as much romance in her life as a Kiwi fruit." She said, turning in her seat to face him.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Allison...' he started, and trailed off with a reluctant sigh.

"Ok, well just tell me there's no more of this 'mistaking you for Tom' business going on with you two." She said.

Harry smiled and turned a corner. "Oh no. She's...yes. There was a lot of moaning 'Harry', than there was anything else." He said with a smile.

Allison choked out a sort of laugh as she noticed the pink tinge flush his cheeks. "Well, I'm happy for you. Even if you don't want to tell me all the details." She said.

Harry smiled and turned another corner. "Its not that. Its just...' He stopped suddenly.

Allison frowned and looked at him. "Just what?"

"We're here." He said, a grim smile crossing his features.

Allison suddenly took notice of where Harry had pulled up. Brick wall probably as high as her waist ran around the perimeter of the location, the iron gates at the front swung wide open to allow anyone entry. The scene was beautiful, with pretty flowerbeds and trees everywhere, all covered in snow and frost. It was a good change from the normal types she had been to.

"A cemetery?" she asked, getting out of the car.

Harry got out, pulled his beanie on and nodded, locking the door. "Yep. I want to show you something." He said. He walked around the front of the car, grabbed her gloved hand with his own and led her through the gates.

Allison looked around as he led her up a path, her boots crunching in the snow. Tombs and gravestones rose up into the air, reaching for the heavens as if trying to touch the souls to which they belonged. She shivered in thought. Graveyards were always kind of creepy to her.

"Just up here." Harry's voice broke through her thoughts. He let her hand go and led her up a hill, slipping slightly on the snow.

"Harry... where are we going...in the middle...of the snow...without chains on our boots?" Allison asked, trying not to slip.

Harry smiled and reaching the top of the hill first, held his hand out to assist her. She took it with a smile and let him help her up. "This is where." He said, waving a hand at the ground before them.

Allison gave him a curious look, before taking a few tentative steps forward. She looked down a two small, metal plates and shut her eyes. This was the place she had been only once before, and henceforth had tried to shut out of her memory forever. She remembered the last day she was here. She had not recognized it from all the snow.

She opened her eyes and looked down once more.

_Lillian Paige Potter. Beloved Mother, wife and friend._

_James Aaron Potter. Husband, father and brother in crime._

Allison smiled and felt Harry flop happily down on the snow beside her. She looked down at him. His face was pink from the icy wind, but he was smiling.

"Look who I brought to see you. Mum, I think you might remember her." He said with a laugh, stroking the name of his mother. He looked up at Allison. "You going to say hi?" he asked.

Allison hesitated, before making a space in the snow before James's grave to sit down. She crossed her legs and settled herself. She picked up a stray twig, smiled and threw it softly at James's headstone. "Hey Potter. Long time no see, eh?" she said with a laugh.

Harry smiled and watched Allison talk. He admired how easily it seemed to come for her. He remembered the first time Remus had brought him there. He had stumbled around what to say at first, but Remus had reminded him that it really didn't matter what he said. They would be happy to hear anything from him.

"...and the way he acts, honestly you'd think I'd put a newt down his pants." Allison laughed, apparently much more relaxed.

Harry smiled and looked at a wall on the other side of the graveyard. A shiver ran up his spine and he turned back to Allison. "I'll er, let you have some privacy." He said. He stood up, brushed snow off his pants and walked off.

Allison watched him leave, his hands in his pockets and a slight hunch in his broad shoulders. She sighed and let the cold air stream through her hair. "Have you been watching him grow?" she asked. She looked down at Lily's grave and smiled. "Have you watched him become the man he is? How he's turned uncannily into this git?" she said, jerking a thumb at James's grave.

She could almost imagine Lily's laugh and smiled. "James, you'd be so proud of him. No, you _are_ proud of him aren't you? You _have_ watched him all these years." she said. The very idea of it sent warm feelings through her body.

She sighed and suddenly felt a little guilt. "I...I'm sorry I haven't visited you." She whispered. "I have thought of you both every day since...well, since you left." She said. "I'm trying with Harry. I really am. But...' she trailed off, biting her lip as if to shut of the tears that were threatening to fall. "I don't know what I'm doing. Remus just seems so good at it. But then again, Lupin is good at bloody everything." She laughed.

She looked over at the small figure in the distance, which was Harry. He was looking down at something, but she couldn't tell what it was exactly. She frowned and looked back at the graves before her. "I should go be with him." She said.

She stood up, brushed herself off and sighed, rubbing her hands together. "Don't worry. I will visit you again...and you wont have to wait 17 years." She said with a smirk. She blew kisses to them both, bowed her head respectfully and made her way over to Harry.

As she came closer to him, she noticed that he was not standing before a grave or headstone, but a marble wall. It had one plaque imbedded into it, but she could not yet read the name.

Harry heard her approach before he saw her. "Speak of the devil. Here she is now." He said, kicking Allison's shin very softly as she came to stand next to him.

Allison laughed and shoved him back playfully. "Who are we talking to now?" she asked.

"Who am I talking to? Sirius, haunt her sorry ass for speaking such blasphemy." Harry laughed, stepping aside.

Allison felt her stomach plunge as she saw the name on the plaque. She dropped to her knees in front of the marble wall and stroked the name softly with her hands. "Sirius...' she whispered.

Harry put his hands back in the pockets of his jacket. "There's no grave, cause there's no body. This is a memorial for him that Remus and I set up. We tried to get him closer to Mum and Dad, but there's no room." He said, looking back over at his parent's grave.

Allison gave him a small smile and turned back to the plaque. "Times not been good to you Black. You've got a rusty look about you." She said with a smirk, tracing her fingernail over the rusty parts of the metal. "I hope Harry hasn't been telling you outrageous lies." She said.

"Me? Tell Sirius something like that? I'm offended." Harry said, laying a hand over his heart.

Allison smiled and hit him playfully on the knee. She sighed, leant over and kissed the plaque softly. "I miss you." She whispered. "And I _did_ love you. More than anything." she said, as if never having the chance to tell him so when he and her were together.

Harry smiled grimly as he watched Allison begin to tear up. He didn't know whether to stay or leave and give her some privacy. But, his question was answered as she stood up and took his hand. "Come on, lets go." She said.

"But, don't you want...'

"No." she said, cutting him off. "I'm fine." She said.

Harry nodded, tapped the plaque softly and began walking back to the car with her. She linked her arm properly with his and shifted closer to get warm.

"Thanks for brining me here Harry." She said.

Harry smiled and kissed her temple. "No problem."

----------------------------

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled as Harry quickly looked away from her, blushing because he had been caught out. She sighed and turned the page, taking notes on her parchment beside her.

"Harry, surely you have better things to do than sit here and watch me study for my exam." She said, writing another sentence.

"No, not really. I think Allison wanted some time alone." He said, turning the page of his Animagus book. "Seeing Mum, Dad and Sirius in one day must have been a bit much." He said.

Hermione tucked a loose strand of hair behind her hear and looked up at him form her desk, noticing the tone of guilt in his voice. "Hey, don't go blaming yourself. She thanked you for taking her, didn't she?" Harry nodded and Hermione smiled. "She just needs some time to process things." She said, going back to her revision.

Harry looked up from his book and smiled as he watched Hermione read. She was studying to become a Healer, one of the few people at Hogwarts who got good enough grades to do so. She had seemed to be on a determined streak to help people, especially after all the cursing she did during the war.

Harry went to ask Hermione was a certain word in his book meant, when a sharp crack sounded beside him and Ron appeared, looking very excited about something.

"Oh good. You're here! I have excellent news for you." He said.

Harry smiled as Hermione cleared her throat. "Forgetting something?" she asked, giving him a look.

Ron smiled hastily, jogged around to her side of the desk and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Sorry. Hello darling." He said with a smile.

Hermione chuckled and went back to her book. "That's better." She said.

"So, what's the good, fantastic, orgasm-style news you have for me?" Harry asked, marking the page in his book.

"Well, our Seeker pulled out due to personal, homelife problems." Ron said, running to Harry's side once more.

Harry looked up at him. "So?" he asked.

Ron looked at him as if he had just sprouted another nose. "So? _So_? Are you _insane_? This is the chance you've been waiting for Harry. Try out. You'll get on the team for sure!" Ron said.

Harry screwed up his face in thought. "Ron, I don't know. I haven't played for nearly a year and...'

"Oh it'll come back to you. Who is there that's a better seeker than you?" he asked.

"Krum, your brother...'

"Ok, firstly...Charlie is not better than you. Trust me, I've watched him and he's nothing on you. A secondly, Krum is a mindless twonk who...'

"RON!" Hermione yelled suddenly. "Honestly, I thought you were over this." She muttered irritably.

"I'm simply comparing, Mione." He said indignantly. "So, what do you reckon? Tryouts are next Thursday." He said, turning back to Harry.

Harry sighed and closed his book. "Yeah, alright. But I'll have to get some practice in before then." He said, standing up.

Ron smiled brightly and clapped Harry on the shoulder. He went to say something else, when he noticed the book in Harry's hand. "So, how's it going?" he asked, pointing at the book.

Harry smiled and collected his jacket. "Good. Although, I don't think I'll get it as quick as my Dad did. Hey, speaking of which...you wanna do it with me?" Harry asked, looking at Ron.

Ron's eyes widened. "Me? _Hell_ yeah!"

"Hell _no_!" Hermione snapped, standing up. "You're not doing it." She said, looking daggers at Ron.

"Why not? And who are you to tell me that I cant?" he asked, his eyes flashing.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. "I have to go." He said, pulling his coat on.

"When are you going to get the time to study that? Besides, Harry's a good five months ahead of you. You'll never catch up in time.' Hermione retorted, igrnoing Harry.

"I'll see you guys later." Harry said, noticing that Hermione and Ron probably couldn't hear him.

"I will so! Harry will help me. I'm not dumb you know, and besides who says that...'

"_Bye!"_ Harry called happily, and left the quarreling couple with a 'crack'.

-----------------------------

Harry sat down to his plate of dinner with a content sigh. "Ah, Bangers and Mash. And gravy too? Wow, we _are_ splashing out aren't we?" he asked, reaching for the jug of gravy.

Allison laughed and buttered her roll. "Shut up, will you?" she said with a smile. "Actually, don't. I want to discuss something with you." She said.

Harry sighed and handed her the gravy. "Are you going to tell me to become Seeker for the Cannons too?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Allison paused her buttering and looked up at him. "Seeker? The cannons already have a seeker." She said.

Harry shook his head and went on to explain what Ron had told him. "But, I'm out of shape. I need to get up in the air and practice." He finished, cutting up his sausage.

"It'll come back to you. Just like riding a bike, except without the wheels." She said. Harry nodded and mused on it for a moment, before Allison dug into her mashed potato. "So, back to what I was saying. I want to do something totally crazy for Remus's birthday next week, and I want you by my side as I do it." She said.

Harry smiled as a glint came into her eyes. A look he used to see on a certain Animagus when he was nothing but a head in the fireplace. "Oh yeah? What have you got in mind?" he asked.

Allison seemed to eating a lot quicker than usual. "Well, its really, _really_ good. I cant tell you much until you make...The Pact." She said, finishing in a low voice.

Harry snorted and put his sausage in a piece of bread. "The Pact? Does it involve a ritual sacrifice?" he asked.

"Sadly no. But, it _does_ involve you keeping the most excellent secret in the history of secrets. So, your mission Mr. Potter, if you choose to accept it, is to not speak of or do anything remotely unusual when I tell you about this around Remus. Do you accept?" she asked, holding her hand out.

Harry laughed at her sudden strangeness. _What's gotten into her?_ he wondered. "You're crazy." He laughed.

"No I'm not, I'm fabulous. Do you accept?" she asked again.

Harry smiled, shrugged and shook her hand across the dinner table. "Yeah, why not?" he said.

Allison smiled, released his hand and slapped her own on the surface of the table. "Fabulous. I hoped you would see it my way." She said.

Harry laughed and watched her shovel her food down more. "So, what's the wonderful plan?" he asked.

Allison lit up suddenly. "Well, it's the best present that anyone could get for the lil' old wolfie, let me tell you. He's going to flip, chase his tail and balance balls on his little black nose after he finds out." She said.

"That good huh?"

"That good."

Harry smiled and watched as Allison soaked up the last of her gravy with her roll, his plate still relatively full. "So, is it hard to get?" he asked.

Allison shook her head. "I shouldn't think so." She said.

Harry nodded and looked at his watch. What was her hurry? It was only half past eight. "So, when are we getting it?" he asked.

Allison shoved the last remnants of her roll in her mouth, chewed it up and swallowed. "Right now." She said, standing up.

Harry watched as she ran over to get her cloak and her wand. "Right now? But, I haven't finished tea yet. Cant we wait until...'

"No. Up!" She cried, grabbing his shirt and pulling him out of his seat. Harry didn't even have time to protest as she shoved his wand in his hands and fastened her cloak around her. "You got an Apparation pass?" she asked.

Harry frowned. "No. Not yet." He said.

"Oh well, we can compensate. Right, you ready?" she asked, checking his body for some reason.

"Yes. But, why do we have to go?" he asked, looking wistfully over at his dinner.

Allison rolled her eyes and summoned her Apparation pass. "We can get you a hotdog when we get there. Now, get ready and apparate when I say." She said.

"But why _now_?" Harry asked again.

Allison smirked and stood up straighter. "Because we have to go to America to get it."

* * *

A/N – ooh, who can guess what's going on now?

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19! Oh my god, so many reviews! I bow down at all of your feet, I am not worthy! Anyway, I could take this story a bit longer if you really want me to. I just didn't want to bore you all.

* * *

Harry tied up his shoelace slowly, trying to bite back a smile as Remus stood over him, his hands on his hips.

"Is it expensive?" he asked.

Harry finished the bow in his laces and stood up. "No." he said, smiling as he walked out of his room. He went to the living room, now finding it very difficult not to laugh as Remus was still on his heels.

"Is it a pet?" he asked.

"No."

"Is it clothes from France?"

"No."

"Is it a Kendral? Cause she's been threatening to give me one of them since 3rd year."

Harry laughed and slipped on his robes. "No." he said.

Remus frowned and followed him back into his room. "Is it a...'

"NO! Remus, stop bugging me about it." Harry laughed. He grabbed his Firebolt, which was leaning against the wall, and turned to face the older man. "Look, can't you wait until Tuesday for it? And why aren't you at school?" he asked, slipping his wand in his pocket.

"I happen to be taking a few days off. Albus suggested I do it for my birthday." Remus said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest. 'And why cant you tell me what you two are up to?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Because it's a surprise. You _do_ know the rules about such things, don't you?" he asked patronizingly.

Remus smirked and smacked Harry over the head playfully. "What time do you have to be at the pitch?" he asked, giving Harry a once over.

Harry checked his watch and smiled. "Probably about now. So, how do I look?" he asked, spreading his arms out.

Remus smiled and admired the boy before him in pride. He hadn't gone all out to dress to impress, but had simply chosen muggle clothing. It still amazed Remus how he drew such attention to himself without trying, when he simply tried to hide in the crowd.

"Fine. You nervous?" he asked.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm excited. I haven't been flying in so long." He said wistfully, looking longingly out the window to the gray sky. "Too bad they couldn't make it a summer's day." He said with a smile.

Remus laughed and shoved him. "Go on, get. And let me know how you go ASAP." He said.

Harry smiled and pulled his wand out. "Ok. And don't even think about searching my room, cause you wont find your present in here." He said. He tapped Remus on the shoulder with his wand, and disapparated with a 'pop'.

---------------------

Ron smiled as he stood next to Harry, his hands in his pockets. "You nervous?" he asked, looking up at the figures flying around the pitch.

Harry sighed. "Why is everyone asking me that? It's like falling off a log...but 50 meters in the air." He said with a smile. Ron laughed and nodded, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Harry looked at him and was momentarily reminded of Arthur Weasley. "So er, did you and Hermione sort out your troubles?" he asked.

Ron clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. I finally got to the underlying problem."

"Potter! Get up there and show us what you're made of!" called the coach from the sidelines.

Harry saluted to him and walked out onto the pitch with Ron. "And what was it?" he asked.

"She was just cut because you didn't ask her as well." Ron said.

Harry looked at Ron. "I didn't ask her because A, I didn't think she'd want to... and B, I didn't think she'd have time to study for it when she's already giving herself aneurisms over her exams." He said.

Ron laughed and nodded. "That's what I told her. I knew you wouldn't ask her if you had good reasons. But, I think it was just the fact that you didn't include her." Ron said, shrugging.

Harry nodded. "Ok. I'll talk to her later." He said.

"POTTER!"

Harry and Ron jumped and looked at the coach. He jerked his finger towards the air, an impatient expression on his face.

Harry smiled apologetically and swung his leg over his broom. "Sorry sir." he called.

Ron slapped Harry on the back. "Good luck. Not that you'll need it." He said with a smile.

Harry winked, kicked off hard from the ground and soared into the air. He smiled and closed his eyes as he zoomed recklessly past all the other contenders, distantly noticing their looks of awe and impressment.

_Ah, this is the way_ he thought, the hair streaming through his hair as he rose higher and higher. He pulled up slowly and looked down, no feeling of vertigo hitting him at all from his 80 feet. He saw the dot of the coach calling everyone down with a whistle and a wave of his hand. Harry smiled against the sun and dove, hurling towards the ground...

----

"Hey, did I miss anything?"

Ron looked beside him as Allison snuggled up next to him, her scarf wrapped securely around her neck. "Not a thing. Well, besides Harry getting back in the swing of things." He said, pointing to the small figure higher that everyone else.

Allison smiled and looked up at him. She had never seen him play, nor fly in any fashion. But she had heard that he was extraordinary, and she suddenly wondered how much like James he was up in the air.

She gasped as she watched him dive suddenly, her stomach plunging towards the ground as quickly as her godson. But she let out a sigh of relief as he pulled up expertly, just inches from the snow.

"Is he always that reckless?" she asked, tugging on Ron's sleeve.

"Sometimes. That's his was of letting go. You know, getting back into his frame of thinking. Makes him feel free." Ron said, giving Harry's figure a look of pride.

Allison noticed this. She smiled at Ron for a moment, before turning back to the crowd of potential seekers, their black robes showing up brilliantly against the white snow. "Good turnout." She said.

Ron hummed in agreement and nodded. "I think coach was even surprised. The Cannons'...well, they're really not that popular." He said, his ears turning a little red.

"I don't think you're giving your team enough credit. I mean, the evidence is right down there." She said, pointing to the gathering. She leant over the banister of the stands, trying to decipher what they were discussing. "So, what's happening now?" she asked.

"Coach is going to put them through their paces. One on one. It's sort of an elimination process. He puts two against each other, and the winner qualifies. It keeps going until they reach the final two. Whoever wins out of that gets the spot, and whoever loses out of it gets the chance to play reserve." Ron said expertly.

Allison smiled. "Wow. You really know your stuff, don't you?" she asked.

Ron smiled and blushed a little. "Eh, I try." He said with a casual shrug.

Allison laughed and looked back down at the pitch. They seemed to be numbering off, each being paired off with another. "How long do you think this will take?" she asked.

Ron smiled, reclined in his seat and brandished a picnic lunch. "That's an indication." He chuckled.

----------------

Harry watched the 5th pair of Seekers go at it, their faces hard with focus and determination as they flew around the pitch at top speed.

"Wow. That Wilson's good, isn't he?"

Harry smiled and nodded at the girl next to him. "Hell yeah. I hope I'm not up against him." Harry said with a smile. The girl next to him laughed.

"If you beat me, then I reckon you will be. But like I said_, if_ you beat me." She said with a smirk.

Harry laughed and nodded. Her name was Lauren Murphy, and he had been paired up with her for the tryouts. Just by looking at her, he could tell she was going to be touch competition. She was small, slender and seemed rather aerodynamic. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun behind her, not posing any distraction.

"So, you played at school?" she asked, looking him over.

Harry nodded and smoothed his fringe over his forehead. "Yeah. I was er, captain of my house the last two years. But, I played since first year." He said bashfully.

"Since first year? Shite, you _must_ be good. What did you say your name was?" she asked, squinting at him.

"I-I didn't. I'm Harry." He said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Just Harry?" she asked.

Harry smiled and opened his mouth to speak, when...

"Murphy, Potter. You're next." The coach stood in front of them, a smile on his face.

Harry jumped. He hadn't even seen who won out of the last match. He nodded, grabbed his broom and stood up. Just as he was about to walk out onto the pitch, he felt a stare on his back. He spun around and saw Lauren staring at him with wide eyes.

"You're Harry Potter?" she whispered, running to his side.

Harry sighed and nodded, swinging his leg over his broom. But the reaction he was expecting didn't come. Lauren simply smiled, hopped on her broom and smiled.

"Well, don't think just 'cause you saved the world from an evil, snake-eyed git that I'm going to take it easy on you. I want this bad, and I'm not going to pussy-foot around because I want the satisfaction of being the best. Deal?" she said with a smirk, holding her fist out.

Harry's smile spread wide and he tapped his fist against hers. "Deal." He said. And kicked off into the air, ready for the first match he had in nearly a year.

---------------

Allison watched as the snitch was released into the air and Harry took off for it immediately, the opposing girl right behind him. She leant forward, one of Ron's ham rolls in her hand as she watched Harry soar around the pitch.

"Holy hell that boy can fly." She breathed.

Ron laughed, the sound muffled from his roll in his mouth. "Dell me abrout id. Hesh beem like thad ever sinch he frew wif a dragom." Ron said, his mouth full of food.

Allison chuckled and watched her Godson. He seemed to have lost the snitch, for he pulled up in mid air and just hovered for a moment. She watched with rapt attention as he looked around and then as quick as she could blink, he dove once more straight after the other girl.

_My god. He does fly like you James. Of course, there's no quaffle in his arms but...oh, his agility is outstanding!_ She thought, watching Harry.

"He's seen it! Look! GO HARRY!" Ron roared, standing up and punching his fist into the air.

As if urged by Ron's cheers, Harry lay flat on his broom and stretched his arm out, just centimeters from the snitch. It fluttered teasingly in front of his hand, as if daring him to go just a little faster.

"You little bastard." Harry muttered, swiping for it. He went to stretch even more, when Lauren sideswiped him, shoving him out of the way.

"Coming through Potter!" she laughed, reaching out for the flying ball.

Harry frowned and shoved her back, both of them battling for the direct path to catch the prize before them. Finally, Harry reached out his hand as far as physically possible and closed his fingers around the tiny ball, Lauren's fingernails scratching the back of his lightly.

"YES!" Allison and Ron screamed, jumping up and down. "Yeah! I _knew_ he could do it!" Ron yelled. "You bloody ripper!"

Harry spun around as the sound of his name being called filled his ears. He smiled as he saw Ron and Allison jumping up and down in the stands, waving happily to him.

"So, you _did_ beat me." Harry looked around as Lauren came to hover beside him. "Not the first time its happened I can assure you." She said, holding her hand out.

Harry chuckled and shook her hand. "Good match. Too bad you won't be reserve though." He said sincerely.

Lauren shrugged and she and Harry flew back to the ground. "Ah well, there's always next year. Then you'd really better watch your back."

---------------

"And then he dove, nearly hit the ground and pulled up so fast you couldn't blink in time. And then...'

"Ron, you're exaggerating." Harry laughed, holding a Butterbeer in his hand. He looked at Remus and Molly and smiled. "He's going on about nothing. It wasn't that dramatic."

"Yes it flipping was!" Allison interjected, shoving him aside. "I tell you, he certainly earned the position. I couldn't be prouder Sparky." She said, giving him a large kiss on the cheek. Harry smiled bashfully, and rolled his eyes at Hermione's silent taunts.

Harry had made the team with as much effort as Ron expected. A fate would have it, Harry did end up squaring off against Greg Wilson, and it had been a very close match. In fact, it had taken them significantly longer to find the snitch, for they were spending a lot of their time feinting. But in the end, Harry had been the clear winner, grabbing the snitch in a sort of Sloth-grip Roll.

As soon as Coach announced Harry was on the team, they had apparated to the Burrow to share in the good news. Remus and Hermione had apparated over as soon as possible to also congratulate him.

"So, how does it feel? Being back on a team?" Hermione asked, leaning over the bench.

Harry thought for a moment and smiled. "Good. Now I get to fly as often as I like. And with Ron as well. That's doubly great." He said, flashing Ron a smile.

"Have you told Ginny?" Allison asked, hopping up on the bench.

Harry nodded. "I sent Hedwig off a few minutes ago."

"Not that you really needed to. I'm sure there will be a headline in the Prophet tomorrow: _Boy-Who-Lived finds life meaning in Quidditch career_." Ron said in a deep voice.

Everyone laughed and Harry threw a cork at Ron's head. "Don't joke about things like that."

"You just know it's true." Remus said, tapping Harry on the shoulder. Harry smiled, but felt Remus squeeze his shoulder a little more and tug him away from the group. They didn't seem to notice as a result of Ron and Allison's dramatic reenacting.

Harry followed Remus into the living room and smiled. "Some time alone? But you didn't bring flowers."

Remus rolled his eyes and smiled. "I just want to tell you I'm glad you've found a job that makes you happy. And being a Quidditch Player certainly wont hurt the hip pocket, if you get my meaning." he said in a low voice.

Harry nodded and smiled. "Thank you. No more bumming around the house for this Potter." He said, jerking a thumb at himself. Remus laughed and nodded. "So, how was your day spent? Tearing up my room?" Harry asked as casually as asking about the weather.

"Cant you just give me a clue? A tidbit? A hint?" Remus asked, looking on the verge of begging.

Harry snorted. "Sorry mate, but I made a Pact which if broken, involves the reduction in the ability to properly function anally. So I'm sorry, but no." He said dramatically.

Remus sighed and scratched his head. "Well, just tell me this...will I like it?" he asked.

Harry smiled and clapped Remus on the shoulder. "Lupin old friend...you'll _love_ it."

* * *

A/N – Not a whole lot descriptive, but I wanted just to move on from it a little. And after all, we knew Harry would get an anyway!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20! I originally planned for this to be the final chapter, but circumstances have changed that somewhat. But, I have an inkling that you really wont mind all that much.

* * *

Remus lay flat on his back on top of his white sheets, dressed from the waist down in his pajamas and a small smile over his matured features. He had been gazing up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. He had enchanted his ceiling much the same way that the Great Hall in Hogwarts was, but far less extravagant. Right now, he gazed at a full moon. The only source of full moonlight he could fully enjoy.

He looked to his side and caught the time on his bedside clock. 8 am.

He sighed and squinted against the sun coming through his blinds, clashing terribly with the moonlight falling down over his bare chest. He waved a hand out in front of him and the ceiling returned back to plaster, cracked in various places.

_My 37th birthday. My, how old I'm getting_ he thought soberly. He knew he should get up and get dressed; prepare himself for the day. But, comfort was a hard contender to debate with, and Remus felt no trouble about loosing his fight with it.

Just as he were about to close his eyes and doze off again, the door to his bedroom flew open, and with it brought streamers flying everywhere, confetti and helium balloons. He sat up like a shot and looked around at the mess.

"What the...' But his question was answered instantly, as Harry and Allison burst into the room, their chests pressed out importantly and their arms stretched out.

"_1 2 3 4...Happy Happy Birthday, from all of us to you...  
We wish it was our birthday, so we could party too!  
Happy Happy Birthday, may all your dreams come true..._'

"Hold it!" Remus laughed, holding his hands up.

Allison and Harry stopped their loud singing and deflated, but kept the smile on their faces. Allison threw her party whistle aside, ran over and jumped onto Remus. He let out a half grunt, half laugh as Allison hugged him tightly.

"Happy Birthday Lupin!" She said, giving him a large kiss on the cheek.

Harry took a leap towards the bed and landed with a bounce, but thankfully not anywhere on Remus. "Don't worry, I wont kiss you. But, Happy Birthday all the same." He said, hugging Remus.

Remus embraced his friend and released him with a laugh. "I must say, I haven't been woken up like that in a long time." He said, sitting up a little more.

"Yes well, you don't turn 37 every day now do you?" Allison asked, trying her hair up. "We wanted to bring you breakfast in Bed anyway."

Remus looked amongst the fallen streamers and confetti, but there was nothing edible to be seen. "What breakfast?" he asked, tapping a balloon away from him.

"What _breakfast_?" Allison echoed. And then she looked at Harry. "Where is it?" she asked, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Ow! I thought you were going to bring it in. You said leave everything to you!" Harry laughed defensively.

Remus and Harry exchanged an amused look as Allison pulled her wand out, muttering something about useless males and their little brains and summoned a tray of food from the kitchen. It came floating lazily into the room and landed leisurely in Remus's lap.

"Bacon? Sausages? Chocolate milk?" Remus asked, admiring all his favorite foods.

"I cooked it all, but I made Allison get the milk at 2:30 this morning. We were out." Harry said, giving Allison a warm smile. He ignored Allison's glare and picked off a small sausage from Remus's plate. "So, don't go making any plans for today, ok? We need you home at all times."

Remus looked at them both, chewing on his bacon. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, er...we just do. We have the unprecedented right to spend the day with you, and we wont have you gallivanting off to get drunk or laid of whatever when we are sufficient company enough." Allison said, lifting her chin.

Remus snorted. "I should think you'd want me out of the house. What with my present arriving today and all." He said casually.

Harry choked on his sausage and Allison looked at him with wide eyes. "How do you know...that is, er...'

Remus laughed and took another sip of his milk. "Investigator." He said, tapping his chest with his hand.

Harry frowned, but Allison laughed and nodded. "Investigator? You...what?" he asked.

Remus smiled and shook his head. "Nothing." He said, exchanging a smile with Allison.

Harry shrugged. "Sure, whatever. Oh, but seen as we're all here...I have one more little surprise." He said, reaching around for something behind him.

Remus took a bite of his sausage and frowned. "Oh what now?" he asked. He raised an eyebrow as Allison sat next to him, ran her hands through his hair, making it stick up even more, and threw an arm around his shoulders.

Harry sat around again and held up a camera. "Say Sausage!" he cried.

"Harry no! I've just woken up and...'

CLICK!

Sigh. "You're going to _die_ Potter."

-----------------------------

Later that night, after hoards of people had come around to wish Remus Happy Birthday and all the traditions that went with it, Remus, Harry and Allison found themselves sitting down at the small, round table in the kitchen.

Harry looked at the two adults on either adjacent side of him with narrowed, suspicious eyes. He looked at Remus and raised an eyebrow. "You." He said.

Remus looked at him, the same evil look in his eyes. "Yeah?"

Harry paused and flipped hair out of his eyes. "You got any queens?" he asked in a low voice.

"Go fish."

Harry let out a cry and threw his cards down, ignoring Allison's fit of laughter. "You do so you flipping liar! I saw you and Allison exchange them!" He laughed, shoving Remus slightly.

Remus laughed, drew out his pair of queens and held them out for Harry. Harry snatched them and added them skillfully to his own deck.

Allison sighed and examined her own deck in her hands. "You know, I really don't know many people who spend their birthday playing Go Fish with their surrogate Godson and crazy old female friend." She said, smiling at Remus.

"Well, you two _did_ insist on me staying in. Not that I would have gone out anyway. I'm too old to be going out and Kickin' it...or, you know. Whatever its called now adays." He muttered, chewing on his toothpick.

Harry snorted. "Maybe you _should_ go out. Catch up with the times. You know, there's an invention called a Mobile Phone now. And there's four-wheeled things called cars and...'

DING DONG.

Remus looked at Allison and Harry. They exchanged a look, and as if an electric bolt was surged through their chairs, they leapt up at once. Remus jumped as Harry ran around to the back of his chair and placed a hand over Remus's eyes.

"Hang on!" he heard Allison call.

"Harry...what's going on?" Remus asked, shifting in his seat.

"Just sit still will you? Allison, no talking. Remember, Mr. Moony has wonderful hearing." Harry said. Remus could almost hear him smile.

For a few seconds, there was no noise. But then Remus heard the front door creak open, emitting a cold draft from outside. Allison whispered something, there was a few more seconds silence and then the door closed once more.

"Can I look yet?" Remus sang.

"No, not yet." Allison called.

Remus heard the scuffle of hurried, excited footsteps lead from the front door, down the hall and predictably to his bedroom. The door of his room shut with a click and then he felt Harry's hand leave his eyes.

"Right. Now, I just want to put my two cents in here and say I had a 50 per cent share in helping bring you this." Harry said, pulling Remus out of his chair.

Remus laughed as Harry began dragging him down the hall, all the while Allison combing his hair and fixing up his shirt. "Um, all right then. But er, what does this all have to do with...'

"Shush!" Allison said, pressing a hand to him mouth. They stood him in front of his own bedroom door and smiled. "Now, I'll say now that you're welcome. And that it was no trouble at all." She said with a smile. "And if it weren't for Harry and I, you'd never get this chance 'cause you're too bloody lazy." She said.

And without giving him the chance to say anything, Harry patted him on the back and opened the door for him. Allison smiled and shoved Remus inside, pushing him in the back.

Harry shut the door as soon as Remus was in and looked at Allison with confusion. "Wouldn't get this chance? You said it was fate." He said.

Allison smiled and linked her arm with his. "Yes well, sometimes fate needs a little..._shove in the back_."

-------------------

Remus squinted into his room, the darkness covering his eyes like a woolen jumper. He saw the faint outlines of his bed, his furniture and person sitting on his bed, his lamp, his...

Remus blinked, did a double-take and demanded his sight to focus on the person, sitting on the edge of his bed. He paced a little, not daring to go forward. _Oh god, what have they done?_ He wondered suddenly. _Allison wouldn't get me a...surely not. I' not that desperate and..._

"Hello Remus." It _was_ a woman.

Remus shivered and squinted. "Hello." He replied, feeling just a little stupid.

"Long time no see, hey?"

Remus laughed. "Well, long time _still _no see. I can't see anything." He said, flashing his hand in front of his face.

The woman laughed and in doing so, sent a shiver up his spine. Something was familiar about that laugh. The airiness and joy of it...its infectiousness...

"I can't really see much either. But, when you guess who it is, then I can turn the light on." She said, sitting back slightly.

Remus frowned. "That's a dumb rule." He said.

She laughed. "Its Jessup's rule. Need I say more?" she asked.

Remus blinked. Suddenly all the pieces were making sense. Her laugh, her silhouette in the light from outside...her American accent...

His heart rate increased as he stepped back toward the wall, fumbled around for a moment with it and flicked on the switch, flooding the room with light.

Remus felt air catch in his throat as he looked at the woman before him, sitting perfectly innocently on the edge of his bed with a smile. Her hair was shorter than it was the last time he had seen her, but still the wonderful silk he remembered. Her face, not so young but still stunningly beautiful shone with her inner joy and happiness. Her smile...oh, her smile.

"Trinity?" he whispered, hardly believing his eyes.

Trinity stood up and preened herself a little, smoothing out her shirt and jeans. She seemed as in awe of him as he was of her. She smiled and laughed a little. "Well don't just stand there like an idiot. Give me a hug." She said, her arms outstretched.

The spell that had been holding Remus in a daze was instantly broken as he laughed, closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He held her firmly; breathing in the scent he had long forgotten was so sweet and familiar.

"Remus...air." Trinity laughed.

"Oh! Sorry!" Remus chuckled and released her. He stood back a little and kept his hands on her upper arms. "Wow. You've barely changed at all." He said.

She laughed and shoved him away. "Shut up you liar. I'm old, I have wrinkles and god dammit, I can't do the splits anymore!" she said, flopping down on the bed.

Remus laughed and sat down beside her. "You're only 40. That's not _that_ old." He said.

Trinity smiled and kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday by the way. Oh, I remember the good old days when I was 37. Don't you lie about your age though Moony." She said, tapping his knee.

Remus laughed and nudged her. "Thank you.' He said. He paused and admired her for a moment. "I can't believe you're here. So, you're my present?" he asked.

Trinity laughed and kicked her shoes off. "Yes. And I'd like to take this moment to say that I refuse to ever be described as an 'It' ever again." She said. Remus laughed as she flopped down on her back beside him and linked her hands on top of her flat stomach. "So, catch me up Lupin. Tell me everything there is to know." She said.

Remus frowned. "What's the hurry?" he asked.

"I've not spoken to you in what, 13 years? I'm desperate for knowledge and Allison didn't tell me anything. Now spill." She said.

----------------------

Harry shuffled the cards in his hands while sitting comfortably on the sofa, Allison at his side. His minds was buzzing with excitement for Remus, reuniting him with an old flame. Not that he expected anything to rekindle between them, but it was still exciting.

Allison sighed and looked at Harry. "You think they're having sex yet?"

"Allison!" Harry cried, screwing up his face in embarrassment. "Please, don't you _ever_ say that again."

"What? It's a good question. I mean, the man needs some serious action, if you get my meaning." She said.

"Yes, I do unfortunately. But, Trinity is not here just to get Remus laid. If you wanted to do that for him then you should have hired a hooker or something." Harry said, tying the cards up with a rubber band.

Allison smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, but he loved Trinity. And, she's one of the few people left who can make him truly happy. And well, I wanted him to feel that again." She said.

Harry smiled and tapped her knee. "Me too."

---------------------

Remus laughed as Trinity threw a pizza crust at him. "You, a _professor_? My god, all my old teachers were stuffy old men. Wish _I_ had a handsome guy teaching me Defense Against the Dark Arts." She said.

Remus smiled and sat up slightly. "Well, come to Hogwarts and you may get it." He said with a smirk.

Trinity laughed and propped her head up on the heel of her hand, gazing up at him. "Harry told me you were the best teacher he ever had." She said. At Remus's bashful smile, she nodded. "Oh yeah, and I'm inclined to believe him over you.' She said.

"What did you think when Harry Potter showed up on your doorstep?" Remus asked, reclining next to her.

"Thought I had gone mad. God, he looks so much like James." She said. "That's how I recognized him. Not because of his scar...which I am yet to see. The little sook won't show me." She said with a smile.

Remus smiled. "That sounds like him." He said. There was a moment's comfortable silence, before Remus smiled once more. "So, tell me more about you." He said. "Are you...well, what's happening?"

Trinity smiled. "Well, I'm head of my Department. I got promoted from the Muggle Artifacts and was sent straight up form there. I've got a horrible case of eczema on my neck and I'm currently in the middle of a divorce." She said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Remus felt his stomach clench, his eyes drifting reflexively to her left hand. "You're married?" he muttered, feeling a slightly surprising pang of disappointment.

"Yeah. Well, after the end of this week I wont be. We finalized everything yesterday, so its only uphill from there." She said with a smirk.

Remus laughed, feeling a little better. "How long were you married?" he asked.

Trinity sighed and popped an M'n'M in her mouth. "5 years. I met him in a bookshop. Can you believe it? A _Book_shop. I should have know straight away it would end in divorce." She said, rolling her eyes.

Remus chuckled. "I'm sorry to hear about that." He said.

Trinity smiled. "Thanks." She said. "But, enough about me. Who's the current girl in your life? Oh wait, don't tell me...its Jessup! Oh my god, how very Bold and the Beautiful!" she said, covering her eyes with a hand.

Remus laughed and shook his head. "No way! Allison, no offence, is not my type." He said.

"Well, who's your current girl then?" she asked.

Remus cleared his throat. "I er, well...I don't really have one at present." He muttered.

Trinity looked at him in amazement. "You're joshing me right?" she said. But his facial expression was enough. "Jesus. Why the hell not?" she asked, or demanded rather.

"I don't know! Just...well, haven't really, er...'

"How long since you had a date then?" she asked. When Remus said nothing, she sat up. "Is it long?" she asked. He nodded. "How long?"

"Guess."

"Ok. 5 months."

Remus laughed. "Keep going."

"A year?"

"Keep going."

"Five years?"

"Getting warmer."

"Jesus Lupin! How friggen long?" she demanded.

"12 years." Remus muttered.

Trinity let out a splutter of outrage, nearly choking on her mouthful of candy. "Excuse me, you didn't just say the words 'Twelve' and 'Years' in the same sentence did you?" she asked.

Remus laughed and flopped down on his back. "Its not that bad." He said.

"Remus, you haven't had a lay in 12 _years_?" Trinity demanded. _Good god, what has he been doing? A sexy man like this with nothing to exert his talents on? That's appalling! _She thought.

"Its not a problem for me." He said simply.

Trinity sighed and flopped down beside him. "You, Mr. Lupin, are the weirdest werewolf I have ever met." She stated.

Remus smiled. "I'm the _only_ werewolf you've ever met." He pointed out. She simply laughed, her chest shaking as she did so. Remus threw a glance her way and smiled. They had been talking for the past few hours about everything and anything. It was extraordinary how they simply clicked together once more. It was like no time had really passed since they lost contact so many years ago.

Remus rolled onto his side and propped his heat up on the heel of his hand. "I found your note." He said softly.

Trinity turned her head and looked at him. "Yeah?" she asked, knowing instantly what he was refering to.

"Yeah. Amongst the laundry, just like you said." he said, giving her a smile. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Know what?"

"That I would say it?" he asked, remembering back to the last day he saw her.

Trinity smiled. "Because you _did_ love me. I knew that. I really didn't need to hear you say it, because I could feel it. You did thought, didn't you?" she asked, looking a little nervous.

"Yes, I did. I mean, – I do! Er, that is...' he stumble hastily, adverting her eyes.

Trinity mimicked his stance and looked at him. "You _do_?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

Remus sighed. "I did. I know _that_ for sure. But, presently speaking...' he trailed off. "You've just got back. Seeing you again is better than anything. I haven't felt this good in a long while." He admitted.

"But?" Trinity said.

Remus hesitated, and smiled. "How long can you stay here?" he asked, adverting the conversation.

Trinity shrugged. "As long as I'm welcome." She said with a smile.

Remus leant over a little and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes, the bolt of electricity surging through both of them at the contact of skin. "Stay?" he asked.

Trinity smiled, took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "I'd like that. Thank you."

* * *

A/N - Dances stupidly Guess who's back...back again. Trinity's back...tell a friend! Yay! And she's staying a while! Woohoo!

Oh, btw, the nickname for Harry, Sparky, for me personally has no real meaning. I just like that nickname, and thought it would be something Allison would use!

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21! Well, now that I have your permission to go as long as I want...I think I shall! But bare in mind, it won't go forever!

* * *

When Harry walked into his flat, still high and slightly tipsy on adrenaline and the excitement from his first training session with the Cannon's reserves, the first thing he laid eyes on were the two women sitting on the living room floor, laughing and apparently slightly intoxicated.

Harry leant his Firebolt against the wall and walked casually into the living room, a frown on amusement mixed with confusion on his face. "Um, hey." He announced.

Trinity and Allison slowed their giggles down and looked up at him with identical grins. "Hey Sparky. Have a good practice?" Allison asked, rocking around like a toddler.

Harry smiled and ruffled his hair, something he often did when he was a little tired. "Good. Ron and I were by far the best out there today. I'd forgotten how good he is." He said. "So,' he asked, sitting down on the floor with a grunt next to Trinity ', what the hell are you doing in my house?" he asked.

Trinity laughed and shoved him in the shoulder. "Excuse me? I have the right to be here. And you didn't say when you left this morning that I couldn't have any wild parties while Mr.'s Potter and Lupin were out." She said with a grin.

Trinity was staying with the two men at both Harry and Remus's insistence. "Its stupid for you to pay to stay somewhere when you can stay here as long as you want." Remus had said. So, Trinity had agreed to stay there for a week, and also at Allison's.

"Hey, I have no quibbles about two fine women such as yourselves getting sloshed. I _do_ however,' he said, picking up a shot glass and twirling it between his fingers ', have a problem with you not waiting for me." He said with a smirk.

"Wait for you? Boy, I was throwing back shots when you were still in diapers." Trinity said, snatching the glass back. "Besides, what _would_ Lily think of me, allowing her son to get pissed under my watch?" she asked, smiling up at the ceiling.

Allison laughed and poured herself another drink. "She'd probably be in on it as well." She muttered. "You not going to change?" she asked, pointing at Harry.

Harry looked down at the robes he was currently donning. Unlike the Professional Cannon's team, whose robes were completely orange with a few black stripes, the reserve team wore the opposite in contrast, with black robes and orange stripes. Personally, Harry preferred them that way.

"Do I smell?" he asked, pushing his chest out.

He held back a laugh as Trinity pressed her nose into the crook of his neck and drew in a long whiff. It tickled somewhat. "Um no, not yet. But, stay in those robes any longer and you just might." She said. Harry laughed as she placed her hand on his shoulder, uncrossed her legs and pushed herself off the floor. She swayed a little, pressed a hand to her forehead with a groan and smiled. "Whoa. Just a few too many drinkies." She giggled.

Allison spluttered and sniggered into the gin bottle she was holding and watched Harry rolled his eyes with a smile. "Honestly. A fine example you two are." He said, standing up and taking Trinity's hand to steady her.

"We are an example of good English, middle-class women. With the exception of us both being rather wealthy and Trinity being a yank." Allison said, taking a sip from her bottle.

Harry frowned down at her in hopelessness and sighed. Trinity placed her hand on his cheek and made him look back at her. "Can you do Sobering charms?" she asked.

"Mmm Hmm. Bill taught me last year after Ron got too sloshed." He said, smiling at the memory.

"Well, can you please hit me with one? I want to be sober when I teach you." She slurred, collapsing suddenly against him.

Harry laughed and held her with ease. "You shouldn't be drunk at 4:30 in the afternoon anyway. But, here...hold still." He said, helping her find her footing. He pulled his wand out of his robes and pointed it at her chest. "_Sobertus_." He said with a smile.

A small sort of mist emitted from his wand. It floated up, created a fog around her head for a moment, glowed and then vanished. Trinity blinked and shook her head.

"Oh, what a letdown. Thanks buddy." She said, tapping him on the elbow.

"You're no fun anymore old woman. What happened to your stamina?" Allison slurred, getting to her feet with a wobble.

Harry and Trinity rolled their eyes in amusement as she nearly fell over once more. "Now, what's this about teaching me?" Harry asked, looking at Trinity before him and ignoring his Godmother.

"Well, I hear-tell about you receiving a sword for your birthday. You been using it much?" she asked, looking quite interested.

"Well, I try every chance I get. But, there's only a certain amount you can learn from books. Even though Hermione _does_ like to argue profoundly with me on that statement." He said with a smile, ignoring Allison's humming of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' somewhere behind him .

"You're teaching yourself? Out of a book?" Trinity asked, looking a little outraged. She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, fair enough. I can accept that. But once you learn from me, you wont find a book good enough to compensate in future." She said looking confident.

Harry swatted Allison's hand away from the claps of his robes. "You know how to use it?" he asked, feeling a surge of excitement.

"Trinity was big on fencing." Allison sung. "And if anyone can teach you how to use that thing properly, then the Pioneer from Philly can." She said, smiling up at Harry.

Harry frowned and tapped her forehead with his wand. "_Sobertus_." He sniggered. He watched as Allison frowned, stumbled a little and blinked away her drunkenness.

She frowned up at Harry and gave Trinity's laugh a rude signal. "Urgh, that's not fair. Why did you do that?" She groaned, rubbing her temples.

Trinity smiled, kissed Allison's forehead and linked her arm with Harry's. "Come on. Show me what you've got."

--------------

"So, its lunge, swipe and _then_ thrust?" Harry asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet, fiddling with the hilt in his hand. The metal was warm from his tight grip on it.

Trinity shook her head and wiped beads of sweat off her exposed neckline. "No, its lunge, twirl, thrust and then _swipe_." She said, fiddling with the hilt of her own sword. "And watch your footing. You're as graceful as a toad doing ballet." She smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes, but checked his footing anyway. "I'm graceful. Aren't I Allison?" he asked for back up, casting a glance to Allison, who was sitting on the staircase, watching on in intense interest.

"Yes dear. He _is_ Marshal. Er, I _can_ call you that again, can't I? Its not Haddow anymore is it?" Allison asked, fiddling with the knife in her hand.

Trinity saluted to Harry and stood ready. "Yes, thank god. You can call me that. I preferred Marshal, but Jeff insisted I take his name. Smug, self-absorbed bastard." Trinity said, teasing the end of Harry's sword by tapping it with her own.

Allison laughed silent to herself and watched Harry and Trinity spar together. It was interesting to see how far Harry had come, even though he had simply taught himself out of a book. But, he was no-where near as good as his current opponent. Allison had seen Trinity at her best, and knew that she was taking it rather easy on Harry now.

_I hope she sticks around long enough to really teach Harry_ she thought, cocking her head to the side as the swords clanged against each other. _Then maybe she can fight him with a real sword, instead of a Transfigured dinner knife _she thought with a smile.

"Where...did you learn...to do this?" Harry asked, blocking Trinity's advances.

Trinity stopped and took deep breaths. "My Pop. He was a great fencer. Won three state championships. He loved the Medi-evilness of it all." She panted. She took a few steps back, indicating she wanted a break. "See, swordplay isn't just about cool moves and attacking someone with a huge knife. Its about grace and elegance." She said.

"So, am I really not graceful?" Harry asked, feeling rather disappointed.

Trinity smiled and sat down on the small rate behind her. She propped her sword up in front of her and leant on it. "You're getting there. You've been teaching yourself after all, and books can only show you so much. You're footwork has to reflect confidence, assurance...all the good things. Clumsiness is not an option, and sharp reflexes are a must." She said.

Harry grinned as Allison stood up. "Well, lucky for Harry he happens to have the best bloody reflexes in the country. Wait until you see him fly." She said, giving him a warm smile.

Trinity smiled and twirled the sword on its tip in front of her. "So I've heard. Remus raves about you.' She said. "Too bad he had to be at school again. I think he'd like to see how good you are." She said.

Harry felt a surge of pride as Trinity stood in position once more. "You think I'm good?" he asked.

"Yeah. Well, lets face it...you're still a beginner. But, given time and a damn good teacher, you'll turn out alright." She said, giving him a wink.

Harry smiled, felt Allison move away and tensed as Trinity lunged for him again. He had learned rather quickly that sometimes instinct and rationale was a better option than fancy moves and hesitation. When Trinity came at him, she went hard. A sink-or-swim technique that seemed to be a trait with all the women he knew. Allison, her, Mrs. Weasley...

"Hello? Anyone home?" rang a voice from the level above.

Harry stopped with one final swipe and sighed. "Down here." He called, panting. He listened as footsteps moved above him and seconds later, the visitor appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hermione. Were your ears burning?" he asked with a smile.

Hermione smiled and walked gracefully down the stairs. "Been talking about me have we? All good I hope. Hello Allison." She said, giving Allison a quick hug on the bottom step.

"What are you doing here? Er, not that I mind you being around and all...' Harry said hastily, wiping sweat off his forehead nervously.

Hermione laughed and gave Trinity a quick glance. "Well, Ron's gone out with the Twins on some 'Man thing', and I've had enough of studying for one day. So, I thought I could drop these off to you." She said, holding up a handful of books he had not noticed she had been carrying.

He took them off her and examined the top one. _101 Ways to successfully determine and become you true Animagus Form: A guide for those in denial about their true animal side. _

"Cor, thanks! But, are you going to...'

"I've already read them Harry." Hermione said with a wave of her hand.

Harry laughed and placed the books on the small table beside him. "Yeah. Should have guessed that." He said. He noticed Hermione glance over at Trinity again and suddenly realized that they had not met before. "Oh, sorry. Hermione, this is Trinity. She was...'

"A friend of Harry's mother. Great to meet you." Trinity cut Harry off, crossing the room quickly and seizing Hermione's hand.

"I wasn't going to say that." Harry muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, I know." Trinity retorted flatly, giving him a smile and releasing Hermione hand. "So, Hermione Granger eh? The brain between the two brawns." She said, giving Hermione a look of admiration.

Hermione laughed as Allison came to stand next to her, looking a little startled that Trinity knew not just her full name, but also obviously other details. "Well, I really wouldn't go _that_ far." She started.

"But its true." Harry said.

"Yeah, ok then. I was the smartest without question." Hermione said with and air of carelessness.

Everyone laughed and Harry tuned out what Trinity was saying next. He looked at the surrounding women's faces; with a statement George had told him not so long ago popping into his head.

_You're a chick magnet. Just you wait. You'll be totally surrounded by them!_

Harry had laughed at him when he had said it, but now he simply smiled. Not that he was interested in dating any of the women present, but the fact that he had so many females in close proximity at the one time did stand out noticeably.

"...stay for dinner, seen as your man has abandoned you for the same sex in a sort of not very gay way. Isn't that fine Harry?"

Harry grunted as Allison elbowed him, bringing him back to the present. "Um, yeah. Sure." He muttered, not having a clue what was going on.

"Great! You haven't tried cooking until you've eaten my roast pork." Trinity said. She threw an arm around Hermione's shoulders and led her up the stairs back up to the flat.

Harry sighed, sheathed his sword in the scabbard and shelved it up high. "What did I just agree to?" he asked, collecting the books.

"For Snape to come around and relive happy memories with Trinity about the war over dinner. I knew you'd be fine with it." Allison said innocently, staring up the stairs.

Harry scowled mockingly and threw a towel at her back. "Shut up. I'm not that delusional." He said.

"Oh sure. I heard you talking in your dreams about the greasy-haired git. '_Oh Snape! My life is not complete without you_.'" Allison mimicked, linking her hands together and placing them under her chin dramatically.

Harry smirked. "At least I don't dream about Sirius on a regular basis. '_Oh yes Sirius. Oh, just a little harder..._'" Harry teased, raising his pitch to Allison's voice.

Allison hit him hard in the arm as he started to climb the stairs behind him. "Shut up. I _don't_ have dreams like that about Sirius." She said with a nervous laugh and a smile, turning back around.

But he had already seen her blush furiously.

-----------------------

Remus opened the door to his flat, almost falling through the doorway with exhaustion. He trudged into the entrance hall, waving his wand at the door over his shoulder making it shut calmly behind him.

"Hey." Rang a cheery voice.

Remus smiled, dumped his briefcase on the sofa and walked through the living room to the kitchen, where Trinity currently sat with a bowl of soup in front of her and a book in her left hand.

"Hey. Who made soup?" he asked, sitting down heavily opposite her.

"I did. Don't give me that look, I offered. It's the least I can do. After all, you and Harry do too much as it is. Now shush, sit down and have some." She said.

Remus smiled as she levitated a bowl of soup from the bench, complete with spoon and rested it in front of him. He smiled in thanks and had a mouthful, cringing a little. It was cold. "Speaking of which,' he asked, pulling his wand out and warming his soup up with a sharp tap. ', where is he?" he asked.

"In the shower. He hopped in there just after Hermione and Allison left. So far, he's been in there for an hour." She said, giving Remus a smile over the top of her book.

Remus snorted, musing that he was probably having a bath instead. "I missed dinner then?" he asked, trying his soup again. "I'm sorry. I hope you didn't wait for me." He said.

Trinity smiled and turned the page. "Its in the oven until you feel like warming it up. You're just lucky I saved you pumpkin soup." She said, pointing at him.

Remus laughed. "I had detentions to supervise. Unexpected detentions mind you. A Slytherin 4th year got into a rather heated discussion with a Hufflepuff prefect." He said, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Mmm. Rough bunch them." She said distantly.

Remus fell into silence and periodically gazed at her while enjoying his food. He smiled as she looked down her nose at the pages before her, a new pair of glasses sitting on the tip and threatening to fall off. She seemed so comfortable in his home. And the thought gave him a jolt of nerves and excitement.

"Its nice coming home and finding you here." He said suddenly.

Trinity looked up from her book and smiled warmly at him over the table. "Its nice being able to wait for you and cook you dinner." She replied. She watched as Remus held his hand out for her. She took it with a smile, enjoying the feel of his thumb rubbing her knuckles lightly.

"Hey." Harry suddenly announced, walking into the kitchen without a shirt on, but dressed only in track pants.

Trinity and Remus both jumped and their hands broke apart as Harry helped himself to more soup out of the pot. "Have a nice bath?" Remus asked croakily, not looking at Trinity.

"Yeah. Those Long-lasting bubbles are the best! Although, that means you cant tell when its time to get out. Sorry I took so long by the way." Harry said, sitting next to Remus. "How was school?" he asked.

"Not too bad. Hagrid sends his hello by the way." Remus said.

Harry nodded and buttered himself a roll. "I got a letter from him the other day and...' he trailed off, sensing the tension in the room all of a sudden. "Did I er, interrupt anything?" he asked, looking at both Remus and Trinity in turn.

Trinity gave Remus and look, before turning to Harry and smiling. "Of course not honey. We were just talking about how good your training went today." She said, tapping him on the forearm.

Harry looked at Remus, who flashed him a quick, somewhat hasty smile. "Yes. How did you match up against Trinity?" he asked, stirring the soup without much interest.

Harry gave them both a look, before smiling. "Good. Yeah...really good."

* * *

A/N – Terrific, terrific, wonderful! Another 'Limbo' chapter!

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22! Ok, everyone do yourself a favor, go to The Sugar Quill and look up an artist called Kate. Look at her picture "Daddy's girl" . You will wet yourselves when you see it! Oh my god, I couldn't stop staring at it for like, 20 minutes! This artist is da bomb!

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Hello my squishy! How are you feeling today? If I were in your shoes, I'd be soiling my knickers! But like I said, that's just me!_

_I'm so annoyed I can't be there for your first game. Stupid exams and all. But, I want to do well, and I'm sure this isn't your last game ever. And precedent exists, so I have seen you fly before!_

_I'm sorry for the shortness of this pathetic love letter I'm writing you, but I'm in Potions and Malfoy's teaching today. He's got the eyes of a hawk! (Damn seeker sight!). He'd skin me if he knew I was writing in class, especially to you._

_So, here is where I end it. My Bubotuber Puss is boiling over!_

_ Kisses,  
__ Ginny._

Harry folded up the parchment with a smile and slipped it in his pocket.

"What'd she say?"

Harry turned to Ron beside him and smiled. "Oh, just the usual. She has dreams about us running off together every night, of having my children, of...'

"Ok. Shut up." Ron said, hitting Harry playfully in the arm.

Harry laughed, net down on one knee and fastened his shin pads. "You nervous?" He asked.

Ron laughed, patted Beater James Wilkinson on the back in passing and retrieved his broom. "Nah. What is there to be nervous about? Now _you_ have reason to be nervous, your first game and all." He said.

"I'm a pro. Nerves are not an option." Harry said, standing up. "And besides, I've got lucky charms in the stands." He said, pointing. The small gap in the tent showed a portion of the stands. Many faceless bodies sat with orange and black flags, waving them and cheering.

"Hermione I have dibbs on. Mind if I borrow Allison as well?" Ron asked, looking back at Harry.

"We can share I'm sure. And Trinity's up there too, so that's also...'

But the team captain trotting excitedly into the tent cut off Harry's sentence. "Listen up chaps! I just heard wind that Wood's playing." He said, rubbing his hands together.

Everyone smiled and nodded, but Ron, Harry noticed, had gone quite white. "Wood? As in _Oliver_ Wood?" Ron squealed, swallowing.

"Do we know another Oliver Wood? Yes." The captain said with a laugh.

Ron stumbled over to him and grabbed the front of his robes. "But...I thought he wasn't playing! Didn't he get selected for first division?" he asked, looking sick.

"Its his last game today Weasley. Now really, get a grip." The captain said, patting Ron reassuringly on the back.

Harry bit back a laugh as Ron pottered back over to him, looking a little green. "Its only Oliver. You _know_ Oliver for goodness sakes." Harry laughed, picking up his broom.

"But I've never played against him like this! I mean, this year...the past eight games...not against Puddlemere...' Ron muttered, rubbing his forehead.

Harry would have gone to comfort him more, but the siren sounded indicating they needed to step out onto the field. Harry gave Ron a slap on the back, grabbed the sleeve of his robes and yanked him towards the opening of the tent.

Harry squinted against the sun, his boots crunching in the thin layer of snow as he stepped out onto the pitch. He closed his eyes and smiled, taking in the atmosphere. The roar of the crowd, the light wind in his hair...

"_And after the sad and sudden departure of Seeker Matthew Kilroy, Cannon's new acquisition Harry Potter plays his first game today. Potter's previous record in Quiddith includes being the youngest player in one hundred years and...'_

Harry tuned out the commentators rambling and smiled at Ron next to him. He seemed to be looking better, and Harry, looking up into the stands and clapping eye on the brunette, could see why. Hermione was present for nearly every game, and even though Harry didn't feel the same way about her that Ron did, he still loved her presence as well.

"Mount your brooms!" the referee shouted.

Harry and Ron tapped their fists together, swung their legs over their booms and kicked from the ground, rising high into the air. Harry watched as Ron did a little warm up circle, took in a deep breath and flew over to the goals at the other end. Harry flew up higher and began doing a lap of the pitch.

"Hey! Potter!"

Harry did a sharp turn and smiled as old friend and captain Oliver Wood came flying up to him a large smile on his face. "Oliver." Harry said with a smile.

Oliver seemed to have taken really well to a life totally focused on his precious sport. His physical build was outstanding. The four years since he played at school had really changed him. Harry knew this would probably be the start of his physical and career prime. It showed how different Ron and Oliver was. Ron was naturally built for Keeping it seemed, but Oliver apparently needed to try a little harder.

"Well well, who would have thought this? Opponents eh? Well, not that I want to put my team down or anything but...' he said, leaning closer to Harry. '...I think you'll outstrip Norman." He said with a wink.

Harry laughed, thanked Oliver and watched him fly off. He looked around and, deciding to be smart, flew towards the stands and began doing a circle right in front of the crowd. To his delight, the screams erupted, many fans waving and holding their hands out. Harry gave them all hi fives as he flew past them...but stopped at a certain spot.

"Don't you have work today?" he asked in mock accusation, hovering in front of Allison.

She smiled and leant on the banister, Trinity on her left and Hermione on her right. "As if! I wouldn't miss your first game." She said. "And besides, Trinity paid, and who am I to turn down a free ticket?" she asked.

Harry laughed, leant over the banister and stuck his cheek out. "Kiss for good luck?" he asked.

Allison laughed and obliged him with a quick peck. "Sure. But, I think she'll give you better luck." She said, pointing to the girl next to Hermione.

Harry's whole face lit up as he spotted her, sitting perfectly innocently next to her best friend. "_Ginny_?" he asked.

Ginny laughed as he hovered before her. "Don't look at me like I'm the risen dead! Give me a proper hello." She said, standing up.

Harry laughed. He had completely overlooked her, as her red hair was covered with his beanie that Dobby had given him last year. "What are you _doing_ here? I...I got your letter and it said that...' He stopped as Ginny handed him a note. He read it and smiled. "Dumbledore gave you permission?" he asked.

Ginny snatched the parchment as Hermione laughed. "Ah Harry, the advantages of being a Prefect." She said airily, taking the Popcorn Trinity handed her.

Harry laughed and admired his girlfriend for a moment. "Good luck kiss?" he asked, leaning over.

Ginny smiled evilly, grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him into a very passionate kiss indeed. The crowd rose into catcalls and wolf-whistles, but Harry hardly heard. As Ginny broke away and smirked at him, he smiled dopily back, not even noticing Ron getting the same treatment beside him.

"Thanks." He croaked out. Ginny gave him one last tap on the shoulder and he flew back out into the stands.

Ginny sat down with a satisfied smile and looked down the row at Trinity and Allison's looks. "What?" she asked. The all laughed and Ginny turned her attention back to the game, shivering with excitement.

---------------

Harry winced as a bludger from his side hit the opposing chaser in the shoulder. The crowd seemed to feel it, but she seemed to be all right, although apparently had a few choice words to say to the Beater responsible.

Harry shook his head and began searching the skies once more. The game had been going for some time now, and Harry was starting to feel a little embarrassed. So far, the snitch had appeared three times, and those times he had hesitated and missed his chance. He was too distracted.

_It's just so... large!_ He thought, looking at the crowd again. _I didn't think it would be this intimidating._

A glint out of the corner of his eye made him turn sharply, but it was just a shine off someone's watch. Harry frowned and went back to his search. _Concentrate Potter. You cant loose this. You, loose? The idea is just preposterous._ He thought with a smug smile

He looked at the scoreboard. Puddlemere were in front by two goals. 50-70. Harry knew he had to wait until they were at least ten up. That was the Cannon's would be pushed up on the ladder to the top eight.

"Chaser Hannah Thompson makes her way up to goal...passes to Gregorio...and back to Thompson. She goes up against Keeper Ronald Weasley...shoots, SAVE! Save by Keeper Ron Weasley!"

Harry applauded with the rest of the stands, laughing as Ron waved and pressed his chest out importantly. Harry loved watching Ron play. It was probably one of the few places he was confident in himself. Where he could be cocky and arrogant and do all that male stuff. It was good for Ron, Harry thought. If anyone deserved to be up-himself once in a while, it was Ron.

And suddenly he spotted it. The snitch, twittering away happily near the Puddlemere goals. He looked at the opposing seeker. He had not seen it yet. _I can't get it yet. Where not up enough!_ Harry thought wildly as a Chaser form the Cannons took another goal. Harry smirked, turned his broom and sped off towards the stands, completely in the opposite direction.

Just as he had hoped, the other seeker tore after him. Harry smiled, changed direction and sped towards the ground, the seeker still on his tail. Harry smiled, pulled up and flew upwards, until he was right above all the action once more. He looked down at the opposing seeker, who was giving him a death glare, smiled warmly and shrugged.

Time went on, Cannons put two more away and were now enough of a distance in scores for Harry to finally get serious. He narrowed his eyes, looking around and drowning out the thundering noises the crowd was making.

_Come on, where are you? Come to me...show me where you are..._ he thought madly, straining his eyes through his glasses to spot just a flitter of...

"THERE!" he screamed to himself and threw himself downward. He couldn't remember the last time he had flown with this much urgency. The snitch was inches from his outstretched hand; somewhere behind him was his opponent. It didn't matter. Nothing else mattered...

"Come on, just a little closer...' he urged his broom. He needed to catch the ball, or he was going to plough himself.

He stretched out just a little more, his torse pressed flat against the handle, urging his broom to go that little bit faster...and finally, his fingers closed around the small, golden prize. Harry let out a laugh, grabbed the handle of his broom and pulled it up hard. He soared up in a vertical line, the smile on his face almost as big as the roar coming from the crowd.

Harry was vaguely aware of the next few minutes. Ron had flown over to him, grabbing him in a headlock and ruffling his hair. The rest of the team and backslapped him so much it was bordering on a need for a chiropractor.

"Come on Team. To the tent!"

--------------------

Later, in the team tent where the Cannon's were celebrating their fifth straight win with vigor, Trinity watched as Ginny threw herself at Harry, a squeal and a grunt emitting form both parties at the same time. Trinity's head was still buzzing from the game, a whirlwind of emotions flooding through her.

"You were right." She said to Allison beside her. "He can fly." She said, still looking at Harry.

Allison nodded. "If you had seen James at school, you'd be freaking out more than you are right now." She said.

"Its freaky enough to see him with Ginny. I mean, from a distance...' she trailed off, squinting. Indeed, blurred and far away, Ginny and Harry could almost be...

"Hey! So, what did you think of the game?"

Trinity blinked suddenly aware of Harry standing right before her eyes, his robes half hanging off his shoulders and his hair ruffled beyond belief. She no longer felt Allison's presence beside her, assuming she must have gone to talk to Ron. "Oh. Yes, I loved it! If only you could fence as well as you could fly. Then maybe I'd have some competition." She said, tapping him on the arm.

Harry laughed and hugged Ginny as she came to stand beside him. "You've been fencing?" she asked, looking between Harry and Trinity.

Harry nodded. "Somewhat. Have you spoken to Remus?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head, but Trinity smiled. "He said he's deeply sorry he couldn't make it, but he has preparations for exams coming up. But, he'd aslo said that he would be listening to the radio and I have the game memorized for him." She said, tapping her temple.

Harry frowned. "When did _you_ see Remus?" he asked, trying to hide his smirk.

Trinity shivered under Ginny and Harry's stares. "This morning. He er, flooed. You missed him by a few minutes." She said, trying not to blush. Of course, this was a lie. But she couldn't tell Harry that Remus had come home very late, talked to her all night and left early that morning.

Harry would have probed her more about that, but Ginny tugged on his sleeve. "I have to get back to the school." She said regretfully.

Harry smiled as she held out a button. A Portkey. "Alright. Study hard." He said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Ha ha." She said flatly, giving him a hug. "It was great to meet you Trinity." She said, giving her a smile.

Trinity nodded as Ron trotted over. "You too. Take care." She said.

Ginny poked her tongue out playfully at her brother and disappeared. Ron sighed and shoved Harry for no good reason.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Harry said, kicking him back.

Ron laughed and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, party at Jonsies! We're getting pissed beyond all comprehension." He said, inflating with excitement.

"We'll see you later then." Allison said, pulling her wand out.

Harry nodded, gave Ron a slap in the chest and they walked off to join the rest of the team, singing the team song at the top of their lungs. Allison laughed at the expression on Trinity's face.

"Hard to imagine little Harry as an outrageous 18 year old, isn't it?" she asked knowingly.

Trinity smiled and nodded. "Tell me about it. How do you do it so easily?" she asked, leading Allison out of the tent and back out into the crowd.

Allison blinked as the sun invaded her eyes. "Me? Easily? I haven't got a bloody clue what I'm doing!" she said. "Remus is the father in this family." She said, giving Trinity a smirk.

But she simply ignored it and pulled out her wand with a sigh. "Well, come on. Back to my place. We're going to have some quality fun." She said, flipping her scarf around her tighter.

Allison quirked an eyebrow, but followed suit. "Doing what?"

---------------------

Allison coughed as a could of dust erupted from the box she was bending over. "This...is your idea of...quality fun?" she choked, waving the dust away with a flap of her hand.

Trinity looked up from over the box she had been leafing through and smiled. "Of course it is! Can you imagine a better way to spend our free time than going through Remus's things?" she asked, pulling out an old photo frame from the box.

Allison smiled, pulled her hair out of her face and continued her search. "But, isn't this kind of an invasion of privacy?" she asked.

Trinity snorted and sat down on the stone floor of the basement. "Not if he doesn't know we're doing it. And besides, this stuff has more dust than the inside of Sirius's head. In need of a good look-through." She said, picking up an empty vile.

Allison giggled. "Sirius was quite intelligent, thank you very much." She said indignantly.

Trinity looked up from her box and watched Allison gaze at a foggy orb-like crystal with interest. "I'm er, sorry. You know – about Sirius." She muttered.

Allison looked over at Trinity and smiled. "Thank you. But, its not like we were still together. In fact, I didn't even know he was innocent until Harry told me." She said.

Trinity smiled. "You and him. Its...its good to see you so close." She said.

Allison smiled, but didn't look up from the book she had just found. "Close?" she asked.

"Duh! Have you seen the way that boy looks at you? Apple of his eye." Trinity said, unsealing another box with a sharp flick a knife. "Don't tell me your whole life doesn't now solely revolve around him." She said with a smile.

Allison smirked and winked at her. "Ok, maybe it does. Does that condemn me to spend the rest of my little life with my heart belonging to a boy 19 years my junior?" she asked.

Trinity laughed. "You'd better watch who you say that to. People could think Harry's your Toy-boy or something." She said. She laughed and ducked as Allison threw a pincushion at her. "Well, its true!"

"And what about you and your goggle eyes for the current Werewolf? Oh don't give me that look. Even Harry's noticed!"

"Harry freaking lives here!"

"So you don't deny it?" Allison asked, suddenly quite excited.

Trinity sighed and leant against the cold, stone wall, drawing her knees up and resting her arms on them. "I've just gone through a divorce, Jessup. I don't need this." She said.

Allison frowned, getting the feeling that Trinity was talking about something other than Allison's questioning. She stood up, walked over to her friend and bent down beside her. "You and Remus broke apart so suddenly that you didn't have time to figure out what the underlying feelings were. If you carry a flame for him still, that is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of." She stated firmly.

Trinity smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Maybe you're right." She went to say more, but stopped herself, her mouth still open. Her eyes were locked on an object in the box. "Oh my god." she whispered.

"What?" Allison asked, watching Trinity leant over her and reach into the box. Allison's expression changed from confusion to surprise as she saw what Trinity had plucked out of the box. "Is that...it _can't be_!"

"Oh it God damn is!" Trinity cried, brandishing a small leather jacket in front of her. She brushed the dust of it and smoothed out the leather sleeves, testing the zip a few times. "Oh, I remember when Harry used to wear this. He was so cute...'

"As opposed to now?" came a male voice.

Both Allison and Trinity looked up from the floor to see Harry standing in the doorway a grin on his face and now changed out of his robes, doning muggle clothing.

"Hey! I thought you were out getting pissed beyond all comprehension." Allison said, getting up.

Harry shrugged and walked the remaining steps down to the floor. "Well, we were. But then Hermione got into a rut over Ron getting sloshed again and said something about liver cancer and remaining brain cells and lack thereof and...oh, it was drama I didn't really feel like watching." He said. "Now, what is that and what does it have to do with me?" he asked, pointing at the jacket in Trinity's hands.

"Sirius gave you this for your first Christmas. Ah, you were such a stud when you wore it." Trinity cooed. She tapped it once with her wand, muttered a spell and then jacket enlarged into a size big enough for Harry now to wear. "Here, try it on now." She said, throwing it over to him.

Harry caught it and slipped it on. Surprisingly, it was a very good fit. Harry stretched his arms out, testing the length of the sleeves. "Wow. Sirius must've had ESP or something. It fits great!"

Allison snorted. "Sirius hated divination. How ironic if he actually had some of them abilities." she asked.

Trinity smiled and sighed. "Well, how about some dinner? I'm definitely in the mood for some Fish and Chips." She said. And without waiting for a response, she flew up the staircase two steps at a time and out of sight.

Allison sighed and looked up at Harry. "Is it just me, or is Trinity in denial?" she asked.

Harry smiled and led her up the stairs. "Don't worry. The tension will break their stubbornness, not us. All we have to do is sit back and wait."

* * *

A/N – Ok, I'm sorry it took longer than usual to get this out to you. And I know the Quidditch scene sucked somewhat, but I'm not very good at writing them. 

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23! Now, this may seem a little irrelevant as you read it, but such issues have not really been thorough addressed somewhat, and I know a lot of you have been asking for it!

* * *

Harry sat in silence in the living room of Allison's house, the only sounds revealing that he was indeed awake and not half-dozing in the sun by the window, was the ticking of her Grandfather clock down the hall. 

He had been sitting there for nearly two hours, half of his time consumed in his homework, another quarter spent eating Allison's 'hidden' stash of corn chips and salsa, and now he found himself staring pensively out the window, watching cars occasionally roll by.

Allison was not at home, which made his presence in her empty hose even more useless. He himself didn't really know why he arrived there hours previous when he knew his Godmother would be at work. But, here he was. Apparently finding nothing better to do than simply sit in her living room in silence, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Harry sighed, slipped his thumb and forefinger under the rim of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. They felt as if they had sand in them, he was that tired. He yawned, arched his back and stretched his arms up to the ceiling. He let his eyes wander as he relaxed into the basket chair once more and in doing so, his gaze landed on his newly acquired leather jacket, hanging over the armrest of the sofa in front of him.

He smiled, letting his imagination consume him. He thought of his first Christmas, although not really remembering it at all. Family gathered around a tree, present exchanged and wrapping paper strewn all over the floor...

Harry raised his eyes to the ceiling in thought. He had not been one to pray in his past, nor had he ever really tried. The Dursleys were not that much into religion. It went against their rule of 'If it can't be seen, it isn't there'. But, previous experiences showed Harry that there was an afterlife. And he did believe in heaven, no mater what anyone said.

He cleared his throat and snuggled his back into the cushion. "Sirius?" he muttered, his eyes still upward. "Can you hear me?"

Harry smiled, feeling no embarrassment or reserve in talking to perhaps, simply himself. He closed his eyes. People tended to do this when they spoke to the dead. "Its funny how it took you croaking it for me to get enough time to sit down and talk to you. Man to man, if you will." He said with a small laugh.

"I know this is probably going to make you fall off your chair when I tell you this but...well, I lost my virginity some months ago." Harry said, turning red. He smiled, amusing himself with an image of Sirius falling off a cloud in shock, feathers from his wings popping out and his halo slipping slightly. "Yes, that's right. Don't tell mum or dad though. I don't want them dying of shock. Again."

He sighed, stood up and began pacing the living room. "It was...well, it was amazing. And not just because it was pleasurable. But, hey, lets not deny that fact. No, its because it was with Ginny. _Ginny_!" he said, as if unable to believe it himself.

"I don't know what happened to her. What changed her mind? She seemed so..._scared _of me. And I know why. Oh boy, do I know why.' He said, slightly darkly. He let out a slow breath through his nostrils and looked at his feet. "I trust her when she says she was ready. But, I don't know why I still have this feeling. You know what I'm talking about don't you? I feel like...I took advantage of her or something. She practically threw herself at me, and all I could do was respond in a typical male manner. With my _Penis_!" he growled, slightly appalled with himself.

He flopped down on the sofa with a groan and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back. "I just love her so _much_ Sirius." He muttered, feeling weight lifting off his shoulders as every word passed over his lips. "She's part of me now. I know that I'll want her with me forever. Even if we, heaven forbid, fall out of live with each other. I want her with me. I'll take friend over stranger any day." He said softly.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling once more. "I'm not Him, am I?" he said. It wasn't a question. Even as this realization dawned, a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I'm not. And she knows that.' He said, his lips curling into a smile. "I healed her, didn't I?" he asked.

If he had been waiting for a response, he would have had to sit on that sofa for a great deal longer. Harry smiled, kissed his fingertips and did a sweeping motion at the ceiling before him. "Cheers Sirius." He said.

With a sudden impulse surging through his veins and a thought in his head, Harry leapt up off the sofa, pulled on his jacket and left the house, locking it behind him.

------------------------

Harry squinted through the crack before him, blinking as many cloaked students walked past, all of them either joking with their fellow students as they walked beside them, talking or bagging some random professor.

Harry tilted his watch so it was in the slither of light coming into the small tunnel. If his memory served him right, Ginny should be walking down this hallway in any minute, on her way to outside with Luna and Colin form her last lesson of the day.

He opened the crack a little more and peered out as the stream of students thinned out. He waited a few moments, before...

'...two rolls of parchment! Can you bloody be_lieve_ it? I can't even per_form_ the stupid charm, let alone write about it!"

"Oh shut up Creevy. Honestly, do you want the whole school to know you're gay?" Ginny cried with a smile, shoving Colin playfully.

"I'm not gay!" Colin said indignantly, shoving her back. "And besides, what in the hell does my sexual preference have to with Charms homework?" he asked, raising a dark eyebrow in Ginny's direction.

"Because you respond to every situation with drama, Colin. And also, you shouldn't talk about your inability to perform so loudly. Slytherins may interpret it in a specific way, if you get my meaning." Luna sang, giving Colin an innocent smile.

Ginny laughed and went to comment further, when a shrill _RIP_, followed by the sound of books falling on stone made her turn around. "Oh bugger. How did that happen?" she thought out loud, examining the rip in her shoulder bag and her books, quills and parchment now spilled all over the floor. "Go on, I'll meet you down there." She said to her two companions, ushering them away as she bent down to pick up her books.

She noted them walk off down the corridor as she piled her books into her arms. But as she reached for the second last book...

"Psst! Ginny!" came a whisper.

Ginny straightened up and looked around, her brown knotted in confusion. "Hello?" she called, looking around.

"Over here you silly bint!" the voice whispered with a laugh.

Ginny spun around and almost yelled in surprise as she saw one single hand protruding from the hump of a witch statue, waving her over. She let out a silent laugh as she recognized the hands. His fingernails bitten down, his skin slightly tanned...

"Harry! What on earth are you doing here? And...did you just call me a bint?" she whispered, running over and taking his hand. She smiled as his hand slipped back into the crevice and a quarter of his face appeared.

"I wanted to see you. Can you come with me?" he asked.

Ginny frowned. "Now?"

"No, I was thinking maybe I could wait down here for another hour or so and then we could meet up. Yes! Of _course_ now!" he muttered impatiently.

"But, well...you cant just show up with your brilliant eyes and your sexy smile and expect me to just run off with you to...were does this tunnel go anyway?" she asked, squinting at the statue. She had seen it on the Marauders Map previously, but did not know where it ended up.

"Honeydukes basement, but that's irrelevant. Come on. _Please_?" he asked, batting his eyelashes at her.

Ginny kept her expression hard, trying to act more put out and annoyed that she really felt. But after a few seconds of his grinning, she let her smile show and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Move over." She said, waving her hand.

Harry grinned, disappeared into the tunnel somewhere and the crack opened up for Ginny to be able to slip through. She scooped up her books, split bag and handed them through the gap to Harry, following shortly herself.

She landed skillfully on her feet and squinted into the darkness. Harry's green eyes stood out eerily against the shadows. Her eyes felt as if wool was covering them. "I can't see anything." She said blindly.

Harry tapped his wand against the inside of the hump, spoke the password and seconds later, lit his wand. He smiled down at his girlfriend, feeling overwhelmingly happy to see her and be in her presence once more.

She smirked and held up the ripped material in the beam of light emitting from Harry's wand. "You broke my bag." She said, raising an eyebrow as if demanding an explanation.

Harry smiled, kissed her and took her hand. "I'll make it up to you. Come on, this way."

----------------

Remus relaxed into his seat, enjoying the silence of his office as the bell for the end of school rang around the castle. He was quite tired, being up all night with a head full of thoughts.

He let out a slow breath through his nose and plucked the Snow dome paperweight Harry had given him for his birthday up from his desk. He held it up before him and smiled. It was not like a muggle snow dome. It was charmed to continually snow, regardless of if it was upturned or not. Inside was not some random town full of pine trees and snowmen, but Hogwarts with a miniature Harry and Remus standing out the front, waving eagerly up at him.

"Busy?" came a voice suddenly.

Remus jumped and almost dropped his trinket as he stared down at the face in his fire. "Trinity! You jolted me." He said, placing the dome back on his desk.

Trinity's head in the fireplace smiled and looked innocent. "Yes, I tend to have that effect on people. But I don't understand how I can start a werewolf. Do you not have extra-special Spiderman senses or something like that?" she asked rhetorically.

Remus smiled, got up out of his seat and knelt down on his knees in front of the fire. "What can I do for you?" he asked, getting comfortable.

"Well, two things. Firstly, I was wondering if you'll be flooing here for dinner tonight. I'm making Roast turkey!" she said happily. Trinity was one to cook extravagantly.

"Sounds good. Sure, count me in. And I'll try to be punctual this time." He said with a grin.

"You'd better. I'm not saving you any this time. You know how much I love my turkey." She said, giving him a smile.

"Yes. I think even Harry will be lucky to get any." He teased.

"And that brings me to the second reason for my impromptu visit. Have you, by any chance, seen the scruffy little man recently?" she asked.

Remus snorted. "You'd have more chance of seeing him than I would. Why?"

"Well, I got home from sight seeing this afternoon and he wasn't home." She said, shrugging.

Remus stroked his chin pensively and frowned. "Well, he can't have gone that far. Was he at the pitch? He might have been doing some training with Ron." He suggested.

Trinity shook her head. "Nup. I checked with the Weasley boy, and he hasn't seen him." She said.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Allison?"

"Checked. She hasn't seen him."

"Hermione?"

"Nup."

"Arthur and Molly?"

"Nup."

Remus sighed. "Well, I'm sure he'll show up." He said, reclining back onto his hands.

Trinity smiled. "You really don't worry about him all that much, do you?" she asked. It wasn't a question.

"Of course I do. But, he's trustworthy. There are only so many places he would be. After all, it's not like Harry to go gallivanting off without telling absolutely _any_one. Don't you worry, he'll follow his nose home in time for dinner." He said, giving her a smile.

Trinity nodded. Her head turned back into the fire for a moment, and she sighed. "Well, I'd better go. You floo me if anything comes up and prevents you from being home on time. Just remember these words: 'Roast' and 'Turkey'." She said.

Remus laughed, sat up and knelt closer to her. "Ok. See you soon." He said.

And without even thinking, leant into the fireplace and pressed his lips quickly against hers.

Trinity looked up at him with surprise, but her eyes weren't nearly as wide as his. They simply started at each other, their noses almost touching.

Remus cleared his throat and backed away, his hands trembling as he sat up. "I'm er, I...' he stuttered, completely at a loss for words.

"Yes." Trinity said, still looking rather dazed. "I have to go." She repeated softly. "See you later." And she was gone with a 'pop'.

Remus collapsed against the side of his desk and looked into space with wide eyes. _What the hell was that Lupin?_ He asked himself. _You kissed her!_

_I didn't even think! _His mind fought against itself. _It was...it was a reflex._ He reasoned.

The clock chimed, making his conscious spring back into action. It was half past three, and he had papers to mark before he went back home.

Reluctantly, Remus sighed and pushed himself up off the floor, both dreading and looking forward to the reception he would get in a few hours.

--------------------

"So, wait a minute. You got this off Sirius when you were 1 year old and it fits you _now_?" Ginny asked, tugging on the sleeve of Harry's jacket.

Harry nodded and ate another Chocolate Frog. "Yes. Why do you look so confused?" he laughed, noting her quizzical look.

"Sirius gave you a jacket you couldn't wear? You must have swam in that!" she said, wriggling up snugly next to him.

Harry looked at her for a moment, before laughing and flicking her nose. "It was shrunk silly! This is the original size." He said, tapping his breast pocket. He kissed Ginny as a look of understanding crossed over her face and handed her another box of Bertie Bott's.

"Well, I'm glad you've got that. You look very sexy in leather." she said, rubbing his shin with a smile.

Sitting in the basement of Honeydukes, hidden behind a large stack of crates wasn't really what Ginny had expected when Harry had said he needed to 'talk' to her down in the tunnel. But, she did enjoy his company all the same. It was hard when she was at school and he wasn't.

She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his cologne. "Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

Harry looked down at the top of her head and sighed. "Its seems dumb now. Can't we just sit here and do illegal things with the chocolate at our disposal?" he asked hopefully.

"No. Come on, what's troubling you?" she asked.

Harry hesitated. "Its...' he stopped. He felt Ginny give his kneecap a reassuring squeeze and smiled. "I still feel like...I hurried you." He admitted.

Ginny lifted her head and looked up at him. She knew what he was referring to. "Harry, I told you I was ready. Is this about how it hurt? Because it always hurts the first time for girls and...'

"No, its not that." He cut her off. He moved away from her a little more, until he was sitting completely opposite. "You had issues with me. No, don't tell me you didn't, because I know you did.' He said hastily, noticing her urge to argue. "Ginny, what we did was one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I love you and I respect you...'

"But you don't believe me?" Ginny interrupted, feeling a little hurt. "You don't think I have enough sense to know when I'm ready for something like that?"

"You know I don't think that." Harry interjected.

"Then why are you still feeling like you pushed me?" she asked, throwing her arms up.

"Ginny, you had issues. You still have issues. You can lie to everyone else and pretend your over the whole incident with the diary but...'

"I'm-not-lying." She growled, her eyes narrowed.

Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Don't turn this into a fight."

"You started it."

"Damn it, I'm just trying to get this out!" Harry snapped back in a harsh whisper. He and Ginny broke away their angry glares and looked at the stone floor. "People don't get over things that fast." He muttered finally.

Ginny looked at him, finding her irritation was only short-lived. She moved forward and sat in his lap, linking her hands around his neck. "Harry, I don't understand why you feel this way."

"You...loved him.' He muttered. "I know you did. Maybe not the same way people usually love someone, but it was there."

Ginny looked away from him. "Harry, please...'

"I feel like I'm just...' he started, and stopped hastily.

Ginny looked at him, her eyes narrowed in curiosity. His face was set. "Just what?" she asked slowly.

Harry didn't dare look in her eyes. She would be absolutely furious when he said this, but he had to be honest. He couldn't have this barrier between them anymore. "I feel like...I'm just a replacement. That I'm filling the void he left in you because you cant have him anymore." He said.

Ginny gaped openly at him, honestly not quite believing her ears. "Harry...' she said. She placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face up to look at her. "I love you Harry. Don't you get that? I love you." She repeated, clearly and firmly. "You aren't the replacement for Tom. Harry, he was the replacement for you." She admitted.

Harry looked up at her. "What?" he asked, hardly believing it.

"Harry, its you I love. It's always been you. You've always come first, ever since the first day I saw you at Kings Cross. I thought Tom could make me...' she trailed off. She shook her head and smiled at him. "Do you get what I'm saying to you? You're the only one." She said. But as she did so, another thought came into her head. "You...you do get that. Don't you?" she clarified.

Harry hesitated, before smiling weakly. "Yes. Of course." He muttered unconvincingly.

Ginny frowned, hating herself for not realizing this sooner. "No, you don't." she said unbelievingly. "Harry...' she held his face in her hands, looking at him intently. "You don't trust me?" she asked.

"Yes! I do."

"No, you don't." Ginny said once more, releasing his face. "You don't believe me when I tell you these things." She said. "But, I understand why." She added.

Harry opened his mouth to comment, before smiling and shaking his head. "Ginny, this isn't about me." He laughed, avoiding the subject.

"Yes! Yes it _is_ Harry." She said, feeling a sense of accomplishment. "Harry, I understand." She said. "How many people in your entire life have told you that they love you and meant it? I mean, actually said those three words to you?" she asked rhetorically.

Harry lowered his eyes and looked away. This was enough of an answer for Ginny.

"Oh Harry...' she said, wrapping her arms around him again.

Harry returned the gesture, gripping her probably a little firmer than he meant to. "Don't feel sorry for me. I don't feel that about myself and don't expect it from you." He said against her shoulder.

Ginny smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'm just going to have to tell you more often aren't I?" she said with a smirk.

Harry leant up and kissed her firmly. "I could get used to that." He said. And he meant it.

Ginny stroked his cheek and looked at her watch with a groan. "I have to get back to the school. Its nearly dinner." She said reluctantly.

Harry nodded, although began kissing her neck never-the-less. "Mmm." He moaned in answer. He felt much better now he had discussed this with her.

Ginny let her head roll back a little and laughed nervously. "H-Harry...darling...you have to let me go now." She whispered with a giggle. She shivered as Harry did something very nice to her earlobe. "Harry, come on!" she giggled.

Harry sighed and stopped. "Fine." He said.

Ginny kissed him quickly, got up out of his lap and stood up. "Next time you want to see me, send an owl and I'll meet you somewhere. Don't go ripping my bag open again." She said, dusting her skirt off.

Harry stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Next weekend, the Shack at 8:30." He said, giving her a smile.

Ginny laughed and hugged him, feeling another barrier between them finally beginning to crack and crumble away. "I'll be there." She said, not wanting to let him go.

Ever.

* * *

A/N – Not too good at relationship issues, having never had my own! I hope it made the grade!

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24! I feel shocking that I've been neglecting Allison a bit lately. But don't worry, after this chapter, it'll be all good once more!

* * *

Trinity dipped her fingertip in the small jug of gravy, raised it to her lips and flicked her tongue over it. She frowned and looked up at the ceiling, surveying the sensations of the liquid in her mouth.

"Little more of this...and this...' Trinity said, plucking up ingredients and adding them gracefully to the mixture on the counter before her.

Suddenly, she shivered at the sound of the front door opening with a click, but did not turn around, opting to keep her back to the doorway. There was a long pause, probably longer than necessary and then the sound of the door shutting once more. Trinity's eyes shifted around as she bent down to the oven, checking on the Turkey. She knew already who it was.

Remus watched her fuss unnecessarily over the dinner she was preparing, an uncomfortable knot forming in his stomach as the length of an uncomfortable silence passed by. He placed his briefcase and jacket on the sofa and hesitantly made his way towards the kitchen.

Finally, he spoke. "Hey."

Trinity gave him a glance of recognition over her shoulder, but it lasted a single moment before she went to the potatoes. "You're on time I see. I'm glad." She said, not wanting to face him just now.

Remus frowned slightly and watched her. "Trinity...'

"I found Harry by the way. He said he's not joining us this evening." She cut him off quickly, testing the potatoes. "He and Allison are having some special time...'

"Trinity...'

"...so I told him I'd save him some Turkey and...'

"Marshal." Remus said softly.

The use of her last name in such a manner made her cease her mindless mumbling. She rested her hands on the bench and finally turned to look at him. "Don't,' she started ', use that to get my attention."

Remus sat down at the table. "Trinity, why are you all flustered? I'm the one that should be avoiding _you_, remember?" he said, looking up at her with strong eyes.

Trinity hastily turned off the stove, feeling a deep and meaningful coming on. "You're right. I'm sorry." She said. She frowned and shook her head. "No, actually I'm not.' She corrected. "You should be explaining to me why you felt the need to kiss me just now." She said, looking down at the man before her.

Remus flinched slightly. "Trinity, I could sit here for hours and try to apologize profusely for being so forward and inappropriate." He said. "But...I'm wont." He added, somewhat unsure, yet determined.

Trinity raised an eyebrow, appearing calmer than she felt. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Remus sighed and stood up. "Trinity, you'd have to be extremely vacant not to have noticed how wonderful your company has been here this past week." He said. "Allison and Harry, they light up whenever you're around.' He said, walking over to her.

Trinity tried not to shiver as he leant against the bench top, a few inches short of leaning against her. "And you?" she asked, looking expectant.

Remus smiled and looked at his feet, crossing his legs at his ankles. "You're going to make me say it?" he asked. She smiled and Remus sighed. "Trinity...the kiss I gave you before...I meant it for the cheek initially. But, something in me made me change at the last second. Instinct...habit perhaps? I'm not entirely sure." He said. And he meant it.

Trinity shuffled a little closer to him. "Remus, I don't want to give you the wrong impression." She said. When he looked at her, she looked away. "I've just gone through a divorce Remus. Any relationship with me would be a rebound and it wouldn't be fair. I'm emotional baggage and I wont just plonk that on anyone." She said.

"But I'm not just anyone." Remus said. "Trinity, it was just one little peck on the lips and...'

"Oh God Remus! Don't be so naive!" Trinity suddenly cried, throwing her hands up in the air and turning to face him. "We wouldn't be having this discussion if it was just a simple peck."

"Look, I'm trying to do the right thing here." Remus retorted. "I'm trying not to make a big deal out of what was obviously a mistake. I'm trying not pressure you and stress you and most of all I'm trying not to...' he trailed off.

Trinity looked at him, feeling her irritation fade quickly to be replaced with curiosity. "Trying not to what?" she queried.

Remus lifter his gaze from the stove and looked her in the eye. "I'm trying not to fall for you again." He admitted, his voice clear.

Trinity it back a moan of glee as he said this. She had been hoping those were the next words out of his mouth. But, this cant happen... she thought. "Remus...'

"I know." He said firmly, cutting her off with a wave of his hand. "You're going back to the states in less that a week, I'm at work for a good nine months of the year and it would never work now." He said lamely.

Trinity bit her lip, finding there was nothing really much to say. He was right. She had to go home next week and his job kept him away a lot. It pained her to see his posture. She recognized it as sadness and disappointment. He may have grown up from the boy just out of teenagehood she once knew to this man before her, but many things had still apparently not changed.

She sighed, stepped forward and rested her forehead on his collarbone, placing her hands on his hips. "I'm sorry." She said.

Remus didn't even take any notice of the way she was behaving, but simply stroked her upper arms in what he hoped was a comforting way.

"I'm sorry too."

-------------------

Harry moved his pawn and smiled, feeling satisfaction in the knowledge that he was now a good two moves away from winning. He stroked his chin softly and gazed at Remus across the board. "Your move Lycan." He said, giving Remus a cheeky grin.

Remus looked up at him and smirked. "You've got nerve for someone in your position. Check." He said, moving his knight.

Harry frowned, feeling his ego deflate. "Bugger." He muttered. He went to retort with a witty comeback, fresh from the Chronicles of his charming and humorous repartee, when he noticed Remus's vacant look. "What's troubling you?" he asked, leaning back in his seat.

Remus looked up from the board at the boy across from him, hesitated and smiled. "Nothing for you to worry yourself about." He said evasively, fingering one of his useless bishops from the sidelines.

Harry pursed his lips slightly and frowned at him, trying to figure it out. "Women troubles?" he asked sweetly.

Remus laughed, but seemed to blush a little. "What would you know about that anyway?"

"Excuse me? I actually happen to be currently the only man under this roof with a significant other that isn't my left hand. Hey!' he laughed, ducking as Remus threw his chess piece towards Harry.

"You, my little wart, are about to find yourself missing your collection of beanies." Remus said.

"Threaten me all you want. It still leaves you with women troubles." Harry responded confidently, although secretly hoping that Remus wasn't going to actually do anything to his beanies.

Remus sighed and took a sip of his tea. "What makes you think that anyway?" he asked.

"Because Trinity and Allison aren't over. So, you've obviously had a fight with one of them and are involuntarily spending time away from her. So, the big questions are who was it, and what the hell did you say to her?" Harry asked, leaning on his elbows.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Must you be so observant?" he asked.

"I'm a Seeker. Its my job." He said simply.

Remus smiled weakly and cut his eyes away from Harry's expectant face. He knew that Harry was likely to find out either way and might as well get it over with now. "Well...alright." He said, somewhat reluctantly.

Remus then went on to explain what happened between him and Trinity, staring from when she had appeared in his office looking for Harry, right up until she left half an hour ago.

By the time he was finished, Harry was looking very close to dumbfounded. "And...that's it? You just took that for an answer?" he asked, sounding incredulous.

"Well, yes." Remus responded, trying not to look away from Harry's expression. "What was I supposed to do? Ravish her right there until she begged me to take her...well, somewhere nice?" he finished lamely, but still feeling defensive.

"Yes!" Harry cried, slapping Remus on the shoulder across the board.

Remus laughed and shook his head. "You're an idiot."

"And you're an idiot if you don't go over there right now and get her back." Harry said.

"She doesn't _want_ me Harry." Remus said.

Harry let out a frustrated grunt and stood up, placing his hand on his forehead in exasperation. "And I thought _I_ was thick. Remus, she wants you, Ok? I can tell, Allison can tell...Christ, even bloody _Molly_ could tell. She's scared is all." Harry said.

Remus sighed and sank a little into his chair. "It isn't as black and white as your making it out to be.' He said. "She's just come out of a relationship. A marriage that lasted 5 years! I can't just come in after all this time and try to fill in a gap. She needs time Harry."

"Then give her time." Harry said, sitting back down. "Yes, maybe she is on the rebound and yes, maybe now isn't the best timing in the world. But you care for her, and doesn't that mean you'd be willing to wait?" he asked.

Remus said nothing. He didn't want to. He needed time alone to ponder this. And apparently sensing this need, Harry stood up and pulled on his leather jacket.

"I'll stay over at Ron and Hermione's tonight. See you in the morning." He said simply.

Remus nodded, watched him disappear with a 'pop' and closed his eyes with a groan. _Just what I needed. Love advice from a boy 19 years my junior who's only ever had one girlfriend._ He thought. He looked up at the clock. It was 7:30.

-----------------------

"Pass me another one." Trinity said, leaning over Allison slightly in an attempt to reach the box of chocolates on the other side of her.

Allison smirked, picked them up and raised them above her head. "Say the magic word." She sang, waving the box teasingly above her head, out of the other woman's reach.

Trinity smiled and pulled her wand out. "_Accio_." She said, and the box flew out of Allison's hand and landed in Trinity's lap.

Allison smirked at Trinity smug smile, popping a chocolate in her mouth in sync to show her victory. "Cheat." Allison muttered, pointing the remote at the television.

Trinity sniggered and continued to feed herself the candy, piece by piece. "You're just a sore loser. And also, has anyone told you how annoying it is when you channel surf like that?" she added, pointing at the television. The images lasted for probably a few seconds, before Allison pressed the button and changed station once more.

"I have particular taste. And besides, there's hardly anything on. What time is it anyway?" she asked, looking around.

Trinity looked at her watch. "Eleven by me." She said, hand the box in her lap back to Allison. She thought for a moment, and then laughed softly. "If I was home right now, I'd just be getting up." She thought out loud.

Allison looked at her. "I can't believe you're going home in three days." She said somewhat sadly.

"Neither can I." Trinity agreed. She said nothing more, simply stared at her hands. She wanted to say she had nothing to stay for, but that wasn't true. She did have things to stay for. And especially one thing in particular. But he had said after dinner that friendship was all he was interested in and...

POP.

"AH!" Allison cried, jumping in surprise. She glared up at Remus directly in front of her. "Lupin, _must_ you do that?" she breathed, pressing a hand against her chest.

But Remus ignored her. He simply looked at Trinity. "Can I talk to you?" he asked, his wand still clutched tightly in his hand.

Allison looked from one to the other and cleared her throat. "Well er, I'm off to bed. Don't stay up too late." She said, getting up and walking out of the room.

Trinity was aware of her leaving, but her attention was focused on Remus. She looked at her hands and sat back. "So, what's up?" she asked, keeping her tone natural.

Remus sat down beside her, his gaze never leaving her face. "I'm sorry." He said.

Trinity smiled, but still didn't look up. "What on earth for?" she asked.

"For lying to you tonight." He said, clear as day.

At that, she did look up. "What?" she muttered.

Remus shifted a little closer. "Trinity, I lied to you. I don't want to be your friend.' He said. "Oh no, I want to be much, much more than that. I always have." He said. 'Trinity...'

"Why are you telling me this now?" She asked, frowning. "God, I'm going home in a few days and...'

"No." Remus cut off firmly, giving her an intense look.

"What?"

Remus took her hands. "I once gave you advice. I told you that most opportunities in life only come once in a lifetime. Twice if you're lucky. And dammit, I'm not going to waste this second chance like I did the first one." He said. "I watched you walk out of my life before...and I won't do it again." He said.

Trinity felt a shiver as a result of the look in his eyes. They were burning with a passion she had long forgotten he could possess. She knew she was the only one that had ever seen in truly in his eyes before. "Remus,' she started. 'I don't want to be emotional baggage." She whispered.

"You wont be." He said.

Trinity bit her lip. "I just...I don't know if I'm ready to start a new relationship with someone." She muttered, trying not to hurt his feelings.

But he simply smiled. "I will wait." He said.

She laughed and shook her head. "You've got an answer for goddamn everything, don't you?" she said.

Remus was serious once again. "I mean it. I don't want you to go. Stay. I don't care how. Get a transfer back or something. Just...' he trailed off. He paused, apparently composing himself. "Please. If not for me, then for Allison. Or Harry." He said, near pleading.

Trinity smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "You need me that much?" she whispered, leaning closer without taking conscious note of her actions.

Remus swallowed and nodded. "I've just spent the past four and a half hours sitting on my living room floor, thinking of what I would do if you left again. And I am in no hurry to make it a reality." He said, with a smile. He leant into her hand just a little. "Please?" he whispered.

Trinity considered his face for what seemed an eternity. It presented to her now just how much he had changed. His face with lines that showed repetitive gestures of smiles, frowns, determination, fear... he had matured in confidence to this man she knew had been hiding dormant all those years ago. She knew that, if she were completely honest with herself, that there was nothing she found to be a better idea than to stay with him. Maybe...possibly indefinitely.

She smiled, took his hands in hers and spoke six words that would change their lives henceforth form that moment.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

A/N – Would you like to see Marshal stick around? Let me know!

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25! Not much to say this time. Does anyone really read what I have to say anyway? (smiles)

* * *

"April." Harry said, changing the calendar over on the wall. "Do you know what this means?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Allison.

She looked up from her notebook and raised an eyebrow. "That its April?" he suggested.

Harry smiled and stuck his middle finger up at her. "That I've known you almost for a year. Well, not including that year when I was a baby and all." He added hastily. He flopped down on the sofa next to her and put his bare feet up on the coffee table. "How can you not be sick of me yet?" he asked.

Allison smiled and finished the sentence she was writing. "I could ask you the same question.' She responded. "How could anyone be sick of you?"

"Snape was." He said darkly.

Alison laughed and patted his knee. "Aw. Did the big bad teacher hurt your feelings?" she asked, sticking her bottom lip out and giving him a puppy-dog look.

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. "As if I care what he thinks of me. Slimy-haired git." He muttered.

"Have I ever told you I love the way you think?" Allison said, writing some more. 'If James knew half the stuff that prick's put you through he'd skin him, barbeque him and then smother him in tar and feathers." She said as casually as discussing the weather.

Harry smiled smugly and crossed his arms over his chest. "I would pay good money to see that." He muttered. He looked at Allison beside him. She was writing away on her notepad, moving her pen gracefully in loops and strokes that flowed so evenly.

Harry would sometimes do this with various people. Just watching them in unguarded moments was such a good and interesting experience for him. Allison, when she wrote, would go silent and peaceful. Her entire demeanor would relax and she seemed to relish in her own imagination. It was as if she simply got lost in herself, and it was an interesting external perspective for Harry.

"Allison?" he asked, feeling a little uncomfortable about interrupting her writing.

"Yes Harry?" she asked, not look up and continuing to write.

Harry paused for a moment. "Can I say something to you?" he asked.

At this, Allison stopped her fluid motions and looked up at him. "Of course. Everything all right?" she asked, putting her pen and pad on the coffee table.

"Yes. Its just...' he stopped, his mouth open still. He smiled and looked away from her. "You're amazing. I haven't told you that enough." He muttered. "You know that, well...I look to you as a mother." He said.

Allison flinched at that. "Harry...'

"No, let me finish." He said, holding a hand up. "Allison, you've filled a void in my life that I didn't even know existed. I cant imagine my life without out, anymore than I can imagine my life without Ron or Hermione." He said. "I know this seems all very mushy and corny, but it's true."

Allison couldn't say anything. What was there to say really? She simply watched him, apparently having a little bit of an internal struggle. "Harry, what are you trying to say?" she asked softly.

Harry looked up at her. "What am I trying to say?" he echoed. He sighed. "Well, for all my blabbing, it really comes down to this. Allison, what I'm trying to say is that...well, I...'

But what Harry was Allison didn't get to find out, for in that exact second, the front door flew open, bringing in the cool spring breeze from outside and a very delirious happy looking Remus Lupin.

"Remus!" Allison cried. "What on earth are you doing here? Even though this is your house and all." she asked.

Remus ran over to the pair and stood before them, his trench coat hanging off his shoulders and a large, goofy smile over his features. "Oh, I'm glad you're both here. You wont be_lieve_ that I have the best news in the history of good news!" he said, wringing his hands together like a madman.

"Oooh, let me guess! Brooke and Ridge are getting back together in the Bold and the Beautiful!" Allison shrieked, her face lighting up.

"Snape fell into one of his cauldrons, turned into a flea and was trampled by a Hippogriff trying to escape the grounds?" Harry put in hopefully.

"Bo and Billy finally tie the knot in Days of our Lives?"

"Lockhart and Umbridge finished each other off in a spectacular dueling accident in which their wands were supplemented with a Banana and a cocktail sword?"

Remus looked at them both, stunned. "What? _No_." he said sternly. "Trinity's getting a transfer back to our Ministry." He said, lighting up again.

Harry and Allison looked at each other and broke into smiles almost as large as Remus's. "She's _what_?" Allison asked, giving out a small laugh of amazement.

"I know! She's been at the Ministry all morning sorting things out. She's doing some exchange program or something for the next five months. So in the meantime, she can find a more permanent spot to work in." he blurted out. Remus sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "She's _staying_!" he said.

"That's fantastic!" Harry said, tapping Remus on the shoulder. "More time to snag her in, right?" he said slyly.

Allison giggled behind her hand, but Remus gave him a glare. "That is _not_ why I want her to stay." He said firmly.

"Its part of it." Harry argued with a smirk.

Remus sighed and stood up. "Look, we're going out to dinner tonight to celebrate.' He said, ignoring Harry's comment. "7:30 at The Leaky Cauldron." He said.

Allison rolled her eyes. "The Leaky _Cauldron_?" she asked, looking at Remus pityingly.

"What wrong with that?" Remus and Harry asked together, looking at her.

Allison clicked her tongue. "Oh, you men. Honestly, don't you think she should be taken somewhere a little fancier?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at Remus.

"Fancier? Like where?" Remus asked, his hands on his hips.

"Like _El' dorm Aries_!" she said, standing up and throwing her hands up into the air.

Harry was confused. He had never heard of this place before, but apparently Remus had. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly wide.

"Allison, are you aware of just how hard it is to get a reservation at _El' Dorm Aries_? The waiting list is...'

"I know. 3 years in reserve. But...' she said, edging over to Harry. '...you seem to forget who you have living under your very roof." She said, slinging an arm around Harry's shoulder.

Remus groaned, but Harry laughed. "Me? What do you expect _me_ to do about it?" he asked, looking at her.

Allison sighed, as if amused by his ignorance. "Flash this at them." She said, flicking a finger under the bangs that covered his scar. "That's your entry card into _any_thing. VIP treatment all the way. Straight to the front of the cue." She said, tapping his chest.

Harry laughed nervously. "You're not suggesting I take advantage of it are you?" he asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Harry, you don't have to do anything." Remus interjected. "The Leaky Cauldron is fine enough and...'

"Harry, do this for Trinity." Allison said, cutting Remus off. "Think about it. Harry Potter, Boy-who-lived with Order of Merlin First Class and all round good guy taking his friends out for a night of equally first class service.' Allison turned him away from Remus's disapproving look and bent her head closer to him. "Don't tell me you've never wondered about how far you can push the Fame Card?" She whispered, wriggling her eyebrows at him.

Harry smiled and stood up straight. He looked over at Remus. "Look, if it works...maybe we _should_ spoil her.' He said, ignoring Allison's smug look beside him. "Cant hurt to try, can it?" he shrugged.

"And besides, going to _El' Dorm Aries_ increases your chances of getting laid. Who can argue with that?" Allison said, smirking.

Remus frowned and ignored her last comment. "I can't believe you're encouraging him to do this!" he chuckled, pointing at her.

"Normally I wouldn't. But this is for Trinity, and why go to The Leaky Cauldron, when we can do much better? It's a celebration after all." She said simply. "Come on Lupin, just this once. Er that is, only if you want to, Harry, of course." She added hastily, smiling up at Harry.

Harry smiled. "Well, I must say I will be kinda weird to play up to my 'Fame' as it is. But, I'm willing to try for Trinity. And if it helps Remus get laid." He added, giving Remus a smile.

Remus slapped a hand over his eyes. "Ok, I'm going to pretend that you two didn't make comments about my sexual life, ...'

"Or lack thereof." Allison muttered.

'... close my eyes and follow in line. Harry, its up to you. Let me know" He said. And without another word, gave them a wave and walked out of the house once more, closing the door behind him.

Allison laughed. "He's such a woman." She said. "So, Harry...what were you saying to me before we were interrupted?" she asked, looking up at the boy beside her.

Harry cleared his throat and looked at his feet. "Er, doesn't matter. It can wait." He said.

Allison frowned. He let go of her hand and began walking off. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Huh? Yeah, it's fine. I'm er, I'm going to go find something to wear tonight." He muttered, walking off.

Allison watched him go with a confused frown. His mood had changed so quickly. What had he wanted to say to her that seemed to embarrass him so much?

Shrugging it off, Allison sat back down on the sofa, retrieved her pen and pad and resumed her writing.

-------------------

"You're going to all this trouble just for me? Doesn't this place have like the biggest waiting list in the Northern Hemisphere or something? I heard even Fudge couldn't get a reservation in this place." Trinity said, following Remus as he lead her away form the Portkey Arrival Station.

Remus smiled and tapped her hand, which was linked through his arm. "Don't worry. We er, have special treatment." He said, looking nervously at Harry's beck in front of him.

_El' Dorm Aries_ was one of the most classy, well respected and hard to get into restaurants in England. Remus was still quite nervous at how they were just going to walk right in without even giving any notice at all. He knew that if Harry wanted to, he could be very intimidating and influential. But would he be enough to get them in?

_We'd look a little overdressed if we don't_. Remus mused. They had gone all out to celebrate Trinity's decision to stay. Remus personally felt good whenever he wore a suit. He looked at Harry in front of him, wearing his own black suit. Harry was also wearing a black shirt with it, but was not visible from where Remus now stood. He looked to Allison on Harry's arm. She was wearing a dress of pale light blue and looked stunning. Her hair was up in a twist behind her head and she was wearing the earrings Harry had given her for Christmas.

"Look at that cue! Urgh, I _hate_ waiting in line." Trinity groaned in his ear.

Remus looked at her and laughed, taking in her appearance as well. Her hair was completely out and straight, hanging over her shoulders and falling to just below her shoulders. Her dress was Burgundy with glitter stripes, held up with silver spaghetti straps, which gave a good view of her neckline. The night was rather warm, nixing the need for coats.

Harry shivered as he approached the doorman, feeling a knot in his stomach. "I don't think I can do this. Look at the size of him!" Harry muttered to Allison.

Allison gave the large, beefy man at the door a once over and squeezed Harry's arm reassuringly. "Just be yourself. He's a wizard just like you...but nowhere near as powerful. Just do what I told you and you'll be fine." She whispered.

"I feel like I'm breaking the law or something." He whispered back, ever step bringing him closer to the door. He didn't have a chance to hear what Allison's response to that would be, for he found himself right in front of the bouncer-type man.

"Evenin' folks." Said the man, giving the quartet a curt smile. "What name are you under?" he asked, clicking his fingers. As he did so, a small man with wiry hair and a suit ran over, nearly tripping over himself to get there in time. He held a large red book, obviously filled with names.

Harry looked at Allison, who winked at him. "Er, actually we don't really have a reservation as such." He squeaked out. "We sort of came on impulse." He said.

The two men exchanged a look, smiles tugging at the corner of their mouths. "Well sir, you _do_ realize where you're trying to get into don't you?" said the bouncer. "If you wanted an 'impulse' dining experience, perhaps a more convenient pub would suit you better." He said, shuddering.

Harry frowned, realizing he was making fun of him. "Well, I figured maybe you could make an exception just this once." He said, trying not to get irritated.

Now they _were_ laughing, and so were a few people in the line. "Sunny, I don't think you realize what you're getting into here. Now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Said the bouncer, stepping forward.

Harry drew himself up, still a few inches shorter than the beefy man but full of determination. "Look, don't you realize who I am?" he asked arrogantly, running a deliberate hand through his hair.

The effect was instant. The bouncer stopped making way toward them and gaped openly at the exposed scar on Harry's forehead. Harry took little notice of the people surrounding, their hushed tones and eager looks as he focused on the man before him.

"It's my friends celebration for getting a transfer and we wanted to taker her somewhere fancy. Now, I was told you pride yourself on homely service. Are you _sure_ there is no chance of us getting a table tonight?" Harry asked again.

The bouncer exchanged an amazed look with the small man beside him, both of their eyes full of amazement. "So...you're really him then eh? You're Harry Potter?" said the small man.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am. But, this isn't about me. This is about my friends and...'

"Of course Mr. Potter. We're sorry to have held you up." Said the bouncer. He cleared a path and opened the door for the quartet. "After you sir." He said, indicating for them to enter.

Harry felt a surge of excitement and resisted the urge to turn and look a Remus. "Er, thanks. I appreciate this." He said. He tugged on Allison's hand and lead her forward, trying not to look phased at the stares from the cue.

He climbed the step and just as he were about to walk through the door...

"Er, Mr. Potter sir?" said the bouncer. "You er, reckon I could have an autograph?"

------------------

"Harry, you are the_ best_!" Trinity said, digging into her minestrone. "I mean, whose idea was it to play the Fame card anyhow?" she asked.

Remus opened his mouth to answer, but Allison got there first. "Um, it was Remus's." she said hastily, looking at Remus meaningfully. "He wanted to give you the best restaurant experience, so he and Harry came up with this idea." Allison said, taking a sip of her wine.

Remus glared at Allison, but replaced it hastily with a smile as Trinity looked at him warmly. "Aw. You did that for me?" she asked.

Remus grunted when Harry kicked him under the table, making him speak. "Er yes. Well, _Er' Dorm Aries_ really _is_ the best around. And such an occasion deserves to be celebrated in style. After all, its better than going somewhere like the Leaky Cauldron." He chuckled, giving her a smile.

Trinity frowned a little. "What's wrong with The Leaky Cauldron?" she asked.

Remus smiled and sighed, resisting the sudden urge to throw Allison's stunned expression a smug smile of defiance. "Absolutely nothing." He said sincerely.

It seemed that Harry's impression and presence had worked perhaps a little too well. The four of them were seated in one of the best booths they had to offer, directly beside the dance floor. It was lit by 4 floating candles and the flower arrangement in the middle of the table played music softly as they ate, changing tune at the end of every course. So far, Harry had not been bothered or pestered, but was simply receiving the usually glance and whisper behind hands to the person's neighbor. But he was far too used to that to care much anymore.

As if reading his thoughts, Allison nudged him in the side. "So, your first autograph?" she giggled, giving him a smile.

Harry smiled and looked back at his plate. "First actual one yeah. Defiantly not the first attempt though." He muttered, taking a sip of his Butterbeer. It had amused him that the staff felt the need to serve it to him in a wine glass.

"Did it feel weird?" she asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "Yeah. It did." He said. But if he were entirely honest with himself, he would have admitted that all this special treatment did make him feel kind of important and special. He had kind of liked using his fame just this once.

There were a few of silence between the party, before the player-less instruments began a new song. Trinity smiled, wiped her mouth with a serviette and grabbed Remus's hand. "Come on Lupin. Lets have a swing." She said, tugging on his sleeve.

Remus swallowed his mouthful and looked at her nervously. "W-what? But Trinity...'

"Oh stop whining like a grandma and spin me on the floor!" she said, getting up.

And before Remus had time to protest, she had pulled him out of his seat and led him over to the floor.

Harry and Allison sniggered as they watched the couple dance, somewhat awkwardly at first. They slowly seemed to relax and swayed together like pro's.

Harry smiled and rested his jaw on the heel of his hand, watching Remus and Trinity dance wistfully. "You think Ginny and I will ever be like that?' he asked. "Still hopelessly devoted to each other after so many years?"

Allison smiled, still watching the couple. "No, I _know_ you will be. But please, for the love of god, don't make his mistake and let her go." She laughed.

Harry snorted. "No way." He agreed, taking another sip of his drink.

Allison tore her eyes away from Trinity and Remus and looked around at Harry. "Harry, what did you want tell me today?" she asked again.

Harry searched her face, remaining silent for so long that Allison feared he simply was not going to answer. But, when he did, it was so quiet she was sure he had not spoken at all.

"That I love you."

Allison sat stunned for a moment, before her face broke out into a warm smile. "Oh Sparky...' she said, placing a hand on his left cheek and kissing his right. "I love you too." She said, giving him a warm smile.

Harry looked like he was struggling to believe her. "You do?" he asked.

"Of course I do! I've loved you ever since the day you were born." She said. "And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I thought it went without saying." She said. It was true. She didn't know that he had this overwhelming need to hear her say it.

Harry smiled and took her hand. "You know, you're the only other person I've said that to. Ever." he said. "You're the only one besides her that I've _heard_ it from." he said, giving her a smile. He looked out at the floor and smirked. "Dance with me?" he asked.

Allison smiled and stood up. "I'd love to."

---------------

"You remember that night we danced naked under the three quarter moon in summer?" Trinity asked, smiling as she played with the hairs at the nape of his back.

Remus chuckled, the smallest red tinge flushing his tinge. "Stinking hot with pouring rain, and all we could think to do was dance slowly surrounded by it without our clothes on. How could I possibly forget something like that?" He laughed softly, remembering the night.

"Ah, they were good times weren't they?" she asked.

Remus smiled, opting just to stay silent. He felt no reserve or embarrassment as he simply gazed at her face. He had done it millions of times before and knew she didn't mind. She studied the age that had slinked its was to her face, creating lines and shades of a tan that he had not seen evolve. Her eyes however, still their sparking color which seemed to flicker and burn with everything she did.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked suddenly.

Remus smiled. "I was thinking about what exam I was going to set up for my 5th year classes." He said smoothly.

Trinity chuckled and rested her cheek against his, swaying with the music. "Liar." She laughed softly.

Remus smiled and closed his eyes, breathing in the coconut scent of her hair. "I'm glad you're staying. Have I told you that?"

"Only 147 times today." She said. "But, I don't get sick of it." She added.

"Well then, lets make it a nice even 148 then shall we?" Remus said, twirling with her a little.

Trinity laughed and hugged him a little more. "I'm glad too."

* * *

A/N – aw! More mushiness! I had to put more Harry and Allison mush in there because, well let's face it...this story is kind of about them! And yay! Trinity's staying! (Does conga dance!)

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26! Wow. Well, to all my reviewers, I thank you. For any of those people who read and don't review, I thank you for taking the time to read my story as well!

* * *

Ripped curtains, dust covered furniture and squeaky floorboards, moaning underfoot. Harry smiled grimly as he observed the décor before him, noting just how little things had changed in the Shrieking Shack since he had been there in third year. Even the trails of moved dust with paw prints was still lining the floor, indicating where Sirius had dragged Ron all those years ago.

But Harry didn't want to think about that right now. He shivered, shaking away the ghost of his memories and checked his watch again. He had been waiting for Ginny for a good half an hour.

_Where is she?_ He wondered, shuffling his feet as he looked around the room once more. _She's usually punctual_.

And in that exact moment, the door swung open with a creak and revealed Ginny Weasley from under Harry's Invisibility cloak seconds later.

"_There_ you are! What happened?" he asked, crossing the room to her.

She sighed and wrapped the cloak up in a bundle. "I'm sorry. Malfoy caught me in the hall and was giving me this lecture on house points and Gryffindor arrogance or something like that, and I couldn't get away. I hope you haven't been waiting long." She said, accepting the kiss he gave her.

"No, that's ok. As long as you didn't get busted." He said. He conjured up some seats and indicated for her to sit down. "So, how was your Pub Crawl?" he asked, repairing a nearby coffee table.

Ginny smirked and pulled some sandwiches out of her schoolbag. "Fantastic! I think it was the best idea Lachlan and I ever came up with." She said pompously.

Harry frowned as Ginny set up the food on the table. "Lachlan _Grieves_?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, you remember him don't you?"

"He's a _Slytherin_!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly, he's not that bad. And he's a prefect, so...'

"Has he tried anything funny with you?" Harry interjected sharply.

Ginny snorted into her sandwich. "Jealous are we?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry smiled and looked at his floor. "No, just aware of other men possibly trying to steal my beautiful girlfriends heart." He said. "You _do_ look very night tonight by the way. Aren't you cold?" he asked, giving her a once over.

Ginny looked down at herself. She was wearing a simple pair of black jeans with a pinstripe, tight fitting shirt. Her cloak with the Gryffindor symbol was the only piece of clothing that must have been keeping her warm.

"No, I'm fine. And besides, it's the middle of April. Its not like we're expecting a snowstorm anytime soon." She said. "And even if there was, I'm sure you could find a way to warm me up." She said.

Harry shivered and smiled as she leant over and placed her hand on his knee. "At least we're inside." He offered optimistically. Harry really wasn't that enthusiastic about having to always meet Ginny in the Shack, but it seemed the most convenient place. For him to be in the common room was too risky, and he didn't want to go and ask for a visitors pass from Dumbledore, simply for the sole reason of spending 'quality time' with his girlfriend.

Harry looked at Ginny as she ate her food, half her face illuminated with the silver light of the moon outside, and half hidden slightly in shadow. Her red hair, up in a twist behind her head, was glowing vibrantly, streaks of silver lining the red. But Harry, who knew the features and lines of her face off by heart, saw something slightly different in her tonight. Something new about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"So, anything been happening?" he asked suddenly, trying to sleuth out what was different about her.

"Not a lot. Just the Pub Crawl really. The gossip's still going on about how Snape and Trelawney just 'conveniently' went missing together at the same time, both drunk as all hell." She giggled.

Harry laughed, but decided to indulge in that information later. "Well, what about you. Anything, you know...different?" he pressed.

Ginny stopped her eating and looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Harry frowned, noticing something flash behind her eyes. "Well, you just seem a little different is all. There's just...something about you." He said, cocking his head to the side.

Ginny swallowed and looked away from him. "Something." She echoed, her expression distant and worried. Harry watched her for a few seconds, before she looked at him once more. "Ok, can you keep a secret? I mean it Harry. If mum found out...' she trailed off with a shiver, looking a little fearful at the prospect.

Harry was starting to feel concerned. "Ginny, what is it?" he demanded softly.

Ginny stood up and looked down at him. "Ok, promise me you wont freak out, go all ballistic and scream like a banshee." She said, giving him a hard look.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, sure." He said eagerly.

Ginny bit her lip, considered him for a moment and then smirked. She lifted her hands to her shirt and slowly began undoing the buttons. She was aware of what Harry was thinking. After all, he was a boy. But no...this wasn't about sex. Not yet anyway.

Harry watched as Ginny undid the last button and shrugged the shirt off her shoulders, exposing her white skin underneath. But she simply stood there, looking expectantly at him. And it was only when Harry let his eyes wander down towards her stomach, did he realize what she was showing him.

"Oh my...Ginny!" he cried, his eyes widening in shock.

Ginny giggled. "Isn't it the _best_?" she cooed.

Harry let out a laugh and flicked his finger over the bar that had been slipped through her belly button. It had a green ball on the end and sparkled happily before his eyes. "When did you _do_ this?" he asked.

"Well, Luna and I decided we wanted one. We did it to each other in a completely hygienic environment too." She said, running a hand through his hair as he examined her belly piercing.

"Did it hurt?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Are you kidding? It killed!' she said. "But er...it didn't hurt as much as this." She said, turning around so her left shoulder was towards him.

Harry felt he was going to die of shock as he clapped eyes on her upper arm. "A tattoo as well?" he breathed, feeling a little light headed. "Ginny...'

"Ok, as I can imagine you are about to pass out with surprise I would like to take this moment to say that this' she said, jerking her chin at the tattoo ',was not entirely voluntary." She said, giggling as Harry ran his forefinger along the picture on her arm.

It was a cartoon picture of a baby dragon, which unlike muggle tattoos, moved constantly. It squirmed, blew fire and smiled a toothy smile at Harry. It was only small; probably just a little smaller that the palm of his hand, but it was big enough.

"Not entirely voluntarily?" Harry echoed with confusion.

Ginny sighed and pulled her shirt back on. "It was a dare I lost when I was half drunk. Colin had to die his hair orange as well. I still cant believe I actually went through with it.' She said. She buttoned up her shirt and smiled. "But, I kind of like it. Well, it's not as cool as Charlie's...but I'm still growing to accept it." She said.

Harry felt his knees finally give out, but was saved by the chair behind him. "I just...I cant believe this! A belly piercing _and_ a tattoo?" he asked.

Ginny sat down beside him and crossed her legs. "Its not _that _huge is it?" she asked.

Harry looked over at her, suddenly feeling something shift inside him. "Huge? Its incredibly sexy if you ask me." He said strongly.

Ginny looked up at him in surprise. "It...it is?" she stuttered. That was _not_ the answer she had been expecting at all.

Harry got up out of his chair, walked the short distance to her and leant forward, his hands resting on the arm rests and his nose nearly touching hers. His smirk sent shivers up her spine. "Do I have to prove it?" he whispered.

Ginny bit her lip, smiled and brushed her lips teasing against his. "Yeah. Come to think of it, I think you _do_ need to convince me a little more."

--------------------------

When Remus walked in the door that night, he found Trinity amongst several large stacks of parchment, her wand clutched in her hand and a large Sea shell hovering level with her head.

"...Yes I'm aware of that. Isn't there any quicker way to translate it?" she said, looking rather tired.

"No Marshal, there isn't. We've spent the last two hours going over it all that the runes don't add up. Unless there's a part of them missing, we've run into a dead end once again." Replied a deep male, American accent.

Trinity said something very inappropriate and glared at the seashell hovering beside her. "Right, I've had it with this crap. Send back the Trackers, _two_ teams this time, and find the missing piece. I don't care how it's done. Explosives, dynamite...whatever it takes. Get back to me in two weeks and let me know. And Jones, don't come back empty handed." She snapped.

"Sure thing. We're on it boss." Said the voice. The shell glowed a faint blue and slowly lowered back to the table.

Remus chuckled as Trinity groaned and put her head in her hands. "Never a dull moment at work eh?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Shut up Lupin, or I'll order dynamite on you as well." She muttered, giving him a smile. As she did, she noticed what he was holding in his hand. "Are those for me?" she asked.

Remus looked down at the bunch of flowers in his hands and smiled. "Yes. Actually they are." He said, holding them out for her.

"Oh Remus." She said, standing up and receiving them. "They're beautiful. Tulips. My...'

"...your favorite." Remus finished with a smile. "I saw them and thought 'hey, why not?'." He said, giving her a shrug. There was a short silence between them, before Remus cleared his throat. "Er, here. I'll put them in water." He said, taking them back off her.

Trinity watched his back as he walked over to the sink and collected something to put the flowers in. "Tough day?" he asked over his shoulder.

Trinity sighed and sat down heavily once more. "Yes. There's this ancient puzzle we're trying to translate but there's riddles in the runes and they cant decode it until they find all the pieces and we thought we _had_ all the pieces and...' Trinity said in one long breath. She groaned and picked up her Speaker Shell, examining it with mild interest. "Nothing you'd find terribly interesting I'm sure." She said.

Remus laughed and brought the vase over to the table. "I thought you were done." He said, placing them in the center of the table.

"I am. All my other assignments have been passed on except this one. I'm determined to crack the code." She said, her eyes burning with determination.

Remus cleared a space of papers and sat down adjacent from her. "Will you be terribly disappointed if all his code says is 'I'm a Mexican Transvestite with the personality of a teacosy, but _do_ know how to make a killer banana split.'" He asked.

Trinity laughed. "At least I'll have figured it out." She said.

Remus watched as Trinity waved her wand lazily at the parchment. It shrunk into little mounds the size of dominos and zoomed off somewhere down the hall. "Where's everyone?"

"Not too sure on that one. Well, Allison is at her parents tonight for some dinner thing and Harry... he said he had someone to see and left it at that." She said, gazing lovingly at the Tulips before her.

Remus smiled. "Ginny." He muttered. "So, just us tonight then?" he asked.

Trinity looked at him and nodded. "Looks like it." She said.

For that moment, their eyes seemed to lock. Remus didn't want to look away at all, and neither did she it seemed. He could practically hear her pulse-rate increasing, her blood going faster as he unconsciously turned on the 'charm.'

But Trinity was aware of what was going on. She stood up hastily and cleared her throat. "Um, you want coffee?" She hurried over to the bench and began making him a cup anyway, without his answer.

Remus looked away from her, trying to ignore the obvious tension in the small space between them. "How about we order in tea tonight? I can't be bothered cooking." He said, looking for a new topic.

"Um, sure. That sounds...OW!" Trinity suddenly cried.

Remus was on his feet in an instant. "What?" he asked, his tone full of concern.

Trinity stuck her thumb in her mouth as Remus came to stand in front of her. "I burnt my thumb on the kettle. Stupid thing." She muttered irritably.

"Well don't stick it in your mouth!" he laughed, taking her wrist. "Put it under the tap."

"It isn't that bad." Trinity said dismissively.

Remus leant over to turn off the kettle and tugged on her wrist. "Here, let me see." He said, trying to pry her thumb out of her mouth.

Trinity looked up at him with big eyes and finally popped her thumb out, exposing it to him. She watched as he held it up a little and examined the top of her skin, trying to ignore the tingling feeling in her wrist where he held her.

Remus bent his head down and kissed the tip of her thumb. "Better?" he asked, looking at her.

Trinity felt her knees go watery. "Yes. Thank you." She said.

Remus watched her face for a moment. He didn't want to let her go, nor did he want this sudden reconnection between them broken just yet. He lightly stroked the back of her hand, remaining silent so it was up to her. He wanted to let her make the first move.

"Remus...' she breathed, looking down.

"Tell me to stop." He whispered.

Trinity squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to fight down the voice of reason. _I want this_. She thought. _I want it...but god dammit, why am I so reluctant?_ She thought again. She opened her eyes and found his face right before her, his expression totally calm and accepting. She knew that any response she gave him, he would totally accept it. That's the kind of man he was.

"Tell me to stop." He repeated, continuing his menstruations on the back of her wrist.

Trinity slipped a hand behind his neck and leant up. "I don't want you to." She replied. And pulled his head down, their lips meeting instantly.

Remus moaned and wrapped his arms tight around her waist, pressing her up against the bench. _Oh god, this isn't happening..._ he thought, feeling as if he were dreaming. How many nights had he imagined this? Just being able to hold her again. To be able to kiss her again...feel her under him...

"Trinity, wait...' he said suddenly, breaking away from her.

Trinity looked up at him. He tried not to moan as he sensed just aroused she had suddenly become. Her scent was intoxicating for someone who had gone without something like this for so long.

"What?" she breathed.

"Are you sure? I mean, you said you wanted to take things slow and...'

"Remus." Trinity said, pressing her finger to his lips to stop his raving. "Do you want me right now as much as I want you?" she asked outright.

Remus was a little stunned at the forwardness of this question for a moment, before smirking. "Can't you tell?" he asked, pressing himself against her a little more.

Trinity sucked in a breath and kissed him once more. "Then stop jabbering on and damn-well take me." She whispered, letting her hands wander.

No longer able to resist her in his arms in such a fashion, no longer able to deny what both of them so obviously and desperately wanted, Remus picked her up around the waist, spun around and carried her off to his room.

* * *

A/N – AHHHHHHH! Oh my god! It's happened! IM sorry I had to stop it, but it is pg-13, and I really want to stick to this rating. Sorry if this annoys any of you.

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27! All right, I've decided I _am_ going to finish this story soon. Possibly in the next several chapters. I know that some of you love this story (even though it is kind of hard to believe personally!), but I have more stories I'm dying to write!

* * *

"Marshmallows?" Harry said, wringing his hands together greedily.

Allison laughed and shook her head. "No. I'm in no hurry to be fat just yet." She said, pushing the shopping trolley slowly along the aisle.

Harry frowned and walked along beside her. "How about a large block of marble chocolate? Good for the hips." He said, tapping his own for emphasis.

Allison rolled her eyes and smiled. "No, Trinity eats enough of that for a small country. And how does she stay in that figure anyway?" she wondered out loud, grabbing a packet of Oreo's and throwing them into the cart in front of her.

Harry looked along the aisle in front of them, searching for treats. "Toffees?" he suggested hopefully, looking down at the blonde beside him.

"Ok, are you _trying_ to turn me into a diabetic? How can you stand all this sugar?" she asked, shoving him playfully away from her.

Harry laughed and adjusted his glasses. "I'm a growing boy and need my energy." He said. But to show he was all for staying healthy, he grabbed a bag of apples and placed them in the trolley.

"You know, if you were about ten years younger I would buy that statement. But a guy into sweets and chocolate so obsessively at _your_ age? Yeah, not so cute." Allison said, stopping to examine the prices of tomatoes.

"I'll have you know that I'm making up for those years in which I couldn't go all high on sugar and red cordial. Let me indulge just a little." He said, brining her a bag of potatoes.

Allison smiled in thanks. "Yeah, sure. Just don't blame me when your ass gets so bulgy that you cant even get two feet up in the air anymore." She said, moving on.

Harry snorted and fell in step beside her. "Fair deal.' He said. He paused and grabbed various items off the shelves for her at her request before speaking again. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"You just did. But, you can ask me another one if you'd like." She said, giving him a smirk.

Harry smiled. "How can you tell if you're in love? I mean, for real. Not just an infatuation or thinking that this person is great for a while. I'm talking about hard core, top of the mill, 'growing old together and seeing each other without false teeth' love." He said.

Allison was so stunned at this question she stopped dead in the middle of the aisle, making the woman behind her almost crash into her. "Harry...why on earth do you want to know _that_?" she asked. "And more importantly, why are you asking me?"

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets. "Curiosity. And well...you know how it feels don't you?" he asked.

Allison sighed. "To be quite honest, no. I actually don't think I do." she said. She started moving off slowly, her eyes trailing over the many items on the shelves as she spoke. "Sirius and I were only together for just over a year and for me, that wasn't long enough to know if he was my one and only. Thinking back, sometimes I like to think that he would have been. That yes, we would end up someday perhaps getting married, having kids...' she trailed off.

Harry noticed the sadness and disappointment in her voice, but didn't dare interrupt.

"As horrible as this may sound, I think 'Testing the waters' is a good way to find out. Oh, I'm not suggesting you cheat on Ginny or anything...' she added hastily. "But, when you realize that the girl your with is the one you cant face anything without...then I think you might begin to know." She said, giving him a smile.

"Did you date before you were with Sirius?" Harry asked.

Allison nodded, pushing the trolley along. "Yeah, but not a lot. I had a 3 month relationship in 5th year with this Hufflepuff boy, and another in 6th year for about 2 months with a Gryffindor a year my senior." She said. "But, obviously they didn't last as long as Black and myself." She said with a smile.

Harry nodded and smiled, sidestepping a child sitting on the floor in front of him. He had been thinking a lot about his future with Ginny for some reason. But, he needed an adult perspective on something so mature and delicate. And seen as he didn't have any parents to discuss it with...

"Oh bugger. I forgot the eggs. Harry, would you be a gem?" Allison said, batting her eyelashes at her godson.

Harry laughed, gave her a salute and ran back down the aisle, around the corner and out of sight.

Allison smiled, turned back around and went to walk on when...

CRASH

"OH! I'm so _sorry_!" Allison cried, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Not at all Jessup, not at all." Said the man behind the other trolley.

Allison smiled, instantly recognizing the man as she looked up at him. "Jackson! Blimey, I didn't know you shopped here!" she said with a laugh.

Xavier Jackson was a work colleague of Allison's, and an all round award-winning photographer at the magazine she worked at. She had often worked with him on assignments in the past, and the two had become good friends in such a short time. He was a very handsome man, standing just a little over 6 feet. His wavy brown, chestnut hair had one silver whisp of grey thought it, making him look a little like Peppe le Peui, as Allison liked to put it. His posture was very confidant and upright, and his dress etiquette always immaculate. Whenever he spoke, it was calm and articulate, but not slow. He was clear and refined and seemed too good to be true in most instances.

"I don't usually shop here point of fact. But, I fancied myself a gander around a muggle shopping facility and took the time to experiment with the doors at the entrance. Its fascinating how those things can tell when you're coming." He said, giving her a smile.

Allison laughed. "Trust you to find the most interesting feature of a building in two seconds flat. Oh, you're sharp." She joked, giving him a very obvious wink.

Xavier raised a mocking eyebrow lazily. "Sarcasm is the weakest for of humor." He stated, looking at the shelved beside him.

"Better sarcastic that stuck up." She retorted playfully.

Xavier smiled. "Touché. Ah, Mr. Potter." Smiling at the boy walking up behind Allison.

Allison turned around as Harry came up level with her, a carton of eggs in his hand and a smile on his face. "Xavier. Great to see you again. How long has it been?" he asked, placing the eggs carefully in the trolley.

"A month for both of you actually. Jessup, I simply refuse to work with other neanderthals that do knot know how to conduct a simple interview. These new rookies have have half the talent and precision you have in your little finger." Xavier said, giving Allison a lazy smile.

Allison laughed. "Well, I'll try harder to get us an article together next time shall I?" she asked, rocking the trolley back and forth a little.

"Yes, see that you do." Xavier said in mock arrogance, giving her a warm smile. He checked his watch and sighed. "Well, I must be off. I heard that there is only a short amount of time for your ice cream to stay out of those Muggle Freeze boxes in these centers. Such primitive ways of cooling things." He sighed, gazing down at the 5-liter tub of Neopolitan ice cream in his trolley. Harry noticed his was fingering a slim wooden stick in his front pocket, apparently itching to cast a Cooling Charm on his food. "I expect I shall see you at work on Monday." He said, giving Allison a look.

Harry raised both eyebrows, noticing something in his expression that apparently Allison did not. "Sure thing, unless of course I have a very bad night on Sunday and cant possibly drag my sorry ass out of bed." She said, smiling.

Xavier laughed. "Well then, I look forward to seeing both you and your ass on Monday. Allison, Harry." He said, giving Harry and curt nod. He walked off past them and around the corner, humming merrily to himself.

Harry watched Allison as they started to move off. "He fancies you." Harry said plainly.

Allison looked up at him and laughed. "Don't be absurd. He's a friend. A work colleague...'

"...A guy that has the hots for you." Harry added, giving her a smile. "Come on, I'm a guy. I can tell when another guy has the hots for someone, and he _definitely_ fancies you." He said, jerking his thumb in the direction Xavier had just gone in.

Allison made noised of protest and looked in the same direction briefly. "He...what...I...' she stuttered. She stopped and laughed. "Its absurd. The whole idea." She said dismissively.

Harry fell in step behind her as she moved around the corner, a smile on his face. " And I believe that's what they call 'Famous last words.'"

-----------------------

Trinity ran her fingernail along the porcelain edge of her steaming cup of coffee, staring pensively at the steam that rose from it. She listened without much interest to the radio, not taking much interest in a song that usually made her dance like a decapitated chicken.

Her mood was not disconnected, nor was it moody and irritable of any sort of human company. No, she She felt slightly tipsy if truth was told, and was is no hurry to wear her euphoria away so quickly.

So being in this high-minded state she was in, it was probably no surprise that she didn't even hear Allison practically throw the door open and stumble into the hallway, her arms full of shopping bags filled with food.

"Jesus Marshal, don't get up. I'm just fine!" Allison snapped irritably, trotting over to the bench where Trinity currently sat. Allison dumped the bags on the bench top with a grunt and a sigh of relief. "Well, come on. I forgive you. Come help me with the rest." Allison said, heading for the door. But she stopped short as she noticed that Trinity hadn't even moved at all since she arrived. Her glazed look was still fixed on her mug. "Trinity? _Hello_?" Allison sang, waving a hand in front of her face.

Trinity jumped significantly and blinked, looking up at Allison's confused look with blurry eyes. "Huh? What was that?" she asked, blinking away her daze.

Allison gave her a look for a moment, before running around to the stool on the other side of her friend and sitting down. "Alright, spill. What's going on?" she asked.

Trinity looked a little scared. "Going on? Nothings going on. Why would you think something's going on? Because nothing's going on." She muttered hastily. As Allison raised an eyebrow, Trinity sighed. "Ok. Maybe we _did_ do something. But, I don't regret it at all." She said, flashing a smile.

Allison nearly fell off her stool. "Wait a minute. _We_?" she pressed. When Trinity did nothing but enlarge her smile, Allison let out a laugh. "Marshal, are you trying to tell me that Lupin's 'Inky Wincey Spider' went up your 'Water Spout?" she asked, leaning forward in intense interest.

Trinity laughed. "Well, 'Insy' really isn't an adjective I'd use to describe it." She said.

Allison let out a scream and threw her arms around Trinity, nearly choking her. "Oh my god. This is the best news I've had in a good couple of months! Its about freaking time too!" she said.

Trinity laughed and pried Allison's arms from around her. "Yes well, don't go announcing it to the whole world just yet, ok? We're still in the hangover stage of what happened." She said, taking a sip of her drink.

Allison nodded in agreement, but the smile was still on her face. "Can I at least tell the boy?" she asked.

"I'm sure Remus will do that. If he's not too embarrassed to do it that is." Trinity said with a chuckle. "And even if he doesn't, I'm sure Harry will figure it out anyway, being the smart little cookie he is and all."

Allison smiled. "So,' she struck up again. ', how does it feel?" she asked.

Trinity blew the steam away from her mug as she lifted it up to her mouth and smiled. "Feels like coming home."

----------------------

"You _did_? You sly wolf you!" Harry said, clapping Remus on the shoulder.

Remus blushed somewhat. "Harry, I'm telling you this to keep you up to date with the events, not to gossip and have my ego inflated." He said, chopping up the carrot in front of him.

"If anyone deserves to have their ego inflated, its you. You ego represents a shriveled up water balloon and desperately needs filling up." Harry said, washing the vegetables under the tap.

Remus smirked. "Trinity is very good at inflating me. Er that is, ego wise." He added hastily, not daring to look at Harry over his shoulder. He ignored the sniggers coming from the younger man and rolled his eyes. "Look, can we not make a huge issue out of this please?" he asked.

Harry turned off the tap and shook the vegetables. "Not make a huge issue? This _is_ a huge issue! Remus, you're with the woman you love. The woman who came back to you after so many years! How can you not make this a huge issue?" he asked, feeling a little stunned.

Remus paused his chopping and let his head drop slightly. "Because I don't want to sound arrogant." He admitted. "I don't want to sound like I'm bragging about my newly refreshed love life, especially to you. No offence meant, but do you really want to hear about this?" he asked, looking at Harry.

"Of course I do! Well, not the icky sexual details obviously but...its important to you. Trinity's as much my friend and family as you are and I'm happy for both of you." He said. "You're anything but arrogant Remus." Harry laughed, shaking his head and placing the vegetables on the bench.

Remus watched him as he began peeling potatoes carefully, his tongue sticking out a little to the side in concentration. "Thanks Harry." He said.

Harry looked at his friend and smiled. "Just don't keep yourself in another 12 year drought again old man, ok?" he said, giving Remus a wink.

Remus laughed. "You sound just like...'

"Yeah, my father." Harry finished, smiling a little.

Remus snorted. "No, actually you're mother."

Harry looked at Remus with a neutral expression for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

* * *

A/N – A little shorter than they usually are, but I'll make up the bits between Remus and Trinity later. I promise!

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28! Nothing much to say, just that I'm free of homework for a good week or so! (Dances stupidly in celebration).

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Xavier asked again for the 5th time that minute, following Allison up the steps to her front door.

Allison laughed, rolled her eyes and searched for her keys in her handbag. "Yes Jackson, its fine! I cant very well have you breathing in Convulsion Charm Residual fumes and falling on the floor in fits now can I?" she asked, not looking up.

Xavier came up level with her just beside the door, looking at it apprehensively. "Yes, why two people cant take their marital problems home and fight it out astounds me. Why must they curse each other in the workplace?" he asked humorously with a sigh.

Allison found her key and laughed. "Yeah well, think of the upside. You get to spend the day working with me at home without any distractions." She said, putting the key in the hole.

Xavier laughed softly as she turned the key and pushed the door open. She walked in first and stepped aside to let him in. He looked around and took his coat off while wiping his feet on the doormat, being the polite house guest. He watched Allison as she dumped her bag on the sofa and pulled her wand out.

"So, where do you want to...'

THUMP!

Xavier and Allison jumped as the sound on a very large thud came from down the hall. "What the hell was _that_?" she asked, looking down where the noise had emerged.

But her question was quickly answered as a shirtless Harry Potter sprinted down the hallway, facing backwards and breathing hard from laughing and sweaty, his sword in his right hand. "HA! Very cunning Marshal, but you shant get another shot at my flesh!" he called, walking backwards past Allison. "Oh, hi guys." He added, giving Xavier and Allison a flash of a smile.

Allison put her hands on her hips and went to demand an explanation, when...

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Trinity let out a war cry, appearing suddenly with her hair tied up and a sword rose above her head. "Challenge me to a duel do you Scurvy pirate?" she cried, putting on the same accent as Harry had spoken in before. "Prepare to die young delinquent, and take your morality with you!" she said, tensing up and twirling her sword.

"Take your best shot wench!" Harry retorted, a smirk on his face.

Allison rolled her eyes and dismissed the scene with a wave of her hand as Harry and Trinity lunged for each other, their swords connecting with a forceful clang. "Don't mind them Jackson, over here." She called, pointing to the kitchen table.

Xavier gave her a weak, nervous smile as he cautiously walked around the dueling pair, trying not to be caught in the middle of their obvious rough play, nor to find himself on the end of a pointy, metal object.

"Er Allison, perhaps more suitable facilities are needed if we are to fully complete our newest list of 'To Do's". Xavier said, sitting down at the table with her.

Allison winced as Harry let out a war cry, muttered some profanity and attacked Trinity once more. "No, they'll be done soon. I expect they've been at it for...'

CRASH!

"...quite a while. _Watch the bookcase_!" Allison yelled, giving the pair in the living room a glare.

They stopped and smiled apologetically at her, both of them breathing hard. "Sorry Jessup. Ha! You missed you pathetic worm!" Trinity said, launching at Harry once more.

Allison laughed and turned back to Xavier. He was looking a little deterred by the commotion going on around them, and equally amazed that Allison seemed to have no huge quarrels about it.

"And they do this often?" he asked, gesturing to the pair with the end of his quill.

Allison turned back to them and watched. Harry was standing on the sofa, blocking every move Trinity threw at him. He laughed once and hard in satisfaction, jumped off the sofa and leapt over the armchair, putting it between him and Trinity. "I assure you, I have no quibbles about cutting your guts open and exposing them to the gods." He said, but he had a large smile on his face.

Trinity laughed in a false, evil-type laugh. "You shall sooner be castrated mortal adolescent! I have a good 20 years skill and trophies on your skinny ass!" she said, jumping up onto the armchair.

Allison watched a little more as the two of them sparred, taking in how much Harry had improved. When they had first started, Trinity was very slow and easy on him. But, now, she went at him hard and fast, and Harry's reflexes had refined immensely.

"They usually do it in a basement at Harry's. I can't imagine why they're here." She sang directed at them over her shoulder, turning back to Xavier.

Xavier smiled, obviously adjusting to the peculiar working environment. "Amusing, isn't it?" he suggested with a smile.

"Well, this is our option. And seen as your house is on the other side of town...' she trailed off, dipping her quill in her inkpot. "Right, now what are we doing for the starting point? I think a photo of both Milroy and Dickson would set up the scene for..."

SMASH!

"Jesus Trinity, _careful_!" Harry cried, repairing the fallen vase with a wave of his wand. He smiled over at Allison. "Don't mind us, we're just...AH!" He cried as Trinity went for him again.

"No stopping before you're on your back!" Trinity said, throwing a cushion at Harry's head. Harry laughed and lunged at her.

Allison sighed. "Right, where was I?" she asked.

"Starting portraits." Xavier said, his quill gliding over his parchment as he wrote down notes.

"Right. Well, then we could start with back history of how they started in the business of selling their malt whiskey, who founded it...'

THUMP. "Ow! Harry, that was my foot!"

"Sorry Trinity. Here, give me your ha... OW! You _pinched _me!"

"Ha! Got ya!"

Allison groaned and put her head in her hands. Xavier laughed and patted her arm comfortingly. "Shall I cast a few Body binds and Silencing spells?" he suggested.

Allison smiled, but didn't look up. "No, no that's fine. Truthfully, they don't bother me. But, I want you to work properly. I know you don't like a lot of noise and distraction." She said.

Xavier watched as Harry and Trinity ran back down the hallway and out of sight once more, listening as their swords clinking together at various, random intervals, their footfalls heavy and their laughter just as loud.

"Perhaps it would do me good to work in new environments." He said. "And besides, it could be worse. I could be stuck in a boring conference room with a new intern, instead of being comfortable at your house with you." He said.

Allison lifted her head and smiled at him. "Well, nice to know I could be of some service." She said.

"Then again, perhaps more suspicions may arise in effect." He added.

Allison raised an eyebrow, her quill lifted in her right hand. "Suspicions? What on earth would people have to be suspicious about?" she asked, feeling muddled.

"Well, a good portion of the staff is under the impression that you and I...well, have 'regular liaisons' under a semi-regular basis if you get my drift." He said, running a hand through his hair.

Allison stared at him, stunned. "They are?' she demanded. She sighed irritably and shuffled her parchment before her. "Well, totally of the map isn't it? I mean, no offence...but the whole idea is totally absurd! Honestly, cant two people have a strictly platonic relationship without others making such insinuations? Makes me furious." She muttered. She looked up at Xavier and smiled. "Imagine that? You and me!" she laughed, shaking her head.

Xavier watched her begin writing, allowing a weak smile and a small laugh to hide his disappointment. "Yes. Quite absurd."

---------------------------

Trinity snuggled up against Remus's chest, the tingling feeling between her legs slowly ebbing away and her breathing rate slowing back to normal. She kissed his bare skin, tasting the slight salty flavor of perspiration.

"When did you become so good in the sack?" she asked.

Remus smiled and looked down at the top of her head. "You taught me. Or did you forget that so easily?" he asked teasingly, running his fingers slowly through her hair.

"Hmm. I _am_ a good teacher aren't I?" she said. "Maybe I should get a job at Hogwarts with you."

"Yes, maybe you should. Although I think you may get a few owls of outrage with the homework you set for the students." He said.

Trinity laughed and squeezed her arms around him a little tighter. "But on the upside, I would get to see you every day, ever night, every staff meeting...'

"We could have office quickies and play footsies under the desk at meal times...' Remus added, feeling a little excited at the, prospect, no matter how unrealistic, of Trinity spending every day with him.

"Walks around the Quidditch pitch, buck naked...' she trailed off, running a hand up his leg.

Remus groaned as her hand went to a rather secret place. "Trinity, how horney can you be?" he moaned, trying to ignore the feelings and sensations she was creating with her hand.

"Very. I wont be seeing you again for the longest time and its very hard to be here all by myself when Harry's got a girlfriend and Allison's possibly having an affair and...'

"Scholl finishes next week. And, what's this about Allison?" he asked, feeling a little confused.

Trinity giggled. "Nothing baby. How are the 7th years holding up?" she asked, changing the subject as she sat up a little.

"Well, two have had a nervous breakdown, one has bat ears as a result of a nervous practice session with a fellow classmate, and four have experienced the well-designed methods of hallucination induced potions." He said, watching Trinity move around.

She pulled back the bed sheets, swung her leg over his hip and settled herself on his hips, just above his groin. Remus tried desperately not to have a reaction. "Sounds wonderful. Have you been on the end of any of these charms?" she asked, running her hands up and down his chest.

Remus smiled and placed his hands on her hips. "Well, there is this one witch that seems to have caught me in a certain charm." He said, sitting up a little. He leant up and planted kisses on her collarbone.

Trinity smiled and closed her eyes. "Indeed? Tell me about this girl." She said, letting her head fall back a little.

Remus smirked and kissed his way up her neck. "Oh no, not a girl. She's a woman. One of the most beautiful...charming...intelligent...sexy women in the entire world." He said, pronouncing each word during an interval of a kiss.

Trinity ran her hands through his hair. "She sounds absolutely wonderful. Is she seeing someone?" she asked, her voice a little hoarse.

Remus ran his hands along her skin lightly. "Yes, she is actually. Just some man she met at her best friends wedding." He said.

Trinity laughed, making Remus flush with the sensation. "And is she in love?" she asked, moving her pelvis a little backwards.

Remus looked up at her, his eyes locking with hers. "Yes, I do believe she is." He said.

------------------------------

"Harry, where are we going?" Hermione asked, power walking down the street along side Harry in order to keep up with his long, determined strides.

"I have to show you something before they close! Can't you walk any faster?" he asked, taking her hand and pulling her through the crowd of people. They were like two salmon fighting against the current of other bodies, all flowing in the opposite direction.

"If I could I bloody well would!" Hermione snapped, a little out of breath.

Harry ignored her as he pulled her along, passing the many shop windows that lined the streets of London. He glanced at them all in quick succession until finding the one he was looking for a few meters away.

"Harry! Good grief, what is so important that you feel the need to pull my arm out of socket?" Hermione demanded as he pulled up in front of a store window.

"I need a woman's opinion. No, that's a lie. I wanted _your _opinion." He said, taking in a few breaths.

"My opinion on what?" Hermione breathed, placing her hands on her hips.

Harry pointed at the window. "That." He said, looking at her.

Hermione looked into the window at what he was indicating and felt her irritation and confusion evaporate instantly. She gasped a little as she noticed the golden ring on display in the center of a large arrangement of other jewelry.

"Oh Harry...' she muttered, pressing her hands against the glass.

It was probably the most inconspicuous ring out of the entire display, but Hermione knew instantly that this was the very reason it had caught his attention. It was a plain gold band with 3 very small diamonds imbedded deep into it. It shone with the grace of a newly polished expensive car, winking at her with a secret that she was slowly beginning to understand.

"So?" he probed, his tone cautious.

"Is that for who I think it is?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from the ring.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Its er, not too heavy is it? Not too soon and all?" he asked.

"Are you...going to ask Ginny to _marry you_?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide with astonishment. She knew that Harry was head over heels for her best friend, but didn't know he felt so seriously about her.

"Um, yeah. And I know we're only young and we haven't been dating all that long, but we have known each other since we were young and even though we weren't all that close then it still counts and...'

"Harry!" Hermione laughed, stopping his rambling. "Look, do you love Ginny enough to commit to her for the rest of your life?" she asked, playing the protective big sister role that she knew Ron would take over soon enough.

"I know I do." He said, his voice full of confidence.

"And she feels the same?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "I think so." He said with a laugh.

Hermione smiled. "Why are you telling me first and not Ron?" she asked.

"Are you _insane_? Ron will gut me alive! Skin me, plaster my insides on the Underground line and poke my remains with a cattle prod!" Harry cried. At Hermione's look, he sighed. "Well, he will be rather shocked at least." He muttered.

Hermione smiled and looked at the ring once more. "Well, I wont tell anyone until I have your say so." She said, squeezing his hand in monument of sealing the deal.

Harry smiled. "Thanks. I still want to ask Arthur's permission first." He said.

"What if he says no?" she asked, looking back at the soon-to-be engagement ring.

"I'll just memory charm him and marry her anyway." Harry said simply.

* * *

A/N – This should satisfy a lot of you H/G shippers! I am happy to say I am one of you. And by the way, i know i created him and all, but i have a little crush on Xavier! sounds a bit weird doesnt it?

Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29! Ah, all is well with the world right now. Well, realistically its not, but in my little imagination it is. Come visit my world! Its summer right now!

* * *

_Allison walked as if she were floating down the hallways of a house unknown to her. The walls were lined with dust, ripped wallpaper and old photo frames. The pictures in the frames however, all seemed to be coincidently out of sight._

_Her feet were leading her. She somehow knew where to go, but why and how was still a mystery. She stopped at the 5th door on the left, paused a moment and then pushed the door inward._

_It was a bedroom. A large bedroom at that. The furniture was all the color of charcoal as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. But her eyes stopped their roaming as she spotted a silhouette sitting on the edge of the bed._

_"I've been waiting for you." He said._

_Allison squinted. "Sirius?"_

_Sirius stood up and walked over to her, bringing his face into sharper focus. It was exactly the way she remembered it. The fire in his eyes, the small scar under his left earlobe from when he got hit with a curse against Death Eater...'_

_"Miss me?" he asked, giving her a smile._

_Allison laughed, but didn't reach out to touch him. "What are you doing here?" she asked._

_Sirius shrugged and looked around the room. "Buggered if I know. This is your dream after all." He said. Allison laughed and he smiled at her. "Actually, I'm here to tell you something." He said._

_Allison placed her hands in her pockets. "Oh prey tell, do share your infinite wisdom Mr. Black." She said with a smirk._

_Sirius smiled and laughed. He seemed to be fading into the darkness a little as he spoke. "Well, aside from complimenting you on creating someone as magnificent as me to be a slightly corporeal representation of you sub-conscious... this is about the present time." He said, taping his wrist._

_Allison rolled her eyes. "Just tell me what you want to tell me Sirius." She laughed._

_Sirius smiled, leant over and kissed her softly on the forehead. Instead of the warmth kisses usually left, this one felt like a drop of ice, leaving her tingling._

_"I wont hate you if you fall in love again you know. I love you too much to see you alone forever." He whispered. "Give other men a chance to know you Allison."_

_Allison blinked in surprise. "What? Sirius, what does that have to do with anything?" she asked. She squinted. He seemed to be fading out more._

_Sirius took a few steps backward, his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. "I think you know." He said._

_"Sirius, wait...'_

_"Wake up Allison." He said, almost completely gone. His voice was merely an echo._

_'Sirius, don't go yet...'_

Allison's eyes flew open as she was jolted back in to the world of reality. She sat up in bed and tried to calm down her breathing. She looked at the clock beside her. It told her it was just past four in the morning. She groaned and flopped back down onto the bed.

------------

"Everything alright?"

Allison trudged out of bed and into the kitchen at about ten the next morning, her eyelids heavy and her hair in disarray. She smiled at Trinity and nodded.

"Yeah. Just a bit stuffed. Have a big night?" Allison yawned, helping herself to a bowl of cereal.

Trinity smiled and went back to her own bowl. "You er, didn't hear anything? Did you?" she asked, not looking up at Allison.

Allison smiled and sat down on the stool next to Trinity. "No. So either you can go at it like mice, or those charms I put around the walls really do work well." She said, pouring milk into her bowl.

Trinity laughed and went to answer back, when Remus entered the room, stretching his arms up and yawning quite loudly. "Morning ladies." He said, walking up to them. He walked up behind Trinity, pulled her hair back and began sucking on her neck.

Allison rolled her eyes and smiled, looking away as Trinity laughed nervously. "Sweetheart, Allison _is_ right here." She said, not making any attempts to stop him.

"Mmm." Remus said, massaging Trinity's shoulders.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, get a room!" Allison said, adding some honey to her corn flakes.

Remus laughed through his nose, pulled away from Trinity and walked around to the other side of the bench. "Is it wrong for me to act like a teenager? And besides, women are in the sexual peak at this age and, well, why not take advantage of that?" he asked, kissing Trinity across the bench.

Trinity shivered as he looked at her directly in the eye. She let her eyelids close a little as she breathed in the scent he was giving off to her. She knew what he was doing. He did this a lot, and accorinding to Allison, had done it quite a few times before unintentionally.

But apparently this time, he wasn't really concentrating on his aim.

"_Remus_!" Allison suddenly shouted, looking at her lap in haste.

Trinity looked at her, still feeling light headed from what Remus was sending her. "What's your problem?" she asked, taking in Allison's embarrassed appearance.

Allison moaned and looked up at Remus again, her eyes much the same as Trinity's and her face red. "Lupin, _stop_ it!" she muttered, looking away.

Remus frowned. "What did I..." and then his eyes widened. "Oh! Oh, did I...can you...'

"Yes." Allison laughed nervously, crossing her legs in discomfort.

Remus also looked extremely embarrassed. "Allison, I er...I didn't mean to...that is, er...' he stuttered, trying to ignore Trinity's silent giggles. "Um, excuse me." He muttered, and ran off out of the kitchen towards and down the hall.

Harry, who had just entered the house and just avoided being bowled over by Remus, shrugged and walked over to where Remus had been standing just moments before. "Hey. What's up with him?" he asked, jerking a thumb at the direction of his old Professor.

Trinity smiled and looked at Allison, who was fanning her face and looking rather strange. "He er, just needed a moment." she said, beginning to fan herself as well.

Harry raised an eyebrow, placing his Animagus book on the bench. "What's up with you two?" he asked, eyeing them both suspiciously.

Allison and Trinity looked at each other. "Werewolf mojo." They said together, both looking rather hot under the collar.

Harry looked a little surprised. "Remus has mojo?" he asked, looking down the empty hallway.

"Oh yeah." Trinity said enthusiastically, going back to her cereal.

Harry laughed and patted his breast pocket, smiling as he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the matchstick size object, enlarged it with a wave of his wand and placed his back-to-normal size Firebolt against the wall.

"So, what's on the agenda today ladies?" he asked, retrieving his book and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Nothing much. I'm not expected at work today, so Remus and I were going to spend the day together, walking around the city." Trinity said.

"Same. Well, except for the whole 'going on a date with Remus' thing." Allison said, giving Harry a smile. "How about you? You excited? Ginny comes home today." She said.

Harry looked up from his book and smiled. "You have no idea." He said. _God, today could change everything_ he thought nervously, going back to his book.

"Well, how about we...'

DING DONG.

Everyone present looked around for a moment, before Allison got up and walked over to answer the door. Trinity spun around to see who the visitor was, but didn't notice Harry's face hidden behind his book.

Allison pulled the door open, but nearly slammed it shut again in surprise. "Xavier!" she cried, trying to cover herself up. She was wearing pajamas that consisted only of a singlet top and flannelette pants.

Xavier smiled at her, his whole face lighting up. He seemed very undeterred by her appearance, but if he was he was behaving like quite the gentleman. "Good morning Jessup. I hope I didn't wake you." He said, his hands clasped behind his back.

Allison hid herself partially behind the door. "No, not at all. I was just er, having breakfast." She said, nodding at Trinity at the bench behind her. "I wasn't aware we were working today." She said.

Xavier smiled. "Well, we're not as such. I actually was wondering if maybe you would like to have some Brunch with me in the city. Or, perhaps I should have owled first. I apologize if I seem out of line." He said, looking away.

Allison gaped at him. _Brunch? Is this...like a date?_ She wondered. And then one single phrase came back to her.

_I won't hate you if you fall in love again you know._

She looked over her shoulder at Trinity, who stuck her thumbs up and nodded encouragingly. Allison smiled and turned back to Xavier. "Oh, well...I'll have to get dressed. Maybe just skipping straight to lunch would be better." she said.

Xavier seemed a little more confident. "Lunch sounds wonderful." He said.

Allison smiled and opened the door a little. "Well, come in. I'll just get dressed and we'll be on our way." She said.

Xavier crossed the threshold, allowing Allison to close the door behind him. She hurried off down the hall to get dressed as Xavier walked into the kitchen.

"Wonderful to see you without a lethal object in your grasp Miss Marshal." He said, shaking Trinity's hand. Trinity laughed and offered him some food, but he politely refused. "Harry." He said.

Harry finally looked up from his book and smiled. "Hey mate. Good to see you." He said in a tone that suggested suspicion from Trinity's perspective. Harry stood up and walked over to Xavier. "Look er, just take it slow alright?" he muttered.

Xavier nodded. "Of course. I am in no hurry to push any type of...well, I'm in no hurry." He said with a soft laugh. "Oh, and thank you for your encouragement." He added, giving Harry a wink.

Trinity watched as Harry smiled and nodded. "Potter, have you been interfering?" she asked, giving Harry a look.

Harry shrugged. "Just a little shove." He muttered. He looked at his watch and swore. "Crap! I'm going to be late!" he cried.

Trinity and Xavier watched as she scoffed down a slice of toast and hurried around the bench to get his broom. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Harry pulled something out of his jacket sleeve and folded it out. His Invisibility cloak. "To see Ginny. I'm late as it is." He said.

"Harry, the train isn't due back for another hour!" Trinity cried.

Harry smiled. "I know. Good luck Xavier, no tongue on the first date. Tell Allison I'll be back tonight for dinner!" he called, bolting to the door.

Xavier laughed as Harry threw his cloak over his head and exited the house in a flash. He turned to Trinity. "Are you as baffled as I am?" he asked.

Trinity laughed and went back to her breakfast. "Oh, I give up. I really do."

-------------------------

Ginny watched the countryside fly by as she sat by the window, her forehead pressed against the cool glass and her arms crossed over her chest. There was a looming feeling of sadness over the 7th years as they rode their last ever trip on the scarlet Hogwarts express.

"Sad?"

Ginny smiled at Colin across from her. "Aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to spring a leak in my eyes every time I think about the castle." He said, giving Luna a meaningful glance.

Luna, next to Ginny, gave him a glare. "Well, I'm not a hard hearted male prostitute with the sexual stamina of a desensitized worm. Unlike some people." She said, giving him a look.

Colin opened his mouth to retort, when Ginny burst out laughing. "How on _earth _do you know about Colin's sexual...' she started, but stopped as she saw Luna blush. "Ok, I don't even _want_ to know." She laughed, giving Luna and Colin's red faces a look.

Colin muttered something about not being a prostitute, but jumped as something sped past the window. He looked down the front of the train, his face pressed against the window and his eyes wide. "Er Ginny, you're not going to believe this." He said, not taking his eyes away.

Ginny, who had just opened a chocolate frog, looked up at him. "Not going to believe what?" she asked.

Colin waved his hand, indicating for her to look. "I think...I think Harry's flying alongside the train." He said.

Ginny laughed nervously. "What? Don't be absurd. Harry isn't that stup– " she stopped, as the sound of banging came from out in the corridor. And if she strained her hearing hard enough, she could almost hear...

"Harry!" she screamed, launching herself out of her seat and out into the corridor. She ignored all the heads poking out to see what was going on and ran down to the nearest door. She looked out the window and felt her stomach drop.

Harry was indeed, speeding alongside the train, half of his body covered with his invisibility cloak. He banged on the door. "Let me in!" he yelled, his voice just heard above the noise of the train.

Ginny hastily grabbed the handle of the door, turned it and heaved the door open with a grunt. The wind blew in intensely, causing surrounding students and Ginny to be almost knocked over.

"Hurry up!" she screamed.

Harry veered over towards the door, stretched out a hand and a leg and practically fell in the door. He tripped over and collapsed on the floor at Ginny's feet. She frowned, shut and locked the door with a wave of her wand and looked down at him, her hands on her hips.

"Harry James Potter, what the hell did you think you were _doing_?" she demanded.

Harry looked up at her, his hair in disarray and his glasses askew on his nose. He smiled and rested on his elbows, ignoring the giggles of the large audience gathering. "I wanted to see you." He said.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't you have waited until the train had actually stopped at the station instead of trying to kill yourself?" she asked.

Harry pushed himself up off the ground and slipped his cloak off, his broom still clutched in his hand. "Trying to kill myself? You'd think you would know that I can't be killed that easily by now." He said, giving her a smile as he fixed his glasses.

Ginny pulled her wand out and poked him threateningly in the chest. "You wanna bet?" she growled.

Harry laughed nervously and held his hands up in defense. "Hey! Look, calm down ok? This is important and just couldn't wait." He said.

Ginny eyed him for a moment, before slowly putting her wand away. "It must be if you risked getting smashed by a train to tell me." She mused.

"Not every guy would do that for a girl you know."

"Shut up Denis!" Ginny snapped irritably, giving the youngest Creevy brother a look over her shoulder. She sighed, closed her eyes and seemed to be composing herself. "Right. Now, what may I ask is this about?" she asked, looking up at Harry once more.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Well, er, can we go somewhere else maybe?" he asked, looking around at the crowd.

"No. Whatever it is, it cant be so bad that you cant just tell me now." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry nodded. "Ok then, sure. Um, here's...good." He said, looking around again. _Not exactly how I imagined it, but it'll do._ He thought. He cleared his throat and took her hand. "Ginny, you know that I love you right?" he asked.

Ginny's expression softened slightly. "Yes, of course." She said.

"Well, I've been thinking about this. A lot actually." He said. "Ginny, I have felt ultimate hate. A hate so black that it consumes every morsel of your thought. But, I didn't let it consume me because I knew that there had to be ultimate love. How did I know this? Because for there to be one, there has to be a balance of the other. And not just because on this fact...but because there was you." He said.

Ginny felt a warm feeling in her chest as his words hit her.

"Ginny, I know that I cant live my life without you in my world. I know that it's because of you that I've learned so much. I can't see myself as a man without you with me." He said.

Ginny didn't realize, but her heart had increased its pounding by almost double. "Harry, what are you trying to say?" she asked.

Harry paused. "What I'm trying to say is...' he stopped. He swallowed and cleared his throat, feeling dozens of pairs of eyes locked on him. "Ok." He said finally.

And got down on one knee.

Ginny's eyes widened as she looked down at him. He was searching his pockets...the people around her broke into a murmur of hushed voices...

_Oh god_ she thought.

Harry smiled as he found the small box in his chest pocket and pulled it out. He looked up at her again. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you do me the supreme honor and privilege of becoming my wife?" he asked.

Ginny ignored the squeals of excitement around her as she felt her knees about to give out. She was speechless. He was simply watching her face, his expression slightly expectant.

"Harry...I...I don't know what to say!" she breathed. "I just...well, this is all a bit sudden." She laughed nervously.

Harry smiled. "I know." Was all he said.

Ginny opened and closed her mouth, aware that she was taking quite a long time to give an sort of answer that she knew he must have been desperately expecting. "Harry, its rather fast. I mean, we've only been together for...'

"Eight years." Harry finished, cutting her off. "Is eight years not long enough to know someone Ginny?" he asked. "And I know we've only been together for only a year but...somehow, I think I loved you before that." He said.

Ginny nodded. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you." She whispered, her eyes filling up. _He's right_. She thought. _Eight years is a long time._ She laughed and shook her head. _What are you doing Weasley? Here he is, proclaiming words to you that you've wanted to hear since you were 10 and you're just standing there?_

Harry felt his stomach drop as she simply looked down at him. _She's going to say no_. he thought. "I wouldn't expect us to get married now. I'd want to wait a few years." He added. "If that helps at all." He muttered with a smile.

Ginny let out a laugh, took his hand and pulled him to his feet. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. "Yes." She whispered.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Yes?" he repeated, daring to believe it.

Ginny laughed and nodded, tears now falling down her face. "Yes! Harry, I'll marry you." She giggled.

Harry laughed, wrapped his arms around her middle and hugged her tightly. The entire crowd burst into loud and raucous applause, whistling and some of the girls were even crying.

Harry pulled back and kissed her again. "You said yes." He whispered over the applause, more to himself than to her.

Ginny threw her arms around him again, all doubt leaving her as she held him close. "Thank you for asking me." She said in his ear.

Harry closed his eyes and drowned out the students around them, focusing on only her. "Thank you for accepting."

* * *

A/N – Another long chapter. If any were confused as to what the whole thing with Remus, Allison and Trinity at breakfast thing was about, read chapter 6 of 'Dancing Queen' to refresh your memory if you've forgotten.

Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30. Well, they say that all good things must come to an end...and here is the end of this story. Yes, that's right. I've gone as far as I think I can go with this before it starts to get boring, and I'd much rather finish on a good note!

* * *

Harry smiled and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Ginny flash her left hand to a group of girls for what seemed the fiftieth time that night, with always the same reaction. There would be a collective cry of amazement, then 'oohs' and 'ahhs', and then a whole lot of jabbering on about things that were spoken in a language that Harry was yet to understand.

"Pretty intimidating huh?"

Harry smiled and turned to Ron beside him. "It's just like déjà vu every time I watch it. Girls talk so fast and all at the same time. How are we meant to even have a chance to understand what they're saying?" he asked, taking a sip of his Butterbeer.

Ron laughed and leant against the kitchen bench, watching his sister in the living room. "They need to come with bloody interpreters or something. Although Hermione's talks English 40 of the time, so that's not so bad." He said with a smirk, looking at his girlfriend next to his sister.

Harry snorted as Ginny pulled herself away from the group of excited girls, grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her over to the boys. Harry laughed as he saw the expression on Ginny's face.

"Oh _god_! Why did we agree to have this engagement party anyway? Who's dumb, idiotic and totally ignorant idea was this?" Ginny demanded, linking her hand with Harry's.

"I believe it was yours dear." He said, smiling down at her.

Hermione laughed at Ginny's blush. "Oh come on. Don't tell me you don't absolutely love showing off your ring to all things with eyes present." She teased.

Ginny opened her mouth to retort, but didn't get the chance as Harry was grabbed by the shirt from behind and dragged away, forcing their hands to break apart.

"Hey! Where are you taking him?" Ginny demanded as Fred and George pulled Harry away through the kicthen.

"Just for – a little – chat!" Fred called, trying to fight a struggling Harry.

"This is illegal you know! I demand a hearing! An appeal...something?" Harry cried, trying to get away from the twins.

"Shut up loser. Come on Ron!"

Harry continued to struggle as he was pulled away from the party congregated in the Borrow living room, out the back door and out into the garage. He was shoved inside by the back, throwing him into a rather humid room with nothing but a table, one single chair and a light hanging over the top.

"Sit down." George commanded, shutting the door behind them.

Harry looked around apprehensively. Fred and George were standing on either side of the door, their hands clasped in front of them and their chests out importantly. They were apparently trying to come off intimidating, but their smiles and shuddering of suppressed laughter was giving them away.

Harry turned back around to face the table and jumped as he noticed three shadows, their faces just recognizable.

"Harry James Potter, please take a seat."

Harry sat down, recognizing Bill's voice from the middle of the three figures. He placed his hands in his lap and looked up at the figures a little more, wondering what on earth this was about.

After a moment's silence, Charlie emerged out of the darkness and placed his hands on the table across from Harry, his expression hard and his eyes boring into Harry's. "You, Potter, have been summoned here by the law firm of Weasley and Weasley Incorporated, to be interrogated about an upcoming event we have heard is to take place. Our resources have informed us that you have taken an innocent girl into this operation with you." He said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Just go with it Harry." Whispered Ron from somewhere behind Charlie.

Harry sniffed in amusement and looked up at Charlie. "Well, I suppose this is true." He said.

Charlie frowned a little. "Is it your intention to flay this trust this certain young, _anonymous_ girl is putting in you to your fullest, selfish intentions? That you plan to use her for schemes that shall not be mentioned at this time?" he asked.

"No, of course not!" Harry argued, trying not to smile.

"Is it your intention to become a fat, couch potato and have this young girl wait on you until your bodily functions become so foul, so grotesque, so unmanagalbe that – '

"Charlie, _yuck_!" came Bill's voice of outrage. He stepped out of the shadows and shoved his brother aside. "Harry, please state your intentions for all present." He said, picking up the role that Charlie had just been bumped from.

Harry cast a glance around. "My intentions? You make it sound like I'm committing some kind of crime." He said.

"That, young insolent, is _exactly_ what you are doing!" cried Charlie, stepping back into view. "Being an only child without a younger sister to consider, we would not expect you to understand this. But Ginerva is our _only_ sister, and as such a supreme responsibility to protect her and pummel any dolt that breaks her heart is strictly our responsibility." He said.

"I don't think Ginny would appreciate it if she knew that you were all so patronizing." Harry said with a smile. "She's 17 and can make decisions without you all standing over her like intimidating body guards all the time." He said. He was sure he saw a flicker of a smile cross Bill's face.

"None the less,' came Ron's voice as he stepped forward into the light ', for the sake of piece and to keep this little prank going, just stare your intentions with our sister." He said, his hands in his pockets.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Fred and George, who had neglected their imposing stance for a more relaxed posture, leaning against the wall. He turned back to the other Weasley brothers and sighed.

"My Intentions?" he repeated again. "Well, they're quite simple really. To love her with all my heart until the day we die. And even then I will still love her. Ginny is my friend, my fiancé, my lover...whatever. It doesn't matter what title it is. All that matters is that I can care for her and look after her always. My intentions are to create a family with her. A family that I never had. To grow old waking up with her, and to fall asleep with her holding me. I want to die with this woman loving me, and I don't care if you guys feel worried or threatened by that, because I am not here to take her away from you. I here to join _your_ family, not to have her join mine." He said, his confidence never failing.

A stunned silence followed this outburst for quite a long time. Charlie's mouth was wide open and free of discretion, Ron had a large smile on his face and Bill seemed to have the faintest sign of a tear in his eye.

Finally feeling a tad uncomfortable after this interrogation, Harry cleared his throat and shifted under their heavy stare. "So, can I make my phone call now, or am I free to go?" he asked.

Finally, Charlie's mouth grew into a smile. He walked around the table to Harry's side, pulled him out of the chair and threw his arms around Harry in a bone-breaking bear hug.

"Uh, Charlie? Oxygen – a must!" Harry breathed.

"Welcome to the family brother!" Charlie said.

Harry didn't even have time to process the meaning of this sentence for himself as the rest of the Weasleys all gathered in a group hug, smothering Harry in the middle of it all. Harry wheezed out a laugh as they all squeezed, feeling something corny and mushy fill up his chest.

Finally, they released him and stepped back. "Sorry for all the formalities Harry, but it was necessary." Charlie said, clapping Harry on the shoulder and steering him out of the shed and back outside into the warm, July night.

"Necessary? And _you_! Being in on it!" he said, pointing at Ron as he fell in step beside him.

Ron laughed and held his hands up defensively. "Hey, you would've done the same in my position. And besides, I didn't want to be like Percy and be a snoot. I still maintain the git is adopted." He said.

"Got that right little bro. No way does he share the same genetics as us." Said George. He ran forward and opened the door for Harry, allowing him and Bill to walk in first.

As soon as Harry entered, he felt that flush of excitement hit him all over again like it had since he had first arrived that evening. The fact that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been so supportive of Ginny and Harry's decision was really enough to set Harry's mind at ease. But when they decided to throw this Engagement party for them as well, it just set his spirits higher.

He followed Bill and Fred back into the living room and took a look around before throwing himself back into the party.

First, his eyes locked on Allison, who was in deep discussion with both Hermione and Mr. Weasley about something apparently quite amusing. They were standing over by the fireplace in a close triangle. It must have been something to do with work, for Mr. Weasley was quite enthusiastic about what he was talking about.

In another large group some distance away, Xavier, Remus, Trinity, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks were also in group conversation. It pleased him to see Xavier mingling amongst people he hardly new. Harry had become quite fond of Xavier in the short time he had known him. He smiled as he noticed Xavier throw Allison a quick glace, smile, and then turn back to a raving Tonks.

Harry wondered how long it would take for his Godmother to pull her finger out and realize what was going on. He was well aware that Xavier was quite keen on her, and also had the slighterst suspicion that Allison felt the same. She was reluctant, and Harry knew why. They had gone out on many dates in the past fortnight and Harry could tell that Allison, whether she liked it or not, was falling for her workmate's charms.

He trailed his vision over more people in attendance, before his vision finally came to rest on Her. He could find her instantly in any crowd and not because of her startling red hair, but because of something else. If he had sat there for another hundred years, he still would not be able to define what it was that distinguished her from everyone else.

As if sensing his gaze, Ginny looked around at him and smiled. She tucked her hair behind her ear and winked at him. Harry smiled, mouthed an 'I love you' and winked back at her.

She smiled, mouthed the same and went back to her conversation with Ron as if nothing had happened.

Harry smiled, sighed and walked into the living room.

--------------------

"Ok, everyone quiet!" Allison said, tapping her glass with her wand. "Oi! Shut the hell up!" she yelled. Instantly, everyone quieted down and turned their attention towards Allison, who was standing on the sofa, holding Xavier's hand for balance beside her.

"Good, now that I have your attention, I felt it would be smart, intelligent and absolutely fabulous of me to start the toasts this evening." She announced, smirking.

"Modest too." Xavier muttered beside her.

The corner of Allison's mouth twitched, but she went on. "Now, I personally think it's absolutely spiffy that all you lot could show up to celebrate Ginny and Sparky's engagement. Myself, I'm actually quite amused she actually said yes to the dunderhead, but hey – that's just me."

There was a collective round of laughter as Harry threw a cork at Allison, before she continued. "But, all joking aside, I would like to take this time to fully congratulate the couple we are honoring tonight. Ginny, you're a great woman who brings out the best in everyone. I'll be glad when I get to call you my Goddaughter-in-law." She said, raising her glass to Ginny.

Ginny laughed and mimicked Allison's gesture in gratitude.

"And well, to Harry – 'she stopped, looking down at her godson. She laughed to herself and looked over at Remus. He too seemed to know exactly what she was going through right now. "I haven't had to make this speech in a good near 20 years.' Allison said, looking down into her cup. "Circumstance within the couples haven't changed much either. One with Red hair, the other with messy black." She said, looking up at Harry and Ginny.

Allison sighed and raised her glass up once more. "Arthur, perhaps you or Molly could help me out here somewhat." She laughed, looking over at the two eldest Weasleys.

"Oh yes! We er, as Allison said thank you all for coming." Arthur said, leaping out of his armchair to stand in front of Allison. "Well, lets see, what can I say that hasn't already been said?'he thought out loud, looking at Harry and Ginny.

"Well, I know I can speak for both Molly and myself when I say that we are very pleased to have Harry becoming a true part of this family. You know how we feel about you boy, otherwise I wouldn't have given you my blessing when you came to me." He said, giving Harry a smile.

The party laughed, Harry blushed and tried to hide behind a giggling Ginny, and Arthur went on. "Ginny, we are proud of you for making such a decision with maturity. And well, without anything else to add that isn't already given...to Ginny and Harry!" Arthur said, raising his glass.

"To Ginny and Harry!"

------------------

Harry sat down with a grunt and rested his legs up on Allison's knees, leaning back into the chair and closing his eyes.

"Oh, my _feet."_ He moaned.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly, how much mingling is there to possibly do? There's not that many people here tonight." She said, giving him a look.

"That's not the point. And besides, who says there needs to be a million people for there to be a lot of standing up? All the blood has pooled at the bottom of my feet." He whined, opening his eyes once more.

"You are the biggest winge – oh, Remus! Get over here!" Allison suddenly cried, waving her hand vigorously indicating that Remus Lupin – who was all the way in the kitchen – come and sit with them.

Harry watched as Remus laughed, shook his head and excused himself from talking to Fred and Ginny.

"You summoned, oh wonderful speech-maker?" he asked, sitting on the arm of Allison's chair.

"Yes, good puppy. And er, just how was my little impromptu speech anyway?" she asked, looking at both Harry and Remus with a look of apprehension.

Remus smiled. "Impromptu." He said, shrugging.

"_That_, is not helpful." Allison growled, shooting Remus's smile a glare.

"It was fine Allison. And quite unexpected if you ask me." Harry interjected, sensing how tense Allison was feeling about the subject. "Thank you for that." He said, patting her hand.

Allison pulled her gaze away from Remus and smiled at Harry. "Really? I just – I had so much I wanted to say, but it just didn't come out as well as it sounded in my head. I'm better at writing things down, not saying them." She admitted.

"Maybe you should have asked Xavier to speak for you. He certainly has no problem with articulating himself." Remus said, a twinkle in his eye.

Allison frowned at him. "Oho. Don't you even _start_ Lupin! Just because Xavier and I have gone on several dates in the past two weeks, does not mean that – '

"_Several_?" Remus sang, his eyebrows raised. "Sounds serious Harry. Call the minister and book the church.

"Lupin, you are two seconds away from find yourself the victim of an unfortunate Rectal Broom accident!"

Harry tuned out the bickering and simply gazed at Ginny. He could just see her sitting on the bench in the kitchen, her red hair falling to her shoulder blades and her smile lighting up her entire face. No, the entire room.

He lifted his feet up off Allison's knees ("Lupin, I do _not _have google eyes for Xavier!), stood up and walked into the kitchen. He tugged on Ginny's elbow and leant his head down.

"Come outside with me for a bit?" he whispered.

Ginny nodded. "Um, I'll be right back." She said, waving at Trinity and Tonks as she followed Harry out into the garden. She giggled as he dragged her around the side of the house and into the shadows.

"Harry, what – "

"Shh. You're spoiling the moment." He murmured, leaning in and kissing her neck as he pressed her against the wood panels of the house.

"Harry...everyone is on the other side of this wall. This _paper-thin_ wall." She pointed out, but made no move to stop his hands which were roaming.

"Oh well. I am rather good at memory charms you know." He said, sliding his hands under her shirt.

"H-Harry...' Ginny shivered, but ran her hands through his hair all the same. "Harry, we're being rude. We c-cant leave our guests – 'she stopped as Harry's lips covered hers. She kissed him back with vigor as he pressed her more against the wall.

Harry pulled back slowly and stroked her face. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, looking at her face, memorizing every detail.

Ginny smiled and kissed him. "Thank you." She said, feeling rather tipsy after their small make-out session. She let him study her face for a moment, before running her hands up and down the sides of his torso. "We really should go back inside." She said reluctantly.

Harry exhaled slowly through his nostrils and nodded, taking her hands in his. "Can we pick this up later perhaps?" he asked, giving her a smirk.

Ginny took his hand and placed it somewhere rather interesting on her body. "That enough insight?" she whispered, releasing his hand after a few moments.

Harry groaned, spun around and threw her arms around his neck. She squealed and hopped on for a piggy-back ride back into the house. Harry set her down once they were in the kitchen and found themselves, once again, by themselves. It seemed everyone had congregated back into the living room to watch an amusing show by Bill and the Twins.

Ginny hopped up on the bench top once more and brought Harry to her, so he was standing in the V of her legs. She wrapped her hands around his neck and sighed. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "A million things all at once." He admitted. He looked back into the living room and smiled at the scene.

He could see the backs of Bill and Fred (maybe George? He couldn't tell from behind) periodically as they danced stupidly. He cast a glance over Molly and Arthur, their hands linked and their faces red from laughing. _They're going to be my In-laws_ he thought. The very notion felt a little foreign at first.

He then looked at Ron and Hermione, who were sitting very close to each other with equally large smiles on their faces. This picture brought a smile to Harry's face as he had a flashback to all the past those two had shared. It warmed him up to see them starting a new life together that didn't involve hourly arguments.

Trinity and Xavier were next, their eyes cast on the twins as if they had never seen such a display in their entire lives. Xavier personally seemed to be having an internal struggle somewhat between maintaining his professional, calm demeanor and abandoning himself to the fun of the night. And Trinity, still as gorgeous as ever, was rubbing Remus's knee behind her, up on the sofa.

Remus and Allison. Two of the most influential people in Harry's world. There they sat, side by side on the sofa, their faces flushed with laughing and apparently the aftermath of their little play fight.

"They mean a lot to you, don't they?" Ginny suddenly asked, noticing who Harry was looking at.

Harry smiled. "Can I explain it to you?" he asked. At her nod, he went on. "Remus was the first contact I had with my parents. Well, aside from Aunt Petunia of course. No, Remus was different. He was the first one who took the time to show me things. To talk to me like I was equal and not inferior. Remus taught me a lot of things. Tolerance, patience...' he trailed off, blinking.

"And Allison, whoa." He breathed, shaking his head with a smile. "Allison is absolutely outstanding. She's just...I don't think I can explain it to you." He said, understanding what Allison had said about finding it easier to explain one's self in writing.

Ginny smiled and kissed his forehead. "I think I can get a small inkling." She giggled.

Harry smiled, forgot about the party in the next room and turned his attention back to Ginny. "Sorry. I _do_ tend to waffle on don't I?" he chuckled, shaking his head.

Ginny smiled. "No, it's all right. I like it when you get all sentimental. Make me feel all mushy inside." She said, squirming a little in emphasis. As Harry's laughter died away a little, Ginny looked at him once more. "Do you wish your parents were here tonight?" she asked.

Harry looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I thought they already were." He said, placing a hand on his chest.

Ginny smiled and kissed his nose. She tilted her head back and looked upwards. "Thank you for coming Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" she cried, but not too loudly.

Harry laughed and hugged her. "Thank you for loving me Ginny." He said after a long embrace.

Ginny laughed. "Well, it's not like I could control it all that much. But you're welcome all the same." She said, stroking his hair. She loved running her fingers through his jet-black hair.

Harry opened his mouth to comment, when –

"Excuse me snoggers! Get in here and entertain us with wishful thinking and wedding plans!" came Allison's voice.

Harry and Ginny laughed. Harry took Ginny's hand as she hopped off the bench and followed her into the living room.

As he took another look around the arrangement of guests, he couldn't help but smile. Although after such terrible times had passed, he knew that a lot of lives would not be repaired, nor totally fixed in anyway. But looking around at his family, he couldn't help but feel that things were falling into place. That finally he could have some peace.

That finally, he could have a family all of his own.

* * *

A/N – (tear). I tried to finish this as well as I could, but it still seemed to be lacking something. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Please review!


End file.
